Mac & Stephen: Love makes Blind!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Alex lernt Jemanden kennen und verliebt sich! Doch ist Julia Walker die, für die sie sich ausgibt? Zweifel treten auf und Mac beginnt nach einem begründeten Verdacht, die Freundin etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit kann Alex sich nicht mehr von Julia abwenden, auch wenn ihn das in Schwierigkeiten mit Stephen bringt. ... Warning: Spanking, mm Slash!
1. Park Adventures

**Titel:** Love makes blind!

**Reihe:** mac&stephen

**Fandom:** CSI NY

**Timeline:** Nach der Heirat und dem Umzug ...

**Rating:** P-16 Slash

**Genre:** Family/General/Drama/Romance

**Warning:** Spanking in mehreren Kapiteln! ... MM Sex Szenen!

**Disclaimer:  
**Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor!

Die Laborratte Adam Ross ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern gehört den Machern der TV Serie CSI NY! Und Detective Mac Taylorgehört natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

Auch wenn diese Story jetzt doch sehr lang geworden ist für meine "One-Shot Verhältnisse" ist sie trotzdem **NICHT DIE**** FORTSETZUNG** meiner zweiten Geschichte _Trouble_aus der _mac&stephen Reihe!_ Es ist eine eigenständige Geschichte!

**AN:** So liebe Leute! Hier ist endlich meine neue Geschichte - eine Aufmerksamkeit für Katja und ein großes _Danke_ für die vielen und lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, dass ihr Alle beim Lesen genau so viel Spass habt, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben. Diese Story dreht sich um die Hauptcharaktere Stephen und Alex und um Julia, die plötzlich in Alex' Leben tritt und für Verwirrung und sehr viel Stress und Ärger sorgt. Natürlich kommen auch einige andere Charaktere zu Wort und _Tat_ ;) Lest selbst ... Viel Spass mit _Love makes blind!_

* * *

Ein Sonntag im Mai! Die Sonne schien warm vom blauen Himmel herab und spiegelte sich in den Karrosserien der blank geputzten Autos, die die Straßen von _Woodside_ säumten. Viele stellten ihre neu errungenen _Heiligtümer_ an den Ecken, in den Parkbuchten und auf den Bürgersteigen zur Schau! Kleine Vögel kreisten durch die Luft, ließen sich von dem lauen Wind treiben und zwitscherten fröhlich in den Baumkronen umher, um potenzielle Partner anzulocken.

Stephen und Mac waren heute mit ihren Söhnen bereits früh unterwegs - sehr früh für ein schulfreies Wochenende! Sie hatten sich gegen acht Uhr ihre Mountainbikes aus der Garage geholt, die sie gestern noch geputzt hatten und waren dann mitsamt Picknickkorb und diversen Sportspielen einmal durch _Queens_ geradelt und schließlich an der Westseite angekommen. Der _Gantry Plaza State-Park_ war eine der schönsten Parkanlagen in Queens und an so einem schönen Wochenende reich besucht. Viele waren zu Fuß oder aber mit dem Bike unterwegs. Einige Einwohner fuhren Motorrad oder E-Bike! Stephen belächelte diese Leute nur, die das _Radfahren_ nannten. Wozu kaufte man sich so ein Ding überhaupt? Fahrradfahren hatte etwas mit Bewegung zu tun, mit menschlicher Bewegung und _Kraftaufwand_ und nicht, dass man den Motor anwarf und sich auf zwei Rädern durch's Land kutschieren ließ!

Etwas später fuhren sie durch den Eingang des Parks und hielten Ausschau nach einer schönen Wiese, die noch relativ leer war. Stephen fuhr mit Mac an seiner linken Seite voraus. Tief atmete er die frische und klare Luft ein und erfreute sich an den vielen bunten Blumen, hohen sattgrünen Bäumen und den Menschen, die sich ebenfalls an diesem ersten, sonnigen Wochenende des Jahres in die Natur und unter freien Himmel trauten. Diese vielen unterschiedlichen Düfte waren doch etwas ganz anderes als sie es in Woodside gewohnt waren. Der Arzt konnte sich kaum vorstellen, mitten in _New York City_ zu wohnen und zu arbeiten! Allein der Lärm, der von den unzähligen Autos und Menschen ausging, würde ihn glatt in den Wahnsinn treiben! Zwar arbeitete er in einem der renommiertesten Krankenhäuser dieses Bundesstaates und dort war es natürlich auch laut und sehr hektisch, aber nach Dienstschluss kam er immer wieder in sein kleines und ruhiges Häuschen zurück, um dort seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend mit den Kindern und seinem Eheman in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Lächelnd ließ er sein Rad ausrollen, während Mac wieder in die Pedale trat und lässig eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, während er die vielen Grünflächen betrachtete, um einen geeigneten Picknickplatz für seine Familie zu finden. David und Jason folgten den beiden Männern mit drei Meter Abstand und unterhielten sich, machten Witze über andere Parkbesucher und ihre mitgebrachten Haustiere.

Etwas weiter hinter ihnen radelte Alex lustlos vor sich hin. Er war müde und hatte wirklich keine große Lust auf diesen Familienausflug, zu dem Stephen ihn gestern ja quasi gezwungen hatte. Er zog sich seine schwarze Basecap etwas tiefer ins Gesicht und starrte auf das schmutzige Vorderrad seines schwarzen Bikes, während er dem Rest notgedrungen folgte. An einer Kreuzung bogen sie ab. Stephen warf einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich und erkannte plötzlich, dass Alex immer weiter zurück fiel.

"Ich fahr mal kurz zurück und seh nach, was mit Alex los ist," teilte er Mac mit. "Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Sein Mann lächelte und drückte sich die Sonnenbrille etwas höher auf die Nase. Schnell legte er die Hand wieder an den Lenker und nickte. "Mach das! Ich seh da hinten ziemlich viel Grün, vielleicht haben wir ja da Glück?"

Schnell sah Stephen in die Richtung, die Mac ihm angegeben hatte. Er konnte ein paar Grünflächen hintereinander sehen und eine davon mit Bäumen und einigen dichten Büschen. Sicher meinte Mac genau diese!

"Okay, ich vertraue deinem Urteil!"

Mit diesen Worten grinste der Arzt, bremste etwas ab, so dass Mac an ihm vorbei fuhr und sich auf der rechten Seite des Weges einordnete und machte einen U-Turn um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter zu fahren. Schnell kam er an David und Jason vorbei, die ihm kurz hinter herblickten und setzte sein altes Mountainbike dann gekonnt links neben Alex, der immer noch auf den Weg sah und für die Natur um ihn herum, keinerlei Interesse zeigte.

"Was ist los, Alex," fragte er freundlich und im Plauderton.

Alex seufzte. "Ich bin müde, das ist los! Ich wär jetzt lieber in meinem Bett und hätte bis Mittag geschlafen und später wollte ich mich mit Chris treffen ..."

"Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich deine überaus _interessanten_ Pläne durchkreuzen musste," begann Stephen, während er seinen Sohn durch die schwarze Sonnenbrille musterte. "So weit ich mich erinnern kann, hatten wir gestern ... Samstag, richtig? Also konntest du gestern ausschlafen! Und am Freitag war Schulfrei wegen dem Lehrerausflug! Zwei Tage, Alex! Das ist ein ganzes Wochenende und heute ist wieder keine Schule oder?"

Jetzt sah Alex ihn überrascht und wütend an. "Ja, Dad! Eben! Obwohl wir mal drei Tage hintereinander frei haben, ist daraus ein stinknormales Wochenende geworden, wo wir auch noch diesen dämlichen Ausflug machen müssen!"

Einen Moment war es still zwischen Vater und Sohn und Stephen überlegte. "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem ist? Unsere Familie macht doch nun wirklich nicht oft etwas zusammen, oder? Mac und ich sind arbeiten! Sogar am Wochenende, wenn es hoch kommt und ihr seid in der Schule bis Mittag! Ihr könnt fast jeden Tag etwas mit euren Freunden unternehmen und wir jagen euch auch nicht ständig von _A_ nach _B_ um Sachen im Haushalt zu erledigen!"

"Vergiss es!"

Stephen rollte mit den Augen. Ihm war wirklich nicht klar, weshalb Alex so ein Theater um ein einziges Wochenende machte! Doch fest stand, sie waren nun mal hier und würden nicht so schnell wieder nach Hause fahren, also musste sich sein Sohn leider mit der Situation abfinden ...

"Alex," rief Stephen ihn ruhig und wartete bis sein Sohn ihn an sah. "Versuch es doch bitte einfach zu genießen, okay? Tu Mac und mir den Gefallen! Und ein etwas anderer, freundlicherer Gesichtsausdruck wäre auch sehr hilfreich, hm? Die anderen Leute gucken schon!"

Der jüngere Connors ließ die Schultern hängen und ließ sein Rad ausrollen. Er grinste seinen Vater kurz an und warf dann einen Blick nach vorn. "Mac hat eine Wiese gefunden glaube ich ..."

Auch Stephen sah gerade aus, wo sein Ehemann einige Meter entfernt langsamer wurde und dann stoppte.

"Sehr guter Platz, Schätzchen," sagte Stephen mehr zu sich selbst, als er die Wiese mit den vielen Büschen und Bäumen erspähte. Er wandte sich wieder Alex zu und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, während sie langsam auf einen großen Baum zusteuerten, an dem Mac und die anderen Kinder gehalten hatten.

"Also sind wir zwei uns dann einig," fragte der Arzt seinen Sohn leise.

"Worüber?"

"Dass wir alle hier etwas Spass haben werden und du dich nicht und in keinster Weise daneben benimmst, weil du trotzig oder wütend bist," fragte Stephen ihn und hielt dann an dem Baum,

Auch Alex stoppte und nahm seine Hände vom Lenker. "Ja, Sir! Sind wir! ... Darf ich heute Abend weggehen?"

Mac rollte mit den Kindern die Räder über die sattgrüne Wiese, sah noch mal auf seinen Ehemann zurück, der scheinbar immer noch eine private Unterhaltung mit Alex führte und steuerte auf einen Fleck Wiese zu, der von Büschen von einer Seite umgeben war.

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue und stieg ab. "Erpresst du mich gerade?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein. A-aber Chris hat mich zu einer kleinen Fete eingeladen und ich-"

"Eine Fete an einem Sonntag," fragte der Mann überrascht und rollte dann mit Alex gemeinsam das Rad über die Wiese und zu Mac hinüber, der bereits die große Decke ausgebreitet hatte. "Wie kommt Chris denn bitte auf so was?"

"Er hat Morgen die ersten beiden Stunden frei?"

"Du nicht, oder?"

"Nein, ich nicht," gab Alex ihm die Antwort, doch setzte sofort nach. "Ich werde auch nichts trinken, Dad!"

Jetzt lachte Stephen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, das rate ich dir auch, mein Großer! Sonst kriegen wir zwei ernsthafte Probleme, verstanden?"

"A-also darf ich gehen?"

Vater und Sohn waren jetzt an dem netten Plätzchen, was Mac ausgesucht hatte, angekommen und stellten die Bikes vorsichtig ab. Stephen öffnete den Reißverschluss der Fahrradtaschen und begann sie auszuräumen, während er Alex einen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

"Ich möchte, dass du um Punkt zehn wieder auf der Matte stehst, Alex und es wird nichts getrunken! Haben wir zwei uns da verstanden?"

Alex' Augen begannen zu leuchten und er grinste sofort. "Ja, verstanden, Dad! Danke!"

"Gut," erwiderte Stephen zufrieden.

Er packte weiter aus. Eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee kam zum Vorschein, fünf Plastikbecher, Löffel, Zucker, Servietten, einen Federball mit vier Schlägern! Die einzeln eingepackten Sandwiches, die David und Jason heute Früh vorbereitet hatten, ließ er noch in der relativ kühlen Fahrradtasche zurück. Anschließend trat er Mac gegenüber, nahm ihn sanft an den Schultern des schwarzen T-Shirts und drückte ihm liebevoll seine Lippen auf den Mund. Taylor zog sich die Sonnenbrille mit zwei Fingern von der Nase, hielt sie fest und atmete heftig, als Stephen ihm die Zunge in den Mund schob. Seine freie Hand legte er auf Stephen's Hinterteil, drückte ihn zärtlich an sich und schnaufte.

Der Arzt löste sich wieder von ihm und grinste seinen Ehemann an, während er sich über die Lippen leckte. Doch ehe Stephen etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Mac das Wort und strich ihm durch das Haar. "Also? Was ist mit Alex?"

"Er hat nicht wirklich Lust hier zu sein," teilte Stephen ihm mit. "Und ich habe ihm erlaubt, heute Abend auf eine kleine Fete zu gehen. Chris wird da sein und die beiden wollen noch mal was zusammen unternehmen!"

Der Cop grinste. "Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit meinem Mann gemacht?"

"Ist das so abwägig, Schatz," fragte Connors und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er sich dann wieder von ihm trennte und einen Schritt zurück machte. "Kein Alkohol und er hat eine Deadline, die er auch einhalten wird, weil ich sonst in die Luft gehe und ihm so ein Angebot niemals wieder unterbreiten werde ..."

"O-kay," machte Mac und strich ihm leicht über die Stirn. "Aber du weisst schon, dass Morgen Schule ist, Steve?"

"Ja," sagte Stephen und nickte. "Die Deadline ist um Punkt zehn Uhr und er hat mir versprochen pünktlich wieder da zu sein!"

"Na, mal sehen, ob er das hinbekommt," entgegnete der Cop Schulter zuckend und rief dann die Jungs zum gemeinsamen Frühstück!

Sandwiches wurden ausgepackt und dampfend heißer Kaffee eingeschenkt. Während sie aßen und die nähere Umgebung beobachteten, berichtete Mac von neuen Bewohnern der Jefferson-Street. Eines der kleineren Häuser, das schon etwas länger leer stand und zur Miete angeboten war, war von einer kleinen Familie gemietet worden.

Jason warf einen Blick in die Runde. "Und wer ist das? Wieviele Kinder? Sind die in unserem Alter oder jünger, Dad?"

Mac sah seinen Sohn an, während er in sein Käsesandwich biss. Er kaute. "Zwei Kinder! Die Tochter ist schon älter, so um die 20 und ihr Bruder ist erst elf Jahre alt oder so ..."

"Moment mal," unterbrach Stephen das Gespräch und setzte den Kaffeebecher auf seinem Knie kurz ab. "Wieso weißt _du_ so viel über neue Nachbarn in _meiner_ Strasse?!"

"Hast du die _Jefferson_ gekauft," fragte Taylor und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Die Jungs grinsten.

"Woher weisst du das alles," fragte Connors neugierig. "Hast du mit denen schon zu Abend gegessen und dich vorgestellt oder was?"

Taylor warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Stephen's Knie und streichelte ihn sanft. "Nein, natürlich nicht, Baby ... Ich weiss es von dem Postboten!"

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und woher weiss der es?!"

"Bäcker!"

"_Bäcker_," wiederholte Stephen schmunzelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wann ist denn dieser Umzug?"

"Heute!"

Stephen seufzte. "Ah, ja! Gibt es denn sonst noch irgend etwas Wichtiges, was sie uns verraten könnten, Detective Taylor?"

"Keine Haustiere," zählte Mac jetzt auf und rollte mit den Augen. "Und sie heißen _Walker_ mit Nachnamen! Mehr weiss ich leider auch noch nicht, Doktor Connors!"

Stephen beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die Lippen und zwinkerte leicht. "Vielen Dank für die Information! Ich denke mal, den spannenden Rest kriegen wir irgendwann noch raus, aber spätestens wenn wir uns mal vorstellen gehen, hm?"

"Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, Schätzchen ..."

Stephen zog sich wieder von seinem Ehemann zurück und griff nach dem Sandwich. Er biss ein Stück ab, kaute genüßlich und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er den Becher vorsichtig auf dem Gras neben der Decke absetzte und seine Beine ausstreckte. Nachdem das Frühstück ein paar Minuten später beendet war, schnappten sich die Jungs den schwarz-weißen Lederfussball und entfernten sich einige Meter von der Decke, um sich den Ball gekonnt zu zuspielen.

Stephen schlüpfte aus seinen Turnschuhen und streifte sich die dünnen Socken von den nackten Füßen, die er dann in die Schuhe stopfte und wieder Mac an sah. "In welches Haus ziehen die Walker's denn, Mac?"

"Das graue Haus zwischen den hohen Bäumen und den Fosters! Schräg gegenüber ... also _sehr_ schräg!"

Stephen wusste natürlich, welches Häuschen Mac meinte. Dieses Haus stand schon seit zwei Jahren leer! Es war etwas kleiner als sein eigenes, doch hatte eine ziemlich große Garage und einen Balkon. _Schon seltsam, dass da jetzt wieder Jemand einziehen wird ..._

"Okay, ich bin gespannt! Lass uns jetzt ein bißchen die Sonne genießen, Baby!"

"Gute Idee!" Dann wandte er sich an die Kinder, die mit dem Fußball herumkickten. "Jungs?"

Alle drei sahen zu Stephen hinüber und dieser nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. "Erkundet den Park, kauft euch was, wenn ihr wollt, aber denkt bitte daran, dass wir immer noch ein paar Brote dabei haben, also eßt die bitte erstmal, bevor ihr euch einen fettigen Burger oder nen Hot Dog mit Ketchup gönnt, alles klar? Außerdem ist es wiederlich so was schon so früh zu essen ..."

David grinste ihn an. "Ehm, kriegen wir Geld?"

Sein Vater nickte und zog seine Brieftasche aus der Hose, bevor er dann das Fach für die Scheine öffnete und jedem zehn Dollar in die Hand drückte. "Kauft bitte keinen Mist damit, ja?"

Die Jugendlichen bejahten die Frage strahlend und drehten sich um, bevor Stephen sie noch einmal zurück hielt. "Und ... macht keine dummen Sachen! Falls uns irgendwelche Klagen von anderen Parkgästen oder dem Personal oder sogar dem Sicherheitsdienst kommen sollten, Kinder, werden wir sofort wieder fahren und das zu Hause _klären_! Ist das klar?"

Alex warf David und Jason einen Blick zu und nickte schnell. "Ja, Dad, wir haben verstanden! Wir machen nichts Verbotenes, versprochen!"

Taylor grinste und nahm Stephen sanft an den Fingern, um zu zeigen, dass er die Entscheidung natürlich mit trug und es für Jason auch Konsequenzen geben würde. "Okay, dann Abmarsch! Wir haben ja unsere Handys dabei, also falls etwas passiert und ihr kommt bitte in ... genau zwei Stunden wieder hier her zurück und dann machen wir entweder etwas zusammen oder ihr dürft aufs Neue los! Okay?"

"Ja," entgegnete Jason grinsend und kickte den Lederfussball an sein Rad zurück. "Bis später!"

"Und ihr verlasst unter keinen Umständen den Park, hm? Bis dann," verabschiedete sich Stephen von allen und sah zu, wie die Jungs sich gemeinsam über das weiche Gras bis zum Weg kämpften und dann nach rechts weiterschlenderten. Vorsichtig ließ er Mac's Finger los.

Mac setzte sich auf die mitgebrachte Decke, zog sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und die Socken aus. Stephen trank erstmal einen kräftigen Schluck Wasser, bevor er sich dann dicht neben seinem Partner niederließ und sich mit dem Kopf an Mac's Brust drängte. Mac legte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf, die andere Hand auf seine Brust und seufzte zufrieden, während die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht und die nackten Füße trafen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Beine aus und spielte mit seinen Zehen, während Stephen die Augen schloss. Wieder atmete er die frische und warme Luft durch seine Nase ein ... Bienen summten, Vögel zwitscherten. Er hörte leise Stimmen vom Wegrand und der Wiese. Und er spürte den monotonen Herzschlag seines Partners, der ihn jetzt sanft an der Schulter kraulte.

"Oh, ist das gut," seufzte Stephen leise und kuschelte sich noch näher an Mac heran.

Dieser lächelte, kraulte ihn weiter und genoß die Wärme der Sonne.

"Können wir einfach so liegen bleiben und die Kinder bedienen uns," fragte Stephen seinen Partner. "Ich lieg so gut und werde mich nicht mehr hier wegbewegen, es sei denn du musst mal."

"Sehr großzügig von dir, Schatz! Aber ich dachte, du möchtest diesen Ausflug machen, um mit den Kindern etwas zusammen zu unternehmen und nicht, damit du und ich-"

Jetzt hob der Arzt seinen Kopf an, sah Mac in das Gesicht und grinste verstehend. "Nein! Das meine ich doch gar nicht! Ich will hier keine Show abziehen oder Zuschauer haben. Dann hätten wir auch zu Hause bleiben können und hätten unsere Ruhe."

"Willst du also nicht, ja," fragte Mac und grinste diabolisch. "Und du glaubst nicht, dass ich dich vielleicht doch so weit kriege, dass du ... willst? Hier? Im Gebüsch?"

Stephen sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will nicht ..."

"Das wollen wir doch erstmal sehen."

Taylor reckte sich ein Stück nach oben und gab Stephen einen Kuss auf den Mund. Wieder und wieder. Der Arzt keuchte, nahm das Gesicht von Mac zwischen beide Hände und beugte sich näher über ihn, um ihn noch leidenschaftlicher auf die Lippen und den Mund zu küssen, während Mac die linke Hand und Arm um Stephen's Taile schlang und ihn näher zu sich schob. Plötzlich war seine Hand unter dem T-Shirt des Arztes verschwunden. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bis Stephen leise stöhnte und dann überrascht die Augen aufriss.

"Warte," befahl er seinem Ehemann und packte schnell Mac's Handgelenk, bevor der ihn noch weiter reizen konnte. Stephen schluckte und ließ sich dann neben ihn und auf die weiche Decke fallen. "Das können wir nicht machen. Wir sind hier in der Öffentlichkeit, okay?"

Der CSI Cop drehte sich auf die Seite und grinste ihn an. "Ja, das seh ich!"

Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass sie keinerlei Zuschauer hatten. Die Wiese auf der sie lagen, war ziemlich groß und er konnte nur etwas weiter hinten ein Pärchen entdecken, dass dösend in der Sonne lag. Mac wandte sich wieder zu Stephen um und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Paares.

"Die kriegen nichts mit, Schätzchen! Die schlafen! Aber-" Natürlich akzeptierte er Stephen's Wunsch! "Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht drängen!"

"Danke," entgegnete der Arzt und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich dann wieder an ihn kuschelte und von Mac sofort zärtlich in den Arm genommen wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Stephen eingeschlafen. Mac reckte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um das Automagazin von Alex aus dem Jutebeutel zu fischen, schlug es dann mit einer Hand umständlich auf, um seinen Mann nicht zu stören und begann zu lesen.

* * *

Die Jungs spazierten unterdessen zu dritt durch den Park! Es war fast zehn Uhr und jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit, füllte sich der Gantry Plaza State zusehends mit Besuchern. Sie kamen an zwei Hot-Dog Ständen vorbei und erreichten wenig später den wunderschönen Aussichtspunkt, von dem man den besten Blick auf _Manhattan Island_ hatte. Seltsamerweise war gerade an diesem bekannten Ort, noch nicht all zu viel los. David setzte sich auf die eine der zwei geschwungenen Holzbänke und blickte ehrfürchtig über den _East River_ hinüber auf die große Insel, die von strahlend blauem Wasser umschlossen war.

"Wieso wohnen wir eigentlich nicht da drüben," fragte er in die Runde, doch wandte den Blick nicht ab.

"Weil der Arbeitsweg für unsere Väter weiter wäre," fragte Jason Schulter zuckend zurück.

Alex hustete leicht, während er die Beine ausstreckte und sich mit den Händen an der Kante der Bank festhielt. "Und weil unsere Schule weiter weg ist wahrscheinlich ... Oder hast du Bock jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr aufzustehen, nur für _so einen_ Blick?!"

"Ein Versuch wär es wert," entgegnete der jüngere Connors grinsend.

Er stand auf, steckte dann seine Finger in die Hosentasche und zog eine einzelne Lucky Strike mitsamt Feuerzeug aus der Tasche. Schnell setzte er sich wieder und steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mund.

Sein Bruder starrte ihn entgeistert an und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, so dass David die Kippe wieder aus dem Mund und auf die Beine fiel.

"Hey!" David warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Was machst du," fauchte Alex ihn wütend an, während David sich wieder der Zigarette widmete und sie auf hob.

"Ich rauche eine," antwortete der blonde Junge und benutzte dann das Feuerzeug.

Alex öffnete wieder den Mund, während Jason erstmal nichts dazu sagte. "Ja! Das seh ich, Dumpfbacke! Bist du bescheuert?! Wenn Dad dich erwischt, tötet der dich!"

"Er ist doch nicht hier, Alter," erinnerte David ihn und steckte sich das Feuerzeug wieder in die Hose, nachdem er die Lucky Strike zum glühen gebracht hatte. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und nahm dann genüßlich den ersten Zug. Vorsichtig blies er den Rauch aus seinem Mund und sah dann Alex in die Augen. "Er und Mac sind gerade beschäftigt, okay? Also hör auf hier so einen Terror zu veranstalten und lass mich rauchen! Ich hab auch nur die Eine dabei ..."

Jason kicherte. "Ja! Du wärst auch ganz schön lebensmüde, wenn du 'ne Schachtel mitgebracht hättest!"

Sein jüngerer Stiefbruder zog wieder und sah dann entspannt auf die Insel ...

"Da ist Stephen ja!"

Der Ausruf von Jason brachte David dazu, sofort zu husten und die Zigarette fallen zu lassen. Hastig trat er sie einmal fest auf dem Asphaltboden aus und starrte dann den Weg hinunter. Doch da war Niemand! Ein paar fremde Leute, aber kein Vater! Jason lachte jetzt laut los und schlug sich mit der Hand auf sein Hosenbein, während auch Alex grinsend nickte und dann David über das Haar strich.

"Mach dir nichts draus, David," sagte er und warf einen Blick auf die zermatschte Lucky Strike. "Für deinen Arsch ist das auf jeden Fall besser so!"

"Das war meine Einzige," fauchte David wütend und starrte Jason an, der sich jetzt schnell auf die gegenüberliegende Bank setzte - weit weg von seinem Halbbruder, den er ziemlich verarscht hatte. Jason sah ihn entschuldigend an und spielte dann an seinem Handy herum, während David überlegte, ob er sich am nächsten Kiosk einfach eine neue Packung leisten sollte.

Plötzlich erregte Jemand Alex' Aufmerksamkeit. Neugierig starrte er auf die Wege und die Wiesen hinter ihnen und drehte sich dann etwas herum, um besser sehen zu können. Was er sah, gefiel ihm ziemlich gut! Ein Mädchen. Oder besser gesagt, eine junge Frau! Vielleicht so groß wie er? Schlank, in dunkelblauer Jeans, schwarzem Pullover, dunkelbraune, lange Haare ... Sie stand an einem Kiosk und lehnte lässig mit einem Arm an dem Sonnenschirm, der etwas Schatten bot. Sie trug eine Umhängetasche und dunkele Schuhe.

_Wow ... Sie sieht wirklich heiss aus!_

"Alex," fragte Jason unsicher und spähte dann in die selbe Richtung.

Sofort zuckte Alex zusammen und drehte sich um. "Hä?"

"Wen starrst du da an," fragte der Sohn von Mac weiter. "Die Kioskbesitzerin oder die Brünette da?"

Bevor Alex antworten konnte, nahm die Schönheit ihre Hand von dem Schirmständer, beugte sich zu der Kioskfrau hinüber und nahm lächelnd ihr Softeis entgegen. Schnell legte sie einen Fünf-Dollar-Schein auf den weißen Thresen und nickte der Frau zu, die ihr dann das Wechselgeld in die ausgestreckte Handfläche drückte. Alex war immer noch hin und weg und konnte sich nicht abwenden.

"Sollen wir mal weiter gehen," meinte David nach wenigen Sekunden und tippte Alex dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Schulter. "Komm schon, Bruder! Oder willst du sie die ganze Zeit anstarren, bis sie dich für den letzten Vollidioten hält?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Nein, ich- ... Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

"Weg," gab Jason zurück. Er sah sich auf dem kleinen Platz um, der sich allmählich mit Menschen füllte. Der Lärmpegel wuchs auch unaufhörlich. "Es wird hier einfach zu voll! Komm, wir suchen uns einen anderen Platz, von wo du Leute beobachten kannst, _Bruder_!"

"Dann geht doch und wir treffen uns irgendwo wieder," schlug der schwarzhaarige Teenager vor und wies mit der Hand auf das Mädchen, was immer noch an dem Kiosk stand und ihr Eis schleckte. "Ich hab hier zu tun, okay?!"

David warf einen kritischen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Halb elf, das heisst wir müssen in einer halben Stunde wieder bei Mac und Dad sein, okay Alex?"

"Ja, doch," sagte der Junge leise und sah von seinem Bruder zu der Fremden. "Sag bloß, du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"

Sein Bruder stand von der Bank auf und Jason tat es ihm gleich. Als David jedoch dicht vor Alex trat und ihm so die überaus gute Sicht auf _Ms Wonderful_ versperrte, starrte sein Bruder ihn wütend an und versuchte ihn mit der Hand wegzudrücken.

"Was soll das? Geh aus dem Weg, David!"

"Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du nachher keinen Ärger bekommst, weil du zu spät dran bist, okay?"

"Ja, _Mummy_ und jetzt hau ab!"

David ließ frustriert die Schultern hängen und nickte dann. "Okay, ganz wie du willst! Ich wollte dich nur warnen, aber um meinen Hintern geht es ja dann nicht, richtig?" Er sah Jason an und gab ihm ein Zeichen mit der Hand. "Komm! Ich will noch ein bißchen was von dem Park sehen, bevor wir was mit unseren Vätern zusammen machen müssen!"

"Na, los," sagte der Sohn von Mac und drehte sich dann um. "Bis gleich, Alex!"

Gemeinsam verließen Jason und David den schönen Aussichtspunkt des Parks und schlenderten einen der Wege hinunter, um Alex seiner _Traumfrau_ zu überlassen. Alex sah ihnen kurz nach, dann streckte er sich und verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten damit, das Mädchen weiterhin unauffällig zu mustern. Sie stand immer noch an dem Thresen des Kiosk und hatte ihr Softeis fast aufgegessen. Einen Begleiter hatte sie scheinbar nicht! Alex überlegte kurz, doch dann entschied er sich seine Chance zu nutzen und erhob sich von der Bank. Als er sich ihr näherte, warf er noch mal einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte sich dann wie selbstverständlich einen Meter neben sie an den Thresen des Kiosk.

"Was darf es sein," fragte die Verkäuferin lächelnd.

Alex hatte sich noch nicht so wirklich Gedanken gemacht und überflog schnell die ausgehängte Karte mit Speisen und Getränken. Ein kurzer Blick zu _Ms Wonderful_ ... dann räusperte er sich leise. "Ich nehm ein Softeis, bitte! Erdbeer!"

"Okay," erwiderte die Frau und drehte sich zu der Eismaschine um.

Während Alex auf das Eis wartete, drehte er sich leicht nach links. Sie sah ihn an! Schleckte an dem Rest Eis und sah ihn wieder an! Alex grinste und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Kante des Thresens fest. "Hi! Schmeckt es gut?"

"Ja," gab sie zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Hast du dir auch eins bestellt?"

Er grinste. "Klar! Ist ja auch ganz schön warm heute! ... Bist du neu hier? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen?"

_Blöde Frage, Alex! ... Als ob du jedes Mädchen in dem Park persönlich kennen würdest ..._

"Ja, ich bin neu," sagte sie aber und biss in die Waffel. Kaute. Schluckte und sprach mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme weiter. "Ich bin mit meinen Eltern und meinem kleinen Bruder hier her nach Queens gezogen! Genau genommen, heute oder besser ... jetzt! Der Umzug ist in diesem Moment, aber ich habe keine Lust mitzuhelfen und mich abzuschuften, verstehst du?"

Er nickte. "Ah, okay!"

"Hier, Junge," unterbrach die Verkäuferin ihr Gespräch und reichte Alex das Eis. "Dein Eis!"

"Danke," gab Alex zurück, zahlte und widmete sich dann wieder der jungen Frau. "Ah, sorry! Ich bin Alex!"

Sie lächelte und zupfte sich eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Julia!"

"Und wo genau seid ihr hingezogen, Julia," fragte er interessiert, während langsam die Zeit verging.

"Woodside!"

_Was?_

"Das ist ein Zufall, da wohne ich auch," gab er strahlend zurück und machte dann einen vorsichtigen Schritt von dem Kiosk weg. "Gehen wir ein Stück?"

"Klar," sagte sie und erzählte munter weiter, während Alex sein Eis aß und neben ihr her lief. "Wir haben vorher in Texas gelebt, aber meine Mum wurde gekündigt, also musste sie sich eine neue Arbeit suchen und wir mussten umziehen. Jetzt hilft sie im Supermarkt aus und mein Dad ist ..."

"Ja?"

Sie seufzte leise. "Er war Scheriff in Texas und ist jetzt als Cop aufgenommen worden. Morgen ist sein erster Tag im Policedepartment in New York City!"

Alex starrte sie an. _Auch das noch ... _Sie gingen eine Weile. Er leckte vorsichtig an seinem Eis.

"Das heisst, dein Dad war mit einem Revolver und einem Pferd unterwegs und hat Verbrecher gejagt, oder wie kann ich mir das vorstellen?"

Julia lachte. "Also, er hatte schon einen Jeep, aber ein Pferd hatten wir auch! Leider ist es von einer Schlange gebissen worden und dann musste er es erschießen."

"Oh ..."

"Ja, das war wirklich schlimm," gab sie zu und sie bogen in einen anderen Weg ein. "Was machen deine Eltern so? Hast du noch Geschwister?"

"Einen Bruder, einen Halbbruder," entgegnete er schmunzelnd. "David ist 15 und mein Halbbruder Jason ist 17 Jahre!"

"Zwei Brüder," sagte sie erstaunt. "Willst du meinen Bruder auch noch haben? Schenk ihn dir!"

"Nein, danke!"

"Schade," erwiderte sie und machte dann an einer Parkbank Halt. Sie setzten sich und Julia sah ihre Bekanntschaft von der Seite aus neugierig an. "Und was machen Mum und Dad? Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Alex?"

_Super ... und hier kommt die Frage, die ich erstmal vermeiden wollte! Obwohl das eh nicht lange gehalten hätte ... _Alex räusperte sich verlegen und schob sich den letzten Rest Waffel in den Mund. Er kaute und antwortete ihr schließlich. "Also ... mein Dad und meine Mum haben sich vor acht Jahren scheiden lassen und mein Dad hat wieder neu geheiratet, weisst du?"

"Und du magst deine neue Mum nicht?"

"Dad!"

"Dad?"

"Mein Dad hat die ... Richtung geändert, wenn du weisst, was ich meine? Er ist schwul und hat noch mal neu geheiratet - Mac heisst der Neue!"

Jetzt sah sie etwas verwirrt aus. "Oh, wow! Ah, okay! Dein Dad hat irgendwann nach der Scheidung gemerkt, dass er sich für Kerle interessiert und hat dann einen Mann geheiratet? Das ist echt krass! Und wie ist dein Stiefvater so?"

"Mac ist cool," nahm Alex ihn in Schutz. "Er ist übrigens auch ein Cop! Oder besser, der Leiter des CSI hier in New York! ... Wir haben was gemeinsam, Julia!"

Sie lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich in die Bank hinein. "Nicht schlecht! Und was macht dein Vater beruflich?"

"Er ist Arzt - Unfallchirurg und Chefarzt im Forest-Hills Hospital in ... Forest-Hills!"

Julia Walker lächelte ihn an. "Also das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht ..."

Beide lachten und unterhielten sich weiter. Eine ganze Zeit später, warf Alex einen Blick auf die Uhr und schluckte. Er sah Julia an und erhob sich blitzschnell. Etwas verstört sah sie ihren neuen Freund an und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Was ist," fragte sie. "Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

"Ich," begann der Junge vorsichtig. "Muss los! Sorry ich ... wir haben von unseren Vätern eine Uhrzeit bekommen und da sollen wir wieder an unserem Picknickplatz sein und jetzt bin ich schon viele Minuten über der Zeit!"

"Na und, Alex," fragte sie. "So schlimm wird das doch nicht sein?"

_Wenn du wüsstest ... Ich bin jetzt schon über eine Stunde zu spät und muss noch den ganzen Weg zurück laufen! Fuuuuuck ..._

Er seufzte. "Doch es ist schlimm und-"

Alex stoppte mit seiner Erklärung und griff plötzlich etwas panisch in seine Jeanstasche. Schnell holte er sein Handy hervor und sah auf das Display. _Fünf nicht angenommene Anrufe! Oh nein, ich hab den Ton nicht angemacht und das Teil hat die ganze Zeit geklingelt und nur geblinkt! Er bringt mich um!_ Und wie auf Komando klingelte, oder besser, blinkte das Handy wieder ... _Dad calling!_

Alex schluckte nervös, bevor er schließlich mit dem Daumen auf den grünen Knopf fuhr und ... ihn wieder weg zog! "Nein, das kann ich nicht."

"Was kannst du nicht," fragte Walker verwirrt und sah jetzt ebenfalls auf das blinkende Handy.

"Ach nichts," gab der Teenager zurück, zuckte die Schultern und stopfte das Handy blind wieder zurück in die Hosentasche. "Ich muss jetzt aber leider los, Julia!"

"Schade ..."

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Aber ich bin heute Abend auf einer Party in der Second-Street! Ein guter Kumpel von mir, Chris hat mich und ein paar andere Jungs und Mädchen eingeladen und ich kann noch Jemanden mitbringen! Also vielleicht ... Ich meine ... hättest du vielleicht Lust mit mir hinzugehen? Oder ist heute Familienabend bei euch angesagt?"

_Bitte, sag ja ..._

"Ehm, nein ich kann mitgehen," gab sie lächelnd zurück. "Wann und wo treffen wir uns denn?"

Alex konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. "Es geht gegen halb Sieben los! Ich, äh ... ich hab leider kein Auto und das von meinem Vater bekomme ich nicht, also ich hol dich zu Fuß ab, wenn dir das nicht zu peinlich ist!"

"Nein, das geht schon," sagte sie. "Ich hab auch noch kein Auto! Ich wohne in der Jefferson-Street 114!"

Jetzt musste Alex laut los lachen. Konnte es wirklich solche Zufälle geben?

"Wieso lachst du?"

"Ja, ich kann dich zu Fuß abholen! Ich wohne in der gleichen Strasse! Nummer 187!"

"Okay, dann sei einfach gegen halb sieben bei mir und dann gehen wir, oder?"

"Machen wir," versprach er ihr noch, ehe er sich umdrehte. "Ich muss aber jetzt wirklich los, sonst gibt es Ärger!"

"Warte," rief Julia ihn und zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche hervor. "Lass uns die Nummern austauschen, okay?"

_Verdammt, ich muss los_ ... Doch er nickte hastig. "Ja, okay!"

Schnell tauschten sie Telefonnummern aus, obwohl sie ja nur ein paar Häuser voneinander entfernt wohnten, verabschiedeten sie sich dann und Julia setzte sich wieder auf die Bank um noch etwas zu entspannen. Von Entspannung, konnte bei Alex keine Rede sein! So schnell er konnte joggte er über den Weg, um den Picknickplatz wieder zu finden und sich dem wohlverdienten Anschiss seines Vaters zu stellen.

Alex ging im Laufschritt über die Wege und Wiesen. An Kleinkindern und Jugendlichen vorbei, die mit ihren Eltern hier spielten oder einfach nur die helle und warme Sonne genossen. Liegestühle und Decken waren auf den Grünflächen plaziert, die Eisbuden und Kiosk hatten reichlich zu tun. Von irgendwo her brüllte ein Kind sich die Seele aus dem Leib, weil seine Schwester es geschubst hatte.

Der Teenager schluckte und marschierte weiter. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Julia. Er würde sie heute Abend wieder sehen und mit ihr auf eine Party gehen! Wieviel Glück musste man eigentlich haben?

Er zog sein Handy nochmals aus der Hosentasche, stellte den Rufton auf Vibration um und wollte es gerade wieder wegstecken, als ein Anruf einging. _David calling ..._

Alex rollte mit den Augen, setzte weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen und nahm den Anruf entgegen. "Was?"

_"Wo bist du, Alter,"_ flüsterte sein Bruder leise.

"Ich bin ja gleich da," sagte der 16-Jährige lässig. "Aber ein paar Minuten brauch ich noch!"

David's Stimme klang jetzt etwas panisch, aber er versuchte sie immer noch leise zu halten. _"Ein paar Minuten? ... W-wir wollten uns vor einer Stunde treffen! Was ma-"_

Jetzt wurde Alex wütend. "Ich weiss! _O-kay_!?"

_"Du kannst die Party heute Abend vergessen, Mann!"_

"Was soll das denn heißen, David," knurrte sein Bruder in den Hörer, während er jetzt wieder langsam zu joggen begann. "Ich kann die Party nicht vergessen! Erinnerst du dich an die Schönheit, die wir gesehen haben? Ich hab mit ihr geredet und mich heute Abend mit ihr zu der Party verabredet!"

David atmete aus. _"Vergiss die blöde Party und das Mädchen! ... Du wirst gesucht, das heisst das, Alex! Also leg mal besser einen Zahn zu, bevor er dich vorher findet!"_

"Bei Mac kann ich mich rausreden, der wird mir keine runterhauen ..."

_"Ich rede aber nicht von Mac, Alex!"_

Und dann dämmerte es dem schwarzhaarigen Schüler ... "Scheisse! Wieso hast du Dad nicht aufgehalten? Verdammter Mist, wenn der mich jetzt irgendwo sieht, dann-"

Sein jüngerer Bruder lachte bitter. _"Ja, genau! Ich leg jetzt besser auf und du rennst um dein Leben, Alter!"_

"Ist er mit dem Rad unterwegs oder zu Fuß, David?"

_"Rad!"_

"Okay! Danke für die Warnung," erwiderte Alex seufzend und drückte dann die rote Taste seines Handys.

Er steckte es wieder in seine Hosentasche, sah sich kurz um und wechselte dann die Richtung, um eine Abkürzung zu finden, die ihn möglichst ungesehen von seinem Dad, wieder zu der Wiese zurück bringen würde.

* * *

Einige Minuten später rannte er auf den Picknickplatz zu, auf dem sein Bruder mit Jason eine Partie Federball spielte. Alex verlangsamte seinen Lauf etwas. Schnell sah er sich suchend um, doch seinen Vater konnte er nirgendwo entdecken. Aber Mac war da! Der Polizist stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Stiefsohn und telefonierte ... Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ging Alex auf Mac zu und blieb dicht neben ihm stehen.

Taylor sah ihn an und Alex wusste bei diesem Blick, dass er mächtig in der Klemme sass.

"Ich," begann Alex leise und schluckte schwer. "Ich bin wieder da."

Sein Stiefvater drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm um und sprach dann in das Handy. "Stephen? Dein Sohn ist wieder aufgetaucht! ... Mhm ... Ja, er ist hier! ... Ja! ... Okay bis gleich!"

Er beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen Teenager. "Jungs? Packt bitte ein! Wir fahren gleich!"

Der junge Connors fühlte sich aufeinmal ziemlich mies. Sein Vater hatte zum Aufbruch gerufen und jetzt würden sie außerplanmäßig verfrüht wieder Abreisen und das alles war seine Schuld! Sein Herz pochte leise. Während er interessiert seine Turnschuhe und den Rasen betrachtete, spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter.

"Alex?"

Als Mac ihn sanft rief, bewegte er sich nicht. Mac fuhr fort. "Stephen und ich hatten euch eine Zeit vorgegeben oder?"

Er sagte nichts.

Mac öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ich weiss, dass du nicht wirklich Lust auf diesen Ausflug hattest, aber wenn wir uns zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt irgendwo treffen, dann erwarten Dad und ich, dass ihr pünktlich seid, okay?"

Und wieder waren die Turnschuhe viel interessanter als das Gesicht seines Stiefvaters.

Taylor legte zwei Finger unter Alex' Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf hoch, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Siehst du mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Alex?"

"Ich bin kein Kind, Mac," erwiderte der Junge mit finsterer Miene und wütender Stimme, doch sah ihm schließlich ins Gesicht. "Ich bin erwachsen un-"

"Ach wirklich," fragte der Leiter des CSI erstaunt, während die zwei anderen Jungs die Spielgeräte und Getränke wieder in die Fahrradtaschen packten. Mac lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er einen Blick über Alex' Schulter warf und dann wieder den Jungen an sah. "Tut mir leid, aber ich und _er_ sehen das etwas anders!"

Alex schüttelte jetzt ebenfalls den Kopf, als sein Vater herüber kam. Stephen schob sein Mountainbike neben sich her, während er sich die Sonnenbrille von der Nase zog und das Rad dann neben seinem Ehemann auf der Wiese abstellte. Der Arzt warf kurz einen Blick auf David und Jason, die mittlerweile fertig gepackt hatten und jetzt zusammen auf dem Gras hockten und sich unterhielten. Dann waren seine Augen wieder bei seinem Sohn. Er nickte Mac kurz zu, der sich an seiner Fahrradtasche zu schaffen machte und noch die Thermoskanne einpackte - auch um Stephen mit Alex etwas Privatsphäre zu geben!

Connors baute sich vor Alex auf, starrte ihn wütend an, legte ihm dann den rechten Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht vorwärts, so dass er neben Stephen her lief. Vater und Sohn entfernten sich ein ganzes Stück vom Rest der Familie und Stephen stoppte an einem der vielen Bäume, wo er sich dann zu Alex umdrehte.

"Verrätst du mir bitte, weshalb ich dich im halben Park suchen muss," fragte der Arzt ihn leise, aber ernst.

Alex sah ihn an. "Ich ... ich wollte alleine sein."

Stephen zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Was?!"

"Ich woll-"

"Ich hab dich schon verstanden, Alex," brachte Stephen ihn zum Schweigen. "Findest du es richtig, mich in so einer Situation auch noch anzulügen?"

_Fuck!_

Er seufzte. "O-okay, ich ... hab da ein Mädchen gesehen und wollte allein mit ihr reden, ohne die anderen Jungs, okay? Das ist die Wahrheit, Dad!"

Stephen kratzte sich an der Stirn und nickte dann zu Alex' Verwunderung. "Gut, aber wenn ich dir eine Deadline gebe und das hier war ja theoretisch nichts anderes, Alex ... Erwarte ich, dass du dich daran hälst und pünktlich bist! Gib mir dein Handy!"

_Oh nein_ ... Hastig steckte Alex seine Finger in die Hosentasche und zog das Mobiltelefon hervor, was er seinem Vater dann in die ausgestreckte Hand drückte. Stephen sah es sich kurz an, drückte dann ein paar Tasten und musterte das Display.

Seufzend hielt er das Handy schließlich vor Alex' Gesicht. "Ich habe dich ganze drei Mal angerufen und David hat es zwei Mal versucht! Warum zum Teufel kaufe ich dir ein Handy, wenn du es nicht beachtest? Oder hattest du es aus oder ... noch schlimmer ... Hast du meine Anrufe ignoriert, Alex? Wenn das der Fall ist, kassiere ich das Ding ab heute ein und es wird sehr lange dauern, bis ich es dir zurück geben werde. Also?"

Alex schluckte, doch hielt weiter Augenkontakt mit ihm. "G-ganz ehrlich?"

"Das wäre für dich von Vorteil, ja?"

"Ich hatte es auf _Stumm_ geschaltet und vergessen den Ton wieder an zu machen, Dad! Ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass es geklingelt hat, ich ... Tut mir leid, wirklich! Das Mädchen hat mich ziemlich abgelenkt."

Stephen reichte ihm sein Handy und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften. "Sieht sie wenigstens gut aus? Weisst du schon irgendwas über sie?"

"Ehm, das ist die Tochter der Walkers, die heute in unsere Strasse ziehen," klärte Alex ihn auf und zuckte die Schultern. "Wir haben uns heute Abend verabredet."

Alex strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht, doch Stephen schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Was ... ist," fragte der Teenager unschlüssig.

"Keine Party, Alex! Nicht für dich!"

"Was," brachte sein Sohn mit riesigen Augen hervor und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen vor Stephen herum. "Dad, das kannst du nicht machen! Ich hab sie doch gerade erst kennen gelernt und sie eingeladen mich zu begleiten! Sie kennt doch noch niemanden hier und ich wollte sie mit ein paar Leuten bekannt machen! ... Komm schon!"

"Alex? Genau _das_ habe ich gerade! Du bleibst heute Abend zu Hause! Du hast dich nicht an die Regeln gehalten und das gibt Konsequenzen, fertig!"

Der ältere Connors drehte sich um und wollte zurück zu seinem Rad gehen, als Alex' laute Worte ihn aufhielten.

"DAS IST UNFAIR!"

Stephen drehte seinen Kopf herum. "Hör bitte auf! Pack deine Sachen und dann fahren wir zurück."

Jetzt blickten auch seine Brüder interessiert zu ihm hinüber, während Stephen versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben und nicht in die Luft zu gehen. Sie waren hier schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit und unter Menschen und da durfte ihm auf keinen Fall die Hand ausrutschen.

Der Arzt betrachtete seinen Sohn einen Moment sehr intensiv, bis dieser frustriert die Schultern fallen ließ und dann zu seinem Rad stürmte um mit dem Packen zu beginnen. Stephen spazierte langsam hinter her. An seinem Bike blieb er stehen, packte dann ebenfalls noch ein paar übriggebliebene Sachen ein und wischte sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, bevor er dann eine Hand an seinem Rücken spürte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Ehemann, der ihn anlächelte.

"Beruhig dich, Häschen, okay," flehte Taylor ihn an und küsste Stephen dann zärtlich auf die Lippen.

Connors unterbrach den Kuss. "_Er_ ist laut geworden, Mac, nicht _ich_!"

"Ja," meinte Taylor nickend und strich Stephen durch das Haar. "Ja, ich weiss, aber-"

"Kein _aber_ ... Er hat Mist gebaut und war unpünktlich und Alex weiss sehr genau, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann! Außerdem hat er sein Handy auf _lautlos_ geschaltet! Was hätten wir denn bitte gemacht, wenn etwas passiert wäre?!"

Mac öffnete den Mund, nahm seine Hand weg und nickte dann. "Ja, du hast Recht, okay? Komm! Lass uns jetzt fahren und wir beide legen uns zu Hause noch ein Stündchen in den Garten, hm? Wie wär das?"

Stephen nickte leicht. "Ja, okay! Aber zu der Party geht er trotzdem nicht!"

"Nein," stimmte Mac ihm zu und spazierte dann neben seinem Ehemann her über die Wiese und zu den Kindern, die fertig gepackt hatten und abfahrbereit waren.

Also stieg die Familie Connors und Taylor wieder auf ihre Bikes und radelten durch den Park zurück. Mac übernahm die Führung und Stephen hängte sich hinter ihn, während ihm wiederum David und Jason folgten, die etwas mißmutig und sauer drein blickten. Alex, dem seine Brüder den knallharten Abbruch des Ausflugs doch etwas übel nahmen war, wie schon auf der Hinfahrt, der Letzte der kleinen Kolonne ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** So und das war das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	2. Ein Versuch ist es wert

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und den Studios!

**AN:** Und direkt geht es weiter mit Stephen und Alex, der ja unbedingt auf die Fete möchte ;)

* * *

Eine Stunde später stellte Stephen sein Fahrrad neben das von Mac in die große Garage, nahm die Taschen ab, warf sie sich über die Schulter und betrat anschließend, nachdem auch die Jungs ihre Bikes sicher untergebracht und das Gepäck abgenommen hatte, sein Haus durch die Vordertür. Er drückte die Tür wieder ins Schloß, ging dann an Alex vorbei, der sich in der Lobby die Schuhe auszog und in die Küche. Dort legte er die Taschen auf dem Tisch ab, die Mac dann begann auszupacken und alles wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zu räumen.

Jason schob in der Lobby seine Schuhe vor die Gederobe und joggte dann nach oben, um duschen zu gehen, während David auf der untersten Treppenstufe neben seinem Bruder hockte und sich die Socken auszog. Als Alex seinen Vater sah, der auf ihn zu kam, stand er auf und trat auf Stephen zu, um ihn aufzuhalten.

"Dad? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Der Arzt seufzte. "Wenn ich gepinkelt habe schon, ja ..."

"Okay," erwiderte sein Sohn nickend und sah Stephen hinter her, der das Gäste-WC betrat und dann die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Alex ging einmal durch die Lobby und zog die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers auf. Er ging hinein und die Stufen hinunter und überlegte, wie er sein Anliegen noch mal so vorbringen konnte, dass sein Dad nicht Nein sagen konnte. Während er etwas sauer im Zimmer auf und ab lief, kam David zu ihm.

"Was hast du vor," fragte sein kleiner Bruder neugierig und grinste dämlich.

"Ihn davon überzeugen, dass er mich doch noch auf die Fete heute Abend lässt."

"Wieso musst du denn da unbedingt hin, Alex," fragte David verständnislos und zuckte die Schultern, während Alex wieder langsam umher lief.

Der ältere Connors seufzte. "Weil ich Julia eingeladen habe, mich zu begleiten, okay? Das ist doch die Gelegenheit, sie näher kennen zu lernen! Das kann Dad mir nicht verbauen, Dave!"

"Aber ... er hat schon Nein gesagt, oder?"

Alex nickte scharf. "Ja!"

"Tu das nicht, Alex," meinte David Kopf schüttelnd, als sie die Klospülung hörten. "Sei froh, dass er dir nur die Fete verboten hat! Das hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können, schließlich ist er durch den halben Park geradelt und hat dich gesucht wie ein Irrer ..."

Der Wasserhahn! Alex sah kurz in die Lobby und drehte seinen Bruder dann an den Schultern einmal herum, so dass er mit der Nasenspitze in die Lobby zeigte. Dann gab er ihm einen leichten, aber auffordernden Schubbs.

"Geh einfach und halt dich raus," befahl Alex ihm so leise wie möglich. "Ich mach das schon! Und wenn er wirklich stur bleibt, dann werd ich trotzdem irgendwie hingehen und Julia treffen!"

Jetzt drehte David verblüfft und erschrocken seinen Kopf herum. "N-nein, das machst du nicht! Alex? Tu das nicht! Den Ärger, wenn Dad dich erwischt, ist die _Kleine_ garantiert nicht wert!"

Die Tür des Gäste-WCs öffnete sich und Stephen trat heraus.

Alex seufzte leise und flüsterte. "Sie heisst Julia und ist älter als ich und jetzt geh und sag ja kein Wort!"

Doch anstatt zu seinem Sohn zu eilen, ging Stephen wieder in seine Küche zurück. David grinste seinen Bruder an und Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat vielleicht keine Lust mit dir darüber zu reden," überlegte der blonde Connors und machte dann einen Schritt von Alex weg, der sich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar fuhr.

Sie hörten den Kühlschrank und ein Glas was abgestellt wurde. Eine Flasche und dann kam Stephen mit einem vollen Glas Mineralwasser endlich ins Wohnzimmer. Als der Arzt Alex und David dort stehen sah, nahm er einen Schluck Wasser und legte den Kopf schief, während er seinen Ältesten aufmerksam musterte.

"Ich dachte, es geht nur um uns beide, oder haben wir plötzlich zu dritt etwas zu besprechen?"

"Ehm, nein, ich bin schon weg," meinte David sofort.

Schnell verließ er das Wohnzimmer, wünschte Alex innerlich Glück, dass Stephen vielleicht doch noch diese Fete erlaubte, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass ihr Vater bei seiner ersten Entscheidung bleiben würde. Das tat er immer! Nur sehr selten kam es vor, dass Stephen sich doch noch umentschied oder eine Vorfall anders handhabte, als geplant. Ja, so war _Dr. Stephen Connors_ eigentlich nicht! Stephen stand zu seinem Wort - immer!

Nachdem die Tür zugezogen war, ließ Stephen sich auf dem Sofa nieder und sah zu seinem Sohn hinauf. "Was ist, hm?"

Der Angesprochene öffnete den Mund und setzte sich dann neben seinen Vater. Alex zog ein Bein auf das weiche Polster und Stephen drehte sich zu ihm um und stützte sich mit dem linken Arm auf der Lehne ab, damit er ihn besser sehen konnte.

Alex leckte sich vorsichtig über die Lippen. "Kann ich mit dir noch mal über die Fete heute Abend reden?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte sein Vater leicht. "Ja?"

_Okay, eine Chance hab ich vielleicht ... Hoffentlich versau ich das jetzt nicht!_

Nervös und nachdenklich fummelte sein Sohn an seinen Fingern herum, ehe er Stephen wieder ins Gesicht sah. "Dad? Ich muss heute Abend da hin! Chris hat mich eingeladen und der feiert auch nicht bis morgens, weil ja Schule ist, okay? Ich- ... Ich will Julia näher kennen lernen, verstehst du? Und auf so einer kleinen Party funktioniert das eben am Besten! Bitte, Dad!"

"Du weisst aber schon, warum ich dir die Party verboten habe oder," fragte der Arzt ihn mit ruhiger Stimme und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem beigen Sofapolster herum.

Alex seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Ja ..."

"Also warum?"

"Weil ich die Zeit vergessen habe und zu spät zu der verabredeten Zeit wieder da war?"

Stephen nickte scharf. "Ja! Und warum noch?!"

_Scheisse_ ... "W-weil ich nicht auf mein Handy geachtet habe ..."

"Weiter!"

Jetzt seufzte der Teenager und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, bis er seinen Vater wieder an sah und antwortete. "Weil du mich die ganze Zeit gesucht hast?"

"War das eine Frage, Alex?"

"Nein, Sir," entgegnete der Junge frustriert und wiederholte dann seine Antwort noch mal. "Weil du mich im Park gesucht hast und nicht wusstet, wo ich stecke!"

Jetzt nickte der Unfallchirurg und Chefarzt einmal. "Sehr richtig! Mac und ich möchten wissen, wo ihr seid! Und es ist mir egal, ob ihr alleine unterwegs seid, oder ob wir gemeinsam irgendwo hin gehen, okay? Ich möchte, dass ihr erreichbar seid und genau deshalb, Alex, habe ich euch die Handys geschenkt! Aber wenn du eh nicht darauf achtest, oder es wie heute, auf lautlos stellst, kannst du es mir auch zurück geben und du bekommst es erst wieder, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du damit umgehen kannst!"

Um seine Meinung zu untermauern, hob Stephen seine Hand hoch und öffnete sie.

Sein 16-Jähriger starrte entsetzt auf die geöffnete Hand und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ehm, nein! Ich achte drauf, wirklich, Dad! Es tut mir leid und es kommt nicht wieder vor, ehrlich!"

Sofort schloss der Mann seine Handfläche wieder und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. "Das will ich schwer hoffen! Jeder Regelbruch und sei er noch so minimal, zieht eine Strafe nach sich, das weisst auch du, Alex! Hm? Und da dir diese Fete mit Chris heute Abend, so wichtig ist ..." Er hob einen Finger und beugte sich ein Stückchen zu Alex hinüber. "Und zwar noch bevor du diese Julia überhaupt gesehen hast ... streiche ich die Party von deinem Veranstaltungskalender! In Ordnung?"

Alex seufzte. "Nein, nicht in Ordnung. Ich hab ihr doch schon Bescheid gesagt, Dad!"

"Das ist nicht mein Problem," gab der Arzt Schulter zuckend zurück und stand dann vom Sofa auf, da er das Gespräch als beendet an sah. "Ihr habt doch bestimmt Nummern ausgetauscht oder nicht? Du kannst sie anrufen und absagen! Ganz einfach! Oder ... Du gehst nachher einfach kurz rüber zu Julia und sagst es ihr persönlich! Okay, Alex?"

_Nein!_ ... Alex spürte, dass er wütend wurde.

"_Okay_, Alex," fragte Stephen noch mal, als er keine Antwort hörte.

"Hab ich jetzt Hausarrest," fragte sein Sohn entsetzt und erhob sich dann ebenfalls vom Sofa. Er machte einen Schritt auf Stephen zu und versuchte nicht ausfallend oder laut zu werden, denn eine Ohrfeige war mit das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte.

"Nein, du hast keinen Hausarrest," teilte der Mann ihm mit. "Aber Julia Walker wird warten müssen! Ist das jetzt klar, mein Sohn? Oder müssen wir die Regel noch mal etwas ... festigen?"

Die Antwort kam schnell. "Nein, Dad!"

Stephen nickte zu frieden, strich Alex kurz über das Haar und lächelte. "Gut, danke. Ich bin jetzt mit Mac draußen im Garten, wenn was ist!"

"Ja ..."

Schließlich drehte Stephen sich ganz um, ging durch sein Wohnzimmer und öffnete wieder die Schiebetür. Schnell betrat er die Lobby und suchte dann seinen Ehemann, um noch ein bißchen Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen, bevor er Mogen wieder eine anstrengende Woche im Krankenhaus und der Notaufnahme vor sich hatte.

* * *

Wenig später hockte Alex an seinem Schreibtisch. Ein aufgeschlagenes Mathebuch lag vor ihm und sein Collegeblock rechts daneben. Er spielte mit dem Kugelschreiber ins einen Fingern herum, während er der Musik aus seiner Stereoanlage lauschte, die leise vor sich hin dudelte. Seufzend kritzelte er eine Zahl nach der anderen auf das karierte Papier, ohne richtig über die Aufgabe nachzudenken oder zu wissen, ob die Antwort richtig war oder nicht. Als er die nächsten beiden Aufgaben einfach aus Trotz überflog und sich der Vierten widmen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Alex seufzte, drehte sich im Stuhl nach hinten um und bat den Besucher herein.

Dann stand David im Zimmer. Er lehnte die Tür nur an, trat auf seinen älteren Bruder zu und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an die Schreibtischkante, um einen Blick auf sein Buch zu werfen.

Er grinste. "Du machst Mathe? Jetzt noch?"

"Na und," sagte Alex mürrisch, zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich dann in seinen Stuhl zurück, um David besser ansehen zu können. "Solltest du auch mal versuchen!"

"Hab ich gestern schon gemacht!"

"Was willst du?"

David seufzte leise. "Wie ist es mit Dad gelaufen? Du darfst nicht hingehen oder?"

"Musst du mich daran erinnern, Besserwisser? Ja, er hat _Nein_ gesagt und ich soll Julia absagen - telefonisch oder persönlich, indem ich rüber gehe!"

"Ha-hast du ihr schon abgesagt?"

Alex warf den Kugelschreiber auf den Tisch. Es klapperte leise. "Was geht dich das denn an?! ... Nein, ich hab ihr noch nicht abgesagt und werde das auch nicht tun, okay David? Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen, sonst hat Dad Morgen noch eine Möglichkeit sich aufzuregen."

Erstaunt sah David ihn an und schluckte. Kurz sah er zu der Tür, die nur angelehnt war und beugte sich dann zu Alex hinunter. Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. "Mach das nicht, Alex! Sag ihr ab und fertig! Das ist doch nur ne Party?! Du kannst sie doch irgendwann anders sehen! Das muss doch nicht unbedingt heute Abend noch sein?"

"Geh mir nicht auf den Keks," fauchte Alex jetzt sichtlich wütend. "Das geht dich doch überhaupt nichts an!"

"Wenn Dad dich deswegen umbringt, geht mich das schon was an ..."

Sein großer Bruder seufzte genervt. "Lass mich einfach machen! Ich werde ihr gleich absagen, okay? Bist du dann zu frieden, Bruder?"

Nicken. "Ja! Und wenn du mir Bio gibst!"

"Ich kann das doch auch nicht, David!"

Schulterzucken. "Egal, Hauptsache ich hab irgendwas geschrieben!"

Nachdem Alex ihm seine fertige Biologiehausaufgabe zugesteckt hatte und David wieder aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, begab sich Alexander wieder an Mathematik und rechnete. Und rechnete und rechnete. Als sein Handy klingelte war er fast fertig und musste nur noch die beiden Aufgaben erledigen, die er zuvor übersprungen hatte. Interessiert nahm er sein Handy hoch, sah auf die Caller-ID und grinste dann, als er sah, wer der Anrufer war.

Er drückte die grüne Taste und meldete sich. "Hey, Julia!"

_"Hi, Alex,"_ sagte sie. _"Was machst du gerade?"_

"Hausaufgaben ... Ich bin aber gleich fertig und du?"

Sie seufzte. _"Ich räume mein Zimmer ein, aber das macht nicht wirklich Spass!"_

"Kann ich mir denken," entgegnete der Junge und legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch, während er sich in dem Stuhl zurücklehnte. "Waren deine Eltern sauer, weil du nicht beim Umzug geholfen hast?"

_"Ja, schon. Aber das ist mir egal! ... Sag mal, wir gehen doch heute Abend auf die Fete, o-oder?"_

Alex rollte mit den Augen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Den Abend mit ihr wirklich sausen lassen, nur weil sein Vater es ihm verboten hatte? Oder hingehen und Spass haben und hoffen, dass Stephen nichts merken würde?

"Ich, es gibt ein Problem. Ich bin ja heute zu spät gekommen und mein Vater hat mich schon gesucht und deshalb-"

Julia unterbrach ihn sofort. _"Ja und? Heisst das jetzt etwa, dass du mir absagst, nur weil du Stress mit deinem Vater hast?"_

"Na, ja ..."

Sie lachte leise. "_Da wo ich herkomme, gab es Jungs, die auch nicht immer das getan haben, was ihr Daddy von ihnen wollte und die haben einiges riskiert, Alex! Allerdings hatten die auch nicht so viel im Hirn und waren mehr mit Kühen und Rindern beschäftigt und hatten kein wirkliches Interesse an Frauen! Ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass die Männer hier anders wären ... Aber vielleicht hab ich mich auch getäuscht! Vergiss es, wenn du deinem Daddy nicht widersprechen darfst, dann gehen wir eben nicht!"_

Alexander verdrehte die Augen.

_Ah ... Jetzt denkt sie, ich bin irgend so ein blödes Weichei! Verdammt ... _Einen Moment war es still und dann hatte Alex eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ihn hoffentlich nicht in Bedrängnis bringen würde!

"Ehm, okay, wir gehen hin, Julia," sagte er in das Telefon und lächelte gequält. "Aber k-können wir die Uhrzeit etwas nach hinten verlegen?"

_"Ja, klar!"_

"Gut, dann lass uns neun Uhr sagen und wir treffen uns an der Ecke vorne," teilte er ihr mit. "Wo die Jefferson in die ..."

Alex erklärte ihr kurz den Weg, da sie ja neu in dieser Stadt war und sie legten auf. Der Teenager seufzte und warf sein Handy auf das gemachte Bett. Müde stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte und dem Mathebuch ab und legte sein Kinn zwischen die Hände. Hatte er das Richtige getan? Wollte er seinen Vater wirklich hintergehen? Ein direktes Verbot? Und das Alles nur wegen ihr? War das so eine gute Idee? Alex wusste es nicht. Und er wusste nicht, wie er später unbemerkt das Haus verlassen sollte, ohne dass Mac oder sein Dad etwas davon mitbekamen. Sollte er Jason einweihen? Nein, besser nicht! Je weniger seine Geschwister von dieser Aktion wussten, desto geringer war die Chance, dass Stephen sie der _Mitwisserschaft_ anklagen konnte.

* * *

Als es Abend wurde, hatten sich die Wogen etwas geglättet! Alex hatte seinen Dad in Frieden gelassen und nicht weiter mit seiner schlechten Laune oder den Partyplänen genervt. Das musste er auch nicht, denn er hatte einen anderen _Plan_, der hoffentlich aufgehen würde. Jetzt stand er zusammen mit Stephen und Jason in der kleinen Küche und wartete bis das Essen fertig war. Mac sass an dem nicht gedeckten Tisch und versuchte zum wiederholten Mal Stella Bonasera zu erreichen, um ihr Bescheid zu geben, dass er Morgen eine Stunde später im Büro sein würde. Doch Stella nahm nicht ab.

Sein Ehemann kochte unterdessen weiter, warf die Pilze in die Bratpfanne und rührte kurz mit einem Holzlöffel darin herum, um sie anzuschwitzen. In dem großen Topf danaben kochten die Kartoffeln vor sich hin und der Salat war schon gewaschen. Gleich musste nur noch das Dressing dazu und die Pilzsoße gemacht werden. Mac nahm das Handy vom Ohr und legte auf. Er würde es später noch mal versuchen.

Jason starrte unterdessen hungrig in den Topf und auf die kochenden Kartoffeln, die im Wasser herumschwammen. "Ist das nicht ein bißchen wenig für uns alle, Stephen?"

"Nein, das ist nur für euch," teilte Stephen ihm mit und lächelte. "Ich führe meinen Ehemann heute zum Dinner aus!"

Jetzt wurde auch Alex hellhörig und griff nach der _New York Times_, die auf dem Tisch vor Mac lag. Schnell blätterte er in ihr herum, fand dann die Seite mit dem Kinoprogramm und reichte sie aufgeschlagen an seinen Vater weiter. Stephen trat auf Mac zu, legte eine Hand an die Stuhllehne und nahm seinem Sohn die Zeitung aus der Hand, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

"Geht doch danach ins Kino," schlug der Teenager Schulter zuckend vor. "Heute laufen ein paar gute Filme an! Auch in der Spätvorstellung!"

Mac grinste und Stephen legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, so dass sein Mann auch etwas sehen konnte.

"Willst du uns los werden, Alex," fragte der Cop Augen zwinkernd, während er las. Nach ein paar Sekunden tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf einem Filmtitel herum und sah hinauf zu Stephen, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Mac räusperte sich. "Aber das ist gar keine blöde Idee, Stephen! Wie wär es denn mit dem hier?"

Stephen lächelte. "Klar, wenn du willst?"

Alex seufzte kaum hörbar auf. Genau so hatte er es geplant ...

Taylor schlang eine Hand hinter Stephen's Kopf und zog ihn sanft näher zu sich. Seine grünen Augen funkelten liebevoll und verführerisch. "Ist denn in dem Dinner auch ein Kinobesuch mit drin, Schatz? Oder darf ich den zahlen?"

"Nein," erwiderte der Arzt leise, setzte sich dann neben Mac auf den anderen Stuhl und rutschte ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran, bevor er eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn sanft streichelte. "Wenn du noch ins Kino willst, ist der Besuch mit drin, okay?"

Mac grinste und küsste Stephen auf den Mund. "Auch die letzte Reihe?"

Jetzt lachte der Arzt leise, während er Mac in die Augen starrte. "Ja, auch _die letzte Reihe_, wo sich die Pärchen immer hin verziehen und wild rumknutschen, Baby."

"Wild rumknutschen hört sich doch nicht schlecht an, oder," meinte Taylor Schulter zuckend. Dann sah er hinter sich und auf Jason, der mit der Gabel vorsichtig in einer der Kartoffeln herumstocherte. "Jason? Sind die Hausaufgaben fertig?"

Sein 17-jähriger Sohn legte die Gabel wieder weg und drehte sich um. "Für Morgen? Ja, klar!"

Mac nickte einmal. "Gut!"

Nachdem das Programm für wenigstens _zwei_ Familienmitglieder für heute geregelt war, kümmerte sich Stephen um die Soße für die Kartoffeln und Alex machte den Salat. Jason holte David von oben und gemeinsam deckten sie den Tisch auf der Terrasse im Garten, bevor sich die Kinder dem Essen widmeten. Mac und Stephen duschten unterdessen und zogen sich um.

Die Kinder sassen draußen auf der Terrasse. Aßen und quatschten. Während David sich noch einmal von der Soße nahm, stocherte Jason in dem Salat herum und zog die wenigen Zwiebeln, die Stephen mit hineingeschnitten hatte, vorsichtig und angewidert an den Tellerrand um sie nicht versehentlich mit zu essen. Alex kaute und horchte auf die Geräusche im Haus, als plötzlich Mac frisch geduscht und in einem schwarzen Anzug mit hellblauem Hemd und ohne Krawatte in der Hintertür stand.

Er grinste, als er seine Kinder so andächtig beisammen sah. "Zufriedene Gesichter beim Essen, genau so wollen wir das sehen!"

Alex schluckte die Kartoffel hinunter und hob sein volles Pepsiglas vom Tisch. "Heisst das, dass wir uns nicht benehmen können, Mac?"

"Manchmal schon, ja," erwiderte der Cop lächelnd und klopfte dann leicht mit den Fingern auf den Türrahmen. "So, wir sind weg! Essen, danach was trinken und dann ins Kino! Wir kommen spät zurück, das heisst für euch, Jungs, ihr geht rechtzeitig ins Bett, denn Morgen ist Schule, okay? Es wird kein Alkohol getrunken!" Hier sah er David genau an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Hm? ... Also um elf Uhr ist hier Ende! Ich verlass mich auf euch!"

David sah seinen Stiefvater an. "Und wieso hast du mich jetzt so penetrant angeguckt? Ich bin doch nicht der einzige hier, der mal Alkohol trinkt oder?"

Jason und Alex grinsten leicht. Mac trat zu David hinüber, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und streichelte ihn liebevoll. Seine Stimme war leise. "Nein, Dave! Damit meinte ich auch alle und nicht nur dich, okay? Entschuldige!"

Der Connors Sohn zuckte die Schultern. "Schon gut!"

Plötzlich war Stephen's laute Stimme im Haus zu hören. "MAC?"

"JA, KOMME SCHON," rief Taylor zurück und trat wieder an die Hintertür zurück. Prüfend sah er noch mal die drei Jungs an und hob einen Finger. "Also, wenn wir zurück kommen, liegt ihr alle im Bett, verstanden?"

"Ja, Dad," seufzte Jason etwas genervt. "Wir sind keine Acht mehr, oder? ... Viel Spass und tschüß!"

Die anderen beiden Brüder grinsten breit und winkten dann Mac einmal zu, der sich schließlich umdrehte und ins Haus zurück ging. Wenig später hörten sie die Haustür, die geschlossen wurde und dann erstmal nichts mehr. Alex sah von seinem Teller auf, sah zur Küche hinüber und horchte. Doch auch nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er nichts. Keine Garage, die geöffnet wurde, kein Motorengeräusch! Seine Geschwister sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an und Alex spielte an seiner Gabel herum, bis er sich absolut sicher war. Dann aß er weiter.

Jason musterte ihn. "Eh und auf was hast du jetzt gewartet bitte?"

"Sie gehen zu Fuß," klärte Alex ihn grinsend auf.

"Ja und," fragte David und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wasser. "Die wollen noch mehr frische Luft, als sie heute eh schon gekriegt haben! Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich, Alex?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Zu Fuß brauchen sie für die Strecke doppelt so lang, darum geht es mir! Das _La Vampa_ ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke, oder?!"

"Kapier ich trotzdem nicht, Mann," gab jetzt auch Jason Schulter zuckend zu. "Was ist denn dabei, wenn Dad und Stephen zu Fuß gehen? Die wollen doch auch bestimmt was trinken und dann kann eh keiner von beiden mehr Auto fahren ..."

Alexander seufzte. "Mann, Jay!? Ich bin Dad sicher vier Stunden los, wenn es hoch kommt! Darum geht es mir! Das heisst, ich kann nachher in aller Ruhe mit Julia zu Chris gehen und da ein bißchen mit ihr feiern und bin bestimmt rechtzeitig wieder hier! Und falls nicht, werde ich gleich mein Bett so präparieren, dass Dad, wenn er ins Zimmer guckt, nichts merken wird! Ein perfekter Plan oder?"

"Du bist irre, Alter," kommentierte Jason den Plan als Erster und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das klappt im Leben nicht!"

David grinste seinen großen Bruder an und legte sein Besteck auf den leeren Teller.

"Der ist nicht irre, der ist echt verliebt in die Braut! Ich gebe dir jetzt trotzdem den guten Rat und sage dir ... Tu es nicht! Okay?" David's Stimme wurde leiser ... "Julia ist die Prügel, die du dafür bekommen wirst, ganz sicher nicht wert! Außerdem ... Sie ist viel älter als du, Alex! Was reizt dich denn so an der?!"

Jetzt flüsterte Alex und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Seine Augen leuchteten. "Genau das! Sie ist älter und wunderschön! Ihr zwei habt echt keine Ahnung, was Liebe ist!"

Jason lachte laut los. "Du doch auch nicht!"

"Wahrscheinlich hab ich mehr Ahnung als du, Jason!"

"Wow, entschuldige," sagte Jason und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "War nicht so gemeint, Alter! Wenn du meinst, dass du da hin und Ärger mit eurem Dad riskieren musst, dann geh ruhig! Ich halt dich nicht auf!"

Jetzt sagte Alex nichts mehr. Er nahm seinen Teller und das Glas vom Tisch und schlenderte ins Haus und die Küche, um die Spülmaschine zu befüllen. Seine beiden Brüder sahen ihm etwas verzweifelt hinter her und räumten dann ebenfalls ihr Geschirr weg.

* * *

Anderthalb Stunden später zog der älteste Connors Sohn die Haustür hinter sich zu! Er hatte sich für ein graues T-Shirt und seine schwarze Lederjacke entschieden. Die Turnschuhe, die noch etwas schmutzig von dem heutigen Ausflug in den Park waren, hatte er zu Hause gelassen und stattdessen seine Lederschuhe angezogen. Die Haare hatte er frisch gegeelt und schließlich sein Bett mit Kissen so weit ausgestopft, dass sein Vater hoffentlich keinen Verdacht schöpfte, wenn er später mal in sein Zimmer sehen würde.

Ziemlich gelassen schlenderte Alex über den Bürgersteig der Jefferson-Street und bog etwas später an der Kreuzung ab. Und da stand sie! Julia Walker! Er bekam große Augen, als er sie so aus der Ferne betrachtete und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch viel hübscher war, als heute Mittag im Park! Zwar hatte sie sich aufgetakelt, aber doch nicht so viel, dass es unnatürlich wirkte. Alex ging einen Schritt schneller, lächelte und blieb dann dicht vor ihr stehen.

"Hi," grüßte er sie strahlend.

"Hey, Alex," entgegnete Julia und zupfte sich eine der langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Sie trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Lederjacke, die ihr aber nur bis zur Hüfte ging und kurz über ihrem runden Po endete, wie Alex bemerkte. Darunter eine Bluse und blaue Jeans. Die Schuhe waren die selben, die sie schon heute Mittag getragen hatte.

Er grinste sie an. "Du siehst toll aus!"

"Danke, du aber auch!"

"Können wir gehen," fragte Alex und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die sie mussten.

"Ja, wir können," gab sie zurück.

Langsam schlenderten sie über den Bürgersteig die Strasse hinunter. Sie kamen an die nächste Ecke, bogen da ab und erreichten nach zehn Minuten das Haus von Chris! Er hatte Alex gesagt, dass die Fete nichts Riesiges werden würde und ganz so sah es auch aus. Zwei Autos standen vor der Garage - mehr nicht! Musik drang aus dem beige-farbenen Haus. Alex warf seiner Begleitung einen Blick zu und spazierte mit ihr an seiner Seite über den hellen mit großen, flachen Steinen ausgelegten Gehweg und zu der Haustür hinüber, wo er stehen blieb und klingelte.

Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Chris stand im Türrahmen.

"Hey, Kumpel," begrüßte er seinen besten Freund lässig.

Alex nickte. "Hey, Chris! Danke für die Einladung!"

"Kein Problem," gab der andere Junge zurück und sah Julia interessiert an. "Und wer bist du, Schönheit?"

"Julia Walker," stellte Alex sie sich gegenseitig vor. "Chris Hobbs!"

Chris nickte lächelnd und trat dann von der Tür weg ins Haus. "Kommt rein! Die anderen Jungs und Mädels sind auch schon hier ..."

Sie traten über die Türschwelle und in das kleine Haus. Chris schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ging voraus bis in die Küche. Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen standen an der Anrichte und tranken Bier und Weinbowle. Ein halbvoller Kasten Bier stand unter der Spüle und ein kleines Buffet mit Brot, Salat und anderen Kleinigkeiten war aufgebaut. Der junge Gastgeber stellte schnell Julia dem Rest vor und reichte den beiden Neuankömmlingen eine kalte Flasche Fosters vom Kasten.

"Ein Bier," fragte er und nahm sofort den Öffner zur Hand.

Alex sah auf die Flasche, doch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Chris! Ich nicht, danke!"

"Wieso," fragte sein Freund überrascht. "Bist du unter die Antialkoholiker gegangen oder was?"

Julia nahm mit spitzen Fingern eine der Flaschen und Chris öffnete sie ihr. Die Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer wurde plötzlich lauter. Scheinbar hatte Jemand einen Song gefunden, den er nur in voller Lautstärke hören konnte und so dröhnte der Bass fast quälend zu ihnen hinüber.

Connors öffnete den Mund. "Ich darf nichts trinken, Chrissy, okay? Ich darf eigentlich gar nicht hier sein!"

Das Lied wurde noch lauter ... Chris stieß strahlend mit Julia an und beugte sich zu Alex hinüber. "WAS?"

"ICH SAGTE, ICH DARF NICHTS TRINKEN, OKAY? ICH MUSS MORGEN FRÜHER RAUS ALS DU! ... ICH NEHM EINE PEPSI!"

Die anderen Partygäste in der Küche grinsten und tranken dann seelenruhig weiter. Chris setzte die Flasche auf der Anrichte ab und der Song aus dem Wohnzimmer wurde wieder leiser. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und holte dann doch eine Flasche Pepsi aus dem Kühlschrank. Er öffnete sie und gab sie seinem besten Freund.

"Du bist ein Weichei, weisst du das, Connors!"

Alex seufzte. "Ich darf eigentlich gar nicht hier sein ..."

Hobbs stieß mit ihm an. "Stress mit Dad?"

"Kann man so sagen!"

Beide Jungen tranken, Julia bediente sich hungrig an dem kleinen Buffet und die Fete nahm unaufhaltsam ihren Lauf! Chris und Alex verdrückten sich ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder, während Julia mit den anderen Mädchen in der Küche quatschte und noch ein zweites Bier trank. Chris setzte seine Flasche auf dem Sofatisch ab, grinste seinen Freund breit an und gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klapps auf den Oberschenkel.

"Jetzt spuck es schon aus, Alex!"

"Was denn," fragte Connors überrascht und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Armbanduhr. Es war fast halb zwölf ... Bald würde er aufbrechen müssen, damit er sich noch ungesehen ins Haus zurück schleichen konnte.

"Na," rief sein Kumpel und seufzte. "Wo hast du sie getroffen? Woher kennt ihr euch? Hat sie noch eine Schwester?"

Alex schniefte. "Ich hab sie erst heute kennengelernt, Chris! Dad wollte einen Familienausflug in den Park machen und da hab ich Julia dann gesehen und mich ihr vorgestellt. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage! Nein, sie hat keine Schwestern mehr, aber einen kleineren Bruder."

"Na, toll! ... Wie alt ist sie denn?"

"20!"

Grinsend gab Chris ihm noch einen Klapps, diesmal auf die Schulter. "Gut gemacht, Alter! ... _Romeo und Julia_! Das perfekte Pärchen!"

"Halt die Klappe, Chris," befahl Alex ihm und nahm noch einen Schluck von seiner Pepsi.

Sie quatschten munter weiter und die Zeit verging. Julia kam mit zwei anderen Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer, die dritte Flasche Bier in Händen und setzte sich Alex gegenüber, der sie sofort verschmitzt ansah. Die Mädchen kicherten. Die Musik wurde gewechselt und die neue Scheibe von _The Script_ gespielt.

Irgendwann, nachdem Alex sehr erfolgreich auch das vierte Bier seines Freundes dankend abgelehnt hatte, blickte er wieder beiläufig auf seine Uhr und erstarrte.

_Scheisse, Mann_ ... Alex sprang vom Sofa, sah zu Julia hinüber und entdeckte dann Chris an der Wohnzimmerwand, wie er mit einem der Mädchen plauderte, die schon ziemlich betrunken wirkte. So schnell er konnte ging er auf Chris zu und blieb neben ihm stehen.

"C-Chris? Ich muss jetzt los, okay?"

Sein Kumpel warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Wie? Jetzt schon? Alex, mach keinen Scheiss, Mann!"

"Es ist ein Uhr durch," rief der andere Teenager aufgebracht und seine Stimme krächzte fast vor Aufregung. "Mein Vater bringt mich um, wenn er das rauskriegt! ... Falls er das nicht schon längst hat."

Hobbs drehte sich jetzt ganz zu ihm und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Okay, bleib mal locker, Alex! Du kannst gehen, wann immer du willst! Amerika ist ein freies Land oder nicht?"

"Du bist nicht böse?"

Schulterzucken. "Nein, warum? Ich bin froh, dass du noch vorbei gekommen bist!"

Alex seufzte und ging dann zu dem anderen Sofa hinüber, wo Julia hockte und sich weiter unterhielt. Sie schien die Gesellschaft und die Fete sehr genossen zu haben und auch Alex war froh darüber, dass sie mitgekommen war. Vielleicht konnte man das irgendwann mal wiederholen? In absehbarer Zukunft? Falls Stephen ihm nicht bis ans Rest seines Lebens Hausarrest gab!

"Julia? Sollen wir mal langsam los? Ich-ich hab Morgen Schule, weisst du?"

"Ich nicht?"

Jetzt seufzte er verunsichert. Vorsichtig hockte er sich auf den Sofatisch vor ihre langen Beine und sah ihr in die schönen Augen. "Ja, ich weiss, Julia! Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen! Bestimmt macht Chris noch mal eine Party und dann Freitag oder Samstag zu der wir dann wieder eingeladen werden, okay?"

Sie war enttäuscht ... "Na, schön, wenn du ins Bett musst?"

Die anderen Mädchen kicherten leise vor sich hin. Walker stand auf, ließ ihr halbvolles Bier einfach auf dem Tisch stehen und Alex folgte ihr bis an die Haustür, wo sie sich dann von Chris verabschiedeten und hinaus gingen.

Sie tigerten den Bürgersteig entlang und Julia hakte sich dann bei ihm ein, damit sie halbwegs nach Hause laufen konnte. Das Mädchen war ziemlich betrunken und Alex hatte einige Mühe sie oben zu halten. Gott sei Dank war ihr nicht übel! Nach einigen Metern kamen sie an die Ecke. Sie liefen weiter und überquerten dann die Strasse, um zu Julia's Haus zu gelangen.

Dort zog die Brünette ihre Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und drehte sich dann zu Alex um. "Danke für den tollen Abend, Alex! Sehen wir uns vielleicht diese Woche?"

_Wenn Dad mich gleich nicht irgendwie erwischt, dann schon ja ..._

Er nickte. "Ja, bestimmt! Ich ruf dich an, okay?"

Julia lächelte und ihre weißen Zähne blitzten im Mondlicht. "Super! Schlaf gut, bis dann!"

"Ja, bis dann," gab er leise zurück, drehte sich dann um und verschwand wieder auf dem Bürgersteig.

Zügig ging er über die Jefferson und starrte dann auf das Haus seines Vaters, was ruhig und still im Dunkeln da lag. Licht konnte er nicht erkennen. Alex sprintete über den Bürgersteig und ein paar Hundert Meter voraus, bis er dann langsamer wurde und vorsichtig die drei Stufen der Veranda hinauf stieg.

* * *

So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Haustür und betrat die dunkele Lobby. Die Tür drückte er zu, sah sich kurz um und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, die er unter die Gaderobe stellte. Noch einmal sah er sich um und entdeckte dann die Schlüssel von Mac und die Geldbörse auf dem Sekretär. Er schluckte nervös. _Okay ... so wie es aussieht, haben er und Dad noch nichts bemerkt, denn sonst wäre Mac jetzt ganz sicher unterwegs und würde mich suchen ..._

Er lauschte kurz, doch hören konnte er nichts. Müde stieg er dann leise die Treppe hinauf und in den dunkelen Flur des ersten Obergeschosses. Dort wandte er sich nach rechts und ... erschrak zu Tode!

Stephen stand in T-Shirt, Boxershorts und Bademantel mit dem Rücken an die Schlafzimmertür gelehnt und sah wütend zu ihm hinüber.

_Oh, fuck!_

Der auf frischer Tat ertappte Teenager blieb wo er war.

Stephen schloss kurz seine Augen, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und seinen Sohn scharf an zu sehen. "Es ist doch kein Traum! Du bist es wirklich! ... Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen, Alex?"

Alex konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Ziemlich laut sogar! Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Dass er höchstwahrscheinlich bei Chris auf der Party gewesen war, wusste Stephen doch bereits! Alex schwieg, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass sein Dad das ebenfalls nicht akzeptieren würde.

"Alex," fragte Stephen ihn leise. "Sprichst du mal mit mir oder gab es auf Chris' Party so viel Alkohol, dass du nicht mehr ohne zu Lallen reden kannst?"

_Oh nein, jetzt denkt er auch noch, dass ich gesoffen hab!_

"Dad, ich hab nichts getrunken!"

"Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"

"Dad, wirklich," beteuerte der Teenager jetzt fast weinerlich und machte ein paar Schritte auf seinen Vater zu. "Chris hat mir ein Bier angeboten und zwar fünf Mal, aber ich hab abgelehnt!"

Jetzt lachte Stephen bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du jetzt einen Orden von mir, mein Großer? Hm? Den kriegst du nicht! Du hättest auch gar keine Möglichkeit ihn herum zu zeigen, weil du nämlich die nächste Woche plus das Wochenende hier in diesem Haus bleiben wirst."

Seine Stimme blieb die ganze Zeit unglaublich ruhig, doch Alex wusste, dass sein Vater innerlich vor Wut kochte! Stephen sah kurz auf den Teppich, dann trat er schnell auf seinen Sohn zu und begann seine Lederjacke und Hose abzuklopfen.

"Was, eh," machte Alex verwirrt, doch blieb stehen.

Als sein Vater scheinbar nicht fündig wurde, sah er seinen Sohn an, packte ihn am Kragen und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Dort ließ er ihn los und sah sich suchend um.

"Ich will dein Handy, Alex!"

Alex Augen wurden riesig. "W-wozu denn, i-"

"Hey," fauchte sein Dad jetzt laut und hielt einen Finger hoch. "Du hast es heute zwei Mal gewagt, dich einfach so zu verkrümeln und beim zweiten Mal sogar, obwohl ich dir verboten hatte, auf diese Party zu gehen! Und jetzt gib mir das verdammte Handy, Alex, bevor du diese letzten paar Stunden, die du noch zur Verfügung hast, auf dem Bauch schlafen musst, okay?"

Sein Sohn sah ihn an, schluckte und ging dann zum Bett hinüber. Dort blieb er stehen. Das Bett war zerwühlt worden. Die vielen Kissen, die er so sorgfältig unter die Bettdecke gelegt hatte, um einen schlafenden Menschen zu miemen, lagen kreuz und quer auf der Matratze und auf dem Boden seines Zimmers. Schnell riss er sich von dem Anblick los, griff dann nach dem Mobiltelefon auf dem Nachttisch und ging zurück zu seinem wartenden Vater.

Er übergab es Stephen, der es kurz in der Hand einmal herumdrehte und es dann durch Knopfdruck komplett aus machte. Zügig ging er zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber und Alex folgte ihm. Der Arzt öffnete das Gerät, fummelte die SIM-Karte und den Akku heraus, nahm die SIM-Karte zwischen die Finger und ließ den Rest auf dem Schreibtisch achtlos liegen. Der Arzt drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und hielt ihm die kleine Karte vor die Augen.

"Die hier ziehe ich hiermit ein!"

_Ah, nein! W-wie soll ich denn dann Julia erreichen, wenn ich ab Morgen Hausarrest habe?! ... _

"Dad," jammerte sein Sohn laut und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte nicht! Ich- ... Ich hab doch mit ihr Nummern ausgetauscht und die da drauf gespeichert! Wie soll ich sie denn erreichen, wenn ich nicht raus darf?"

Stephen atmete tief durch und machte dann eine Faust um die Karte. "Beschwerst du dich gerade bei mir, Alex? Ich denke schon, oder? ... Ich sag dir jetzt was! Ich bin todmüde und will ins Bett, okay? Du kannst dir diese Karte zurückverdienen und zwar ab Morgen Abend! Das _Wie_ erfährst du von mir noch, aber erstmal bleibt die Karte bei mir! Und wir zwei werden Morgen Abend, wenn ich nach Hause komme, deinen kleinen Ausflug und die Befehlsverweigerung im Wohnzimmer besprechen! Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir, hab ich ..."

"Na hoffentlich, Alex," meinte der Arzt sauer. "Und wehe, du kommst nachher nicht aus dem Bett! Du kannst jetzt noch etwas mehr als vier Stunden schlafen und das ist nicht viel!"

Stephen drehte sich um und ging auf die offen stehende Tür zu, dann seufzte er. "Gute Nacht."

"Nacht, Dad," sagte sein Sohn leise und sah Stephen hinterher, der auf den Flur verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Kurz sah Alex sich noch mal in seinem Zimmer um, dann warf er die paar Kissen aus seinem Bett und zog sich langsam um. Als er anschließend das blaue Rollo an seinem Fenster zugezogen hatte, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und seufzte niedergeschlagen in seine Handflächen, während er mit Magenschmerzen bereits an Morgen dachte. Der Termin mit seinem Vater nach der Arbeit würde ganz sicher nicht zu den tollsten Verabredungen zählen, die er diese Woche hatte. Aber die schmerzhafteste bestimmt! In Gedanken versunken, löschte er das Licht, sah noch mal nach, ob der Wecker auch gestellt war und sank schließlich in sein warmes Bett, wo ihm nur nach wenigen Minuten die Augen zu fielen.

Tbc ...

* * *

AN: Ups! Erwischt :D Ob es Julia wirklich wert ist, Ärger zu bekommen? Wir werden sehen ... Danke für euer Interesse und viel Spass weiterhin! Eure Vanessa


	3. Gespräche und Sanktionen

**Disclaimer:** Detective Mac Taylor und die Serie CSI NY gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel, wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Plötzlich wachte Alex verschreckt wieder auf! Das laute, nervende Piepen seines Digitalweckers rasselte in seinen Ohren. Er reckte sich ein Stück zur Seite, knallte die Hand auf den Wecker und drehte sich auf die Seite, während er sein Kopfkissen fester an sich drückte und müde hineinatmete. Nach ein paar Sekunden warf er die Bettdecke endgültig zurück. Schniefte und rieb sich die Augen. Ja, er war müde. Todmüde! Gähnend schwang er seine Füße über die Bettkante und verbrachte die nächsten Sekunden in einer sitzenden Position, während er überlegte, was er heute für die Schule anziehen sollte.

"ALEX IST BESTIMMT SCHON WACH, DAD," brüllte David plötzlich auf dem Flur herum. "ICH SEH MAL NACH!"

_Oh, scheisse_ ... Er stöhnte und rieb sich dann mit den Fingern durch die Augen, als Jemand an seiner Tür klopfte.

"Ja," jammerte er.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, lugte David in das Zimmer seines Bruders und grinste. "Du bist wach? Sehr gut!"

"Wie du siehst," gab Alex zurück.

Sein kleiner Bruder, der auch noch im Schlafanzug vor ihm stand, grinste erwartungsvoll. "Wie war die Party?"

Alex grinste zurück. "Gut! Nur das _Nach-Hause-Kommen_ war nicht so toll."

Der jüngere Connors, warf kurz einen Blick in den Flur zurück, kam dann ganz in den Raum und setzte sich auf Alex' Schreibtischstuhl, den er mit den nackten Füßen vor seinen Bruder schob. Gespannt sah er ihn an und räusperte sich leise. "Erzähl schon! Hast du sie geküsst oder was?"

"Geküsst," fragte der andere Junge überrascht und ließ die Hände auf seine nackten Beine fallen. "Wir kennen uns erst seit gestern und waren das erste Mal zusammen weg, Dave! Da küsst man sich doch noch nicht! Außerdem hat sie sich sehr schnell mit den anderen Mädchen angefreundet und ist bei denen geblieben."

"Hä?"

Seufzen. "Sie hat mit denen gequatscht und ich mit Chris, okay? Was ist daran schlecht? Außerdem wohnt sie fast gegenüber, also werden wir noch genug Zeit haben, um uns besser kennen zu lernen!"

"Okay! Darf ich dich um was bitten?"

Verwundert stand Alex vom Bett auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank um sich seine Anziehsachen heraus zu suchen. Ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine neue Jeans, Socken, Unterhose und Kapuzenpullover! Er brachte alles zu seinem Bett.

"Um was," fragte er dann vorsichtig.

David öffnete den Mund. "Mach so was wie gestern nie wieder, okay? Dad hintergehen! Das- ..."

Er seufzte und fuhr fort. "Er war echt sauer, als er dein Bett gesehen hat, Alex!"

"Tschuldige," sagte sein Bruder leise. "Kommt nicht wieder vor!"

David erhob sich vom Stuhl, stellte ihn wieder zurück und seufzte. "Wer's glaubt ... Beeil dich besser, bevor ich noch vor dir im Bad bin und du unten im Gäste-WC Zähne putzen musst ... bei _ihm_!"

"Ist Jason schon durch?"

Nicken. David grinste breit, ging auf die Tür zu und trat über die Schwelle, als sein Bruder die Anziehsachen von seinem Bett riss und hinter ihm her rannte, um möglichst als Erster fertig zu sein und so dem Zorn seines Vaters zu entgehen.

* * *

Inzwischen war es halb Sieben. Im Erdgeschoß stand Dr. Connors fertig angezogen und bereit für den Tag, in seiner Praxis und bestückte das Inventar der Schränke neu. Sein schwarzer Koffer stand aufgeklappt auf der Liege, während der Mann von Vitrine zu Vitrine lief und diverse Medikamente, Mullbinden, Verbände und Pflaster sorgfältig an die vorgesehenen Stellen räumte. Nach zehn Minuten war er fertig, klappte den Arztkoffer wieder zu, löschte das Licht, schloss die Tür und spazierte in die Lobby, wo er seinen Koffer an den Sekretär stellte, um ihn gleich mit auf die Arbeit zu nehmen.

Wieder in der Küche angelangt, füllte Stephen seine Kaffeetasse neu auf, warf ein Stück Zucker hinein, rührte und setzte sich wieder an den kleinen Küchentisch, wo er sich die _Times_ nahm und aufschlug. Zwanzig Minuten später kam auch sein aufmüpfiger Sohn in die Küche zum zu frühstücken. Stephen sah kurz von seinem Artikel auf und Alex ins Gesicht, der müde wirkte und las dann weiter.

"Morgen," grüßte der 16-Jährige seinen Vater kurz und ließ sich dann schräg gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen.

Stephen erwiderte den Gruß, ohne von der Times aufzusehen, griff blind nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank. Er setzte sie wieder auf dem Tisch neben seinem benutzten Teller ab und nahm seine restliche Brötchenhälfte zwischen die Finger. Alex beobachtete ihn kurz vorsichtig und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Tisch nur für vier Personen gedeckt war.

"Ist Mac schon weg," fragte er seinen Vater, um ein kleines Gespräch zu beginnen und ihm nicht, schweigend und immer noch sauer, gegenüber zu sitzen. Wenn er jetzt etwas Konversation betreiben würde, würde Stephen vielleicht sehen, dass seine Maßregelung von letzter Nacht bereits ihre Wirkung zeigte und Alex die Sache mit der Fete bereute. Vielleicht ... Und _vielleicht_ würde er deshalb heute Abend nicht ganz so hart bestraft werden._ Ja, vielleicht?_

Der Arzt seufzte und legte das Brötchen wieder weg. "Ja, der musste ganz früh los. Ein Leichenfund."

"Wo denn," fragte sein Sohn interessiert und schmierte sich ein Brötchen mit Wurst.

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Hat er nicht gesagt, Alex ..."

"Okay."

Wenig später kamen dann auch Jason und David die Treppe hinunter und gesellten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. Jason warf seinem schwarzhaarigen Halbbruder einen kurzen, interessierten Blick zu, grinste und bediente sich dann am Kaffee, während David ihm bereits seine Tasse hin hielt. Die Wanduhr tickte leise. Vögel zwitscherten draußen in den hohen Bäumen und in dem Apfelbaum im Garten. Als sich die Jungs ihre Brötchen fertig gemacht und eine halbe Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatten, warf Jason, der neben Stephen sass, einen prüfenden Blick in die Lobby. _Wo ist Dad eigentlich?_

"Stephen," fragte er seinen Stiefvater. "Wo ist Dad?"

"Der musste heute schon früher los, Jason! Wurde von Danny angerufen wegen einer Leiche ..."

"Ah, okay," entgegnete der Teenager und biss in sein Brötchen. Er kaute, schluckte und öffnete wieder den Mund. "Das ist ja echt fies! Der wollte doch heute eine Stunde später anfangen!"

Stephen seufzte müde und gähnte dann. "Ja, das hat sein Beruf so an sich, dass man nicht immer machen kann, was man möchte. Auch wenn man bereits ..." Und hier sah er Alex starr in die Augen. "_Pläne_ gemacht hat! Hm?"

Es war still am Tisch. Alex sah auf und schluckte nervös.

"Ja ... Sir," erwiderte der Junge niedergeschlagen.

Der ältere Connors warf jetzt einen Blick in die kleine Runde und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten.

Die Zeitung legte er auf den Tisch neben seinen Teller und trank den Kaffee aus.

"Aprospos, Pläne, Jungs," begann er gezielt. "Alex und ich haben heute Abend etwas zu besprechen, okay? Das heisst für euch beide, dass ihr dann bitte in euren Zimmern bleibt und euch anderweitig ablenken dürft."

Alex sah schweigend auf seinen Teller. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt keinen allzu großen Appetit mehr. Heute Abend würde Stephen ihm ordentlich die Leviten lesen! Denn wenn sein Dad schon so anfing und darauf bestand nicht gestört zu werden, konnte Alex sich sicher sein, dass er nicht nur mit einem leichten Klapps auf die Hand davon kommen würde.

"Dad kommt auch nicht mittags nach Hause oder?"

Stephen sah Jason an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, so wie es aussieht nicht!"

"Ehm," überlegte der Sohn des Polizisten. "Können wir nicht nach der Schule irgendwo hin gehen und auswärts essen? Einen Burger oder Hot-Dog?"

"Ja, das könnt ihr von mir aus machen, Jungs," bejahte Stephen die Idee seufzend. "Aber bitte nur Essen, okay? Danach kommt ihr zurück und macht Hausaufgaben!"

"Geht klar, Dad," sagte David grinsend und stand auf, um das Geschirr wegzubringen. Jason folgte ihm und beide beluden die Spülmaschine, während Stephen ihnen seine Tasse und den Teller reichte.

Alexander blieb sitzen. Trank noch einen letzten Schluck und gab die Tasse an seinen Vater weiter, der sie auf die Anrichte stellte. Etwas wehleidig sah der Teenager ihn dann an und stellte seine Frage, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Antwort negativ ausfallen würde. Einen Versuch war es wert.

"Für mich gilt das nicht, o-oder?"

Connors seufzte und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. "Nein, für aufmüpfige 16-Jährige, die sich auf eine Party schleichen, obwohl der Vater sie ganz klar verboten hat und die im Moment den Drang verspüren, sich nicht an geregelte Zeiten zu halten, für genau_ diese Teenager_ gilt das nicht, Alex! Okay? Du fährst jetzt zur Schule, lernst und kommst danach sofort wieder hier her zurück! Hier machst du dir was zu essen und die Hausaufgaben, die ich kontrollieren werde _und_ du gehst unter keinen Umständen weg, sondern wartest in deinem Zimmer auf mich! In Ordnung?"

David und Jason hielten mit dem Geschirrwegräumen inne. Vorsichtig und neugierig sahen sie zu Stephen und Alex hinüber, die sich immer noch schräg gegenüber saßen. Und so sehr sie auch hofften, dass Alex jetzt nicht nachgeben und sich gegen Stephen stellen würde, um die ganze Show spannender zu machen, tat Alex ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht!

Er atmete aus und festigte dann seinen klaren Blick auf Stephen. "Ja, ich hab verstanden, Dad! Ich mache keine Probleme."

"Sehr gut," lobte der Arzt ihn nickend.

Er fasste einmal über den Tisch, strich ihm sanft und liebevoll über das Haar und die Wange und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl, um sich im Schlafzimmer das passende Jackett anzuziehen. Auch die Jungs machten sich nach ein paar Minuten weiter für die Schule fertig, schlüpften in ihre Jacken und Schuhe und verließen dann gemeinsam das Haus um den Bus zu kriegen.

* * *

In der Schule verging die Zeit ziemlich schleppend und die ersten beiden Stunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi! Alex war todmüde. Er versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch gähnte fast durchgehend und lief sogar Gefahr einzunicken, hätte David ihn nicht mit dem Ellbogen gestoßen. Jetzt in der ersten großen Pause, sah es nicht viel besser aus. Die Brüder und Jason hockten auf einer kleinen Mauer außerhalb des großen Hauptgebäudes, hielten ihre Pepsidosen in den Händen und betrachteten die anderen Schüler, die an ihnen vorüber eilten oder auf den Holzbänken sassen. Manche ihrer Mitschüler hatten sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammen gerottet und gaben unter äußerster Vorsicht die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Kurs weiter.

David trank noch mal, setzte die weiß-blaue Dose neben sich auf dem Mäuerchen ab und warf Alex einen fragenden und interessierten Blick zu. "Los, erzähl schon! Wie hat Dad dich erwischt? Hat er im Wohnzimmer gesessen und da auf dich gewartet oder in der Küche?"

Er lachte leise und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Kante ab. Alex sah zu ihm hinüber. Er konnte darüber nicht wirklich lachen.

"Nein, er," begann Alex zu erzählen. "Ich hab mich ganz leise wieder reingeschlichen und erst mal gedacht, dass niemand was gemerkt hat. Mac's Schlüsselbund lag auf dem Sekretär, die Geldbörse und es war stockdunkel. Dann bin ich leise die Treppe hoch und in den Flur und da war er!"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Ja und? Weiter!"

"Was _weiter_, David," fauchte der andere Teenager zurück und trank wieder. "Er hat mich abgefangen und mir einen Vortrag gehalten und gefragt, ob ich besoffen bin!"

"Und warst du," fragte jetzt Jason von der anderen Seite interessiert.

"Nein, verdammt!"

"Okay, ist ja gut ... Ich dachte nur, wenn du schon mal eine Regel brichst, dann ..." Jason musterte seinen Halbbruder, doch merkte dann sehr schnell, dass er hier zu weit gegangen war. "Sorry, Alter!"

Alex seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt ein weiches Bett ... "Dann hat er mein Handy geschlachtet und die Karte eingezogen! Und das bis auf unbestimmte Zeit! Den Rest ... werden wir heute Abend im Wohnzimmer klären, denke ich."

Jason grinste leicht. "Oh, oh ..."

"Ja," gab Alex zu. "Darauf freu ich mich schon!"

Er stand auf und warf die leere Dose in den daneben stehenden Papierkorb, dann setzte er sich wieder zwischen seine Brüder und wartete in der wärmenden Sonne und unter strahlend-blauem Himmel auf das Klingeln der Schulglocke.

"Geht sie eigentlich auf unsere High School," fragte David plötzlich und sah sich suchend um.

"Sie ist schon 20, David," teilte sein Bruder ihm mit. "Da geht man nicht mehr auf die High School, sondern auf das College! Passt du eigentlich auch mal im Unterricht auf?!"

Jason grinste. "Entschuldige, aber ... Julia geht nur aufs College, wenn sie nicht hängen geblieben ist!"

"Sie ist nicht hängen geblieben, o-kay? Hör auf so einen Mist zu erzählen!"

"Und auf welches College geht Julia," fragte Jason weiter, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nervte.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung? Vielleicht auf das _Kew Gardens Hills_?!"

David lächelte. "Das ist aber jetzt nur ne Vermutung oder?"

Der Sohn des Polizisten zuckte die Schultern und spielte an seiner Dose. "Woher willst du das denn wissen? Oder seid ihr in eurer Beziehung schon so weit gekommen, dass ihr Privatsachen austauscht? Dann könntest du ihr ja auch erzählen, dass dein Daddy dich-"

"Halt die Klappe, Jason," stoppte Alexander ihn sofort aufgebracht. "Das Thema gehört hier nicht hin, okay? Und wehe du erzählst ihr irgendwann _irgendwas_, dann bekommst du ein paar aufs Maul! Kapiert?"

Jason grunzte leise. "Schon gut!"

Er stand auf und die Schulglocke gab den ersten Ton von sich. "Du hast ja jetzt sehr viel Zeit Julia unter die Lupe zu nehmen, wenn wir fast direkte Nachbarn sind. Du kannst sie anrufen und- ... Oh, Sekunde! Du hast ihre Nummer ja gar nicht und im Telefonbuch von Queens wird sie vielleicht auch noch nicht stehen, oder?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Jason!"

"Ich denke, du warst mit ihr auf Chris' Party?! Da erzählt man sich doch ein paar Sachen, Alter oder hast du sie wirklich die ganzen drei Stunden nur angeglotzt und dich dann mit Chris unterhalten?"

Niedergeschlagen und genervt stand Alex auf und spazierte ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen auf den Nebeneingang des Gebäudes zu, um sich dem nächsten Kurs zu stellen und seiner Müdigkeit! Seine Brüder sahen ihm kurz hinter her, doch folgten ihm dann langsam. Jason grinste. Er wusste, dass Alex gerade ziemlich genervt war - von ihm und von der nächtlichen Begegnung mit seinem Vater, der ihn leider erwischt hatte. Heute Abend würde er dann die Rechnung bekommen und die würde sicher nicht ganz schmerzfrei werden.

* * *

Stephen betrat nach einer anstrengenden Schicht sein Haus. Leise drückte er die Eingangstür hinter sich ins Schloss, ging zu seinem Sekretär, legte die Schlüssel ab, zog seine Brieftasche aus der Jacke und legte sie ebenfalls ab. Die Schuhe seiner Kinder und Jason standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht unter den Gaderobenhaken. Alle waren zu Hause, nur sein Ehemann fehlte noch! Mac hatte ihn im Krankenhaus angerufen und Bescheid gegeben, dass es heute Abend spät werden würde. Das CSI Team hatte seit dem Leichenfund heute früh ein paar neue Erkenntnisse erzielt, denen sie jetzt noch nachgehen wollten, bevor die Spur wieder kalt werden würde. Natürlich hatte Stephen keinerlei Einwände! Wie konnte er auch? Wenn Professor Holland, sein Boss, ihn bat etwas länger zu bleiben, weil es einen Notfall gab oder ein Kollege krank war, dann hatte Stephen auch nichts dagegen und Mac verstand ihn.

Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, hängte sie an die Gaderobe, betrachtete sich kurz in dem Spiegel und ging dann in die Küche. Dort trank Stephen einen Schluck Mineralwasser und horchte in die Stille seines Hauses! Die wenigen, leisen Gräusche, die er wahrnahm, kamen aus dem ersten Stock. Stephen seufzte leise, stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und zog sein Jackett aus, was er in die linke Hand nahm und dann durch die Lobby ging und die Treppe betrat. Er ging nach oben und gab zunächst Jason und David Bescheid, dass er wieder da war. Dann klopfte er an Alex' Zimmertür und wartete bis er hereingebeten wurde.

In Alex' Zimmer war es angenehm warm. Es war aufgeräumt und sogar gesaugt, wie Stephen bemerkte. Sein Sohn sass an seinem Schreibtisch und las in einem Buch. Stephen trat lächelnd auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf die Stuhllehne und beugte sich über ihn, um zu sehen, was er gerade las.

"Du machst noch Hausaufgaben," fragte Stephen ungläubig.

"Ja, heute haben wir viel auf," meinte Alex. "Außerdem versteh ich das nicht alles."

Sein Vater seufzte. "Was verstehst du nicht?"

Schulterzucken. "Mathe!"

"Okay," gab Stephen zurück, drehte sich um und nahm den Stuhl, der hinter der Tür stand in die Hand.

Schnell klappte er ihn auseinander, stellte ihn neben Alex und setzte sich dann, um seinem Sohn bei den schwierigen Hausaufgaben bei zu stehen. Alex zeigte ihm die vier Aufgaben, die er nicht verstand und der Arzt nahm das Buch zwischen die Finger und las konzentriert, während er die Beine ausstreckte und die Füße übereinander schlug. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens, warf Stephen Alex einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Du hast aber im Unterricht aufgepasst, oder?"

Alex sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Eh, ja!"

"Habt ihr die Aufgaben nicht besprochen oder so," fragte Stephen weiter und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"D-doch, Dad, aber die blöde Kuh ... sie kann das echt nicht erklären, okay?!"

Jetzt sah Stephen ihn direkt an. Ein scharfer Blick, wie ihn seine Kinder kannten. "_Ms. Miller_, heisst sie oder?"

Seufzen. "Ja, Ms. Miller!"

Connors ließ das Mathematikbuch auf den Tisch zurück fallen, seufzte und stützte sich dann mit dem Ellbogen des linken Armes auf der Platte auf. Er legte seinen Kopf in die Handfläche und musterte seinen 16-Jährigen interessiert.

"Hast du denn auch deine Brüder gefragt, ob sie dir helfen können, Alex?"

Alex ließ die Schultern hängen und wurde etwas lauter. "Die waren doch nicht da!"

"Du hättest sie in der Schule fragen können, Alex und ich bin mir sicher, dass David und Jason, wenn du sie gefragt hättest, auch ihr Mittagessen aufgegeben hätten, um dir hierbei zu helfen! ... Hör bitte auf mir so einen Mist zu erzählen! Du hast nicht gefragt, weder _Ms. Miller_ noch deine Brüder und soll ich dir sagen, warum?"

_Oh nein, ich wusste dass das nicht gut geht ..._ Alex schluckte und blieb stumm. Sein Vater war in Fahrt ...

"Du hast auf mich gewartet," folgerte der Arzt. "Damit _ich_, der den ganzen Tag arbeiten war und ziemlich viel Stress hatte und der noch nichts gegessen hat, jetzt noch mit dir hier sitzen muss und dir bei den Hausaufgeben helfen soll! Diese Verzögerungstaktik funktioniert aber nicht, Alex! Ich werde dir jetzt hierbei helfen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du einen Tadel bekommst und wenn wir fertig sind - und es ist mir völlig egal wie spät es dann ist - werden wir uns um deine Verstöße kümmern!"

Alex schluckte schwer. Dass Stephen jetzt keine gute Laune mehr hatte, war irgendwie klar gewesen.

Sein Dad stand auf. "Ich zieh mich eben um und dann machen wir Mathe. Okay?"

"Ja," gab der Teenager leise zurück und ließ die Schultern hängen. Ja, sein kleiner Plan war definitiv dahin ... "Entschuldige, Dad."

"Schon gut," sagte Stephen.

Alex sah ihm nach, als er aus dem Zimmer und dann den Flur hinunter ging, um sich im Schlafzimmer bequeme Sachen an zuziehen. Er nahm das Buch und zog es wieder zu sich. Schnell versuchte er noch mal einen Sinn in der ersten Aufgabe zu finden, doch konzentrieren konnte er sich jetzt gerade nicht mehr. Viel zu sehr ärgerte es ihn, dass sein Dad den kleinen Trick bemerkt hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Stephen wieder in das Zimmer zurück. Jeans, graues T-Shirt, Socken! Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und Alex schob ihm wieder das Buch vor die Augen. Stephen las die Aufgabe noch mal durch und begann dann seinem Sohn die Sache zu erläutern.

Minuten vergingen. Stephen redete, Alex hörte aufmerksam zu und schrieb. Stephen kontrollierte noch mal und so wurde nach und nach eine Aufgabe nach der anderen abgehakt. Eine halbe Stunde später war das Fach Mathematik erledigt und Alex steckte das Buch in seinen schwarzen Rucksack, den er unter seinen Schreibtisch stellte.

Stephen kratzte sich am Bauch. "Fertig?"

"Ja," gab sein Sohn lächelnd zurück.

"Kann ich denn die anderen Aufgaben sehen?"

In Gedanken rollte Alex mit den Augen. Er hasste es, wenn sein Vater ihm nicht mehr traute, seine Aufgaben vernünftig und sorgfältig zu machen! Doch natürlich hatte er auch hier keine andere Wahl. Schnell kramte er den linierten Collegeblock hervor und das Buch für Geschichte und suchte die entsprechende Seite und Aufgabe heraus. Stephen sah sich den Text an und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf den Lückentext, den sie mit Hilfe des Textes ausfüllen mussten. Er machte ein paar Stichproben und reichte seinem Sohn schließlich zu frieden das Blatt zurück, was er mit dem Buch in die Ecke des Schreibtisches legte - für Übermorgen! Spanisch und Englisch wurden auch noch mal durchexerziert und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde klappte Stephen das Englischbuch zu und stand endlich auf.

Mit dem Kopf wies er zur Tür. "Ich denke wir können dann, oder?"

"Ja," erwiderte Alex seufzend, doch verkniff sich jeglichen negativen Kommentar.

Das wäre in seiner Situation sehr unklug.

Schnell ging er zu seinem Bett hinüber, schlug schon mal die Decke zurück, zog das Rollo hinunter und legte seine Schlafsachen auf die Bettdecke, damit er gleich nicht noch etwas heraus suchen musste und sofort hineinfallen konnte. Stephen beobachtete ihn kurz und stellte dann seinen Stuhl wieder weg. Gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Zimmer. Alex zog seine Tür zu und folgte Stephen dann langsam und nervös die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby.

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer setzte sich Stephen auf sein Sofa, rückte etwas nach vorn und wartete bis Alex ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Die Schiebetür hatte er vorab schon geschlossen, damit die Kinder wussten, dass sie ab jetzt nicht gestört werden wollten. Kurz musterte Stephen seinen Sohn, öffnete den Mund, doch Alex kam ihm zu vor.

"Kann ich was sagen, bitte?"

"Ja," sagte der Arzt und nickte leicht.

Alex schloss kurz die Augen, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und legte seine Hände flach auf die Knie. Er wusste, dass das, was er jetzt vorbringen würde, Stephen's Entscheidung über die Schwere der Strafe beeinflussen konnte ... oder nicht. Fakt war hier, dass Alex einen Regelbruch begangen hatte! Fakt war, dass er nicht auf seinen Vater gehört hatte und trotzdem zu der Party gegangen war. Und _Fakt war_, dass das Thema Julia Walker sicher für Stephen erstmal gestorben war! Denn wegen ihr, hatte Alex sich ja überhaupt zu der Party geschlichen! Konnte er den _Schaden_ noch eingrenzen?

"Ich dachte, du wolltest was sagen," fragte Stephen plötzlich leise.

Alex schreckte hoch. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen war und Stephen hatte unnötig warten lassen.

Der Junge räusperte sich. "Ja, ich ... es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern Vormittag so schlechte Laune hatte und dann die Zeit vergessen hab. Ich kenne unsere _Regel_ und ich weiss, dass Mac und du Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden könnt und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen, Dad."

"Gut," gab sein Vater zurück. "Aber ich denke, du weisst, was mich noch mehr aufregt, als dass du im Park zu spät dran warst, oder?"

_Oh ja ... _"Ja, Sir. D-dass ich zu der Party gegangen bin, obwohl du es mir verboten hast! D-das tut mir auch leid. Ich ... ich hab versucht Julia zu beeindrucken. Sie hat angerufen und noch mal nachgefragt und ich wollte ihr auch sagen, dass ich nicht hin darf, aber sie war total begeistert neue Leute kennen zu lernen und mich wieder zu sehen und da- ... Ich konnte einfach nicht _nein_ sagen, Dad!"

"Julia," sagte Stephen seufzend und kratzte sich an der Stirn, bevor er dann wieder Alex direkt in die Augen sah. "Das heisst, wegen Julia sitzen wir hier, ja? Ich hoffe, sie ist es wert, Alex! Das hoffe ich wirklich. Wenn Mac heute Nacht wieder hier ist, werde ich ihn fragen, ob wir uns Morgen mal bei den Walkers vorstellen gehen."

"Ja, können wir machen," gab Alex grinsend zurück.

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich. "_Mac und ich_, Alex! Wir! Die _Eltern_ gehen zu den Walkers und werden _Hallo_ sagen! Okay?" Er zeigte auf Alex. "Du hast Hausarrest, Großer und zwar für die ganze Woche! Vergiss das bitte nicht! ... Du kommst sofort nach der Schule nach Hause und bleibst zu Hause! Es sei denn, Mac oder ich sind damit einverstanden, dass wir gemeinsam irgendwo hin gehen! Es gibt keinerlei Besuch für dich, weder Julia noch sonst wer und ich rate dir, diesen Arrest nicht zu brechen! Hast du verstanden?"

Nicken. "Ja, Dad."

"Gibt es sonst noch etwas, worüber wir reden müssten oder war es das?"

Alex schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Eine verbale Antwort, Alex," forderte Stephen leise.

"Nein, das war's!"

"Okay," gab Stephen zurück.

Müde erhob er sich vom Sofa und ging an den kleinen Tisch heran, den er an den Ecken anfasste. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Sohn. "Fass mal mit an, bitte!"

Der jüngere Connors stand auf und nahm den Tisch an den anderen beiden Ecken. Schnell rückten sie ihn an das linke Sofa heran, so dass sie auf der rechten Seite mehr Platz hatten. Stephen setzte sich seufzend wieder auf das weiche Polster und deutete dann mit dem Finger rechts neben sich. Alex spürte, dass er nervös wurde. Zwar wusste er jetzt, dass sein Vater den ungeliebten und schmerzhaften Stock im Schrank lassen würde, aber je näher eine Strafe rückte, desto schwieriger war es für ihn, sich zu ergeben und es einfach hin zu nehmen.

"Alex? Ich habe keine Lust zu warten!"

Schnell ging der Junge auf seinen Vater zu und stellte sich an seine rechte Seite. Mit den Fingern öffnete er langsam die Knöpfe der Jeans. Einen nach dem anderen. Als er den letzten Knopf endlich gelöst hatte, machte er noch einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf das Bein seines Vaters zu und streifte die Jeans dann über seine Hüften. Stephen legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Rücken, drückte ihn sanft herunter und half ihm über seine Knie.

Sein Puls raste und sein Herz schlug heftiger. Alex fühlte sich immer wie ein kleines Kind, wenn Stephen ihn so übers Knie legte, doch eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sein Vater ihn so bestrafte und nicht mit dem Stock! Er war sich sicher, dass er den eigentlich verdient hätte, oder zumindest den Ledergürtel. Beschweren wollte er sich deswegen nicht! Trotzdem war es gerade etwas unbequem ...

Stephen legte seinen linken Unterarm auf Alex' Rücken, während er die Jeans noch etwas mehr aus dem Weg zog und sich dann dan der schwarzen Boxershorts zu schaffen machte. Sein Sohn verzog das Gesicht.

_Okay, also gibt es keine Aufwärmrunde heute ... Mist!_

Die Baumwollshorts verschwand an den Kniekehlen. Der Arzt rückte seinen Sohn noch mal etwas mehr in Position, fasste dann mit Links Alex' Handgelenk der rechten Hand und brachte sie ein Stück auf den Rücken, so dass er nicht zwischendurch nach hinten greifen konnte.

"Dann wollen wir mal ..."

Der läppsche Ausruf brachte den Teenager dazu sein Gesicht in dem Sofapolster zu verstecken. Er wartete. Stephen nahm seine rechte Hand weit nach hinten und schlug hart zu. Der beißende Schmerz riss Alex gnadenlos aus seiner Konzentration heraus und er zischte laut auf. Sein Kopf fuhr sofort wieder hoch und er atmete sofort anders, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden zu vor. Noch einmal klatschte Stephen's Hand herunter. Hart traf sie beide Pobacken auf einmal und hinterließ ein leichtes Rosa.

Alex blinzelte hektisch. Mit jedem Hieb wurde der Schmerz intensiver. 15 ... 20. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Stephen einen ordentlichen Rythmus gefunden, so dass Alex ungefähr erahnen konnte, wann der nächste Schlag mit der Hand kam. Aber richtig helfen, tat das auch nicht. Wieder und wieder krachte die Handfläche auf Alex nackten Po, der jetzt bereits ziemlich wund aussah. Der praktische Arzt und Unfallchirurg drückte die Hand seines Jungen jetzt etwas mehr und gab ihm noch einen schmerzhaften Hieb! Alex schluckte und spürte, dass ihm langsam heiss wurde. Auch das Atmen fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

35. Stephen sagte kein Wort, während er seinem rebellischen Sohn den Hintern versohlte. Er musste auch nichts sagen! Sie hatten alles geklärt. Alex war unpünktlich und dann auch noch ungehorsam gewesen und jetzt bekam er die Quittung! Der Teenager biss die Zähne zusammen. Schreien wollte er auf keinen Fall! Doch nach den nächsten zehn festen Schlägen auf seinen entblößten und wunden Po, konnte er die ersten Tränen dann doch nicht mehr zurück halten.

Er öffnete den Mund und atmete weiter. Schluchzte leise und bewegte sich nur minimal, um in Position zu bleiben. Und wieder traf die Hand seines Vaters seinen Hintern. Diesmal jaulte Alex laut auf. Er konnte nicht mehr. Konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und still sein. Aber das war eigentlich auch nicht nötig. Stephen war es egal, ob die Jungs, während der Tracht Prügel los weinten oder sogar schreien mussten. Gefühle sollten ihnen nicht peinlich sein - ganz im Gegenteil!

Die letzten 20 Hiebe erforderten von Stephen etwas mehr Kraftaufwand als üblich und Alex dankte es ihm mit vielen Tränen, die er sonst, bei so einer Strafe nicht vergoß. Und dann war es vorbei. Connors nahm seine rechte Hand herunter und ließ Alex dann langsam und vorsichtig los. Der Junge nahm seine rechte Hand und Arm nach vorn und atmete schwer, während sein Dad ihm sanft den Rücken streichelte.

"Sch," machte Stephen leise und versuchte Alex so schnell es ging zu beruhigen. "Schön tief atmen. ... Gut so. Es ist alles okay."

Er streichelte ihn weiter, während er skeptisch Alex' Hinterteil betrachtete. Das leichte Rosa war zu einem Pink mutiert und sah sehr schmerzhaft aus, doch Stephen wusste beim besten Willen, dass er nicht zu hart gewesen war und Alex wusste das auch! Der Arzt seufzte leise. Streichelte ihm dann durch die schwarzen Haare und bekam sofort ein unmißverständliches Grummeln von seinem Sohn zu hören. Alex nahm eine Hand hoch und versuchte die Hand seines Vaters wegzudrücken.

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "Du gehst doch jetzt eh ins Bett, hm? Oder hast du noch was vor?"

Der Teenager schniefte und atmete durch den Mund aus. "Ich woll-lte noch zu Julia um ihr zu sagen, d-dass ich Hausar- ... AH!"

Stephen nahm seine rechte Hand wieder zurück, mit der er Alex noch einen gegeben hatte und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. "Keine Witze, Alex! Verstanden? Ansonsten kann ich den Arrest sehr schnell auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängern!"

"Schon gut," erwiderte der Junge über seinen Knien und seufzte leise.

Schließlich erhob er sich und stellte sich neben Stephen, der ihm skeptisch in die Augen sah. Alex räusperte sich, schluckte und griff nach seiner Unterhose, die er vorsichtig nach oben und über seinen ledierten Hintern streifte. Kurz zuckte er vor Schmerzen zusammen, doch beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Die Jeans zog Alex über die Shorts, doch ließ sie auf. Während er langsam durch das Wohnzimmer und zu den Treppenstufen hinüber schlich, stand auch Stephen vom Sofa ab, zupfte kurz an seiner Jeans herum und folgte seinem Sohn bis an die Tür, die er dann öffnete und mit ihm hinaus in die Lobby trat.

Dort verschwand Stephen kurz in der Küche, wo er ein Ice-Pack aus dem Gefrierfach holte, ein Handtuch darum wickelte und schließlich wieder in der Lobby seinen Arztkoffer zur Hand nahm und hinter Alex die Treppenstufen hinauf spazierte.

* * *

Alex steuerte sofort sein Zimmer an, während Stephen den anderen Kindern Bescheid gab, dass sie sich wieder frei im Haus bewegen durften. Schließlich setzte er sich zu seinem Sohn auf das Bett, warf das Ice-Pack erstmal auf den Teppich und stellte seinen Koffer ab. Vorsichtig zog er Alex die Jeans aus und faltete sie einmal. Die Hose kam auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

Bei der Shorts war der Arzt noch vorsichtiger! Alex zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als der Stoff, der jetzt so unendlich rauh schien über die wunden Stellen rutschte. Er drückte seinen Kopf in das dicke Kissen hinein. Stephen öffnete seinen Koffer, legte die Wundsalbe bereit, öffnete die Packung mit den Handschuhen und ging dann in das Badezimmer, um sich gründlich die Hände zu waschen, damit er keinerlei Keime übertragen würde.

Während Stephen ihm dann den Po mit der Salbe behutsam einrieb, schloss Alex die Augen und dachte wieder an Julia! Zu blöd, dass er Hausarrest hatte und sie so erst in einer Woche wieder sehen konnte. Und mit ihr sprechen, konnte er auch nicht, weil Stephen seine Sim-Karte einkassiert hatte. Er seufzte, überlegte und öffnete dann ein Auge, um seinen Vater an zu sehen.

"Ah, Dad?"

"Mhm," machte Stephen leise, während er jetzt die andere Pobacke säuberte.

Alex zuckte zusammen. "Ah!"

"Entschuldige," sagte sein Vater mitfühlend und hielt kurz inne. "War keine Absicht."

"Mac und du, ihr geht doch Morgen zu den Walkers oder?"

"Das habe ich vor, ja," sagte der Arzt. "Ich muss Mac noch fragen, ob ihm das Morgen Recht ist! Wieso?"

Vorsichtig drehte sein Sohn sich halb auf die Seite, so dass Stephen mit der Behandlung aufhören musste. Stephen hob beide Hände in die Luft und sah ihn fragend an.

Alex grinste. "Kannst du vielleicht ... kannst du ihr was von mir ausrichten?"

"Mrs Walker?" Stephen grinste bei seinem dämlichen Witz breit.

"Julia," gab der Junge seufzend zurück und schlug seinem Vater spielerisch auf den Oberschenkel, so dass der zusammen zuckte. "Du sollst, Julia was von mir ausrichten!"

"Und was," fragte der Erwachsene und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er sich wieder umdrehen sollte. Alex legte sich wieder auf den Bauch und Stephen machte weiter.

Alex überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Sag ihr bitte, dass ich Hausarrest habe, wegen gestern und dass ich sie nächste Woche anrufe oder bei ihr vorbei komme! Und dass ich es nicht vergessen werde."

"Okay, ich sag's ihr!°"

"Danke!"

Es klopfte an der offenen Zimmertür und Jason trat über die Türschwelle. Kurz betrachtete er Alex und seinen Stiefvater und sah dann Stephen fragend an.

"Stephen? Ich wollte nicht stören, aber was gibt es zu essen?"

Stephen nahm seine Finger wieder zurück, sah Jason an und streifte sich dann die Latexhandschuhe von den Händen. Er war fertig! Bevor er Jason jedoch antwortete, stopfte er die Handschuhe sauber ineinander, so dass die daran klebende Salbe nichts verschmutzte, legte sie vor das Bett und packte zwei Mullbinden aus, die er säuberlich auf die Haut legte.

Erst jetzt warf er wieder dem Sohn seines Partners einen Blick zu. "Was hattet ihr denn heute Mittag Schönes?"

Jason leckte sich über die Lippen. "Burger mit Pommes!"

Alex starrte ihn etwas sauer an und stemmte sich mit den Unterarmen vom Bett hoch. "Du Arsch!"

"Und was hattest du, Alex," fragte Stephen seinen Sohn.

"Tiefkühlpizza."

"Also keine Hamburger und keine Pizza," überlegte Jason laut und lehnte sich an Alex' Schreibtischkante. "Ah, Nudeln? ... Dad müssen wir doch heute nicht einplanen, oder?"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, der wird nachts erst wieder kommen, so wie es aussieht. ...DAVID? KOMM MAL! "

Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein paar Sekunden später kam David in Alex' Zimmer. Stephen stand auf, packte seinen Koffer wieder zusammen und ging auf den Flur. Er wollte es den Kindern überlassen sich etwas zu Essen auszusuchen. Stephen hatte riesigen Hunger und würde heute fast Alles essen.

* * *

Geschafft von der Arbeit und dass er heute noch früher anfangen musste als geplant, betrat Mac das Haus durch die Eingangstür. So leise wie möglich machte er sie wieder zu, räumte seine Schlüssel und die Geldbörse auf den Sekretär, wo bereits die Schlüssel seines Mannes lagen und setzte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Das schwarze Jackett folgte. Mac schlang es sich um den Unterarm, machte kurz einen Abstecher ins Wohnzimmer, doch es war leer. Die Küche ebenfalls. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Es war ein Uhr nachts!

Also stieg der Cop die Wendeltreppe hinauf und marschierte zunächst in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, doch der lag schlafend in seinem Bett. Mac schloss die Tür und ging dann zufrieden den Flur hinunter, wo er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete. Der Raum war dunkel und nur der Mond gab etwas Licht ab.

Leise tappste Mac auf Socken zu seinem Schrank hinüber, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Stephen, der auf seiner linken Seite des Bettes in die Laken gekuschelt war und auf der dem Rücken lag. Mac wartete einen kurzen Moment, doch Stephen bewegte sich nicht. Leise begann Mac sich auszuziehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden trug er eine schwarze Boxershorts und ein graues T-Shirt und ging einmal um das Ehebett herum.

"Hey," erklang plötzlich Stephen's müde Stimme leise neben ihm.

"Hab ich dich geweckt," fragte Taylor leise und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seinen Partner.

Stephen lächelte. "Nein, ich hab auf dich gewartet! Wie war der Tag?"

Mac sah ihn an, lächelte ebenfalls und stieg langsam in das Bett links neben ihn, ohne erstmal auf seine Frage zu antworten. "Du liegst auf _meiner_ Seite, Häschen."

Stephen grinste frech und schnüffelte einmal intensiv und gierig an den Laken und dem Kopfkissen, bevor er Mac wieder an sah. Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. "Ich hab dich vermisst. Und _das hier_ riecht nach dir ..."

Wieder atmete er tief ein und Mac kletterte neben ihn, wo er sich dann die Decke über den Körper zog und an Stephen heran rutschte, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Liebevoll drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Stephen erwiderte den Kuss sofort und Mac streichelte ihm mit den Fingern durch das Haar, bevor er sich dann ein paar Zentimeter von ihm zurück zog.

"Sehr anstrengend und verdammt lang und bei dir?"

Der Arzt rückte wieder näher an ihn heran, legte sich dann mit dem Kopf auf Mac's Schulter und schnaufte zufrieden und glücklich. Mac legte sich auch auf den Rücken und entspannte sich sofort.

"Ja, das _Anstrengend_ kann ich nur zurück geben! Ich hatte ganze zwei Operationen, von denen die zweite überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen war, wenn der Kerl besser aufgepasst hätte! Ich frag mich jedesmal, warum wir Menschen oft erst handeln und dann das Gehirn einschalten!"

Mac grinste, während er an die Decke starrte. "Was war denn mit ihm?"

"Schweigepflicht, Mac!"

"Okay," gab der andere Mann zurück. "Und wie war es hier so? Ist irgendwas passiert, was ich wissen will?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich, Baby," meinte der Arzt seufzend. "Mein Sohn hat versucht, unser Gespräch etwas hinaus zu zögern, indem ich noch mit ihm Hausaufgaben machen musste, aber mehr war nicht. Er hat übrigens Hausarrest für die komplette Woche! Und ich habe seine Sim-Karte eingezogen, also nur, falls er zu dir etwas sagt oder irgendwo hin will, okay?"

Mac nickte verstehend und streckte die nackten Beine unter der Decke aus. "Okay!"

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen das Ehepaar schwieg und einfach nur die Nähe des Partners genoss. Dann bewegte Stephen sich wieder etwas, drehte sich auf die Seite, schlang den linken Arm um die Brust von Mac und legte den Kopf seitlich auf seinen Unterarm, so dass er Mac ansehen konnte.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zwei Morgen nach der Arbeit mal zu den Walkers spazieren und freundlich _Hallo_ sagen?"

Taylor grinste ihn an. "So wie liebe Nachbarn das tun ja?"

"Ja! Außerdem hab ich Alex versprochen, dass ich Julia etwas von ihm ausrichte. Er darf ja im Moment nicht raus und sein Handy kann er auch nicht benutzen, also spiele ich den Vermittler!"

"Den _Liebesboten_," teilte Mac ihm schmunzelnd mit.

Stephen lachte leise und strich ihm dann zärtlich mit dem Finger über die Wange. "So ungefähr, ja! Also kommst du mit?"

"Klar! Wenn du da ganz alleine aufkreuzt, denken die Walkers noch, dass wir Krach haben!"

"Gut!"

Schnell warf Stephen sich auf Mac und küsste ihn grob auf den Mund. Der Polizist zwinkerte, schlang dann seine starken Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, während sich Stephen zu ihm hinunter beugte. Kuss um Kuss wurde das kleine Liebesspiel intensiver. Mac streichelte Stephen und schob dann seine Hand sanft von hinten in seine Shorts hinein, wo er ihn streichelte. Gierig küsste der Arzt ihn weiter.

Die Zeit verstrich um Sekunden. Ihnen wurde warm. Mit der rechten Hand schob Stephen den Stoff von Mac's T-Shirt nach oben und küsste ihn auf den Bauch und die Brust, während sein Ehemann seine Augen schloss, um die Liebkosungen voll und ganz auszukosten. Er zog seine Hand wieder aus Stephen's Hose zurück, um ihn näher an sich zu drücken und warf beiläufig einen Blick auf den Wecker.

Mac seufzte und Stephen zog sanft an seiner Unterhose.

Doch bevor er ihn ganz ausziehen und ihr Liebesspiel neue Bahnen erreichen konnte, stoppte Mac ihn sanft mit seiner Stimme. "Schätzchen?"

"Mhm," machte Stephen leise und küsste ihn wieder auf den Bauch.

"Warte! Ich hab zwar Morgen frei, aber wir sind beide müde oder nicht," fragte Mac ihn vorsichtig.

Sofort reckte Stephen seinen Kopf hoch, ließ die Unterhose mit den Fingern an ihrem Platz und öffnete den Mund. "Okay! Entschuldige, du hast Recht. Es ist ja auch schon verdammt spät. Lass uns schlafen."

Mac küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Danke! Ich bin wirklich fertig!"

"Kein Problem," entgegnete Stephen grinsend und rollte sich vorsichtig von ihm hinunter.

Er ließ sich auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen und Mac zog die Decke über sich und ihn. Dann kuschelte er sich von hinten an Stephen heran, schlang einen Arm beschützerisch um ihn und atmete sanft in seinen Nacken hinein. Stephen schloss die Augen. Ja, er war auch müde und es war gut, dass Mac ihn jetzt schon gestoppt hatte. Er horchte in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Auf dem Kleiderschrank kamen jetzt die großen Schatten der Bäume zum Vorschein, die das Haus umgaben. Er dachte wieder an Alex und Julia.

Stephen kannte das Mädchen oder besser die _junge Frau_, ja noch nicht, doch das würde sich Morgen Abend schnell ändern und dann konnte der Arzt sich selbst ein Bild machen und sich sein erstes wirkliches Urteil über sie erlauben. Vorschnell zu urteilen wäre Alex gegenüber unfair! Stephen dachte noch einen Moment darüber nach, bis ihm dann endlich die Augen zu fielen und er an Mac gelehnt sanft weg döste.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Tja, Alex! Dass dieser nette Trick nicht ganz funktioniert, hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können! Daddy ist ja nicht dumm ... Aber jetzt sind die zwei wieder quitt und es kann weiter gehen mit dieser Woche, die so schlecht angefangen hat! Mal sehen was der Junge und auch Julia noch so vor haben :D Danke für eure Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	4. Die neuen Nachbarn

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo! Weil ich diesem Besuch bei den Walkers ein eigenes Kapitel widmen wollte, ist dies heir jetzt etwas kürzer ... Viel Spass!

* * *

Am nächsten Abend, nachdem Stephen gegen 17 Uhr von seiner Tagschicht gekommen war, ging er duschen, zog sich um und setzte sich mit Mac noch mal ins Wohnzimmer, um in Ruhe einen Kaffee zu trinken und die Haare etwas trocknen zu lassen. Die Schiebetür war halb geschlossen und die Kinder waren irgendwo im Haus. Der Tag hatte ziemlich ruhig begonnen und auch Alex hatte keinerlei Probleme gemacht und war pünktlich nach der Schule wieder zurück geeilt, um sich penibel an seinen Hausarrest zu halten. Sein Vater war zwar nicht da gewesen, doch Stephen hatte heute Morgen beim Frühstück noch mal klar gestellt, dass Alex keine Tricks versuchen sollte!

Mac schlug ein Bein über das andere und zappte durch das TV-Programm. Als er die Nachrichten gefunden hatte, warf er Stephen einen Blick zu. "Meinst du, wir sollten vielleicht vorher bei den Walkers anrufen und uns ankündigen?"

Stephen sah verwirrt aus. "Wenn ich eine Nummer hätte, würde ich das auch machen, Schätzchen!"

"Oh, stimmt," gab Taylor zurück und seufzte. "Du könntest Alex die SIM-Karte zurückgeben und _ihn_ anrufen lassen ..."

"Oh, nein," sagte Stephen Kopf schüttelnd. "Das werde ich nicht! Wir gehen gleich rüber, klingeln und wenn sie beschäftigt sind, dann verziehen wir uns wieder, okay?"

Mac zuckte die Schultern und stellte den Ton etwas lauter. "Gut!"

"Wann musst du Morgen ins Büro?"

"Erst mittags," gab der Cop zurück, während er konzentriert die _News_ verfolgte.

Plötzlich spürte er Finger und eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, die ihn sanft streichelten.

"Na so ein Zufall," flüsterte Connors dicht an seinem Ohr und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange, bis Mac grinste. "Ich auch!"

Nach ein paar Minuten ertönte die Abspannmusik des Nachrichtensenders und Mac legte einen Arm um Stephen's Schultern und seufzte leise, während er sich in die Polster des beigen Sofas hineindrückte. Sein Partner nahm ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, streckte seine Beine aus und schaltete einmal um, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Mac sah auf. "Ja?"

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Alex steckte seinen schwarzen Haarschopf hindurch. Er sah seinen Vater lächelnd an und machte einen Schritt vorwärts.

"Geht ihr gleich zu den Walkers?"

"Mhm," machte Stephen nickend.

Alex öffnete die Schiebetür ganz und kam die drei Stufen hinunter gelaufen. Er blieb von Stephen und Mac stehen und sah sie fragend an.

"Dad? Kannst du sie nach der Festnetznummer fragen, bitte?"

Stephen nickte. "Ja, das mach ich und sie kriegen unsere Nummer, aber du darfst Julia erstmal trotzdem nicht anrufen, okay Alex?"

"Hm," machte sein Sohn enttäuscht, doch er wusste genau, dass er seinen Vater jetzt auf keinen Fall noch mehr pushen sollte! Wenn Stephen sich bedrängt fühlte oder Alex seine Disziplin in Frage stellte und anzweifelte, könnte das sehr schnell ... sehr böse enden und das wollte der Teenager sicher erstmal vermeiden und sich mit ihm gut stellen.

Mac sah ihm in die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Was _hm_, Alex? Ist noch was?"

Schnell schüttelte Alex den Kopf. "N-nein, es ist nichts weiter. Bestellt Julia bitte Schöne Grüße u-und erklärt ihr, warum ich mich nicht melden kann, o-okay?"

"Ja, machen wir, das hab dir gestern schon gesagt," sagte sein Dad seufzend und erhob sich dann vom Sofa. Liebevolll warf er Mac einen Blick zu und reichte ihm die Hand. "Na, komm, alter Mann! Auf zu den Walkers! Fährst du oder soll ich fahren?"

Sein Ehemann grinste und nahm die Hand. Er zog sich hoch, nahm Stephen leicht in den Arm und küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Ich denke, wir laufen. So weit ist es ja nicht!"

Mac ließ Stephen wieder los und betrat mit ihm gemeinsam die helle Lobby, wo er sich auf die Treppe setzte und die Schuhe an zog. Stephen steckte sein Portmonaie in die hintere Hosentasche, fummelte vor dem Spiegel noch mal in seinen kurzen Haaren herum und nahm die Schlüssel vom Sekretär herunter. Alex stand in der Wohnzimmertür und beobachtete seine _Väter_ aus der Entfernung. Zu gerne würde er sich jetzt anschließen und Julia wieder sehen ... Wie ging es ihr wohl? Auf der Party hatte sie ja ziemlich viel getrunken! Aber als er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte, sah sie noch ganz _okay_ aus oder?

"Alex," fragte Stephen ihn und zog sich die Jacke an.

"Eh, ja?"

"Saug bitte das Wohnzimmer und unser Schlafzimmer, während wir weg sind, okay?"

_Klasse! Ihr geht zu den Walkers rüber und habt sicher ein paar unterhaltsame Stunden und ich darf `Staubsaugen´ ... Sehr gute Arbeitsteilung, Dad ..._

Konnte er sich beschweren? Nein!

Der Junge nickte schnell. "Ja, mach ich, Sir!"

Auch Mac zog seine Jacke an, nahm seine schwarze Lederbörse, steckte sie in die Innentasche und ging an die Haustür. Stephen holte noch sein Handy aus der Küche und stopfte es in die Hosentasche. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Alex und sagten, dass sie zum Abendessen wieder da sein würden. Dann waren die Ehemänner auch schon weg!

Alex sah auf die geschlossene Vordertür, seufzte wehleidig und öffnete die Tür zum Keller, um den Staubsauger hervor zu holen und der Bitte von Stephen nach zu kommen. Aufschieben wollte er das Saugen nicht unbedingt, denn dann würde er Gefahr laufen, es komplett zu vergessen und da er nicht genau wusste, wann er und Mac zurück sein würden, wäre es für ihn auf jeden Fall besser, das jetzt zu erledigen.

* * *

Nur ein paar Minuten später klingelte Stephen an der Haustür der neuen Nachbarn! Eine dunkelhaarige Frau öffnete den beiden Männern die Tür. Sie trug eine helle Bluse und Jeans. Hübsche Ohrringe, eine dünne Kette und hatte grüne Augen. Stephen schätzte sie auf Anfang 40, nicht älter! Etwas überrascht von dem Besuch, aber hoch erfreut, lächelte sie, während ihre rechte Hand den Türrahmen umklammerte.

"Guten Tag," grüßte sie höflich und nickte. "Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Mac übernahm die Begrüßung und stellte sich vor. "Guten Tag, Mrs Walker, tut mir leid, dass wir so unangemeldet aufkreuzen, aber da sie gerade erst eingezogen sind, wollten wir uns vorstellen. Ich bin Mac Taylor und das ist mein Mann, Stephen Connors! Wir wohnen gleich da hinten in der Hausnummer 187 ..." Er drehte sich kurz um und wies mit der Hand und dem Zeigefinger in die Richtung in der das Haus lag, dann sah er wieder die Frau an und fuhr fort. "... also nicht weit weg. Wir wollten sie und ihre Familie hier kurz willkommen heißen."

"Hallo!" Stephen nickte und reichte ihr höflich die Hand, die sie leicht drückte. "Ich glaube, unsere Kinder kennen sich bereits von Sonntag!"

Mrs Walker lächelte. "Das ist aber nett! Julia spricht bereits die ganze Zeit von ihrem Jungen! Bitte, kommen wie doch herein!"

"Ist das denn für sie und ihren Mann okay," fragte Taylor nervös. "Wir wollen wirklich nicht stören ..."

"Ach, was! Kommen sie! Mein Mann ist arbeiten, wissen sie."

Dass es zwei ausgewachsene Kerle waren, die an ihrer Tür geklingelt hatten und sie allein war, beeindruckte die Frau scheinbar nicht ...

Schnell trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, öffnete die Tür dann ganz und gab den Blick frei auf eine Ladung Umzugskartons, die in der Lobby neben- und übereinander gestapelt den Weg blockierten. Stephen musterte das kleine Chaos, lächelte scheu und Mac ließ ihm den Vortritt. Mrs Walker drückte die Tür hinter ihren Gästen zu und bat die beiden Männer sofort in die Küche, die rechts von der Lobby abging.

Sie war größer als die von Stephen, aber das Umzugschaos hatte auch hier gewütet. Zügig räumte sie zwei der vier Stühle frei und bot ihnen einen Platz am Fenster an, von wo aus man auf das Nachbarhaus sehen konnte. Stephen rückte an das Fenster und Mac setzte sich neben ihn.

Mrs Walker räusperte sich. "Sagen sie ruhig Conny! Wir sind nicht so förmlich, wissen sie. Möchten sie etwas trinken?"

"Nur, wenn sie Mac und Stephen sagen," konterte der Arzt sofort und wies erst auf seinen Mann, dann auf sich selbst.

"Einverstanden, Stephen! Was möchten sie? Mineralwasser, eine Pepsi, oder Kaffee? Etwas anderes kann ich ihnen noch nicht anbieten. Wie sie sehen, haben wir noch nicht alles auspacken oder einkaufen können!"

Mac hatte eigentlich keinen Durst, aber der Höflichkeit halber, nahm er ein Wasser. Stephen entschied sich für eine kalte Pepsi und Conny kramte noch ein kleines Paket Kekse aus einem der Küchenschränkte, die scheinbar schon ihren Stammplatz gefunden hatten. Schnell setzte sie sich den beiden Männern gegenüber und faltete die Hände auf dem hellbraunen Tisch zusammen.

"Wie lange sind sie schon ein Paar," fragte sie interessiert und lächelte.

Stephen antwortete. "Etwas über ein Jahr!"

"Also noch gar nicht so lang," gab Conny schmunzelnd zurück und trank an ihrem Wasser. Sie setzte das Glas wieder ab. "U-und sie sind Arzt, Stephen? In dem örtlichen Krankenhaus?"

Mac warf Stephen einen Blick zu. Conny blickte entschuldigend auf den Tisch. "Eh, unsere älteste Tochter, Julia, hat uns schon ein paar Details über sie verraten. Verzeihen sie!"

"Ist schon gut, Conny! ... Ja, genau," bestätigte der Mann schmunzelnd. "Chefarzt der Unfallchirurgie im Forest-Hills Hospital! Gute Bezahlung, viele Überstunden, Schichtarbeit, Rufbereitschaft und viel Stress! Aber ich liebe meinen Job und würde nichts anderes machen wollen."

Conny lächelte. "Das klingt spannend. Mein Mann, Marcus, arbeitet seit gestern im Police Department von New York City, deshalb ist er auch jetzt nicht hier. Er musste gestern bereits anfangen und ich habe noch etwas Zeit, bis nächste Woche mein Job im Supermarkt los geht. Ich bin dort Kassiererin!"

Stephen sah seinen Mann von der Seite aus an und streichelte zärtlich über seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. "Dann ist die Jefferson-Street ja jetzt so gut abgesichert, wie Fort Knox, Schätzchen!"

Verwirrt sah Conny Stephen an, doch dann verstand sie. "Oh, richtig! Mac ist ja auch Polizist! Das ist wirklich ein Zufall! Sie sind bei der Spurensicherung, o-oder?"

"_Leiter_ des CSI, ja," berichtigte Mac kurzerhand freundlich. "Ab und zu bin ich auch mal im Department unterwegs, also kann es sein, dass ich ihrem Mann dort über den Weg laufe."

"MUM?!"

Sofort war Stephen aufmerksam und sah zur Küchentür hinüber, aus deren Richtung die weibliche Stimme gekommen war. So wie es aussah, würden sie jetzt die Chance bekommen, Julia kennen zu lernen und sich ein Bild von ihr zu machen.

Conny sah sich um. "In der Küche! ... Wir haben Besuch! Die Eltern von Alex sind da! Komm und stell dich vor!"

Schnell sah sie Stephen an. "_Eltern_ war richtig, oder?"

"Natürlich," gab der Arzt nickend zurück und nahm seine Hand von Mac's herunter.

Und keine fünf Sekunden später trat Julia Walker in die Küche! Die 20-Jährige trug Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und darüber eine Lederjacke mit silbernen Verzierungen. Braune Haare, wie ihre Mutter und ein hübsches Gesicht, was nur sehr dezent geschminkt war. Wenn Stephen ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er sie sich etwas anders vorgestellt. Doch jetzt war er doch positiv überrascht!

Julia lächelte und trat in den Raum. "Hallo!"

Mac lächelte sie an. "Hallo Julia! Ich bin Mac Taylor!"

"Und ich bin Stephen Connors! Alex' Dad!"

"Hallo Detective Taylor! ... Hallo, Dr. Connors," begrüßte sie ihn. "Sie haben einen sehr netten Sohn!"

"Danke!" Stephen lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, als ihm etwas ein fiel. "Ah, ich soll dich natürlich von ihm grüßen und ich muss dir leider ausrichten, dass Alex erstmal Hausarrest hat. Er wird sich nächste Woche bei dir melden - telefonisch oder er kommt vorbei. Okay?"

"Ehm, okay, Dr. Connors, danke ..."

Sie war enttäuscht, das konnte Stephen sehen. Julia ging an den großen Kühlschrank, zog sich eine kleine Pepsiflasche von dem Gitter, schlug die Tür mit dem Ellbogen zu und wandte sich dann an ihre Mutter. "Mum?"

"Ja, Liebes?"

"Ich fahre ein bißchen in die Stadt, okay? Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge für das College besorgen! Ich komme nicht zu spät zurück."

Conny nickte ihr zu. "Ja, mach das! Hast du Geld für den Bus?"

"Ja, hab ich." Julia lächelte, so dass ihre weißen Zähne blitzten, drückte ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte dann Stephen und Mac zum Abschied zu. "Dr. Connors? Sagen sie Alex bitte, dass ich auf seinen Anruf warten werde. ... Mom? Schreibst du ihre Telefonnummer auf, ja?"

"Natürlich, Julia," gab die Frau zurück. "Viel Spass!"

Stephen räusperte sich und sah Julia an. "Ich werd's Alex ausrichten! Er meldet sich!"

Julia drehte sich um und verließ mit der angebrochenen Flasche die Küche. Stephen hörte, wie sie sich im Flur einen Schlüsselbund nahm und dann das Haus verließ. Mac warf seinem Mann einen Blick zu. _O-kay ... Das war also Julia, die Alex so den Blick vernebelt hat ... Sie scheint ja wirklich nett zu sein und sieht gut aus. Warten wir mal ab!_

Sie blieben noch eine halbe Stunde sitzen und redeten über ihre anderen Kinder, den Beruf und was man hier in Woodside und Queens so als Familie oder Pärchen machen konnte. Conny würde ihrem Mann Grüße ausrichten und dann verabschiedeten sich Mac und Stephen höflich und gut gelaunt von ihrer Gastgeberin.

Draußen schlenderten sie Hand in Hand über den Bürgersteig Richtung Haus, bis Mac plötzlich interessiert die Strasse hinunter sah und ein fragendes Gesicht machte. Stephen merkte natürlich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung. An der Ecke der Strasse und der Kreuzung erblickte er Julia! Das Mädchen hatte eine Packung in der Hand, nahm etwas heraus, legte es sich in den Mund und trank von der Pepsiflasche. Dann verschwand die Packung wieder in der Jackentasche.

"Hast du das auch gesehen," fragte Taylor leise.

Stephen warf Mac einen Blick zu und streichelte sanft seine Hand. "Was glaubst du, was das war?"

Sein Ehemann zuckte die Schultern und ging dann mit Stephen über die Strasse auf den gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig. Mit den Augen beobachtete er weiterhin Julia, die jetzt weiter ging und dann abbog. "Woher soll ich das wissen? So gut kann ich auch nicht sehen, Mac!"

"Ich dachte, du bist der Arzt?"

"Ja, aber ... Vielleicht hat sie Kopfschmerzen?"

Mac grinste. "Oder es waren Kaugummis?"

"Oder Kaugummis, ja," gab der Arzt zurück. "So lange nichts passiert, geht uns das eh nichts an!"

* * *

Nach ein paar Metern erreichten sie ihr Haus und Mac zückte die Schlüssel. Er öffnete und die beiden Männer traten ein und zogen ihre Jacken aus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu und sofort stürzte Alex die Treppe hinunter - ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht!

Er wandte sich an seinen Vater. "Eh und? Wie war's? Habt ihr Julia gesehen?"

_Oh ja ... und ob ich sie gesehen habe ... _Stephen lächelte ihn an und ging in die Küche. Alex folgte ihm schnell.

Der ältere Connors zückte die Pizzadienstkarte und gab sie Alex in die Hand. "Ich soll dir Grüße ausrichten und dass sie auf ein Lebenszeichen ab nächste Woche warten wird! Ihre Mum war auch da und die ist auch nett."

"Du findest sie nett," fragte Alex grinsend. "Das ... ist ... gut!"

"Wo ist der Rest der Sippe," wollte Stephen wissen.

"Oben!"

"Dann frag sie mal, was wir bestellen sollen! Ich glaube Mac hat keine Lust zu kochen! ... Hast du gesaugt?"

Mac kam in die Küche. Alex nickte schnell. "Ja, klar hab ich gesaugt! Sogar das Badezimmer! Ich hol Jason und David!"

"Wow," erwiderte der Cop und zog sein Hemd aus der Hose. "Das Bad auch noch? Hol dir keinen Bruch, Alex, bei so viel körperlicher Arbeit!"

Sein Stiefsohn rollte mit den Augen und lief durch die Lobby und die Treppe hinauf.

Die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich an den Küchentisch gegenüber. Stephen war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was er da draußen an der Ecke beobachtet hatte. Leider wusste er nicht genau, _was_ er gesehen hatte! Es hatte auf ihn wie eine Tablettenpackung gewirkt. Und Tabletten gegen Schmerzen war hier das Naheliegenste oder? Doch weshalb hatte das Mädchen die Packung in ihrer Jacke versteckt und nicht eine der Pillen zu Hause genommen? Bei ihrer Mutter?

Fast kam es Stephen jetzt so vor, als ob diese übertriebene Freundlichkeit, die sie bei Mac und ihm an den Tag gelegt hatte, nur gespielt und aufgesetzt war! Irgendetwas stimmte mit Julia Walker nicht, das spürte Stephen und sein Gefühl täuschte den talentierten Chefarzt meistens nie.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Und was haltet ihr von Mrs Walker? Und von dem was Mac und Stephen auf der Strasse gesehen haben? Hm ... Wir werden sehen! Liebe Grüße eure Vanessa


	5. Verdachtsmomente

**Disclaimer:** Detective Mac Taylor und die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :D

* * *

Eine Woche später, es war wieder ein Montag, spazierte Alex fertig angezogen für die Schule mit seinem schwarzen Rucksack die Wendeltreppe hinunter und sprang die letzten beiden Stufen in die Lobby. Kurz warf er einen prüfenden Blick nach draußen und durch das kleine Fenster neben der Haustür. Es war noch recht dunkel. Gewitterwolken waren diese Nacht von Osten her aufgezogen und entfalteten jetzt hier in New York ihre ganze Macht und Härte!

Alex beobachtete die nasse Strasse und die Menschen und Kinder, die hektisch mit Regenschirmen und in Regenjacken über die Jefferson rannten um den früheren Bus zu kriegen. Ein lauter Knall krachte vom Himmel und Alex zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als der grelle Blitz sich seinen Weg hinunter auf die Erde bahnte.

Während der Regen unbarmherzig auf die Menschen und Gegenstände prasselte, die sich nicht in den warmen und trockenen Häusern befanden, schob Alex seinen Rucksack mit dem Turnschuh dichter an sein Bein und sah weiter hinaus. Plötzlich wieder ein Blitz und Donner! Alex trat vorsichtig von dem kleinen Fenster weg und seufzte leise. Nein! Er hatte wirklich keine Lust heute hinaus und in die High School zu fahren. Nicht bei diesem beschissenen Wetter.

"BUH!"

Alex fuhr erschrocken zusammen! Geschockt wirbelte er herum, nur um in die klaren Augen seines kleinen Bruders zu sehen, der hinter ihm stand und ihn angrinste.

"Was soll das," fauchte Alex ihn wütend an und gab ihm dann mit beiden Händen einen kräftigen Schubs Richtung Küche - weg von der Eingangstür und dem Gewitter! "Erschreck mich nicht so! Ich kann Gewitter nun mal nicht ausstehen und dann machst du noch so was?! Blödmann!"

"Wow," machte sein Bruder und rückte seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken gerade. "Warum bist du so empfindlich, Alter? Du müsstest eigentlich total glücklich sein, du bist ab heute wieder ein _freier Mann_ oder?"

_Ja ... Stimmt! Ab heute darf ich wieder raus und meine Kumpels sehen. Und Julia!_

Alex grinste breit. "Ja, hast ja Recht, David! Wo ist Jason? Immer noch im Bad oder was? Der ist ja schlimmer als ein Mädchen?"

Beide Jungen lachten laut und David marschierte in die leere Küche, wo Stephen vor der Arbeit noch den Frühstückstisch für die Kinder gedeckt hatte. Mac und er waren jetzt bereits auf der Arbeit und retteten Leben! Alex spähte wieder vorsichtig durch das Fenster auf die Jefferson hinaus. Niedergeschlagen seufzte er und rieb sich durch die Augen. Geschlafen hatte er diese Nacht kaum. Der Regen hatte gegen zwei Uhr begonnen und war dann zu seinem ausgewachsenen Platzregen mit Wind mutiert. Und schließlich hatten noch zu allem Überfluß Donner und Blitz eingesetzt und alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Alex war genervt!

"Alex," rief David ihn jetzt von der Küche aus.

Sein Bruder wandte den Blick von dem kleinen Weltuntergang der vor seiner Haustür tobte ab und starrte durch die Lobby und in die Küche. "Ja? Hat der Wetterbericht gesagt, wann dieser Mist endlich aufhört?"

"Nein," sagte David. "Aber Dad hat was für dich liegen gelassen ..."

_Hä?_

Neugierig nahm Alex den Rucksack vom Parkettboden und schleppte ihn in die Küche, wo David sich an der Kaffeemaschine bediente und dann die Kanne wieder in das Gerät und auf die Heizplatte schob. Alex blieb in der Küchentür stehen. Suchend ließ er seine Augen durch den Raum wandern und über den Tisch. Und da ...

"Danke," rief der ältere Connors glücklich. "Dad!"

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand sein Teller, daneben ein Messer und eine Tasse mit Löffel. In der Mitte des Tellers lag seine goldene SIM-Karte für das Handy! David beobachtete ihn, nahm dann einen Schluck heißen Kaffee und warf ein Stück Zucker in die Tasse. Kurz rührte er und versuchte dann einen weiteren Schluck. Diesmal schmeckte das heiße Getränk ganz gut! Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und griff nach dem Brotkorb, aus dem er eines der Brötchen nahm. Wieder knallte der Blitz vom Himmel!

Alex warf einen nervösen Blick in den Garten, nahm schließlich die Karte von dem weißen Porzellan herunter und verschwand sofort wieder in den ersten Stock, um sie einzubauen und zu sehen, ob er Anrufe oder Nachrichten bekommen hatte. In seinem Zimmer ging er zum Schreibtisch, zog eine Schublade auf und holte sein Handy hervor. Schnell drückte er die Schublade wieder zu, öffnete die Schale des Handys und steckte die Speicherkarte zurück an ihren Platz! Die Abdeckung folgte und nachdem er den vierstelligen Zahlencode eingegeben hatte, vibrierte und piepte das Telefon sofort.

Neugierig wechselte er in das SMS-Menü und lächelte breit. Eine SMS von Julia!

_Hi Alex! Ich weiss, du wolltest dich melden. Bin jetzt im College, aber habe heute Nachmittag Zeit! Willst du was machen? Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich zu Hause bin :D Julia_

Er grinste und steckte das Handy in seine Jeanstasche. Kurz sah er auf die Uhr und ging dann wieder auf den Flur hinaus, wo er auf Jason traf, der jetzt nach einer halben Stunde im Badezimmer, endlich auch bereit war, zu frühstücken.

"Morgen," grüßte Jason ihn und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Morgen," sagte Alex glücklich.

"Wieso grinst du so dämlich," wollte sein Halbbruder wissen, während sie auf die Treppe zusteuerten, wo Jason seinen Rucksack hatte stehen lassen. Schnell nahm er ihn hoch und sie gingen ins Erdgeschoss und die Küche, wo David bereits fast mit Frühstücken fertig war.

Alex wuschelte Jason spielerisch durch die Haare. "Ich bin wieder frei und treff mich heute mit Julia!"

"Ah!" Jason setzte sich und griff dann nach hinten, wo er die Kaffeekanne heraus zog und sich eine Tasse abfüllte. "Das zweite Date, ja? Hast du schon Blumen besorgt? Kommt Julia her, damit wir sie auch mal kennenlernen?"

Sein Halbbruder schüttelte den Kopf und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Kaffee, der mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. David lehnte sich kauend in seinem Holzstuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Alex jetzt auch sehr genau. Der 16-Jährige versuchte die hartnäckigen Blicke zu ignorieren und machte sich ein Brötchen fertig. Als er die Scheibe Wurst oben auf legte, nahm er es hoch, biss hinein und kaute genüsslich. Als seine Brüder nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nicht von ihm abließen, legte er das Brötchen auf den Teller zurück und seufzte genervt.

"Nein! Sie kommt wahrscheinlich nicht her, okay? Wir ... treffen uns irgendwo und gehen weg! Gut?"

"Nein, nicht gut," entgegnete David und zuckte die Schultern. "Hast du das mit dem _Häuptling_ schon abgesprochen oder ist das jetzt was spontanes, was du ihm nicht erzählst?"

Alex seufzte und fixierte seinen Bruder. "Ich muss das nicht mit Dad absprechen! Mein Hausarrest ist vorbei und ich darf mich wieder frei bewegen, o-kay, David?"

"Wenn du meinst, Bruder," gab der blonde Connors grinsend zurück. "Du, du weisst aber noch, dass wir Übermorgen eine Klausur schreiben?"

"W-was, was schreiben wir noch mal," fragte Alex überrascht. Wie konnte er nur diese Klausur vergessen? Würde Stephen ihn jetzt trotzdem gehen lassen?

Jason warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Wanduhr und erhob sich dann abrupt. Schnell klopfte er die Krümel des Brötchens von den Fingern auf den Teller und stellte sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Er nahm das Geschirr seiner Halbgeschwister entgegen und klappte dann die Tür der Maschine mit dem Fuß zu.

Er sah Alex an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Du weisst es also nicht mehr?!"

Frustriert warf Alex die Hände in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! _Was. Schreiben. Wir. Denn_?"

"Bio," sagten beide Jungen fast gleichzeitig.

Alex machte große Augen. "Klasse! Ich hatte ja noch nicht mal die Hausaufgaben richtig! Wie soll ich denn da diese Klausur hinbekommen? ... Dad killt mich!"

Geknickt verließ er die Küche und seine Brüder folgten ihm in die Lobby. Dort zogen sie sich die Schuhe an, schlüpften in ihre Jacken und nahmen sich zwei Schirme von der Gaderobe. Alex zog es vor, sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf zu ziehen. Auch wenn er damit seine gegelten Haare etwas zerdrückte.

Jason sah seinen Halbbruder an, während Alex die Haustür öffnete. "Wieso fragst du nicht euren Dad? Der ist doch Profi in der Sache? Stephen kann dir das bis Übermorgen bestimmt noch irgendwie so erklären, dass du es verstehst und noch ein _C_ in der Klausur kriegst und bestehst!"

Alex seufzte. "_Super Idee_, Jason! Und wenn der merkt, dass ich das Thema nicht drauf hab, darf ich doch heute Nachmittag nicht weg gehen! Und wenn ich weggehe, ohne ihm was zu sagen und er dann checkt, dass wir eine Klausur schreiben werden, für die ich eigentlich lernen müsste, ist meine Freiheit ganz schnell wieder vorbei!"

"Da kannst du Recht haben, ja," stellte David trocken fest. "Wir machen die Schirme besser zu, sonst schlägt der Blitz ein!"

Die Brüder gingen die kleine Treppe der Veranda hinunter, während es weiter regnete und blitzte. Auf dem Bürgersteig schlossen David und Jason ihre Schirme, zogen dann ebenfalls ihre Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe und liefen schnellen Schrittes auf die Bushaltestelle zu, die noch einige Meter entfernt war.

"Tut's eigentlich noch weh?"

Alex seufzte. "Nein. Aber wiederholen will ich das trotzdem nicht! Also ihr sagt kein Wort über die Bio Klausur, verstanden? Nicht zu Mac und ganz sicher nicht zu _Dad_!"

Donner grollte vom Himmel! Alex zog seine Kapuze etwas enger, während sie auf offener Strasse auf den Schulbus warteten, der jede Sekunde um die Ecke biegen müsste. Pfützen bildeten sich am Boden und die Rinnen an den Bürgersteigen füllten sich langsam mit Wasser.

* * *

In der Unfallambulanz des _Forest-Hills Hospital_ hatte Dr. Stephen Connors gerade seine ersten vier Stunden der Frühschicht mit Müh und Not hinter sich gebracht. Brandverletzungen eines dreijährigen Kindes, ein Mann, der sich in den Finger geschnitten hatte; ein anderer Mann mit einem roten, schmerzenden Hautausschlag und zu guter Letzt noch mal zwei Stunden später, zwei jugendliche Mädchen. Die Blondinen hatten sich betrunken mit Hokeyschlägern gegenseitig verprügelt. Ausgeschlagene Zähne, ein ledierter Unterarm und Prellungen! Nach den Behandlungen hatte er sich einen Kaffee an dem Automaten in der Krankenhauslobby gezapft, war wieder in einem der nummerierten Räume verschwunden und hatte sich ein bißchen ausgeruht, bis nur wenige Minuten später der nächste Notfall mit dem Krankenwagen eingetroffen war.

Das war jetzt wieder drei Stunden her und der Patient, der mit dem Motorrad gestürzt war, lag intubiert auf dem nächsten OP-Tisch, wo ihn ein sehr fähiger Kollege operierte. Jetzt, gegen halb fünf Uhr nachmittags stand Stephen draußen auf dem Flur an einer kleinen Theke und notierte sich ein paar Zahlen und Namen auf einem Clipboard, während er den Ausführungen der Schwester zu hörte.

"Okay," sagte Stephen schließlich und machte sich die letzte Notiz. "Dann machen wir das so, Schwester!"

Sie nickte schnell und ihre leichten, blonden Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ein bißchen ähnelte sie Susan - Stephen's Ex-Frau! Aber nur ein bißchen ... "Ja, Dr. Connors! Ich werde es weiter geben!"

"Gut," erwiderte er freundlich und steckte den Kugelschreiber in seine Brusttasche zurück.

Er reichte ihr das ausgefüllte Klemmbrett und warf einen Blick den Gang hinunter, wo weitere Behandlungszimmer lagen. Die Ärzte, die dort ihren Dienst taten, waren nur mit einem Termin aufzusuchen. Stephen wollte gerade weggehen und sich dem neuen Patient, der schon in dem großen Warteraum sass, widmen, als er eine bekannte Gestalt erkannte, die zielsicher durch den anderen Flur lief, um zu einem der Sprechzimmer zu gelangen. Irritiert legte Stephen den Kopf schief, während er der Person nach starrte. _War das ncht ...?_

Dann war sie plötzlich weg! Ruckartig setzte Stephen sich in Bewegung, marschierte schnell über seinen Flur und bis an die zwanzig Meter entfernte Ecke, wo der andere Flur abging und blieb dort stehen. Vorsichtig sah er um die Ecke. Nein, der Arzt hatte sich nicht getäuscht! Stephen konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Julia Walker von einem seiner Kollegen in einen der Behandlungsräume gebeten wurde.

_Was kann da los sein? Nein, Halt! Das geht mich nichts an, außerdem habe ich Patienten._

Als sein Handy vibrierte und einen Anruf meldete, starrte Stephen immer noch auf die geschlossene Tür. Regen prasselte auf das Dach des Krankenhauses nieder. Die Blitze waren seit zwei Stunden verschwunden, doch das kalte Wasser trommelte immer noch schräg gegen die Fensterscheiben. Während Stephen nur noch Augen für diese eine Tür hatte, zupfte er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und meldete sich wie beiläufig. "Connors? ... Ja. Mhm ... Ja, bis dann!"

Das Gespräch hatte er kurz gehalten und auch nicht richtig zugehört. Mit seinen Gedanken war er woanders! Er steckte es wieder weg, gähnte und trat dann um die Ecke herum. Schnell lief Stephen bis zur Tür, warf kurz einen Blick auf das Schild, um zu sehen, dass er sich bei dem behandelnden Arzt nicht irrte und ging dann schnell weiter, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Lauschen wollte er nicht!

Stephen spazierte also langsam weiter, bis endlich hinter ihm eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Er drehte seinen Kopf herum, nur um zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich Julia war, die heraus kam. Sofort verlangsamte Stephen seinen Schritt und drehte den Kopf wieder weg, damit sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Hastige Schritte waren zu hören. In der nächsten Sekunde lief Julia rechts an ihm vorbei und Stephen blieb vorsichtig stehen. Als sie einen Meter vor ihm war, konzentrierte er sich auf die Tablettenpackung, die sie in der linken Hand hielt und scheinbar verschrieben bekommen hatte.

_Ein ... Schmerzmittel?_

Es war fast identisch mit den Tabletten, die er und Mac vor einer Woche in ihrer Hand entdeckt hatten, als sie in der Jefferson-Street an der Ecke stand. Frustriert kniff er die Augen zusammen, rieb sich über die Stirn und war gerade alles andere als glücklich mit seiner neuen Entdeckung! War sie etwa abhängig? Diese Tabletten konnten natürlich noch einen anderen, realeren Grund haben! _Wirkliche_ Schmerzen! Über ihre Krankengeschichte wusste Stephen ja nichts und herausfinden konnte er in diese Richtung auch nichts. Er konnte auch zu seinem Kollegen gehen und ihn um Informationen bitten, aber Dr. Webb würde natürlich sofort ablehnen, da Julia nicht Stephen's Patientin war!

_Die Schweigepflicht, die Schweigepflicht_ ... Gestresst von den ersten Stunden dieses Tages, wandte sich Stephen wieder um und lief zurück zu seinem Behandlungsraum, wo eine Krankenschwester bereits auf ihn wartete. Schnell entschuldigte er sich bei ihr für die Unannehmlichkeiten und bat dann seinen nächsten _Fall_ in das kleine Zimmer.

* * *

Es regnete immer noch in Strömen. Julia, die sich mit der linken Hand an ihrem Schirm festhielt, lehnte an einer kleinen Mauer, die den Parkplatz umgab und so Unbefugten den Zutritt nur durch die Einfahrt ermöglichen sollte. Ob das so gut funktionierte, war fraglich! Gelangweilt wippte sie mit dem Fuß hin und her, während sie noch mal an ihrer Zigarette zog, die Asche auf den nassen Asphalt des Bürgersteiges drückte und schließlich Alex auf sich zu kommen sah.

Sie blies den Rauch durch den Mund in die kühle Luft und lächelte. Ihre Verabredung hatte sich die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, die Jacke geschlossen und hielt den Kragen mit beiden Händen fest umklammert, so dass nicht all zu viel Regen eindringen konnte. Wirklich wasserfest war die Jacke nicht. Alex hielt neben ihr und atmete hektisch. Dann grinste er und sie bot ihm sofort eine trockene Stelle unter ihrem Schirm an.

"Hey," sagte er und stelllte sich neben sie. Sofort fiel ihm die glühende Zigarette auf, die sie in den Fingern hielt. "Du rauchst?"

Julia zuckte die Schultern. "Ja und? Du nicht?"

"Manchmal, aber ich versuch aufzuhören," gab er zurück und betrachtete das Mädchen eingehend. "Fertig für den Shoppingtrip?"

"Klar doch! Hast du Geld?"

Überrascht zuckte er die Schultern, während sie sich von der Mauer abstieß und die Kippe auf den Boden und in eine Pfütze fallen ließ. Sie drehte sich um und gemeinsam schlenderten sie über den Bürgersteig zu der riesigen Mall hinüber, die bis fast neun Uhr heute Abend geöffnet hatte.

"Ja, ich hab Geld," erwiderte der Junge.

Er zog seine Geldbörse aus der hinteren Hosentasche, als sie das Vordach des Einkaufzentrums erreichten und Julia stellte den offenen Schirm an die Fahrradständer, so dass sie ihn nicht mit hinein nehmen mussten. Kurz beobachtete sie die anderen Menschen. Eltern mit ihren Kindern und einzelne Personen, die sich von ihren geparkten Autos hier hinüber quälten und versuchten, so trocken wie möglich in das Einkaufszentrum zu gelangen. Bei manchen klappte diese Strategie - bei vielen jedoch nicht!

Währenddessen öffnete Connors das Fach für die Scheine, lugte hinein und öffnete wieder den Mund.

"Also ich hab Geld," teilte er ihr mit. "Soll-soll ich dir was leihen oder?"

Jetzt grinste das Mädchen übers ganze Gesicht und nickte. "Ja, das wär super! Danke! Ich kriege nicht so viel Taschengeld, weil meine Eltern der Meinung sind, ich könnte mir ja auch einen Job suchen! Aber da hab ich nicht wirklich Lust zu und ich muss auch viel lernen."

"Das versteh ich," gab der Junge zu. _Dad hat noch nie verlangt, dass wir uns einen Job suchen, um unser eingenes Geld zu verdienen, solange wir noch zur Schule gehen ... Hm, aber vielleicht wird er das etwas anders sehen, wenn wir auf's College müssen?_

Julia sah ihn an. "Komm! Wir gehen rein!"

"Ja."

Gemeinsam traten sie dann durch die Schiebetür in die riesige Halle hinein und sahen sich interessiert um. Das helle Licht, die vielen verschiedenen Läden und die Luft der Klimaamlagen und Belüftung waren irgendwie magisch. Die Mall war eine ganz andere Welt!

So durchquerten sie andächtig das Erdgeschoss, wo sich die Restaurants befanden, nur um wenig später mit einer der beiden Rolltreppen hinauf in den ersten Stock zu fahren. Dort angekommen, betraten sie eine Schuhabteilung, wo Julia nach neuen Turnschuhen gucken wollte. Sie erklärte Alex was sie haben wollte und er suchte sofort die einzelnen Regale und Größen ab, um seiner guten Freundin eine entsprechende Auswahl zu besorgen und ihr bei dem Kauf zu helfen.

Wenig später hatte sie sich für zwei Paar Turnschuhe von _Nike_ entschieden und trat mit Alex, der die Kartons unter dem Arm trug, an die Kasse heran. Alex stellte die Schuhe auf den Thresen und lächelte die Verkäuferin freundlich an.

"Die nehmen wir bitte!"

Die Dame nickte und packte die Schuhe kurz aus den Kartons, um festzustellen, dass sie in Ordnung waren. Schnell scannte sie den Preis ein, stülpte die Deckel wieder über die Schuhe und zupfte eine Tüte unter dem Thresen hervor, während sie Alex den Preis durchgab.

Alex öffnete überrascht den Mund, denn mit so viel hatte er zwar gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Julia wirklich beide Paare wollte. Er sah sie an und hielt sie kurz am Arm fest. "Und du willst wirklich beide Schuhe haben, Julia? Das ist ziemlich viel Geld oder?"

Sie sah ihn geschockt an. "Ich dachte, du leihst mir was, Alex?"

_Oh ... _Schnell sah er von ihr, zu den Schuhen und dann zu der netten Verkäuferin, die wartend vor ihnen stand und jetzt die große Tüte über den Thresen reichte. Alex räusperte sich und zupfte seine schwarze Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche. Er sah in das hinterste Fach und zog drei zwanzig Dollar Scheine hervor, die er auf den weißen Tisch legte.

"W-wieviel hast du denn," fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge Julia und überlegte schon jetzt, ob er sich heute noch irgendetwas leisten konnte oder nicht!

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab nur noch 30 Dollar! Mehr kann ich wirklich nicht ausgeben!"

Walker machte ein bemitleidendes Gesicht. "Leihst du mir denn die 60 bitte? Ich brauche unbedingt diese Schuhe, Alex! Die sind spitze und ich will doch hier auf dem College ein bißchen auffallen! Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Ja, natürlich verstand er das! Alex nickte und schob seine drei Scheine zusammen und näher an die Verkäuferin heran, während Julia einen Zwanziger und einen Zehner aus ihrer roten Geldbörse fischte und sie dazu legte. Die Verkäuferin nickte lächelnd, nahm dann das Geld und kassiete ab!

Julia und Alex verließen den Schuhladen und spazierten weiter durch die große Verkaufshalle, um den nächsten Klamottenladen anzusteuern. Dort fanden beide Jugendlichen nicht das, was sie sich vorstellten und gingen sehr schnell wieder um es in dem nächsten Geschäft zu versuchen. Doch auch dort - Fehlanzeige! Wenig später stand Alex in der Multimedia-Abteilung im höchsten Stockwerk und begutachtete die Videospiele für die _Playstation 2_ mit leuchtenden Augen. Ein neues Spiel war auf dem Markt und vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich vorgenommen, das so schnell wie möglich zu kaufen und auszuprobieren. Er begutachtete die bunte Verpackung, drehte es einmal in den Fingern herum und las die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite aufmerksam durch, während Julia etwas weiter hinten die CDs musterte.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Preisschild, was an dem Regal angebracht war und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Hatte er noch so viel Geld? Schnell zückte er seine Brieftasche und kratzte sein Erspartes hervor. Das Geld reichte gerade mal für ein _halbes_ Spiel!

"Na, toll," sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während er das Spiel wieder zurück stellte. "Dann muss ich Dad fragen, ob er mir noch mal Taschengeld gibt! Oder ich frag David, ob er mir was leihen kann!"

Etwas frustriert drehte er sich um, stellte das Game wieder zurück zu den anderen Spielen und schlenderte zu Julia hinüber, die eine CD in der Hand hielt und aufmerksam die Trackliste studierte.

"Hey," begrüßte sie ihn schmunzelnd. "Hast du was gefunden?"

"N-nein," log Alexander ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wollte ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden ...

Sie sah ihn an. "Schade! Gehen wir weiter? Ich habe Durst!"

"Ja, klar!"

Das Geschäft verließen sie wieder, ohne etwas zu kaufen und besorgten sich ein paar Minuten später in einem der Restaurants eine Dose Pepsi und eine kleine Flasche Wasser. Während Alex einen großen Schluck von der Dose trank, öffnete Julia ihre Flasche noch nicht und sah sich stattdessen suchend auf der Etage um.

"Weisst du, wo hier die Toilletten sind?"

"Mhm," gab der Junge zurück und zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.

Jetzt sah Julia auch das kleine Schild und hob beide Augenbrauen. "Ah, gut! Überleg dir schon mal, wo wir als nächstes hingehen sollen! Ich kenne mich ja hier überhaupt nicht aus. Bin gleich wieder da!"

Sie ging auf das Schild zu und bog dann ab. Alex blickte ihr hinterher, trank dann noch mal an seiner Pepsi und ließ sich auf einer der Bänke nieder, um hier auf sie zu warten. Etwas müde streckte er die langen Beine aus und beobachtete die anderen Besucher, die von Geschäft zu Geschäft liefen und ihre Einkäufe erledigten.

Nach nur fünf Minuten war Julia wieder bei ihm und sah irgendwie erleichtert aus! Sie fummelte noch schnell in ihrer großen Seitentasche der Jacke herum, zog dann die Hand wieder hervor und reichte Alex einen Kaugummi. Alex bedankte sich und steckte ihn in den Mund. Während er und sie kauten, gingen sie weiter durch die New Yorker Mall und der Regen wurde von Minute zu Minute immer stärker!

* * *

Die drückende Stille am Tisch war für alle sichtlich unangenehm. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Die Jungs hockten wartend und nervös auf ihren Stühlen. Mac hob den Topf mit der heißen Tomatensoße vom Herd, drehte sich einmal herum und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Untersetzer aus Kork in die Mitte des Tisches. Schnell steckte er eine Schöpfkelle hinein. Er sah zu Stephen hinüber, der an der offenen Küchentür stand und auf die Eingangstür starrte. Die Küchenuhr tickte leise vor sich hin.

Mac rührte vorsichtig mit einer Gabel in dem Nudelsieb herum und wartete darauf, dass die Butter langsam zu schmelzen begann. Er warf Stephen einen Blick zu, der ihn allerdings nicht sehen konnte. "Steve? Sollen wir schon mal anfangen oder willst du noch warten?"

Sein Ehemann, der immer noch in Jackett, Hemd und der schwarzen Hose gekleidet war, weil er noch im Stau gestanden hatte, biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Er versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Schließlich schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf, während der Regen immer noch gegen die Glasscheiben der Küche donnerte. Das Unwetter, was seit heute Morgen über Woodside hinweggezogen war, hatte sich etwas verflüchtigt, doch der Regen war geblieben.

Er seufzte laut und sah dann warnend die Kinder an. "Wo ist er?"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Als ich im Wohnzimmer war und ihn was fragen wollte, war er nicht da."

Jetzt drehte Stephen sich ganz herum und hob einen Finger. Warnend zeigte er auf seinen Sohn. "Er hat dir also nicht gesagt, dass er weggeht und wo er hin geht, David?!"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein ... Ich weiss nicht wo Alex ist! Ehrlich, Dad!"

"_Klasse_," fauchte der Arzt frustriert und rieb sich mit den Händen über den Kopf. "Draußen gießt es wie aus Eimern und mein Herr Sohn kommt wieder mal zu spät! Das ist doch ...Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

"Ich weiss auch nicht wo er ist," beteiligte sich jetzt auch Jason an der kleinen Unterhaltung und rieb sich über die Stirn. "Er hat auch nicht angerufen oder so, dass er später kommt."

Der Arzt machte einen Schritt zu dem Tisch hinüber, sah dann Mac an und zog seinen Stuhl zurück. "Lass uns anfangen, Mac! Wenn es kalt wird, hat Alex eben Pech gehabt!"

Wütend setzte sich Stephen auf seinen Stuhl und reichte dann Mac die einzelnen Teller an, die der Polizist mit den Spaghetti befüllte und zurück gab. Stephen kümmerte sich um die Soße und ein paar Sekunden später fing die Familie ohne Alex an zu essen.

Nur ein paar Minuten später, hörte Mac einen Schlüssel im Türschloss. Er warf seinem Ehemann einen Blick zu. Stephen legte die Gabel und den Löffel neben seinen halb vollen Teller und drehte seinen Kopf herum, so dass er in die Lobby und auf seinen Sohn sehen konnte, der jetzt klitschnass das Haus betrat. Alex drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und zupfte die Kapuze von seinen Haaren herunter.

"Ich bin's!"

Ungläubig sah Stephen Mac an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ..."

Bevor Mac etwas erwidern konnte, stand der Arzt auf, schob den Stuhl zurück und stolzierte aus der Küche in die Lobby. Dort kam er vor seinem Sohn zum Stehen. Seine Augen sprühten beinahe Funken! Alex wollte sich gerade die nasse Jacke ausziehen, als er seinem Vater ins Gesicht blickte.

"Ehm," fragte der Junge überrascht. "Was ist?"

_Was ist? ... _"Ist das dein Ernst, Alexander?! Ich- ... Du kommst zu spät zum Essen und fragst mich, was los ist?!"

Alex schluckte. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Schnell befreite er sich von der schweren Jacke, doch behielt sie im Arm, während er Stephen weiter ungläubig ansah. In der Küche war es totenstill geworden. Alle hatten mit dem Essen aufgehört und sahen jetzt neugierig zu Stephen und Alex hinüber. Mac nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und überlegte, ob er seinem Mann beistehen sollte oder nicht! Doch er blieb wo er war. Sein Mann würde das sehr gut alleine regeln können.

In der Lobby war Stephen einen Schritt näher an Alex heran getreten. "Du hast mir also nichts zu sagen? Gar nichts?!"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. Was sollte er denn sagen? "Eh, nein, ich-"

"O-kay, dann weisst du sicher, wo wir zwei nach dem Essen hingehen oder," fragte der Arzt bissig und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Brust seines Sohnes, der seine Jacke fest umklammerte.

Jetzt wurde der Junge langsam aber sicher frustriert. "Was ist denn, Dad?! Was hab ich denn verbrochen, dass du so auf mich los gehst?"

Stephen stöhnte laut und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar. Er wurde lauter! "Du kommst zu spät zum Essen, Alex! Das ist los! Keiner hier wusste, wo du steckst und draußen regnet es in Strömen! Wozu verdammt habt ihr Jungs ein Handy?! Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Willst du mich verarschen?"

"NEIN! VERFLUCHT! WAS IST LOS MIT DIR? ICH-"

Dass Alex Stephen jetzt tatsächlich anbrüllte, passte dem Chefarzt ganz und gar nicht. Was erlaubte er sich hier bitte? Er kam zu spät zum Abendessen! Er rief nicht an und sagte nicht Bescheid! Und jetzt tat der Junge einfach so, als ob nichts Großartiges geschehen wäre?

"Schrei hier nicht rum, Alex," befahl er und versuchte krampfhaft nicht selbst los zu brüllen. "Und vor allem, schrei mich nicht an! Hörst du?"

Immer noch starrten David und Jason zu ihnen hinüber. Das Essen war im Moment nur nebensächlich. Diese _Show_ war viel interessanter als ... Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße!

Alex beruhigte sich wieder. "Dad? Lässt du mich mal ausreden bitte?"

"Na dann mal los, ich höre," befahl sein Vater immer noch sauer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er leicht mit dem Fußballen wippte.

"Ich war mit Julia unterwegs, okay," begann der Teenager und fuchtelte leicht mit der Hand herum, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. "Ich war nach der Schule hier und hab mich dann mit ihr in der Stadt getroffen! Das weisst du doch!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Das weiss ich nicht! Woher bitte?! Wahrscheinlich war ich letzte Woche bei unserem kleinen Gespräch nicht deutlich genug, aber das werde ich jetzt ändern. Wohnzimmer! Nach dem Essen, Alex! Und jetzt kein Wort mehr!"

Aus der Küche hörte man leises Gelächter von den Jungs. Alex riss entsetzt die Augen auf und drückte seine nasse Jacke noch fester in seiner Hand, so dass die Knöchel leicht Weiß hervortraten. Er war wütend! Und wie!

Zähneknirschend fixierte er Stephen und seine Stimme wurde wieder laut! "Du bist so verdammt _unfair_, Dad! Ich hab doch angerufen und dir gesagt, dass ich noch weggehe! Was willst du denn?! Soll ich dir das nächste Mal eine Mail schicken, die du dann auch vergisst oder was?!"

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"VERGISS ES!"

"Was denn, Alex?"

Sein Sohn seufzte laut und faltete seine Jacke auseinander um sie an der Gaderobe aufzuhängen.

"Ich hab dich angerufen! Heute Nachmittag auf deinem Handy, Dad! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich heute Nachmittag nicht zu Hause bin und wahrscheinlich zum Abendessen später hier bin! Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht, okay?"

_Was? Wann hat er denn ...?_ Sein Vater überlegte angestrengt, während Alex sich jetzt von ihm abwandte und die Jacke zu der Gaderobe trug. Dort hängte er sie an einen Kleiderbügel, damit sie schneller trocknete und zupfte sich in den Haaren herum, die auch etwas nass waren. Nach ein paar Sekunden, sah Alex ihn wieder an und hob auffordernd einen Finger.

"Warte," stoppte er Stephen und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Ich beweise es dir!"

Schnell joggte er ins Wohnzimmer, nahm dort das schnurlose Telefon und brachte es in die Lobby. Dort drückte er ein paar Tasten und hielt Stephen das Gerät und das Display vor die Augen.

"Hier," zischte er wütend. "Getätigte Anrufe! Heute Nachmittag! Ist das deine Handynummer oder nicht, Dad?"

Stephen sah ihm in die Augen und warf dann einen Blick auf das Display des Telefons. Er sah seine Handynummer. Alex drückte eine weitere Taste und zeigte seinem Vater die Uhrzeit und das Datum! Und plötzlich erinnerte sich der Arzt wieder an das Telefonat, was er heute Nachmittag kurz mit ihm geführt hatte. Stephen verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Ja, sie hatten telefoniert und Alex hatte ihm Bescheid gegeben!

_Verdammt!_ "Alex? Entschuldige bitte. Ich- ... Es war heute so viel los! ... Ja, du hast angerufen."

Sein Sohn nahm das Gerät wieder weg, drückte ein paar Knöpfe und musterte Stephen frustriert und verärgert. "Und damit ist es jetzt getan, ja? Du hast mich verdächtigt! Du bist sofort auf mich losgegangen und hättest mir fast eine runtergehauen! Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht, Dad!"

Und mit diesen Worten, noch bevor Stephen etwas erwidern konnte, drehte Alex sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte die Treppe hinauf! Stephen war verblüfft. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um ihn nachzugehen, doch als er die Zimmertür zuschlagen hörte, entschied er sich schnell anders. Vielleicht sollte Alex sich erstmal beruhigen. Das wäre sicher besser - für beide. Noch ein paar Sekunden sah der Arzt die Treppe hinauf, schließlich seufzte er und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar.

"Stephen," rief Mac ihn leise.

Er drehte den Kopf herum und sah zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo sein Ehemann und die Kinder aufgehört hatten zu essen. Sicher eine ganze Weile schon. Mac hatte eine Hand auf die Tischplatte gelegt.

Mac öffnete wieder den Mund. "Komm essen. Alex soll sich beruhigen, okay?"

Connors spazierte schnell durch die Lobby und in die Küche zurück, wo er sich wieder leise an den Tisch setzte und gemeinsam mit den Kindern und Mac weiter zu Abend aß. Auch wenn seine Spaghetti schon seit einigen Minuten kalt waren. David und Jason sagten nichts zu ihm und Mac war etwas sauer darüber, dass Stephen so schnell auf Alex los gegangen war, ohne Nachzudenken oder seinen Sohn ausreden zu lassen.

* * *

Alex war in seinem Zimmer. Allein, hungrig und wütend auf Stephen! Ein paar Sekunden war er von der geschlossenen Tür bis zu seinem Fenster gelaufen und wieder zurück. In der Hoffnung seine Wut etwas los zu werden, doch das hatte nicht funktioniert. Leider. Jetzt zog er das blaue Rollo hinunter und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank. Er nahm eine Jogginghose, ein graues T-Shirt und Socken heraus und begann sich aus den nassen Klamotten zu quälen.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte und sich einigermaßen wohl fühlte, warf er die feuchten Sachen einfach trotzig auf den Boden und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Genervt schaltete er seinen MP3-Player ein, steckte sich die Stöpsel in die Ohren und zog die warme Decke über seine Beine, während er sich mit dem Rücken an die weiße Wand lehnte und seine Füße über der Bettkante hingen. Leise strömte die Musik in seine Ohren. Das lenkte ihn ab! Alex schloss seine Augen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief ein. Und die Zeit verging.

Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Die Musik war zu Ende. Er sah zur Tür und zog sich die Kopfhörer heraus, die auf seinen Schoß fielen. Auf _Stephen_ hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust und eigentlich auch auf niemand sonst, der in diesem Haus wohnte. Es klopfte erneut.

"Alex," fragte Mac leise von der anderen Seite. "Kann ich mal reinkommen? Bitte?"

Alex seufzte genervt. "Nein! Ich will meine Ruhe!"

"Komm, Alex," versuchte Taylor es noch einmal. "Hast du keinen Hunger? Ich hab dir die Spaghetti noch mal aufgewärmt."

Etwas hungrig war er ja schon irgendwie ... "Komm rein, Mac!"

Der Detective öffnete und trat in den Raum. Die Tür lehnte er an, setzte den Spaghetti-Teller auf dem aufgeräumten Schreibtisch ab und legte das Besteck und die Serviette daneben. Alex kam unter der Decke hervor und trottete dann langsam zu dem Tisch und seinem Stuhl, wo er sich setzte und ihm der gute Duft der Tomatensoße in die Nase stieg. Mac nahm den Klappstuhl hinter der Tür weg, stellte ihn auf Alex' rechte Seite, so dass er die Tür sehen konnte und setzte sich müde, um seinem Stiefsohn beim Abendessen etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden legte Mac die rechte Hand auf die Tischkante und sah Alex besorgt an.

"Es tut Dad wirklich leid, okay," gab er ihm zu verstehen und seufzte leise. "Er hatte ziemlich viel Stress auf der Arbeit, glaube ich und hat einfach vergessen, dass du ihn angerufen und Bescheid gesagt hast, Alex. Das kann doch mal passieren, hm?"

Connors zog die Gabel aus seinem Mund und schluckte. Mac sah er nicht an. "Ja, wenn er mal irgendwie Mist macht, dann soll Ruck Zuck wieder alles in Ordnung sein! Hahaha! Du hast doch gesehen wie er drauf war?! _Er_ hat mir nicht geglaubt, Mac und _er_ ist derjenige, der hier was vergessen hat! Er hat mich unfair behandelt und mich fast übers Knie gelegt und jetzt soll ich ihm sofort wieder verzeihen?!"

_Da ist was Wahres dran, ja ... _Mac atmete tief aus. "Du hast Recht, okay? Dad war unfair zu dir und er war hier der, der deinen Anruf vergessen hat! Aber er hat sich bei dir entschuldigt und zwar sehr schnell und eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Hm? Zählt das denn für dich nicht?"

Sein Gegenüber aß einfach weiter, kaute und schluckte. "Was soll ich denn bitte das nächste Mal machen, Mac? Ihm eine Mail schicken oder eine SMS, die er dann auch vergisst, weil er Stress im Krankenhaus hat oder was?"

Taylor grinste leicht und rieb sich müde über die Stirn. "Keine schlechte Idee, ja ... Also? Verzeihst du ihm jetzt bitte, damit ich gleich keinen genervten und launischen Ehemann neben mir liegen habe? Das kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden."

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

Mac sah auf, doch Alex wickelte unbeeindruckt eine neue Ladung Spaghetti auf seine Gabel.

"Darf ich auch reinkommen und mit dir reden, Alex," fragte Stephen leise, während er vorsichtig die Tür ein Stück auf schob, jedoch nicht in das Zimmer trat. Er respektierte die Privatsphäre seiner Kinder! Und wenn Alex ihn nicht sehen wollte oder wieder raus schickte, dann würde Stephen wieder gehen müssen.

Taylor nahm die linke Hand und strich dem Jungen sanft über die Haare. "Lass ihn rein, hm?"

Der Teenager rollte mit den Augen. "Komm rein ..."

Stephen öffnete die Tür schließlich ganz, sah hinein und auf Mac, der ihn anlächelte und dann seine Hand von Alex' Kopf zurück zog. Der Arzt machte zwei Schritte vorwärts, während er etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, was weder Mac noch Alex sehen konnten. Als Stephen an der Seite seines Sohnes stand, holte er eine volle Packung Schokolade hervor, legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch neben den Teller mit den Spaghetti und lächelte vorsichtig.

"Ein kleiner Nachtisch, wenn du möchtest," sagte er. "Alex? Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich hab's vergessen. Es kamen plötzlich fünf Notfälle auf einmal und ich hab wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, was du von mir willst oder was ich sage. Entschuldige, Großer!"

"Ich," begann Mac leise und erhob sich vom Stuhl. "Lasse euch mal allein und geh ein bißchen Fernsehn."

Als Mac an Stephen vorbei ging, nahm der Arzt ihn sanft an der Hand und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Danke."

Der Detective lächelte leicht. "Bis nachher! Ich bin unten ..."

Mac zog die Tür hinter sich zu und Alex widmete sich wieder dem Rest Nudeln, während sein Vater auf dem Klappstuhl Platz nahm und die Beine übereinander schlug. Vorsichtig beobachtete er seinen Sohn, der sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund schob und kaute. Stephen sah sich flüchtig in dem Zimmer um, als er die nassen Anziehsachen auf dem Boden entdeckte, die Alex scheinbar achtlos und wütend dort hin geworfen hatte.

"Hebst du bitte deine nassen Sachen auf und hängst sie auf einen Bügel, wenn du mit dem Essen so weit bist? Die trocknen da nämlich nicht wirklich gut, Alex!"

Der Teenager legte die Gabel und den Löffel auf den jetzt leeren Teller zurück, seufzte leise und stand auf, um der Bitte seines Vaters nachzukommen. Schnell nahm er das T-Shirt und den Pullover und hängte beides auf je einen Kleiderbügel und an seinen Schrank. Die nasse Jeans legte er über den Heizkörper und hängte die Socken daneben.

Stephen warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Danke!"

Alex setzte sich wieder und beendete sein Essen mit den letzten beiden Gabeln Nudeln, bevor er den Teller ein wenig weg schob und dann die mitgebrachte Tafel Schokolade öffnete. Er brach einen Riegel ab, teilte ihn noch mal und steckte sich das Stück zwischen die Zähne, während er seinem Vater die Packung reichte. Stephen lächelte leicht, nahm dann ebenfalls ein Stück und kaute langsam.

Nachdem er es hinunter geschluckt hatte, griff der Arzt noch mal zu und musterte Alex prüfend. "Verzeihst du mir jetzt, oder was?"

Er bekam einen prüfenden Blick zurück. Alex dachte kurz nach, doch nickte dann schnell kauend. "Ja, Dad! Ha-hab ich bei dir jetzt was gut? Ich meine, du hast mich zu Unrecht verdächtigt!"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Alex! Aber ... _nein_, du hast nichts gut bei mir! Du weisst, dass wir keine Deals machen! Aber die Schokolade gehört dir."

Sein Sohn grinste leicht und nahm sich noch ein Stück. "Okay, ich nehm die Entschuldigung an, Dad!"

"Danke," erwiderte Stephen, erhob sich vom Stuhl und drückte Alex einen väterlichen Kuss auf die Wange, während er ihm über das Haar streichelte. "Hast du schon Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

"Mhm!"

"Sehr gut!"

Sein Vater stellte den Klappstuhl wieder weg. Dann nahm er den leeren Teller vom Tisch und zog die Tür auf.

"Wie war es denn mit Julia?"

_Schön, dass du auch mal fragst ... _"Gut! Wir waren in der Stadt. Shoppen. Nichts besonderes!"

Davon, dass er ihr sein letztes Geld geliehen hatte und jetzt nichts mehr zur Verfügung hatte, sagte er natürlich nichts!

"Okay," erwiderte der Arzt Schulter zuckend und drehte sich um. "Ich bin bei Mac!"

Nachdem er gegangen und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, seufzte Alex leise. Eigentlich müsste er langsam mal für die Biologieklausur lernen! Er lehnte sich unter den Tisch und hob seinen Rucksack vom Boden auf. Schnell durchsuchte er das große Fach und nahm das Biologiebuch heraus, in das er heute noch nicht hinein gesehen hatte und schlug es an einer bestimmten Stelle auf. Während er an fing flüchtig zu lesen und den Stoff einigermaßen zu begreifen, so dass Übermorgen nicht alles komplett in die Hose gehen würde, klingelte sein Handy.

* * *

Etwa vier Stunden später lag Stephen mit dem Rücken an das Kopfkissen und das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt und blätterte in einem Buch herum, ohne richtig konzentriert zu lesen. Er trug nicht mehr als seine Boxershorts. Mac, der dicht neben ihm lag und an seinem Notebook arbeitete war, mit der grauen Bettdecke über seinen Beinen, die einzige Wärmequelle im Raum.

Sein Ehemann tippte auf der Tastatur herum, speicherte einen Bericht und startete dann den Internet-Explorer um etwas zu recherchieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte er leise und legte Stephen eine Hand auf die Schulter, wo er ihn sanft streichelte. Stephen sah ihn nicht an - scheinbar sehr mit seinem Buch beschäftigt! Mac bewegte sein rechtes Bein ein Stück und stuppste Stephen schließlich mit seinem Fuß und dem großen Zeh unter der Bettdecke an.

Als Stephen sich ihm immer noch nicht zuwandte, öffnete Mac den Mund. "Soll ich uns einen kleinen Snack aus der Küche besorgen, Schätzchen? Brot, Käse und ein Gürkchen? Mit Senf oder ohne? Hm?"

Connors hatte ihn zwar gehört, aber er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg! Mac beobachtete ihn und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als die nach wenigen Sekunden immer noch nicht kam, beugte der Mann sich nach rechts und begann an Stephen's Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, wobei er mit der linken Hand sanft über Stephen's Brust streichelte.

"Oder hat mein Mann auf etwas anderes Appetit," fragte Mac leise, während seine Hand langsam die Brust und den Bauch hinunter wanderte und schließlich unter der Decke stoppte. Tief atmete Mac ein und küsste Stephen liebevoll auf die Schulter. Drei Küsse später, zog sich der Mann jedoch verwirrt von ihm zurück.

"Ist alles okay mit dir," fragte er interessiert und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

Er nahm seine Hand von Stephen's Shorts und drückte sich wieder in sein Kopfkissen.

"Mhm," machte sein Partner leise und heftete seine Augen auf die Buchseite.

Mac zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er kannte Stephen jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und er wusste, wenn sein Mann ihn belog! Seufzend stellte er das schwarze Notebook ein Stück weg und neben seine Beine, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der nackten Brust und musterte Stephen skeptisch.

"Wieso lügst du?"

Jetzt warf Stephen ihm einen Blick zu, suchte dann aber wieder schnellstmöglich das Wort, was er zuletzt gelesen hatte. "Tu ich doch nicht, Häschen!"

"Okay, dann sag mir was auf den letzten vier Seiten passiert ist!"

"Warum?"

"_Darum_!"

Der Arzt öffnete den Mund und blätterte schnell eine Buchseite zurück, um herauszufinden, was er gelesen oder eher nicht gelesen hatte, doch Mac kam ihm zuvor und rupfte ihm das dicke Buch aus den Händen. Schnell knickte der Polizist ein Eselsohr in eine Seite des Buches, schlug es zu und warf es demonstrativ neben sich, so dass es mit einem leisen Geräusch auf der Tastatur des Laptops landete.

Überrascht sah sein Ehemann ihm in die Augen und hob die Hände. "Was soll das, Mac?! Ich wollte das lesen!"

"Sag mir was los ist," befahl der Polizist leise und umfasste zärtlich Stephen's linke Hand. Sanft streichelte er mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. "Was ist auf der Arbeit passiert, dass du so seltsam bist? Und sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass Nichts passiert ist! Das glaube ich dir nicht! Also? Sprich mit mir!"

Stephen seufzte. "Ich ... ich habe Julia Walker heute Nachmittag gesehen."

"Wow," machte Taylor beeindruckt. "Das ist ja ein Ding! Wusstest du, dass die Walkers in unserer Strasse wohnen und zwar schräg gegenüber, mein Schatz!"

"Mac," erwiderte der Arzt und sah seinem Mann schließlich genau ins Gesicht. "Sie war im Krankenhaus!"

"Als Besucher," mutmaßte Mac laut.

"Patientin! Sie war in der Notfallambulanz und hatte einen Termin bei Dr. Webb!"

"_Webb_ ist ein spezieller Arzt oder ...?"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Da kann _jeder_ mit _jeder_ Krankengeschichte hingehen! Sobald es komplizierter wird, schreibt er eine Überweisung zu einem Kollegen! Webb macht dasselbe was ich auch tue, nur mit vorheriger Terminabsprache!"

"Ich verstehe deine Skepsis hier nicht ganz, Baby," gab Mac offen zu und streichelte ihm sanft über den Unterarm. "Sie kann doch zum Arzt oder ins Krankenhaus gehen, wann immer sie möchte! Das geht uns nichts an! Außerdem würde dein Sohn sicher ausflippen, wenn du seiner Freundin hinter herspionierst!"

Connors warf ihm einen aussagekräftigen Blick zu. "Seine _Freundin_, Mac? So weit sind die noch nicht, glaub mir! ... Hoffentlich. Auf jeden Fall kam Julia irgendwann wieder aus dem Zimmer und-"

"Du hast ihr wirklich hinter herspioniert, Stephen?!"

"Es geht hier auch um meinen Sohn!"

Mac zuckte die Schultern. "Ein Wunder, dass sie nichts gemerkt hat, so wie du dich immer bei Observationen verhälst ..."

"Julia kam wieder raus und rate, was sie in der Hand hatte?"

"Ein Medikament," riet Mac drauf los und schmunzelte. "Sie war schließlich in einem Krankenhaus, oder?"

Stephen hustete kurz. "Nicht _irgendein_ Medikament, Mac! Es war die selbe Tablettenpackung, die wir vor einer Woche bei ihr gesehen haben. Okay?"

"Es ist Julia ausgegangen," kommentierte Taylor schlüssig und schmunzelte wieder wegen Stephen's übertriebener Fürsorge und seinem Mißtrauen. "Konntest du denn erkennen, um welches Medikament es sich gehandelt hat? Ich meine, vielleicht ist es ja ein Schmerzmittel, okay? Das heißt doch nicht automatisch, dass die Kleine süchtig ist, Steve! Vielleicht hatte sie einen Unfall und muss deswegen etwas einnehmen oder sie ist krank oder- ... Wem erzähl ich das eigentlich? Du bist der Arzt und solltest das wissen!"

"Ja," gab Connors zurück und sah Mac an. "Du hast bestimmt recht. Wir sollten uns nicht einmischen."

"Sehr richtig, Schätzchen!"

Mac reckte seinen Kopf hinüber und drückte Stephen seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund, so dass der Arzt leise aufstöhnte. Sofort setzte Mac nach! Schnell zog er die Decke etwas zur Seite, nahm Stephen am Kopf, küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich und schob dann etwas ruppig seine Hand in die Unterhose des anderen Mannes. Stephen stöhnte wieder und schloss seine Augen. Er packte den Kopf seines Mannes mit beiden Händen, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, während Mac's Bewegungen noch intensiver wurden.

Mac zog sein Gesicht von Stephen zurück, der schwer atmete und leckte sich die Lippen. "Entspann dich."

Er nahm seine Hand wieder aus seiner Shorts und half ihm dabei sie von den Beinen zu streifen. Als Stephen nackt vor ihm lag, küsste Mac ihn wieder auf den Mund und auf den Hals. Stephen's Herz raste vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Seine Atmung erhöhte sich mit jedem Kuss, den sein Mann tiefer und tiefer setzte, bis er an seinem Bauchnabel kurz inne hielt. Schnell spreizte Stephen seine Beine und Mac schob sich gierig dazwischen, nur um den Kopf wieder zu senken und seinen Ehemann sanft zu verwöhnen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ja, ja immer diese haltlosen Verdächtigungen! Manchmal sind sie begründet, oft aber auch nicht! Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Stephen einen Fehler macht, aber hier wollte ich noch mal zeigen, dass auch ein _Dr. Stephen Connors_ nicht unfehlbar ist. Armer Alex :( Aber jetzt ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung oder? Stephen ist entspannt, dank Mac und es kann der nächste Tag kommen, der hoffentlich nicht so stressig wird. Oder doch? ;) Und was hat Julia da im Krankenhaus gemacht?! Wir werden sehen! Eure Vanessa


	6. Big Boys Big Problems!

**Disclaimer: **Detective Mac Taylor und die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir! Ich mache kein Geld damit :D

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Zwei Tage später gegen zehn Uhr saßen Alex, Jason und David zusammen in ihrem Englischkurs. Das Wetter hatte sich wieder gebessert und die Sonne trat langsam durch die Wolken hindurch und machte dem Mai alle Ehre! Der heutige Unterricht ging nur sehr schleppend voran und in knapp einer Stunde würden sie die Biologieklausur schreiben. Alex starrte aus einem der großen Fenster in den Hof, hörte nur mit einem Ohr dem Lehrer zu und kaute an seinem Kugelschreiber herum. Er dachte an Julia! Und daran, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte.

Die Zeit verging äußerst langsam. Alex sah nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf die Tafel, während der Lehrer neue Fremdwörter und deren Bedeutung aufschrieb und hin und wieder in sein Buch blickte, um die neuen Wörter abzulesen. David blätterte seinen Collegeblock um und schrieb zügig weiter, während Jason auf der anderen Seite, mit seinen Gedanken bei der kommenden Klausur war und bereits seit heute früh überlegte, ob er sich mit Bauchschmerzen einfach krank melden und zur Schulschwester gehen sollte. Zwar würde diese vermutlich seinen Vater benachrichtigen, der ihn, wenn es seine Zeit zuließ hier abholen würde, aber der Schwindel würde erst heute Abend auffliegen, sobald Stephen zu Hause eintreffen würde. Und bis dahin konnte Jason sich eine weitere Lüge zurecht legen, die er seinem Stiefvater auftischen konnte!

Geknickt schüttelte der Junge den Kopf und machte mit der Abschrift weiter, bis Alex ihn plötzlich sanft mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

"Was ist," fragte Jason so leise wie möglich und sah seinen Stiefbruder fragend an.

Kurz sah Alex auf den Lehrer, der aber wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an der Tafel stand und beugte sich dann ein Stück zu Jason hinüber.

"Ich hau gleich ab," erzählte er ihm leise. "Ich fahr zum College um Julia zu sehen."

Jason bekam große Augen. "Was? Was machst du? ... Du weisst, dass wir gleich die Bioklausur schreiben oder?"

Alex sah wieder nach vorn und ließ sich dann in seinen öden Holzstuhl zurückfallen. "Ich kann den Stoff sowieso nicht und Julia will mich sehen ..."

"Und wenn dich der Papst höchstpersönlich sehen will," meinte Jason bitter und rollte mit den Augen. "Wir müssen diese Klausur mitschreiben, die ist für die Endnote wichtig, Alter! Vergiss es!"

"Unsere Väter wissen doch gar nichts davon, oder hast du Mac irgendetwas erzählt?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Sonst sagt er mir noch, dass ich mit Stephen zusammen lernen soll! Das muss nicht sein!"

"Siehst du," erwiderte der Sohn des Arztes und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er sich wieder nach vorn an den Tisch beugte und mit den Notizen weiter machte. "Also in der Pause verschwinde ich und du und David haltet den Mund, okay? Ihr habt mich in der Pause einfach nicht mehr gesehen und gut ist!"

"Wenn du meinst ..."

"Außerdem ... Hast du heute schon auf den Vertretungsplan geguckt?"

Jason zuckte die Schultern. Zwar hing der besagte Plan in der großen Eingangshalle der Schule, aber Jason hatte heute noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, sich den Plan genauer an zu sehen, geschweigedenn ihn _auswendig_ zu lernen, so wie Alex hier. Sie waren heute spät dran gewesen und Jason hatte noch mal vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf die Toillette gemusst.

"Mrs Moore ist heute nicht da," klärte Alex ihn grinsend auf. "Wir schreiben die Klausur aber mit einem Vertretungslehrer! Das ist doch die Gelegenheit zu schwänzen! Der Kerl kennt uns nicht so gut wie Moore! Der wird einfach nur hier rumsitzen und uns beaufsichtigen und das war's!"

"Alexander Connors," sprach ihn der Lehrer plötzlich an. "Etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich bitten darf!"

"Entschuldigung, Sir."

Der Angesprochene schluckte nervös und sah wieder nach vorn, während er das nächste Wort abschrieb. Jetzt konnte auch David sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und sah zu seinem älteren Bruder hinüber. Die kleine Unterhaltung der beiden Jungen hatte er zwar mitbekommen, aber einmischen wollte er sich trotzdem nicht! Das war eine Sache, die Alex allein planen und umsetzen musste, wenn er den Mut dazu hatte! Wenn er selbst darüber nachdachte, die folgenden Stunden und die Klausur zu schwänzen, konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass das gut ausgehen würde. Ihr Vater war schließlich sehr bekannt in Woodside und auch hier an der Forest-Hills High und sobald einer seiner Jungen nicht zum Unterricht erschien, wurde Stephen Connors prompt über die Abwesenheit informiert.

Die Schulstunde näherte sich dem Ende und die Glocke, die die große Pause einläutete, erklang. Der Lehrer schlug sein Buch mit einer Hand zu, legte es zurück auf den Tisch und setzte sich, um noch ein paar Notizen zu machen. Seine Schüler packten unterdessen die Englischbücher zurück in ihre Taschen oder nahmen sie unter den Arm, um sie gleich in die großen, blauen Spinde zu räumen oder mit in die Pause zu nehmen.

Nachdem die Lehrkraft ihnen noch die Hausaufgaben erläutert hatte, strömte der Englischkurs erleichtert auf den Flur hinaus. David und Jason stellten sich an ihre Spinde, öffneten die Schlösser und warteten auf ihren Bruder, der als Letzter den Raum verließ. Alex rückte seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken gerade und trat schließlich an Jason heran, wo Connors keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Schulsachen ordnungsgemäß in den Spind zu räumen.

"Du willst das wirklich machen, ja," fragte Jason ihn leise.

Alex seufzte. "Ich geh jetzt aufs Klo und dann bin ich schon weg!"

Verstohlen sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, doch ein Lehrer war nicht in Sicht. Alex drehte sich wieder zu Jason, der wiederum David musterte.

"Das ist dein Bruder, David und ihr seid verwandt! Red ihm das schnell mal aus, bevor er sich noch in die Scheisse reitet!"

"Alex, er hat recht," meinte der blonde Junge leise. "Das kommt ganz bestimmt irgendwie raus und dann wird Dad dir die Leviten lesen!"

Sein Bruder fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das gestylte Haar. "Wenn's nur das wär!"

"Alex," sagte jetzt Jason seufzend. "Den riesigen Ärger, den du bekommst, wenn das auffliegt, ist Julia nicht wert! Hör doch auf uns, Alter!"

"_Ich. Muss. Mal. Wohin. Okay?_ Bis irgendwann!"

Alex drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. David sah ihm nach und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Vorsichtig spähte er durch die Finger hindurch auf Jason, der seine Schulsachen jetzt endlich in den Spind räumte und seine Geldbörse zückte.

"Meinst du, wir sind auf seiner Beerdigung eingeladen," fragte Jason leicht grinsend und schug dann mit der flachen Hand den Spind zu. Zügig schloss er ihn ab, stopfte den Schlüsselbund in die Jeanstasche und konnte Alex dann schon nicht mehr in der Menge von Schülern erkennen. Er war weg - und würde wahrscheinlich _nicht_ auf die Toillette gehen, sondern in den nächstbesten Bus steigen ...

David schüttelte den Kopf. "Dad wird das gar nicht gefallen! ... Aber, wenn er ihn umbringt, dann bekomme _ich_ sein Zimmer!"

Jason schmunzelte. "Na, toll und was bekomme ich?"

"Die CD-Sammlung?"

"Abgemacht," stimmte Jason seinem Stiefbruder zu.

Er spazierte dann mit ihm gemeinsam über den vollen Flur und die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle der Schule, wo sie durch eine Glastür in den Innenhof kamen. Dort besorgten sie sich an dem Kiosk ein riesiges Sandwich plus Pepsi und setzten sie sich an einen der Holztische um zu essen. Während David das Hühnchensandwich mit Gurke, Salat, Tomaten und Majonaise verzehrte, dachte er darüber nach, ob er seinem Vater eine SMS schreiben und Alex bei ihm verpfeifen sollte.

_Es geht doch nur um das Schule schwänzen? Und eigentlich müssen wir doch zusammenhalten? Die Eltern und die Kinder bilden je eine Front!_ David schüttelte leicht den Kopf und aß weiter. _Nein! Ich lasse Alex in Ruhe! Falls Dad Wind davon bekommt, muss er das allein ausbaden. Und außerdem ... es ist ja nicht so, als ob Alex eine Straftat vor hat oder? Er verpasst nur den Unterricht und die Biologieklausur!_

Andererseits wusste David ganz genau, dass Stephen ziemlich sauer werden würde. Zu gut konnte sich der blonde Junge noch an damals erinnern. Alex hatte auch die Schule geschwänzt und zwar gemeinsam mit Jason! Sie hatten vorsätzlich den Mercedes von Direktor Frey beschmiert und demoliert und das nur, weil sein Sohn der auch auf die High School ging, etwas Bösartiges gegen Schwule gesagt hatte. Leider waren sie nach der Tat, die sie gemeinsam mit Scott Barringer ausgeübt hatten, von der Polizei am Tatort festgenommen und auf dem Polizeirevier in eine Zelle gesteckt worden.

David war nicht mit dabei gewesen, als sein Vater und Mac die zwei Jungen ausgelöst hatten, jedoch hatte David später von Stephen eine Tracht Prügel mit dem Gürtel kassiert, da er von den Plänen seines Bruders gewusst und trotzdem geschwiegen hatte. Wie am nächsten Tag die private _Unterredung_ zwischen Alex und Stephen gelaufen und _wie_ Alex bestraft worden war, das hatte sein großer Bruder ihm nie erzählt.

* * *

Etwas später spazierte Alex auf dem Vorhof des Gebäude des College auf und ab, während er wartete. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft, beobachtete unablässig den Haupteingang und lauschte der Musik, die durch die dünnen Kabel und Ohrstöpsel seines MP3-Players dröhnte. Grinsend sah er zu den Eingangstüren hinüber. Er freute sich auf Julia! Gleich würde sie hier mit ihrer Tasche auftauchen und ihm hoffentlich um den Hals fallen, da er ihre Bitte _Vorbeizukommen_ sofort wahr genommen hatte. Er verschwendete im Moment keinen Gedanken mehr an sein Fehlen im Unterricht und das Versäumen der Klausur oder daran, dass eventuell doch alles auffliegen konnte! Nein! Im Moment war einzig und allein Julia wichtig und dass er sie gleich wieder sehen und überraschen würde.

Es klingelte zur Pause. Alex blieb stehen und sah hinüber auf den Eingang des College. Sekunden später strömten die ersten Menschen aus dem Gebäude. Taschen unter dem Arm und Geld in den Händen, um sich einen Kaffee oder anderes Getränk an dem Kiosk zu besorgen. Während Alex die Schüler konzentriert beobachtete und nach Julia absuchte, überlegte er bereits, ob er später auf seine Schule zurückkehren oder sich direkt mit seinen Geschwistern an der Bushaltestelle treffen sollte.

"Alex," fragte eine weibliche Stimme überrascht.

Connors drehte seinen Kopf herum und lächelte glücklich. Es war Julia, die schnell auf ihn zu lief und dann dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Sie trug ihre Tasche mit sich. Eine blaue Jeans und einen grünen Pullover! Darüber eine schwarze Jacke, die selbe, die sie auch im Park getragen hatte.

Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und stellte die Tasche zwischen ihre Stiefel. "Was machst du hier?"

Jetzt war _er_ verwirrt! "Ich dachte, du wolltest mich sehen? Und hier bin ich!"

Julia warf kurz einen Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Dann sah sie Alex wieder ins Gesicht und zog sich eine ihrer langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ja, schon ... aber-"

"Was, _aber_," unterbrach er sie sofort.

"Warte," sagte das Mädchen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich wollte dich sehen. Heute. Aber doch nicht während ich noch Unterricht habe und du auch! ... Warte! Schwänzt du gerade oder habt ihr früher frei?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Es sieht so aus als ob ich schwänze, ja! Und mein Vater wird überhaupt nicht begeistert sein, wenn er das mitbekommt!"

Sie schwieg für einen Moment. Schnell sah sie sich nach allen Seiten um und warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Schön, wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen, oder?"

"Wie meinst du das," fragte er grinsend zurück.

"Auf was hast du Lust?"

"Keine Ahnung ich," begann er und seufzte. "Was kann man denn in Kew Gardens Hills so erleben? Am Vormittag und als Schüler?"

"Wir könnten in die Bibliothek gehen?"

Prüfend musterte er sie, bis Julia an fing zu lachen und ihm leicht auf die Brust schlug.

"War nur Spass, Alex," meinte sie schnell. "Ich bin zwar auf dem College, aber Lernen ist nicht gerade mein Lieblingssport!"

"Und was ist dein _Lieblingssport_?"

_Wenn du wüsstest ..._

Julia grinste frech und nahm ihn dann an der Hand, während sie los ging. "Wenn ich dir das verrate, müsste ich dich umbringen! Los komm! Ich hab eine Idee!"

Er folgte ihr, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie vor hatte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Gelände des Queens College!

Minuten später betraten sie einen großen Kinderspielplatz inmitten von Gras und hohen Bäumen. Julia steuerte wie selbstverständlich die Schaukel an, setzte sich und schaukelte langsam nach vorn, ließ sich dannn zurück fallen, während sie sich an den beiden Ketten, mit denen die Schaukel an den dicken Holzmasten befestigt war, locker festhielt. Alex kam durch den Sand zu ihr hinüber, beobachtete sie einen kurzen Moment und ließ sich dann auf der Schaukel neben ihr nieder. Die Zeit verging, Stunde um Stunde, während sie sich unterhielten, eine Zigarrette rauchten und die Zweisamkeit genossen ...

* * *

Gegen Mittag hatte Stephen sich auf seinem Sofa niedergelassen und sah fern. Er zappte durch die vielen Kanäle, stoppte bei dem Nachrichtensender und wechselte, als die News zu ende waren, wieder das Programm! Seine Tasse Kaffee, die er zum vierten Mal gefüllt hatte, stand auf dem Sofatisch und war wieder leer, doch er hatte keine Durst mehr. Der Arzt hatte heute relativ lang geschlafen und war nur wach geworden, als Mac aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlendert war und dann für seinen Dienstbeginn um acht Uhr geduscht hatte. Sie hatten sich kurz im Bett verabschiedet und Stephen war, nachdem er die Haustür und Mac's Cadillac gehört hatte, sofort wieder in seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gefallen. Die Kinder waren natürlich schon vorher aus dem Haus verschwunden und zur Schule aufgebrochen, doch Stephen war einfach liegen geblieben und Alex und seine Brüder hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen.

Stephen drückte sich mit dem Rücken etwas fester in das dicke Sofapolster und schlug die Beine übereinander. Er warf kurz einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und überlegte, ob er schon mit dem Kochen beginnen sollte, denn die Jungs würden in etwa einer halben Stunde hier sein. Den großen Nudelauflauf mit Gemüse und Hackfleisch hatte er zwar schon so gut es ging vorbereitet, aber in den Ofen musste er ja trotzdem noch! Wieder nahm er die Fernbedienung hoch und stellte einen anderen Sender ein. Eine Dokumentation über Supermodels?

Er seufzte und legte die Fernbedienung neben sich ab. _Mittags läuft auch nur Mist im Fernsehn!_

Die Klingel der Haustür ließ ihn aufhorchen, so dass das Fernsehprogramm sofort vergessen war. Sofort erhob sich Stephen aus der sitzenden Position und ging mit Socken an den Füßen und in Jeans und schwarzem T-Shirt in die Lobby und an die Tür. Er öffnete und ... sah überrascht in das Gesicht von Direktor Stephen Frey, der in Anzug und mit einer Aktentasche ausgerüstet vor ihm stand und scheu lächelte.

"Stephen," fragte der Arzt verwirrt und machte einen Schritt zurück in die Lobby, um seinem Gast Platz zu machen. "Kommen sie rein! Ist was passiert? Ist mit den Jungs alles okay?"

Der braunhaarige Direktor räusperte sich entschuldigend und machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie störe, Stephen ... Haben sie etwas Zeit?"

Sein Gastgeber drückte die Tür zu und geleitete Frey hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihm das linke Sofa anbot und kurz stehen blieb. Frey setzte sich. Die Aktentasche legte er auf den Sofatisch, während er überlegte, wie er das kommende Gespräch am Besten beginnen sollte.

Stephen kam ihm zuvor! "Möchten sie einen Kaffee oder etwas anderes?"

Der Direktor der High School lächelte und nickte dankend. "Ich nehme einen Kaffee, wenn sie noch einen haben. Danke, Stephen!"

"Okay, bin gleich wieder bei ihnen," erwiderte Connors schnell.

Er nahm seine Tasse hoch, wandte sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Schnell ging er in seine Küche, wo er seine Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte und eine neue aus dem Oberschrank nahm. Er füllte beide mit Kaffee, legte einen kleinen Löffel auf die Untertasse, die Stephen bekommen würde und eine eingepackte Milch dazu. Zucker hatte er im Wohnzimmer. Er seufzte leise und starrte auf den Auflauf, der im kalten Ofen stand und darauf wartete, erhitzt zu werden.

_Was macht Frey hier?! ... Geht es um David oder Alex? Oder vielleicht um Jason?_ Langsam blies er die Luft aus seinem Mund. _Zeit, es herauszufinden!_

Stephen kam zügig wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzte die Tasse für seinen Gast vorsichtig auf dem Tisch neben die Aktentasche ab und ließ sich dann auf seinem Sofa nieder. Frey bedankte sich höflich und öffnete die Milch, die er in die volle Tasse gab und umrührte. Einen Moment schwieg Stephen Connors noch, doch dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, wenn der Direktor seiner Kinder mittags bei ihm auftauchte!

"Stephen," fragte der Arzt vorsichtig, während er den anderen Mann musterte. "Warum sind sie hier? Oder ... um wen geht es?"

Frey grinste leicht. "Ihnen kann man nichts vormachen, was? Wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich nur zu einem Freundschaftsbesuch gekommen bin, weil ich mich über ihr Wohlbefinden und das von Mac informieren wollte, glauben sie mir das nicht oder?"

Kopfschütteln. Stephen zog seine langen Beine an und rückte etwas nach vorn, während er an seinem Kaffee trank und die Tasse dann auf dem Tisch abstellte.

"Nein, das glaube ich ihnen wirklich nicht, Stephen! Also? _Wer_ hat _was_ getan?"

Sein Gast räusperte sich, doch dann kam er sofort zum Punkt! "Es geht um Alex! Er ist nicht zufällig hier, oder? Er kam nicht früher nach Hause, weil er sich krank gefühlt hat und liegt jetzt in seinem Bett?"

"Nein, das tut er nicht ..."

Stephen fuhr fort. "Okay! Schade. Er ... war heute früh in der Schule und beim Unterricht! Nach der großen Pause hat sein Kurs eine Biologieklausur geschrieben über drei Stunden und die hat ihr Junge leider ... verpasst!"

_Was?!_

Der Arzt riss die Augen auf. "Sie wollen mir sagen, dass mein Sohn heute Morgen dem Unterricht beigewohnt hat und danach einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist, Stephen? Was- ... Und von welcher Biologiearbeit reden sie da? Mir hat niemand etwas gesagt!"

Frey leckte sich vorsichtig über die Lippen, sah kurz auf seine Tasse und dann dem Doktor ins Gesicht. "Leider ist es genau so gelaufen! Alex ist verschwunden! Er ist auch später zu den letzten beiden Kursen nicht mehr aufgetaucht und deshalb wurde ich informiert! Diese Klausur war sehr wichtig und das hatte Mrs Moore der Klasse auch klar gemacht, aber scheinbar war das Alex ziemlich egal."

Kurz überlegte er und fuhr dann fort. "Es war heute so, dass Mrs Moore sich krank gemeldet hat. Grippe, glaube ich. Das heisst, wir hatten einen Vertretungslehrer für diese drei-stündige Klausur und die Vertretung kennt den Kurs natürlich nicht so gut und deshalb wurde Alex' Verschwinden auch erst etwas später bemerkt. Ich wurde informiert und hier bin ich nun."

Stephen seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Alex wusste, dass die Klausur wichtig war und hat trotzdem geschwänzt?!"

"Ich verstehe es auch nicht," gab Frey offen zu. "Ich meine, wenn Alex den Stoff nicht versteht, dann kann er doch _sie_ fragen! Ich glaube seine Mitschüler wären froh darüber, so einen Profi im Haus zu haben, der den Stoff sicher beherrscht!"

Connors hob seine Tasse an und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich trau mich ja gar nicht zu fragen, aber um welches Thema ging es in der Klausur, Stephen? Wissen sie das?"

"Der menschliche Körper!"

_Was?! ... _"Was?!"

Stephen nickte leicht und nahm seine Aktentasche vom Tisch. Er öffnete sie und nahm einige Blätter heraus, die mit einer Büroklammer befestigt waren. Kurz blätterte der Mann sie durch und reichte den dünnen Packen an Stephen weiter, der sie entgegen nahm und die Stirn runzelte.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," meinte Connors mehr zu sich selbst, während er sich die vielen Fragen durch las. Körperteile, ihre Funktionen, lateinische Bedeutung, Zusammenhänge und so weiter ... Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wissen sie was, Stephen? Mein Sohn ist faul! Anders kann ich mir sein Verhalten nicht erklären! Wirklich nicht! Wenn es um ein Thema gehen würde, was er nicht versteht und ich oder sonst jemand in seinem Umfeld auch nicht, dann- ... Das soll jetzt keineswegs eine Entschuldigung für sein Schwänzen sein, aber- ... Dann würde ich mich mit einem D als Endnote noch einigermaßen zu frieden geben, aber das hier!"

Er hob die Papiere hoch, wedelte damit herum und reichte sie Frey über den Tisch zurück. Der Direktor nahm sie wieder an sich, legte die Klausur in seine Tasche zurück, schloss diese und faltete die Hände auf dem Schoß zusammen, während er überlegte.

Frey öffnete wieder den Mund, während er Stephen bemitleidend an sah. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass seine Versetzung in irgendeiner Form gefährdet ist. Allerdings war diese Klausur wichtig für die Endnote und wenn Alex das hier auf die leichte Schulter nimmt, wird er ganz sicher keine gute Zensur auf dem Zeugnis erhalten."

"Verdammt ... Ich glaube, Alex ist im Moment etwas abgelenkt von allem."

"Ja, das denke ich auch," gab Frey ihm Recht. "Stephen? Das Problem hier ist, dass Alex mit seinen Gedanken scheinbar ganz woanders ist und sich nicht mehr wirklich auf die Schule konzentriert. Und das geht schon seit etwa einer Woche so ..."

_Eine Woche? ... _Stephen seufzte frustriert und wollte gerade noch etwas dazu sagen, als sie einen Schlüssel im Türschloss hörten. _Ah! Jetzt wird es spannend ..._

Er warf Frey einen Blick zu und sah von seinem Platz aus in die Lobby. David und Jason traten in sein Blickfeld und beide Jungen mussten unweigerlich schlucken, als sie ihren Direktor im Wohnzimmer sitzen sahen. David sah Jason an und dann seinen Vater, der den Kopf schief legte und sie abwartend musterte.

"Direktor Frey," begrüßte David den Mann verwirrt und nahm seinen Rucksack von den Schultern. "Was machen sie hier?"

Connors wartete, doch Alex schien nicht bei ihnen zu sein. "Wo ist Alex?"

David sah seinen Vater an und zuckte die Schultern. "Ehm, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er den Bus verpasst, Dad?"

"Ihr hattet heute eine Biologieklausur, oder Jungs?"

_Oh ... _Sein Sohn nickte leicht. "Ja, Sir."

"Und," fragte Stephen leicht bissig. "War dein Bruder auch dabei und hat die Klausur mitgeschrieben?"

David machte einen Schritt vorwärts, während er immer noch den Rucksack in der Hand hielt. Kurz sah er Frey an, der auf dem Sofa sass und sich aus der Unterhaltung herraus hielt und dann war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei Stephen! "Ich weiss nicht wo er ist! In der ersten Pause waren wir noch zusammen, dann wollte er aufs Klo und dann-"

"War er plötzlich nicht mehr da," mutmaßte diesmal Frey und seufzte leise. "Alex, Alex, Alex!"

Der Arzt seufzte. "Alex war also nicht bei euch im Bus?"

"Nein, Sir," gab Jason wahrheitsgemäß zurück. "War er nicht."

"Okay! Dann geht nach oben und macht Hausaufgaben! ... Und David, stell den Ofen an, bitte!"

Stephen drehte sich weg und ging wieder zu Frey hinüber, um sich zu überlegen, was er jetzt am Besten tun konnte. Er hörte wie Jason und David weggingen. Einer der Jungs nach oben und der andere in die Küche, um den Ofen anzustellen. Ein paar Sekunden später waren beide Teenager in ihren Zimmern und Stephen war mit Frey wieder allein im Erdgeschoß, wo sie weiter an ihrem Kaffee tranken, obwohl der Arzt schon mehr als genug davon hatte.

Und etwa zwanzig Minuten später wurde erneut die Eingangstür geöffnet! Stephen und Frey stoppten sofort ihr Gespräch, als Stephen einen Finger an seine Lippen legte und seinen Gast zum Schweigen brachte. Schnell erhob er sich vom Sofa und lief in die Lobby, nur um dort auf Alex zu stoßen, der gerade die Tür hinter sich zudrücken wollte.

Als Alex Stephen dort stehen sah, rasten ihm sofort an die Tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf! War etwas passiert? Mit Mac? Oder David und Jason? War sein kleiner Ausflug vielleicht aufgeflogen? Aber dann würde Stephen sich ihm gegenüber nicht so ruhig verhalten. Obwohl Alex es mittlerweile weit aus besser wissen müsste, sah er seinem Vater in die Augen und verhielt sich so, als ob nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen wäre.

"Hey," begrüßte Alex ihn grinsend. "Entschuldige, ich hab den Bus verpasst, weil ich noch mal aufs Klo musste. Sind David und Jason schon hier?"

Stephen starrte ihn an. _Ein Glück für ihn, dass Frey nebenan sitzt, sonst hätte er sich jetzt schon eine gefangen ... _Der Doktor öffnete den Mund. "Ja, deine Geschwister sind schon hier, Alex! Würdest du mir verraten, wie die Biologieklausur heute gelaufen ist?"

Geschockt sah der Junge Stephen in die Augen. "Welche Klausur denn, Dad?"

"Jetzt pass mal auf, mein Freund," begann sein Vater leise und hob einen Finger in die Luft. "Weil ich heute Abend erst zur Arbeit muss und eigentlich bis jetzt einen ganz netten Tag hatte, an dem ich mal Ausschlafen konnte, werde ich genau jetzt anfangen zu zählen. Okay? ... Also! Wie lief die Biologieklausur, die ihr heute geschrieben habt und über die ich nicht Bescheid wusste, Alexander?"

Alex zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Wenn Stephen ihn mit vollem Namen ansprach, dann bedeutete das nichts Gutes!

_Er weiss es doch schon, also kann ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr belügen oder?_ "D-die Bioklausur lief nicht so-so gut, Dad."

_Okay, vielleicht geht das doch!_

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. Er war fassungslos! Alex hatte ihm jetzt schon zwei Mal ins Gesicht gelogen und ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten! Aber ein drittes Mal würde es heute nicht geben, da war Stephen sich sehr klar darüber.

"Gut, ganz wie du willst," sprach Stephen ihn wieder an und machte eine kurze aber eindeutige Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Wir haben Besuch!"

Langsam wurde Alex unruhig. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Verschwinden vom Unterricht so schnell auffliegen würde. Er sah zu, wie sein Dad voraus eilte und im Wohnzimmer verschwand. Geknickt folgte Alex ihm mit seiner Schultasche und stoppte sofort im Eingang, als er Direktor Frey erblickte, der gemütlich auf dem linken Sofa hockte und eine Tasse Kaffee in Händen hielt.

Der Mann sah zu ihm hinüber und setzte die Tasse ab. "Hallo Alex! Wir ... haben dich heute vermisst. Zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit, weisst du?"

Der Teenager mit den schwarzen Haaren sagte kein Wort. Er war zu geschockt, dass Frey hier einfach aufkreuzte und seinem Vater erzählte, dass er den Unterricht versäumt hatte. Wie konnte er nur?

"Alex," sagte Stephen leise hinter ihm. "Sagst du bitte etwas dazu?"

"Was soll ich denn sagen," fragte sein Sohn bitter und kämpferisch. "Ihr habt euch euer Urteil doch schon längst gebildet oder? Ich weiss überhaupt nicht, was an dieser ganzen Sache so ernst sein soll?! Es ist doch nur eine _beschissene_ Bioarbeit, mehr nicht!"

Frey öffnete ungläubig den Mund. Natürlich war er solche Ausdrücke an seiner Schule gewohnt, aber nicht in diesem Maße! In seinem Beisein und im Wohnzimmer des Vaters! Auch Stephen war von Alex' Wortwahl überrascht. Schnell warf er seinem Gast einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, der nickte und sich wieder seinem Kaffee widmete. Stephen hingegen machte einen Schritt vor seinen Sohn, nahm einen Finger hoch und zeigte in die Lobby.

"Mach das du nach oben kommst! Sofort! David wird dir nachher das Essen bringen und danach werden wir zwei uns über deine kleine Show, die du hier abziehst, unterhalten und zwar sehr ausführlich, Alex! Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt bei Direktor Frey entschuldigst und _Auf Wiedersehn_ sagst."

Eigentlich hatte Alex darauf überhaupt keine Lust, doch der durchdringende Blick, den sein Dad ihm zu warf, ließ ihm keine andere Wahl! Er drehte sich herum, damit er Frey sehen konnte und öffnete den Mund.

"Entschuldigung, Sir! Ich werde mich das nächste Mal besser benehmen, wenn sie _einfach so_ bei uns zu Hause auftauchen! ... Wiedersehn!"

Mit diesem Satz drehte Alex sich einfach um, ging schnell in durch die Lobby und war kaum zwei Sekunden später aus Stephen's Blickfeld verschwunden. Stephen sah ihm fassungslos hinter her, blieb aber wo er war, um sich um seinen Besuch zu kümmern. Nachdem sie noch eine halbe Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatten, nahm Direktor Frey seine Tasche vom Tisch und erhob sich langsam vom Sofa. Stephen brachte ihn zur Tür und sah ihn dort noch einmal fragend an.

"Kann Alex die Klausur nachschreiben oder ist das jetzt für ihn gelaufen, Stephen?"

"Ja, das kann er natürlich," erwiderte der andere Mann und zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu. "Ich werde mich nach einem Termin erkundigen und sage Alex dann Bescheid. Einverstanden?"

Connors fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Stirn und lächelte leicht. "Sagen sie besser _mir_ Bescheid, Stephen! Sonst macht er noch mal Blau und das wäre dann sein Aus in Biologie, oder?"

"Ja, leider," gab Frey zurück und nickte. "Ich rufe sie auf der Arbeit oder hier an und gebe den Termin durch, wenn ich ihn habe."

"Danke für die Hilfe!"

Frey klopfte Stephen leicht auf die Schulter und öffnete die Tür, die Connors dann für ihn auf hielt. Er trat über die Türschwelle auf die Veranda und drehte sich noch mal zu dem Arzt um.

"Machen sie es gut, Stephen! Bis bald und grüßen sie Mac!"

"Ja, mach ich! Bis dann!"

Stephen sah ihm kurz nach und merkte dann erst, dass Frey nicht mit dem Auto hier war, sondern zu Fuß ging. Wahrscheinlich war der Wagen in der Werkstatt und der Direktor hatte sich mit dem Bus herbemüht, was für ihn äußerst seltsam und schon _unnormal_ war!

Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss Stephen die Tür wieder und warf einen skeptischen und immer noch sehr verärgerten Blick die Treppe hinauf. Was hatte sich Alex nur dabei gedacht? Noch dazu dieses Fehlverhalten Frey gegenüber! Was sollte das? Kopfschüttelnd ging Stephen in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er die beiden Tassen nahm und in der Küche in die Spülmaschine steckte. Als nächstes sah er nach dem Auflauf, stellte den Ofen etwas kleiner und wartete anschließend in seinem Garten auf der Terrasse, bis das Mittagessen so weit war.

* * *

Nach dem Essen, was Alex allein in seinem Zimmer verzehrt und sich auch keinen Nachschlag gegönnt hatte, saß er nun allein auf seinem gemachten Bett und überlegte, was er seinem Vater gleich sagen sollte. Natürlich konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr aus der Sache heraus reden! Stephen wusste Bescheid! Über das Schwänzen, über das Versäumnis der wichtigen Klausur und darüber, dass es Alex ziemlich egal war, was Frey von ihm und seiner Ausdrucksweise dachte. Seit dem Essen war jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Alex fragte sich bereits, ob er das Geschirr hinunter bringen durfte ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Ohne Abzuwarten ging die Tür auf und David stand im Türrahmen. Alex war etwas überrascht, da er fest mit Stephen gerechnet hatte. Und er war sauer, dass sein Bruder es nicht für nötig hielt, seine Privatsphäre zu achten und einfach so hinein zu stürzen.

"Was," fauchte der Ältere den Jüngeren an. "Kannst du nicht warten, bis ich was sage, David?!"

David machte einen Schritt in den Raum und lehnte die Tür an. "Dad will dich sehen. Im Wohnzimmer!"

"Toll! Und der Tag hat so gut angefangen ... Verdammt!"

Schnell stand er vom Bett auf. Doch anstatt zu seinem Bruder zu gehen, machte Alex ein paar Schritte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank.

Sein kleiner Bruder machte ein Gesicht. "Alex? Er hat _jetzt_ gesagt!"

"Ja doch! Ich komm ja! Reg dich ab!"

David sah ihn etwas geschockt an, doch zuckte dann die Schultern. Alex musste wissen, was er tat oder besser ... nicht tat! David drehte sich um. "Okay, vergiss es! Aber wenn er hochkommen und dich persönlich holen muss, dann hört der Spass echt auf, Alex!"

Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. "Wir-wir haben dich nicht verraten, okay? Das musst du mir glauben."

"Schon gut," gab Alex seufzend zurück und legte die Trainingshose auf den Stuhl.

Schnell schlüpfte er aus der festen Jeans und zog sich um, als David wieder hinaus auf den Flur gehen wollte. Doch sein kleiner Bruder wandte sich noch mal um und hob einen Finger.

"Ach, so ... Du sollst das Geschirr mitbringen und in die Spülmaschine räumen und an machen. Viel Glück!"

"Ja, mach ich," sagte Alex und spürte wie sein Herz plötzlich heftiger schlug, je näher die Sitzung mit seinem Vater rückte.

Er sah wieder auf und schnürte die Kordel der schwarzen Hose vorn einmal zusammen, doch sein Bruder war bereits verschwunden um sich in seinem Zimmer mit Musik abzulenken und möglichst nichts von dem Gespräch und der kommenden Strafe mitzukriegen. Er nahm seinen Teller mit dem Besteck, verließ sein Zimmer, in dem er mit Sicherheit den restlichen Tag verbringen würde und spazierte langsam in das Erdgeschoß.

Instinktiv starrten seine Augen Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo die Schiebetür nur halb geschlossen war. Als er seinen Vater nicht sehen konnte, machte er noch einen Schritt und setzte den rechten Fuß auf den glatten Parkettboden der Lobby. Er brachte sein Geschirr in die Küche, räumte alles in die Spülmaschine, gab eine Tablette hinein, stellte sie an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner _Hinrichtung_!

Vor der Wohnzimmertür, blieb Alex stehen und klopfte leise. Stephen bat ihn herein und musterte ihn sofort vom Sofa aus, auf dem er hockte und fern sah. Schnell griff er blind nach der Fernbedienung, stellte das Gerät ganz aus und legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Alex schluckte und zog schnell die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er sich dann wieder zu seinem Vater umdrehte.

"Ich sagte _Sofort_ oder nicht," fragte der Mann streng und hob eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

Alex kratzte sich am Bauch und kam langsam näher. "Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Ich ... hab mich noch umgezogen."

"Und mit David gequatscht," fragte der Arzt ihn.

"Ja, Sir ..."

Entspannt sah Stephen seinen Sohn an und wies dann mit der linken Hand auf das andere Sofa. "Keine Lüge! Sehr gut, Alex! Das nächste Mal, wenn ich _Sofort_ sage, kommst du sofort runter, bringst die Sachen in die Spülmaschine und stehst hier vor mir. Ist das klar, junger Mann?"

_Oh Gott! Er bringt mich um ... _"Ja, Sir. Ich hab verstanden."

"Setz dich hin!"

Mit hängenden Schultern trat Alex zwischen Sofa und Tisch und ließ sich auf das weiche, dicke Polster sinken. Als sein Hintern die Berührung wahr nahm, musste der Teenager unweigerlich zucken. Natürlich hatte er keinerlei Schmerzen, aber das würde in einigen Minuten ganz anders aussehen. Und sein Vater würde es ihm so richtig geben!

"Möchtest du jetzt etwas zu der ganzen Sache sagen, wo wir unter uns sind?"

Alex sah auf seine Hände. "Ich muss ja wohl, oder?"

"Das wäre hilfreich," meinte sein Dad leise und rückte etwas nach vorn. "Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie peinlich es ist, wenn es an der Tür klingelt und der Schulleiter plötzlich da steht und etwas besprechen möchte?! Wenn es darum um eines deiner Kinder geht, was den Unterricht und eine wichtige Klausur geschwänzt hat und einfach so nach der Pause nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist? ... Das ist sehr peinlich, Alex! Direktor Frey hätte das ganz sicher nicht bei jedem x-beliebigen Elternteil gemacht, aber mich und Mac kennt er jetzt schon ziemlich lange und unsere Kinder! Und _das_ ist der Grund, weshalb er persönlich hier erschienen ist! Er wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist und du vielleicht einfach nur früher nach Hause gegangen bist, weil es dir nicht gut ging."

Alex schluckte nervös. Doch er schwieg.

Und Stephen fuhr fort. "Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, Alex! Hm? Doch leider waren diese Sorgen völlig unbegründet oder? Also, Frey kommt her und fragt mich ob du krank geworden bist! Okay? Ich-" Stephen zeigte mit einem Finger auf seine Brust. "Muss dann leider zugeben, dass mein Sohn gar nicht zu Hause ist und ich nicht weiss, wo er steckt! Und jetzt möchte ich bitte wissen, wo du die letzten Stunden warst, während du den Unterricht geschwänzt hast! Und wehe, du lügst noch mal!"

"W-wieso _noch mal_, ic-"

"Alexander," unterbrach Stephen ihn sofort böse. "Du hast heute schon gelogen. Und zwar, als ich fragte, wie die Biologieklausur gelaufen ist! Du hast gesagt, es wäre ganz gut gelaufen, aber wenn du sie überhaupt nicht mitgeschrieben hast, kannst du das nicht wissen, oder irre ich mich?"

_Verdammt, er hat mich ... _"Ja, Dad. Das kann ich nicht wissen."

"Na also! Wo warst du heute und mit wem warst du dort? Denn ich denke nicht, dass du allein irgendwo hingegangen bist, stimmt's?"

Der Teenager konnte seinen Pulsschlag jetzt bis in die Ohren spüren, so nervös war er! Konnte er Julia noch aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten? War es schlimm, dass sie bei ihm und nicht auf dem College gewesen ist? War das in dem Alter noch wichtig, wo sie doch schon 20 war? Er räusperte sich und gab Stephen dann die Antwort, die er hören wollte.

"Ich war mit Julia unterwegs. Ich bin zu ihr ans College gefahren und hab sie da überrascht. Dann sind wir rumgezogen, Dad, das war Alles!"

Stephen fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Julia! Schon wieder baust du Mist wegen Julia. Das geht mir so auf den Ge-"

Entsetzt riss Alex die Augen auf. "DAS STIMMT DOCH GAR NICHT!"

"RUHE JETZT," brüllte der Arzt sofort zurück und starrte Alex wütend in die Augen. Schnell hob er warnend einen Finger. "Diese Klausur war wichtig, Alex! Und du wusstest das! Und trotzdem hast du die Klausur und den Unterricht geschwänzt und alles nur, weil sie dich darum gebeten hat! Ist das richtig?!"

_Und wieder hat er mich! ... Soll ich das besser abstreiten oder ...?_

"Ist das richtig?"

_Dad? Du wiederholst dich! ... _Doch das sprach Alex natürlich nicht laut aus, denn sonst würde Stephen das Gespräch sofort abbrechen und zum ungemütlichen Teil kommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf!

"Nein, Dad, das stimmt nicht," sagte Alex mit fester Stimme. "Sie wusste nicht, dass ich vorbei komme. Ich hab sie überrascht. Julia hat nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun, Dad!"

"Ist es richtig, dass du letzte Woche schon mal die Schule geschwänzt hast?"

"Was," fragte Alex und tat überrascht. "Nein!"

Der Arzt blies vorsichtig die Luft aus seinem Mund und starrte Alex an. "Das war deine dritte Lüge! Direktor Frey hat mich informiert, dass du die Schule schon einmal geschwänzt hast, weil er immer noch auf eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von mir wartet. Zwischendurch wurde es dann wieder vergessen, aber heute ist es ihm wieder eingefallen. _Drei_ Lügen innerhalb von nicht mal ganz zwei Stunden ist gar nicht gut, Alex! Hörst du? Du weisst, dass ich Lügen nicht ausstehen kann und bestrafe, wenn ich euch dabei erwische."

Alex starrte ihn an und ihm wurde heiß. "Ich- ... Hilft es, wenn ich sage, dass es mir leid tut?"

"Nein," sagte Stephen streng. "Diesmal nicht! Du wusstest sehr genau was dir blüht und hast es trotzdem getan und das werde ich bestrafen, Alex! Wenn es drei Lügen waren und du-"

Er tat so, als ob er nachdachte und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. "Wieviele gibt es noch mal für eine Lüge, Alex?"

"Zehn."

"Richtig," gab der Arzt zurück. "Und zehn mal drei ist?"

"30, Sir," erwiderte Alex ihm gefasst, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Aus der Nummer würde er nicht mehr rauskommen! Ganz egal was er Stephen noch sagen oder ob er betteln würde.

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Rechnen kannst du also noch, aber in Bio hast du scheinbar riesige Probleme? Warum fragst du mich nicht, Alex? Warum willst du nicht, dass ich dir beim Lernen helfe? _Der menschliche Körper_ ist doch ... mein Spezialgebiet! Ich versteh dich nicht!"

"Du kannst doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich das Zeug sofort verstehe, nur weil du Biologie studiert hast, Dad!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht und das tue ich auch nicht. Aber ich erwarte, dass du in die Schule gehst und dort dein Bestes gibst, Alex! Und dass du Bescheid sagst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! Egal bei was! Heute warst du nicht in der Schule, weil du bei Julia warst und hast von Anfang an entschieden, dass dir Biologie nicht wichtig genug ist. Du hast noch nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, dich anzustrengen, sondern hast lieber etwas ganz anderes gemacht! Darum geht es mir! _Schule. Geht. Vor._ Und zwar immer, es sei denn, ich gebe dir eine andere Aufgabe! Haben wir uns jetzt verstanden?"

Geknickt sah Alex auf seine Hände. Seine Stimme war leise. "Ja, Sir."

"Direktor Frey gibt mir Bescheid, wann du die Klausur nachschreiben wirst," teilte der Arzt seinem Sohn dann mit. "Und dafür werden wir beide uns hinsetzen und zusammen lernen. Und wir werden so lange lernen bis du es verstanden hast und auswendig kannst! Okay? ... Und was Julia angeht ..."

Alex starrte ihn an. Volle Aufmerksamkeit!

Stephen sprach weiter. "Julia Walker ist erstmal zweitrangig und zwar so lange, bis du mir bewiesen hast, dass du die Schule nicht vernachlässigst, Alex!"

Sein Sohn sagte nichts. Er war einfach nur geschockt, dass sein Dad so etwas gesagt hatte.

"Wir haben uns verstanden?"

"Dad, bitte," flehte Alex ihn an. "Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst hier ein bißchen? Es ging hier um ... zwei- ... noch nicht mal zwei Tage, die ich verpasst habe und die Klausur kann ich nachschreiben!"

"Ich übertreibe hier ganz und gar nicht, Alex," klärte der Erwachsene sein Kind auf und seine Stimme war immer noch gefährlich leise. "Wie lautet eine unserer Hauptregeln, die wir schon vor sehr langer Zeit festgelegt haben?"

"N-nicht l-lügen?"

"Willst du mich verarschen?! ... Diese Regel haben wir schon besprochen und auch die Strafe, die dich erwartet, oder Alexander?"

"Ja, Sir ..."

Stephen legte beide Hände auf seine Knie und die Jeans. "Also?"

"Ach du, m-meinst die andere Regel?"

"Alex? Es reicht mir langsam mit deiner Arroganz und deinem Auftreten! Hast du verstanden? Aber wenn du so weitermachen willst, dann bitte! Es ist ja nicht mein Hintern, der auf dem Spiel steht, hm?"

_Oh oh ... _"Schule schwänzen ist untersagt! Es sei denn, es liegt ein w-wichtiger Grund vor und es ist vorher mit dir oder Mac abgeklärt, Sir!"

Stephen nickte zustimmend. "Sehr richtig! Stell dir mal vor, ich würde einfach nicht zur Arbeit gehen, weil ich was anderes machen will und keine Lust auf das Krankenhaus habe, weil dich dort zum Beispiel etwas machen muss, was nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist! Ich gehe also einfach nicht hin und was würde passieren? ... Zu aller erstmal würden meine Kollegen sehr skeptisch sein, weil ich niemandem Bescheid gegeben habe. Sie würden mich suchen, aber nicht finden. Als nächstes würden sie mich auf dem Handy oder hier zu Hause anrufen, aber ich würde die Anrufe vielleicht ignorieren oder vielleicht bin ich auch ganz woanders?"

Er grinste leicht und hob beide Hände. "Ich bin also nicht auffindbar, Alex! Dann wäre es vermutlich so, dass meine ganzen Termine, Sprechstunden, Operationen, Nachuntersuchungen und alles das, was an diesem Tag ansteht und von mir bearbeitet werden muss, an meine Kollegen weiter gegeben werden. Meine Kollegen sind natürlich weniger begeistert darüber, weil sie jetzt dank mir mehr arbeiten müssen und vielleicht sogar noch eine Extraschicht dranhängen müssen, nur weil _Dr. Connors_ heute mal gemeint hat, Arbeit wäre nicht so wichtig und er könnte sich mal eine Auszeit gönnen! Diese Kollegen, Alexander, wird das überhaupt nicht freuen, ganz im Gegenteil! Wahrscheinlich müssen sogar Termine mit Patienten abgesagt werden, weil einfach niemand da ist, der sie behandeln kann!"

Stephen war wieder voll in Fahrt, das merkte Alex sofort! Der Junge seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber, Dad? Ich, ich meine, ehm ... Ich versteh dich, okay? Aber ich arbeite doch nicht? Und ich bekomme kein Gehalt für das, was ich tue! Ich sitze einfach nur in der Schule und muss den ganzen Tag lernen! Langweiliges Zeug ... Und du kannst ja quasi gehen wann du willst oder?"

Der Arzt seufzte tief und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. _Das wird ja wirklich schwieriger als ich erwartet habe ... _Stephen stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und legte das Kinn in seine Hände, während er seinen Sohn aufmerksam musterte.

"Alex, ich kann nicht wirklich gehen, wann ich will," erwiderte der Mann schmunzelnd. "Wenn ich früher gehe dann-"

In diesem Moment hörte Stephen einen Schlüssel in der Eingangstür. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie hörten Schritte. "Hallo! Irgendwer da?"

Connors reckte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seines Mannes gekommen war. "Hier, Schatz!"

Und Alex sah ebenfalls in die Richtung! Mac kam in sein Blickfeld! Er trug einen schwarze Hose, schwarzes Jackett und darunter ein fast weißes Hemd ohne Krawatte. Schnell warf er seine Schlüssel auf den Sekretär und trat dann lächelnd die drei Stufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Stephen mit Alex auf den Sofas hockte.

Mac beugte sich nach unten, lächelte wieder und nahm Stephen's Gesicht sanft zwischen die Hände. Vorsichtig drückte er ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Alex sass einfach nur da und beobachtete seinen Vater und Mac bei ihrer Begrüßungszeremonie. Als sich die beiden Männer wieder voneinander lösten, sah Mac ihm verliebt in die Augen und streichelte sanft Stephen's Haar.

"Hey."

"Siehst du," sagte Alex plötzlich laut und zeigte mit der Hand auf die beiden Erwachsenen, während er seinen Dad betrachtete. "Er kommt früher oder nicht? W-warum ist das Leben für Kinder so unfair!"

Sein Stiefvater drehte verwirrt seinen Kopf herum, doch ließ Stephen dabei nicht los. "Was bitte?! Darf ich nicht früher nach Hause zu meiner Familie kommen?"

Der Arzt grinste. "Doch, darfst du, Häschen! ... Warum bist du schon hier?"

Taylor wandte den Blick von Alex ab und erhob sich dann vorsichtig wieder. Er streckte sich etwas und seufzte dann leise. "Wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest ... Im Augenblick ist nicht so viel los und Stella hat sich angeboten, die Arbeiten heute zu leiten, damit ich von zu Hause aus arbeiten kann! Sind sie mit dieser Erklärung zu frieden, Dr. Connors?"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Klar!"

"Und bist du damit auch einverstanden, _Mr. Connors_," fragte Taylor und warf Alex jetzt einen Blick zu. "Was ist eigentlich los? Ich bin in eine Besprechung geplatzt oder?"

"Ehm, ja," gab Stephen preis.

Mac ließ sich neben seinem Ehemann auf dem Sofa nieder und Stephen berichtete ihm von dem Besuch, den er heute schon gehabt hatte und von dem Schule schwänzen und dem Treffen mit Julia, dem Versäumen der Biologieklausur und dem unmöglichen Verhalten seines Sohnes!

"Oh," sagte Mac leise. "Hier ist aber reichlich passiert in den letzten Stunden, was?"

"Das kannst du laut sagen," meinte Stephen und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er sah Mac in die Augen. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Erklär meinem Sohn bitte noch mal den gravierenden Unterschied zwischen der Arbeitswelt und Schule! Ich brauch mal eine Auszeit!"

Mac sah ihn an. "Sollen wir später noch einkaufen fahren? Ich brauche ein paar Sachen!"

"Ja, machen wir," gab Stephen lächelnd zurück. "Ich mache nachher eine Liste!"

Schnell ging er an Mac vorbei und die Stufen hinauf in die Lobby, wo er stehen blieb und sich noch mal umdrehte. "Alex?"

"Ja?"

"Glaub ja nicht, dass wir zwei jetzt fertig sind," teilte der Arzt ihm mit. "Mac übernimmt mal kurz und ich bin geich wieder da! Okay?"

Alex nickte geknickt. "Ja, Sir ..."

Sein Vater verließ etwas geschafft das Geschehen, zog die Türen hinter sich zu und war verschwunden - hinaus in den Garten und zu seinem Baum, den er immer dann _besuchte_, wenn er gerade nicht weiter wusste oder einfach nur mal Ruhe brauchte.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten holte Mac Stephen aus dem Garten zurück ins Haus! Sie tranken kurz in der Küche ein Glas Wasser und dann machte der Polizist sich auf den Weg nach oben, um im Schlafzimmer an seinem Notebook zu arbeiten, während Stephen im Wohnzimmer noch mit Alex zu Ende sprechen musste. Außerdem gab Mac den anderen Jungs Bescheid, dass sie fürs Erste in ihren Zimmern blieben sollten. Stephen stand unterdessen bei Alex und klärte ihn darüber auf, was gleich passieren würde.

"Ich denke _geredet_ haben wir jetzt mehr als genug, oder," sagte der Arzt, während er eine Hand auf die Sofalehne legte und seinem Sohn, der immer noch auf seinem Platz hockte, in die Augen sah. Alex nickte leicht und sein Vater fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort. "Den großen Unterschied zwischen Schule und Arbeit konnte dir Mac auch erklären! Wenn du einen Job hast und Geld verdienst, hast du einige Privilegien, wie Urlaub zum Beispiel oder du kannst auch mal früher nach Hause gehen, wenn es einen triftigen Grund gibt. Hm? Aber _Arbeit_ ist auch ziemlich anstrengend und das weisst du eigentlich auch, oder? Mac und ich haben einen Job, in dem wir im Schichtdienst arbeiten müssen - Frühschicht, Tagschicht, Spätschicht - und auch am Wochenende!"

Stephen ließ das kurz sacken und sprach dann weiter.

"Wir haben aber das Glück, dass wir etwas tun, was wir sehr schätzen und mögen. Mac ist gerne Cop und ich bin sehr gerne Arzt und liebe es anderen Menschen zu helfen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können. Und dafür nehme ich Schichtdienst auf mich, Arbeit an Feiertagen, Wochenenddienst und so weiter! ... _Du_ dagegen musst deinen Kopf ein bißchen anstrengen und nur montags bis freitags für sechs bis acht Stunden, _Schulstunden_ wohl bemerkt, in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen. Später machst du dann Hausaufgaben und lernst für Klausuren und Tests und voila mehr ist das nicht! Ihr habt Wochenenden und Ferien, was die arbeitende Bevölkerung einfach nicht hat! Okay?"

Wieder wartete der Mann etwas, doch von seinem Sohn kam keine verbale Reaktion, also fuhr Stephen weiter fort!

"Und hier zu Hause erwarte ich dann auch noch, dass ihr Kinder etwas im Haushalt tut, denn Mac und ich verdienen das _Geld_ und stellen euch das Essen auf den Tisch! Und _dafür_, mein lieber Alex, erwarten wir Respekt und vollste Kooperation von unseren Kindern, denen wir ein Dach über dem Kopf geben!"

Er sah Alex immer noch an und sein Sohn senkte den Blick ... Stephen war allerdings noch nicht fertig mit seiner Ansprache, die ihm Mac vor ein paar Minuten so ähnlich gehalten hatte.

"Wenn du 21 bist und das dauert ja noch ganze fünf Jahre, wie wir wissen, darfst du ausziehen und tun und lassen was du willst, okay? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, werde ich dir helfen und zwar bei Allem! Hast du verstanden? Das ist ein Versprechen, denn dafür sind Väter - Eltern - nun mal da!"

Alex schluckte schwer. "Dad, bitte ... Ich fang gleich an zu heulen ..."

Jetzt erhob sich Stephen von der Sofalehne. Langsam kam er zu Alex hinüber und setzte sich dicht neben ihn, um ihn zärtlich in den Arm zu nehmen. Alex legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Dads und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Du verstehst mich aber, ja," fragte der Arzt leise und rieb ihm den Oberarm. "Erst kommt die Schule - dann Julia und deine anderen Freunde!"

Tief atmete sein Sohn aus. "Ja. Entschuldige. Ich werd nie wieder schwänzen und ich werde eine gute Note in der Bioarbeit schreiben! Ich geb mir Mühe, wirklich Dad!"

"Schön zu hören," gab Stephen leise zurück, drückte Alex noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er dann wieder aufstand. Kurz blickte er auf seinen Sohn, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa hockte. "Alex? Komm bitte!"

Ohne zu wiedersprechen, stand Alex auf und spazierte mit Stephen zusammen vor die Türen seiner Praxis, wo sein Vater seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hose kramte und den großen Schrank öffnete. Ganz kurz lugte er hinein und nahm dann den dünnen Stock heraus, den er auf dem Sofa ablegte. Die Schranktüren wurden wieder geschlossen und der Arzt drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um, der langsam immer nervöser wurde.

"Ich mach dir jetzt einen Vorschlag," teilte er Alex mit und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. "Und sieh das jetzt ja nicht als Schwäche an, okay? Ich werde nicht weich, Alex! Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du Morgen mehr leidest als unbedingt nötig."

Alex nickte schnell und aufmerksam. "Ehm, okay?"

"Mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, was du dir heute erlaubt hast und du wirst die volle Verantwortung dafür übernehmen und die Konsequenzen tragen! Und zwar für jede einzelne Sache, die du verbrochen hast! Okay?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Du bekommst jetzt deine Strafe für das Lügen. Und ich denke, weil Morgen Schule ist und du sehr viel Sitzen musst, wird das erstmal völlig ausreichen, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich Lügen nicht leiden kann! ... Den Rest der Strafe, das heisst, für das Schwänzen und dein Verhalten Frey und mir gegenüber, werde ich aufteilen und zwar auf die nächsten _drei_ Abende! Mit anderen Worten, Freitag, wenn du ins Bett gehst und das wird ganz bestimmt nicht erst um Mitternacht sein, verlass dich drauf, sind wir beide quitt! Hast du verstanden?"

_Oh nein ... Das will er doch nicht wirklich tun oder? Scheisse ..._

Stephen fuhr fort und drehte den Stock leicht zwischen den Fingern umher. "Du wirst dich in den nächsten vier Tagen vorbildlich verhalten und wenn du nur einen minimalen Schritt aus der Reihe tanzt, _Sohn_, ganz egal wie, ist mir egal, ob du am nächsten Tag Schule hast. Okay?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Dann mach jetzt," befahl der Mann und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung mit dem Stock in seiner Hand. "Ich will mit Mac einkaufen fahren!"

"W-warte kurz, ich ... ich hab aber keinen Hausarrest oder so was, o-oder? Ich meine ich darf raus und auch telefonieren?"

Stephen nickte. "Ja, das darfst du! Aber du sprichst keine ganze Stunde mit Julia und wenn du weggehst, möchte ich vorher gefragt werden, so wie immer, hm? Ich, Alex und nicht Mac!"

Nicken. "Ja!"

Connors drehte sich um, damit Alex etwas Privatsphäre hatte und wartete. Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete Alex langsam den Knoten der Kordel und stellte sich näher an die Sofalehne heran. Zügig schob er seine Trainingshose über die Hüften und das Becken bis sie an den Kniekehlen hängen blieb. Der kühle Luftzug, der um seine nackten Oberschenkel strich, ließ ihn leicht erschaudern. Alex schluckte. Die Nervosität stieg immer weiter, je näher er dem ersten Schlag kam.

Doch er wollte und durfte jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit schinden! Sein Vater hatte ihm gerade ein wirklich faires Angebot unterbreitet und Alex wusste, wenn er ihn jetzt weiter pushen würde, hätte Stephen keinen Grund mehr, die Aufteilung der Strafe auch wirklich durchzuziehen.

Alex steckte die Daumen in die Seiten und das Gummi der Shorts und rückte sie langsam bis unter seinen Po, während er noch einen Schritt auf das Sofa zu machte. Er beugte sich nach vorn, verschränkte die Arme auf einem der Kissen und bettete seinen Kopf darauf, während Stephen sich wieder umdrehte und hinter ihm in Position ging.

"Fertig," fragte Stephen leise und nahm den Stock noch mal richtig in die rechte Hand.

"Mhm," machte Alex in das Kissen und seine Arme hinein und schnaubte tief.

Nein! Er hatte ganz und gar keine Lust hierauf, doch er konnte es nun mal nicht ändern. Aber? Würde sein Vater ihm eine Aufwärmrunde gönnen? Und dann spürte er ihn! Den beißenden Schmerz, den der Stock auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Alex zuckte leicht nach vorn und presste sofort die Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu schreien. Hieb Nummer zwei war noch etwas fester. Alex spannte seine Muskeln an und versuchte seine gebückte Position über der Sofalehne auch nach den nächsten fünf Schlägen nicht zu verlassen.

Stephen holte wieder nach hinten aus und schlug hart zu! Die ganze Geschichte mit Julia ging dem Arzt etwas an die Nerven, denn er wollte, dass es Alex gut ging. Eigentlich freute er sich darüber, dass sein Sohn eine neue Freundin; ob es auch _die Freundin_ werden würde, war noch fraglich; gefunden hatte mit der er reden konnte, aber wenn Julia Walker ihn zu dummen Sachen verführte, war das eine äußerst schlechte Kombination, oder?

Stephen hielt seinen Rythmus bei und ließ den Stock wieder und wieder auf Alex' ungeschütztem Hintern landen. Sein Sohn begann jetzt schwerer zu atmen und drückte sein Gesicht noch tiefer in das Kissen hinein, um wirklich jeden kleinen Laut, den er eventuell machen konnte, zu unterdrücken. Natürlich war es Stephen egal, ob sich Alex laut verhielt - weinte oder schrie, aber Alex war es nicht egal! Er war schließlich der Ältere der beiden Brüder und wollte David eine Art Vorbild sein. Das mit dem Vorbild funktionierte zwar nicht immer und überall, aber Alex gab sich Mühe!

Der 15. Schlag landete wieder auf beiden Pobacken, ungefähr in der Mitte und ließ den Jungen laut ausatmen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Armen und dem Kissen, während sein Vater ihm noch einen gab! Die Zeit verging schleppend. Sein ledierter Hintern brannte wie Feuer und Alex war sich nicht sicher, wie er die kommenden Tage überstehen würde, wenn er sich dem vollen Rest der Strafe stellen musste. Wieder ein Hieb! 23. Ja, er hatte diesmal mitgezählt und gleich würde es vorbei sein ...

Mit jedem weiteren Hieb wurde das unangenehme Brennen in seinem Po stärker und breitete sich aus. Den Drang nach hinten zu fassen und sich mit der Hand zu schützen, widerstand Alex heute! Einmal hatte er es getan - irgendwann - und Stephen hatte prompt seinen Handrücken getroffen. Das hatte weh getan! Später dann hatte Stephen ihm etwas Eis gegeben und ihm sehr eindringlich eingebläut, dass er so etwas nicht noch mal sehen wollte. Der Handrücken war schließlich sehr empfindlich und die Haut war dünner als an anderen Körperstellen. Die Heilung hatte ein paar Tage gedauert und Alex hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einfach nach hinten zu greifen! Das war jetzt zwei Jahre her ...

Also riss er sich zusammen und atmete stoisch durch die Nase und den Mund in seine Arme, während Stephen hinter ihm wieder ausholte und zu schlug. Natürlich hatte Alex genau gewusst, was er tat, als er ihm heute ins Gesicht gelogen und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, wie die Biologieklausur gelaufen war und das obwohl er sie nicht mitgeschrieben hatte. Lügen war etwas, was er eigentlich ganz gut konnte und beherrschte. Auch, wenn Stephen direkt vor ihm stand oder sass, schaffte Alex nicht allzu nervös zu wirken und seinem Vater die Unwahrheit zu sagen. Mitten ins Geischt!

In den vielen Jahren, in denen Alex bereits das Vergnügen mit dem Stock haben durfte, hatte er viele Male gelogen. Manche Lügen waren nie ans Tageslicht gekommen, sehr viele aber schon! Seitdem versuchte der Junge hier und da immer wieder sich durch Lügen aus der Affaire zu ziehen, sobald er für sein Hinterteil Gefahr witterte.

Der nächste Hieb mit dem Stock war sehr gezielt gesetzt und landete direkt auf den anderen Striemen. Alex presste die Lippen aufeinander und stöhnte leise. _Morgen wird ja so ein blöder Tag ..._

Ein letztes Mal zuckte er zusammen und dann war es vorbei! Stephen legte den Stock in den Schrank zurück, schloss schnell die Türen und ging zu seinem Sohn. Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und kraulte ihm das schwarze Haar, was Alex heute Morgen mit Spray und Gel gestylt hatte.

"Dad," jammerte der Junge und hob dann sein Gesicht aus seinen Armen, um besser sprechen zu können. "Lass das bitte!"

Stephen grinste leicht, zog seine Hand aus dem Haar zurück und legte sie stattdessen auf Alex' T-Shirt und Rücken, wo er ihn streichelte. Eine wirkliche Träne vergossen, hatte Alex scheinbar nicht. Doch wenn der Arzt ihn so betrachtete, wusste er sehr genau, dass sein Sohn gerade unter Schmerzen litt. Wirklich zeigen, wollte Alex das aber fast nie. Doch Alex war jetzt sehr froh über den Körperkontakt zu seinem Vater! Stephen wusste das und er war sehr glücklich darüber.

"Ist alles okay mit dir, Großer," fragte der Erwachsene mit leiser und mitfühlender Stimme und reckte sich ein Stück nach vorn, damit der das Gesicht seines Sohnes sehen konnte. "Hm?"

Alex atmete tief aus und schniefte einmal. "Ja, ja! Es ... tut weh, aber ich ... es geht schon, Dad."

Connors nickte verstehend. "Sehr gut! Umarm mich bitte einmal ja? Und dann kannst du rauf gehen und ich komme gleich nach!"

Stephen sah ihn schmunzelnd an. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte Alex sich dann halb angezogen und spürte das Brennen auf seiner Haut um so deutlicher, als der dünne Stoff seiner Shorts über die wunden Stellen geschoben wurde. Doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er das nicht unbedingt musste.

Liebevoll zog Stephen seinen 16-jährigen Sohn in die Arme und an seine Brust. Alex schmiegte sich an ihn und spürte sofort den Herzschlag in der Brust seines Vaters. Und wieder ertappte Stephen sich dabei, Alex einfach mal ins Haar zu greifen und ihn dort zu streicheln. Doch er konnte sich beherrschen und legte stattdessen seine Hand auf Alex rechte Schulter, um ihm nahe zu sein.

"Ich liebe dich, Alex," flüsterte Stephen in sein Ohr. "Vergiss das nicht. Niemals!"

Alex schluckte. "Nein, Dad! Werd ich nicht und es tut mir leid, dass ich heute so viel Mist gemacht hab."

"Schon okay," meinte der Arzt leise und streichelte sanft weiter Alex' Rücken.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Alter! ... Können wir noch mal über den Rest meiner Strafe reden?!"

"Nein! Das können wir ganz sicher nicht!"

Sein Sohn schmunzelte leicht und atmete dann den imaginären Duft seines Dads ein, während Stephen sie langsam und sanft umherschaukelte, so wie er es machen würde, wenn Alex geweint hätte.

Etwa eine Minute standen Vater und Sohn so im Wohnzimmer, bis Alex die Umarmung unterbrach und sich von Stephen abwandte. Der Arzt ließ ihn los und setzte sich schließlich geschafft auf sein Sofa, wo er die Kissen gerade rückte und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss, um sich herunter zu fahren. Alex beobachtete ihn kurz aus der Entfernung und machte sich dann mit pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil auf den _langen_ Weg in sein Zimmer.

* * *

Alex lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett. Den Kopf hatte er auf sein dickes Kissen gedrückt und die Unterarme und Hände darunter vergraben. Langsam atmete er in den Stoff hinein und behielt mit einem geöffneten Augen, obwohl er auf einmal so verdammt müde war, seine Konzentration bei! Er bewegte vorsichtig seine Füße und Beine und zuckte wieder, als sein Hinterteil an dem Stoff entlangscheuerte. _Oh, man ... _

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck öffnete Alex wieder beide Augen, fasste dann nach hinten und zupfte die Jogginghose herunter, so dass der dicke Stoff an seinen Oberschenkeln hängen blieb und nicht mehr drücken konnte. Alex nahm seufzend wieder seine Hände nach vorn und wollte sie gerade wieder unter sein Kopfkissen stecken, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch wahr nahm. Überrascht drehte er seinen Kopf herum und blickte in das erstaunte Gesicht von David, der in der offenen Tür stand.

"Was willst du," fragte Alex seufzend und streckte seine besockten Füße ein wenig, was ihm leider nur noch mehr Schmerzen einbrachte.

David trat über die Türschwelle und musterte aufmerksam seinen leidenden Bruder.

"Ihr wart aber lang beschäftigt," meinte der blonde Junge und versuchte zu lächeln, während er einen Schritt auf das Bett zu machte.

Alex schielte zu ihm hinauf, ohne sich großartig zu bewegen. "Ich war nicht ganz einsichtig, okay? Mac kam noch vorbei und dann hab ich den tollen Unterschied zwischen Schüler und Erwachsenen gleich doppelt abgekriegt!"

"Okay," sagte David Schulter zuckend. "Wieviele gab's denn?"

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Alex auf seinem Bett etwas und zuckte dann zusammen. "30."

Sofort runzelte David die Stirn und kam noch näher. "Nur 30?! Was ...? Das war aber schon Dad mit dir im Wohnzimmer oder? Oder war das ein Klon, der nur so aussah wie Dr. Stephen Connors und es war tatsächlich Jemand ganz anderes? Hast du danach mal seine DNA untersucht?"

Plötzlich musste sein großer Bruder grinsen.

David machte ein Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was ist? Der war gut, oder?"

"Ja," meinte der ältere Connors und schniefte. "Besonders weil Dad ihn gehört hat!"

"Was," fragte David entsetzt, riss die Augen auf und drehte sich um.

In der offenen Tür stand Stephen! Ein Paar Latexhandschuhe und seinen Koffer in der einen Hand und ein Ice-Pack in der anderen Hand. Er musterte David kurz eingehend von oben bis unten und machte dann einen Schritt vorwärts.

David versuchte die Situation noch zu retten! "Ehm, entschuldige! Das war-"

"_Respektlos_," fragte Stephen und spielte an dem Koffergriff herum. "Nicht nett? ... Ja, das war's! Aber schön, dass ihr zwei noch lachen könnt. Besonders _er_ da auf dem Bett!"

"Entschuldigung," gab sein Jüngster sofort zurück und wollte an Stephen vorbei und aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn noch mal mit einer Hand auf.

"David? Er wird in ein paar Tagen die Biologieklausur nachschreiben. Ich werde ihm beim Lernen helfen. Ihr habt ja bestimmt die einzelnen Themen vorher schriftlich bekommen, damit wir gezielt daran arbeiten können, oder?"

David nickte. "Ja!"

"Gut," gab der Arzt zurück. "Noch etwas ... Du wirst ihm unter keinen Umständen die genauen Fragen und Antworten aufschreiben oder vorsagen! Ist das klar? Ich will, dass er die gleiche Chance bekommt wie du und Jason und keinen Vorteil aus dieser Schwänzerei ziehen kann. Falls, also ... er irgendwie eine gute Note erreicht und ich dahinter kommen sollte, dass du ihm etwas vorgesagt hast, werde ich das als Täuschungsversuch bestrafen."

David schluckte sofort und auch Alex fühlte sich gerade ziemlich unwohl, weil Stephen wieder ernst geworden war.

"Hast du mich verstanden, David?"

Er nickte schnell. "Ja, Dad!"

"Okay, dann geh! ... Ach, Mac und ich wollen gleich zum Supermarkt, also schreib bitte die Sachen auf, die du noch haben willst, ja?"

"Mach ich," erwiderte der blonde Teenager sofort, lächelte und ging dann sehr schnell an seinem Vater vorbei und auf den langen Flur. Dort zog er die Zimmertür hinter sich zu und verschwand im Erdgeschoss um dort in der Küche eine kleine Liste zu erstellen.

Stephen ging auf das Bett und seinen Sohn zu, setzte sich auf die Kante und stellte seinen Koffer auf dem Boden ab, den er öffnete. Nach kurzem Check, nahm er Alex' Boxershorts und zog sie vorsichtig von seinem brennenden Hintern bis an die Trainingshose hinunter. Er begutachtete die Striemen, die er Stock hinterlassen hatte, nahm die runde Dose mit der Wundsalbe heraus und öffnete sie, bevor er sich die Latexhandschuhe über die gewaschenen Hände streifte und dann mit drei Fingern in die Salbe tauchte. Die Dose wanderte wieder auf den Nachttisch zurück und Stephen begann so gefühlvoll wie möglich die kalte Salbe auf Alex' wunder Haut zu verteilen und etwas einzureiben.

Sein Sohn zuckte ein paar Mal und zischte leise, doch richtige Laute gab er nicht von sich! Wenige Minuten später war Stephen bereits so weit, zog sich die schmutzigen Handschuhe von den Händen und bestückte seinen Arztkoffer wieder.

Stephen betrachtete skeptisch Alex' nackten Po und stand dann auf. "Ich hab dir etwas zu viel Salbe gegeben! Wir warten jetzt erstmal bis die fast eingezogen ist und dann bekommst du dein Kühlpack, okay Großer?"

"Mhm," nuschelte Alex leise, während sein Vater ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte.

Stephen stand auf, griff nach dem Pack und seinem Koffer und verließ dann das Zimmer seines Sohnes, um den Koffer in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen und das Ice-Pack wieder zurück in das Kühlfach. Er würde es Alex später mit einem Küchenhandtuch wieder bringen. Aber erstmal musste es auch so gehen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Dumm gelaufen, Alex was? Ich muss sagen, ich liebe dieses Gespräch mit Stephen am Abend, wo Alex das mit der Schule und einem richtigen Job irgendwie absolut nicht einsehen will, lol ... Klasse :D Also Schule geht vor und erst dann kommt Julia und alles andere? Wird er sich dran halten? Und wie wird die restliche Strafe ablaufen, die er jetzt noch vor sich hat? Bald gibt es ein neues Update! Liebe Grüße eure Vanessa


	7. Deals

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warnung:** Eine 'kleine' Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht lesen, wer das nicht mag!

* * *

Lower Manhattan: Freitag Abend war Detective Mac Taylor in seinem schwarzen Cadillac auf dem Weg nach Hause! Müde hielt er das Lenkrad mit einer Hand fest, während er mit rechts einen Gang einlegte und etwas mehr Gas gab. Seine Augen starrten auf die Strasse und die anderen Autos, die vor und neben ihm auftauchten wild hupten, als Jemand eine grüne Ampel einfach zu ignorieren schien. Langsam ließ der Cop seinen Wagen schließlich vorwärts rollen, über die viel befahrene Kreuzung in _New York City_ und fuhr weiter geradeaus über die _Park Avenue_.

Während Mac im Feierabendverkehr steckte und darüber nachdachte, ob er vielleicht eine Abkürzung nach Queens nehmen konnte, wo nicht so viel Stau war, stellte er sein Radio an und zog dann sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Schnell drückte er die Kurzwahltaste für Stephen und wartete mit dem Handy am Ohr, auf die nächste Grünphase, um sich hinter dem roten Mustang über die Kreuzung zu schieben.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er die Stimme seines Partners. _"Hey!"_

"Hey, Liebling," erwiderte der Cop lächelnd und drückte das Gaspedal etwas nach unten, um ein paar Meter weiter zu kommen. "Du? Bei mir dauert es noch ein bißchen, okay? Ich stecke im Stau fest."

_"Okay! Dann warten wir auf dich und überlegen uns dann, was wir essen."_

"Können die Jungs denn noch so lange warten," fragte Taylor schmunzelnd und trat dann wieder auf die Bremse, als die Ampel vor ihm auf Rot umsprang. Er verdrehte die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. "Ah, verdammt! ..."

_"Was ist,"_ fragte Connors belustigt. _"Hast du was Lebendiges überfahren?"_

"Nein," erwiderte Mac und seufzte. "Aber die Ampeln und der Rest der Welt machen mich heute wahnsinnig!"

_"Dann werd ich dich nachher wohl etwas verwöhnen müssen, was?"_

"Das klingt nicht schlecht, ja ..."

_"Also! Wir warten auf dich, okay?"_

Stephen kümmerte sich um Mac's Kommentar und sein kleines Chaos, in dem er gerade steckte, überhaupt nicht! Der Polizist sah wieder geradeaus und durch die glänzende Windschutzscheibe seines Wagens und seufzte in den Hörer. "Dass ich hier geschnitten und von anderen Kerlen in ihren Autos _bedrängt_ und _gequält_ werde, interessiert dich wohl überhaupt nicht, oder?!"

Er hörte ein leises kichern und dann wieder Stephen's sanfte Stimme. _"Doch, Schätzchen! Natürlich! Aber ich kann da leider auch nichts machen, oder? Und glaub mir, ich würde, wenn ich könnte, Mac! Nur ... ist mein Superheldencape gerade in der Wäsche und-"_

Mac nickte lächelnd. "Ist schon gut! Ich werde das irgendwie hinkriegen und ruhig bleiben, auch ohne deine Hilfe. ... Ehm, war heute etwas Besonderes los? Ist mit Jason alles in Ordnung?"

_"Ne,"_ gab der andere Mann zurück. _"Alles okay!"_

Endlich konnte Mac weiter fahren und setzte den Blinker. Er bog auf die _42nd Street_ ab um dann relativ zügig in den _Queens Midtown Tunnel_ zu fahren und über den _East River_ zu gelangen!

"Okay," sagte Taylor schließlich. "Ich bin gleich im Midtown Tunnel, da geht es vielleicht etwas schneller! Ich sag mal bis gleich, Stephen! Ich liebe dich!"

_"Ich liebe dich auch,"_ erwiderte der Arzt. _"Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Mac drückte auf die rote Taste und legte das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz, während er sich weiter gelangweilt dem langsam fließenden Verkehr widmete. Nach etwa 40 Metern vor dem Tunnel, sah der Detective sich auf der Strasse und dem Bürgersteig voller Menschen um und wurde sofort auf eine Person aufmerksam. _Seh ich richtig, oder?_

Er runzelte die Stirn, sah wieder nach vorn und zurück auf die junge Frau, die mit einem zwielichtigen Typen in einer engen Gasse stand und etwas in der Hand hielt. Der Kerl war Afro-Amerikaner und trug einen schwarzen Trainingsanzug mit einer Kapuze, die er über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte. Scheinbar sollte man ihn nicht sofort erkennen! Das Mädchen, auf der anderen Seite, hatte sich kaum die Mühe gemacht, sich zu verkleiden und genau deshalb hatte Mac Julia Walker wieder erkannt!

Wieder beobachtete er die beiden Personen, nur um zu sehen, dass der junge Mann ihr eine weiße Tüte reichte und sie ihm dafür einen Bündel Dollars. Jemand hupte hinter ihm. Sofort wandte Mac den Blick ab, sah nach vorn und musste Gas geben, um nicht den ganzen Verkehr aufzuhalten. Also fuhr er weiter, sah noch mal in den Rückspiegel, doch wirklich sehen konnte er Julia und den Typ jetzt nicht mehr.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er jetzt wirklich richtig gesehen? Oder war das vielleicht nur Einbildung gewesen? Tief atmete er durch und überlegte instinktiv ob er einfach vor dem Tunnel wieder abfahren und zurück fahren sollte, doch nur zwei Sekunden später, als der Tunneleingang in Sicht kam und die Autoschlange hinter ihm immer länger wurde, entschied Mac sich anders und für den _Nach-Hause-Weg_!

Vielleicht war es ja auch nicht so, wie er glaubte ...

Doch seine hervorragende und langjährige Ausbildung, seine vielen Dienstjahre als Streifenpolizist, sowie jetzt als _Detective 1st Grade_ des New York City Crime Labs und die gute Intuition, sagten ihm etwas anderes. Er würde erstmal mit Stephen sprechen und sehen was er davon hielt. Man sollte ja nie voreilige Schlüsse ziehen.

* * *

Als er nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten endlich seinen Schlüssel in das Schloß der Haustür schob und einmal umdrehte, war Mac erschöpft und hungrig zugleich. Der Tag war zwar nicht zu anstrengend gewesen, doch vor dem Wochenende musste immer sehr viel Papierkram erledigt und die Arbeit der Kollegen kontrolliert werden, damit es Montag oder aber auch am Wochenende, falls ein Notruf rein kam, alles nach Plan lief. Die Lobby war hell erleuchtet.

Mac warf sofort einen prüfenden Blick geradeaus in die Küche, deren Tür offen war und wo ebenfalls Licht brannte. An der Gaderobe hingen sämtliche Jacken der Kinder und auch alle Schuhe, die im Moment getragen wurden, standen paarweise fein säuberlich nebeneinander auf dem Parkettboden vor dem Spiegel.

Mac sah wieder in die Küche, während er sich durch das Haar strich und seufzte. "Hey! Ich bin da!"

Dann konnte er Stephen sehen, der sich auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück nach rechts beugte und ihn anlächelte. "Hi! Hat sich der Stau einigermaßen aufgelöst oder hast du dein Blaulicht angestellt und wurdest durchgewunken? So früh hab ich jetzt doch noch nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

Taylor machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts und ging in die kleine, aber gemütliche Küche, wo er seinen Ehemann ebenfalls freundlich anlächelte und sich schnell zu ihm hinunter beugte, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Sein Partner schloss seine Augen, ließ die Tastatur seines Notebooks links liegen und fasste ihm ins Haar. Als Mac ihn noch mal küsste und diesmal seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte, schob Stephen seinen Stuhl ein Stück weit nach hinten und Mac ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, wobei er Stephen's Schultern umfasste und sich an ihn heran drückte.

Connors stöhnte leise, während er die Liebkosungen weiter genoß. Blind fasste er nach vorn auf den Tisch, tastete nach dem Notebook und klappte mit drei Fingern den Deckel zu, damit seine Daten nicht verloren gingen.

Stephen atmete durch die Nase tief ein und Mac löste sich ganz kurz von seinem Mund. "Du riechst gut ..."

Während Taylor ihm verliebt in die Augen sah, fasste Stephen mit der rechten Hand an Mac's Po und streichelte ihn zärtlich über die Stoffhose, was Mac wieder dazu veranlasste ihm noch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

"Was ...," fragte der Arzt nach ein paar Sekunden, löste seine Lippen von denen seines Mannes, der ihn daraufhin wieder küsste und Stephen stoppte seine Frage. Nach dem nächsten Kuss leckte sich der Arzt über die Lippen. "Kochen wir denn?"

Stephen nahm seine Hand von Mac's Hintern und der rückte minimal von ihm weg, blieb jedoch auf seinem Schoß sitzen.

"Wir haben doch alles für Pizza da, oder," fragte der Cop und sah zum Kühlschrank hinüber.

Stephen konnte sich leider nicht bewegen und auch nicht den Kopf um 180 Grad drehen! "Ehm, ich denke schon, ja? Oder sollen wir zwei Essen gehen und die Kinder machen sich die Pizza, mein Schatz?"

Dieser Vorschlag brachte ihm ein Grinsen ein, doch Mac schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass uns mal zu Hause bleiben, ich müsste gleich noch was mit dir besprechen! Unter vier Augen!"

Mac bewegte sich wieder ein Stück und streichelte Stephen zärtlich den Nacken. Der Chefarzt sah etwas verwirrt aus.

"Okay, aber ... jetzt gerade sind wir unter vier Augen, oder?"

Vorsichtig stand Mac dann doch auf und ließ Stephen los. "Ja, aber ich würde dir das lieber draußen im Garten sagen, Häschen! Da ist es ausgeschlossen, dass wir bespitzelt werden, okay?"

"Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht, Mac!"

Taylor grinste. "Ja, das glaub ich. Tut mir leid! Ich sage es dir nachher, ja? Es ist nichts dramatisches!"

Sein Mann musterte ihn noch einen Moment und als er sich sicher war, dass Mac ihn nicht belog, stand Stephen ebenfalls auf und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er nahm den Pizzateig und einige andere Zutaten, zwei Messer, das Schneidebrett, Gewürze und so weiter und stellte alles auf den Küchentisch. Mac nahm den Computer herunter, damit der keinen Schmutz abbekam und trug das teure Gerät hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf dem Sofatisch abstellte.

"Stephen," rief er dann und öffnete den Deckel des Computers wieder.

"Ja?!"

"Ich nehm mir mal eben dein Notebook, okay? Ich muss im Internet was recherchieren und meins ist im Schlafzimmer ..."

"Ja, klar," erwiderte der Arzt aus der Küche und marschierte dann aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf, um sich zwei Freiwillige für die Schneidarbeiten und das Belegen der Pizza zu organisieren, während sein Mann im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa Platz nahm und die Klappe öffnete.

Als Stephen zurück nach unten kam, folgten ihm David und Jason! Connors hatte im Vorbeigehen, Mac einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen, doch fragte natürlich nicht, was genau sein Mann suchte. Das war privat und falls nicht, würde Mac es ihn sicher irgendwann wissen lassen. So gab Stephen Instruktionen an die Jungs, die den Fertigteig ausrollten, dann mit Tomatensoße bestrichen und ein paar der Beilagen zurecht schnitten und dann Alles nach und nach auf die Pizza warfen.

Leise ging Connors hinaus in die Lobby und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke in sein Wohnzimmer hinein. Er sah Mac auf dem Sofa und vor ihm der offene Laptop! Stephen runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Die Hauptseite des _NYPD_ war geöffnet und Mac tippte seinen Namen und ein Passwort in das Log-In Fenster, um Zugang zu den vielen Datenbanken zu erhalten.

"Du musst dich beim Anschleichen etwas mehr anstrengen, Steve ..."

Der Arzt bekam große Augen und öffnete peinlich berührt den Mund. Vorsichtig trat er um die Ecke und in Mac's Blickfeld, der ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Finger auf dem Touch-Pad machte und sich dann zu seinem Partner umdrehte.

"Entschuldige," sagte Stephen. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht spionieren, aber ... Was machst du da? Es ist Wochenende!"

"Ja, noch nicht ganz," erwiderte der andere Mann und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Stephen, ich ... sage es dir später, in Ordnung? Erstmal will ich wissen, ob ich überhaupt Recht habe!"

"Wobei ... _Recht_?"

Mac seufzte genervt. "Stevie! Nicht jetzt, okay?"

"Okay, sorry," gab Connors zurück, hob beschwichtigend die Hände und drehte sich um. "Ich bin auf dem Klo, wenn du mich brauchst, Schätzchen!"

Jetzt grinste Mac. "Alles klar!"

Stephen wandte sich ab und ging auf die Toillette im Erdgeschoß. Als er zurück kam, hockte Mac immer noch an seinem Notebook und tippte und sah konzentriert auf den Schirm vor sich. Stephen ging schnell wieder in die Küche, um zu sehen, wie weit die Jungs mit den beiden Pizzen waren und führte schließlich eine kleine Diskussion mit David und Jason über eine Party, die heute Abend in der Nachbarschaft statt finden würde.

"Dad," sagte sein blonder Sohn gerade bittend. "Das ist ganz in der Nähe! Wir können da zu Fuß hingehen und niemand muss uns abholen, okay? Komm schon! Es ist doch Freitag!"

"Ja, ich weiss, dass heute Freitag ist, weil ich Morgen auch frei habe und _Übermorgen_, hm?"

Jason sah seinen Stiefvater grinsend an. "Ja, das ist doch auch schön für dich, Steve! Sieh das doch mal so! Wenn David und ich gleich nicht mehr hier sind, dann habt du und Dad etwas mehr Freiraum und könnt euch um euch kümmern ... oder so?"

"Was soll das denn bitte heißen, Jason," fragte der Arzt sofort und verschränkte die Unterarme auf der Tischplatte. Langsam füllte der gute Pizzageruch den kleinen Raum ... "Wirklich entspannen können wir uns nicht, wenn ihr zwei auf einer Fete mit älteren Jungs seid, oder? Und wo es sehr viel _Alkohol_ geben wird, hm?"

"Wieso guckst du _mich_ denn dabei so an," fragte sein Sohn und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Ich darf doch was trinken! Nur nicht so viel?"

Stephen nickte zustimmend. "Ja, sehr richtig, David! Ich habe aber irgendwie im Kopf, dass du Morgen, das ist Samstag, auch gegen Abend irgendwo hin wolltest, oder irre ich mich?"

"Du irrst dich!"

"Jason? Ich rede mit David und nicht mit dir, ja?"

Taylor räusperte sich leise und nickte schnell. "Entschuldigung!"

Plötzlich fiel Stephen etwas ein und er sah Jason starr in die Augen. "Hast du _Dad_ eigentlich schon wegen der Fete gefragt?"

Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Lobby und Wohnzimmer, wo Mac scheinbar immer noch sass und im Internet irgendetwas suchte ... Stephen sah wieder seinen Stiefsohn an. "Hast du ihn gefragt, Jason?"

Der braunhaarige Teenager grinste breit. "Äh, ja!"

David starrte zu Jason hinüber. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten, so dass er ein wenig kippelte und öffnete mit einer Hand die Backofentür. Heißer Dampf quoll ihm entgegen. Schnell drückte er die Tür wieder zu, als er sich sicher war, dass die Pizzen noch etwas brauchten und nahm an dem Gespräch wieder teil.

"Wieso müssen wir denn euch beide fragen, Dad? Es reicht doch, wenn einer _ja_ sagt!"

"Nein, das reicht uns leider nicht, mein Freund," teilte der Arzt ihm mit und reckte seinen Kopf nach hinten. "Schatz? Kannst du mal in die Küche kommen? Wir haben eine Frage!"

"Sekunde," rief der Cop zurück.

Fünf Sekunden vergingen, dann erschien Mac im Türrahmen und sah seinen Ehemann an.

"Was gibt's?"

"Hat Jason dich gefragt, ob er heute Abend ausgehen kann," fragte Connors ihn.

Der CSI Cop legte eine Hand an den weißen Rahmen, tippte etwas mit den Fingern auf dem Holz herum und sah in die kleine Runde, bevor er schließlich den Mund öffnete und seinen Ehemann ansprach. "Kontrollierst du gerade, ob mein Kind sich mit mir abgesprochen hat, Baby?"

"Ja," sagte Stephen Schulter zuckend. "Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass die sich nicht gegen uns verschwören und uns nicht gegeneinander ausspielen!"

"Danke für so viel ... _Vertrauen_, Dad," meinte David grinsend.

Stephen sah Mac immer noch an, bis Taylor einfach nickte. "Ja, er hat gefragt! Aber schön, dass du daran denkst, Stephen! Darf ich jetzt wieder zu meinen Recherchen zurück gehen, oder müssen wir noch etwas anderes klären?"

"Eh und du willst mir nicht sagen, was du da machst," fragte der Arzt wieder und hoffte, dass Mac ihm jetzt etwas mehr sagen würde.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht!"

Er ging wieder und Stephen war allein mit den Jungs. Die Pizza würde gleich fertig sein, doch das Thema Fete und Ausgehen war immer noch nicht wirklich geklärt - für die Jungs zumindest! Jason hatte seinem Vater hinter hergesehen und warf jetzt wieder einen Blick auf Stephen der sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn rieb und auch etwas müde wirkte, genau so wie Mac!

Jason atmete tief aus und beugte sich über den Tisch. "Also? Dürfen wir jetzt gehen? In die _Nachbarschaft_? Zu einer Party, wo ganz viele andere _Menschen_ und wir nicht die einzigen sind?"

"Und nicht die einzigen Lebewesen sind, die trinken werden," machte David weiter, doch genau diesen Satz hätte er vielleicht besser nicht gebracht.

"Ja," sagte Stephen und hob mahnend einen Finger in die Luft und zeigte auf David. "Und genau darauf muss ich leider noch mal zurück kommen, Dave! Auf das Trinken! Es ist Wochenende, okay? Und an Wochenenden darfst du natürlich auch was trinken, aber auch nur in Maßen, hm? Bowle und Bier! Aber _keine harten Sachen_, bitte. Und auf keinen Fall so viel, dass du das später alles wieder erbrechen musst."

David starrte ihn entsetzt an. Okay, Jason wusste ja auch von seinen kleinen Alkoholexzessen, aber ... _man ist das peinlich!_

"Ja, ist gut, Dad," meinte der blonde Junge schnell und stand auf. Jason folgte ihm, denn die Pizzen brauchten noch ein paar Minuten im Ofen. Als David die Küche verlassen wollte, griff Stephen einmal nach hinten und hatte seinen Jüngsten schon am Ärmel des Pullovers gepackt. Die Berührung kam so plötzlich, dass David sofort stoppte und überrascht Stephen ansah.

Der Arzt musterte ihn eingehend und David schluckte nervös. Diesen Blick kannte er und er kannte ihn sehr gut!

"David," sagte Stephen streng mit leiser Stimme. "Falls du, wiedererwartend _doch_ während dieser Fete auf die Idee kommen solltest, mehr zu trinken, als gut für dich ist und nicht selbst erkennst, wann Schluss ist ... und du dann betrunken mit Jason wieder hier aufkreuzt, wird dein großer Bruder nicht der einzige sein, der diese Nacht auf dem Bauch schlafen muss. Also pass bitte auf, was du tust! Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

_Oh, oh ... Okay, das war eindeutig ein Befehl!_

David räusperte sich vorsichtig. "Ich hab verstanden, Sir!"

"Mhm, will ich hoffen," gab der Arzt zurück, ließ den Stoff los und sah David hinter her, der noch mal nach oben wollte, bevor es Essen gab.

Nach dem Abendessen hatten sich Jason und David schnell für die Party fertig gemacht und waren lachend aus dem Haus geeilt, um so viel von der Fete mitzubekommen wie möglich. Da es jetzt schon halb acht war und sie wegen Mac etwas später gegessen hatten, würden die Jungs jetzt etwas weniger Zeit mit Tanzen, Trinken und ausgelassen feiern verbringen müssen, denn um Punkt ein Uhr war es mit dem Spass schon wieder vorbei!

Mac räumte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und putzte dann den Tisch ab, während sein Mann zwei Flaschen Fosters aus dem Kühlschrank zog und durch die Hintertür in seinen Garten trat. Dort legte er die Sitzkissen auf den Liegestühlen noch mal zu recht, öffnete die Flaschen und stellte sie zwischen die beiden Stühle, bevor er sich dann setzte und in den klaren Himmel blickte. Nur ein paar Sekunden später, stieß Mac mit dem Notebook zu ihm und ließ sich auf der anderen Liege nieder. Genau wie Stephen blieb er sitzen und machte keine Anstalten sich hinlegen zu wollen. Den Computer setzte er neben sich und nahm die Bierflasche vom Holzboden der Terrasse.

Stephen stieß mit ihm an. Beide Männer tranken einen Schluck und Mac hielt die Flasche mit den Fingern auf seinem Knie fest, während er überlegte, wie er beginnen sollte.

"Okay, pass auf," meinte er schließlich und Stephen sah ihm angespannt in die Augen. "Du hattest doch so ein Gefühl bei Julia, dass sie womöglich etwas tut, was nicht gut für sie ist! Wir haben sie beide an der Kreuzung mit Tabletten gesehen und du hast sie dann ein paar Tage später bei einem deiner Kollegen entdeckt - wieder mit Tabletten! Vielleicht ein Schmerzmittel!"

Stephen nickte überrascht. "Ja?"

"Ich denke, sie ist nicht gut für Alex," kam Mac sofort mit der Wahrheit heraus und trank noch einen Schluck!

Er wurde gemustert und Stephen räusperte sich vorsichtig. "Ehm, okay? Aber wir wissen doch noch gar nicht so genau, was da los ist, Mac? Ich meine, vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich einen Unfall und muss deswegen Schmerzmittel einnehmen? Das wäre ja nichts ungewöhnliches ..."

Mac seufzte und sah sich kurz um, ob Alex in der Nähe war. "Dann sollte das Mädchen aber dabei bleiben, dass sie sich die Pillen im Krankenhaus oder der Apotheke besorgt und nicht am Abend auf der Strasse und bei einem zwielichtigen Kerl, der sie jede Sekunde auffressen könnte. Steve!"

"Was?!"

"Ja, genau das habe ich vorhin leider mitansehen müssen, als ich im Stau stand! Julia Walker in einer dunkelen Gasse bei einem Typen, der ihr ein Tütchen gegeben hat. Und sie hat ihm ein Bündel Scheine in die Hand gedrückt! Was glaubst du, sollte ich davon halten?"

Jetzt seufzte der Arzt. "Ein Drogendeal?"

"Vielleicht?"

"Scheisse ..."

"Ich denke mal nicht, dass Mr _Nice Guy_ ihr Bonbons oder Kaugummis verkauft hat!"

Stephen nahm noch mal einen kräftigen Schluck, setzte dann die Flasche vor seine Füße auf dem Boden ab und seufzte in seine Hände. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und mit so einer trifft sich mein Sohn ... Wunderbar!"

"Alex weiss sicher gar nichts darüber," mutmaßte der Cop jetzt gelassen.

"Meinst du sie dealt auch?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! _Er_ hat _ihr_ ja was verkauft und nicht umgekehrt, Schatz! Ich habe mich vorher schon mal etwas über ihre Familie informiert - bei den Kollegen hier und denen in Texas. Nichts unauffälliges! Er ist nett und ein guter Cop! Aber irgendwas stimmt nicht mit den Walkers, da war ich mir sicher. Den Namen habe ich nämlich schon mal irgendwo gehört oder gelesen. Also musste ich mir, nachdem ich diese kleine Show in der City gesehen habe, mal dein Notebook leihen und etwas recherchieren ..."

Mac klappte den Deckel des Computers auf, den er auf seine Oberschenkel nahm und stellte sein Bier auf den Boden. Dann sah er seinen Mann an und klopfte mit der freien Hand neben sich auf die Liege. "Komm her!"

Immer noch etwas perplex von dieser neuen Information über Julia Walker, setzte Stephen sich dicht neben Mac auf die andere Liege und sah auf den hellen Bildschirm. Die Homepage der Polizei war geöffnet. Mac maximierte ein zweites Fenster, wo er vorhin sein Kennwort eingegeben hatte und klickte auf ein Symbol, was daraufhin wieder ein Fenster öffnete, was Mac vergrößerte. In diesem Fenster konnte Stephen den Namen des Vaters lesen ... _Walker, Marcus_ ... Die aktuelle Anschrift hier in New York, das Alter, Beruf, Familenstand, Kinder! Vorstrafen: Keine!

"Okay," meinte der Arzt lässig. "Daddy hat keine Vorstrafen! Das ist doch gut?"

"Pass auf," sagte Mac und klickte auf das Wort Kinder ... Ein Reiter öffnete sich und dort war zu lesen: _Walker, Julia_ ... _20 Jahre!_ Darunter _Walker, Zac ... 10 Jahre!_ Mac schmunzelte. "Der kleine Zac hat natürlich noch keine Vorstrafen, aber seine große Schwester hier ..."Ist aktenkundig, Stephen und sie hat nicht nur mal ein paar Zigaretten geklaut!"

Angespannt und nervös, doch interessiert zugleich beugte der Arzt sich ein Stück zu Mac hinüber und begann die Einträge zu lesen. Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es, dann war Stephen mit der Liste durch. Seufzend stützte er sich mit den Händen an der Kante der Liege ab und betrachtete einen Moment nachdenklich den Terrassenboden. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später stieg Stephen die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Es war kurz nach Zehn. Kurz nach dem Abendessen hatte er Alex Bescheid gegeben, dass er später vorbei kommen würde, um mit ihm den letzten Teil seiner Strafe _abzuarbeiten_. Alex war nicht begeistert gewesen, doch etwas gesagt, hatte der Junge natürlich nicht! Und so stand Stephen vor der geschlossenen Zimmertür und klopfte leicht auf das weiße Holz!

Nachdem Alex ihn hereingebeten hatte, schloss Stephen die Tür hinter sich und sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der am Fenster stand und in den späten Abend hinaus blickte. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen und trug jetzt eine Boxershorts und ein einfaches T-Shirt. Etwas wehleidig starrte er zu seinem Dad hinüber und machte eine Fratze.

"Dad? K-können wir das nicht auf Morgen verschieben? Bitte?"

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und kam zu ihm hinüber. "Warum?"

"Äh," dachte der Junge kurz nach und kratzte sich am Rücken, während Stephen ihn weiterhin musterte. "Mir-mir geht's nicht so gut?"

"Alex," erwiderte der Chefarzt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging zum Bett hinüber, rückte die Decke bis an die Wand und setzte sich dann auf die Kante. wo er noch mal eine Kleinigkeit nach vorn rutschte und dann sitzen blieb. Er sah wieder seinen Sohn an. "Wenn ich jetzt _ja_ sagen würde, hätten wir das selbe Theater Morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder, oder nicht? Die Antwort ist _nein_! Und jetzt komm bitte her, damit wir das beenden können."

Alex sah ihn kurz an, seufzte und zog das blaue Rollo am Fenster hinunter, damit niemand hinein sehen konnte. Er ging zu seinem Vater und setzte sich dicht neben ihn auf seine rechte Seite der Matratze. Stephen legte die rechte Hand auf Alex' Rücken, streichelte ihn etwas und übte dann Druck aus, um ihn über seine Knie zu bugsieren, doch sein Sprößling wehrte sich!

"W-warte mal!"

Stephen verdrehte die Augen. "Alex? Los jetzt! Ich möchte gerne wieder runter zu Mac gehen und mit ihm draußen noch ein Bier trinken, ja?"

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und dann fügte er sich seinem Schicksal! Gekonnt drapierte Stephen seinen Sohn über die Oberschenkel und Knie, während er mit der linken Hand nach Alex' rechtem Handgelenk tastete und dann seinen Unterarm ein kleines Stückchen auf den Rücken zog. Es tat nicht weh, aber es verhinderte, dass sein Sohn sich mittendrin schützen konnte. Alex' gleichmäßiges atmen half ihm dabei, sich zu beruhigen und zu konzentrieren.

Sein Dad fasste einmal mit zwei Fingern in das Gummi der Shorts und zog sie in einer Bewegung herunter bis an die Kniekehlen. Mit der Hand streichelte er kurz den Rücken seines Sohnes bevor er dann das Kommando gab, dass es jetzt los ging und die flache Hand weit nach oben und nach hinten riss.

Das laute Klatschen hallte noch in seinen Ohren, als auch schon der nächste Hieb auf seinem nackten Po landete. Alex drückte die Lippen zusammen, doch er wimmerte trotzdem leise vor sich hin. Die 30 Stockhiebe von Mittwoch waren nicht ohne gewesen und auch die Tracht Prügel von gestern Abend sass ihm noch in den Knochen! Sein Hinterteil brannte fürchterlich!

Stephen gab ihm noch einen und noch einen ... Er schluckte schwer, versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken und ein Aufschreien zu vermeiden. Doch Alex wusste auch, dass er gerade noch sehr viel Glück hatte.

Allein die Tatsache, dass er die Schule geschwänzt hatte, brachte ihm und auch David fast immer den Stock ein. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er noch eine wichtige Klausur versäumt und so auch nicht wirklich Ehrgeiz am Lernen und der Schule gezeigt!

Die gute Ausbildung seiner Söhne war Stephen sehr wichtig und er tat alles, damit sie später einen guten Job bekamen, der ihnen Freude machte und bei dem sie gutes Geld verdienen würden. Eine schlechte Note war nicht schlimm, wenn er wusste, dass sie sich Mühe gegeben hatten oder ein anderer _Grund_ vor lag. Faulheit jedoch - konnte der fähige und hart arbeitende Chirurg und Unfallarzt auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!

Und dann hatte Alex auch noch gekonnt gelogen und nicht nur einmal ... Fatal für sein Hinterteil!

Alex öffnete seine Augen und sah auf die Matratze und das Ende seines Bettes, als ihn der zehnte Hieb mit der Hand traf und er nun doch zu wimmern begann.

"Es tut mir leid, Dad," sagte er leise und schniefte einmal, bevor er sein Gesicht in das Bein seines Vaters presste und den nächsten Schlag abwartete.

Doch der kam nicht. Stephen ließ sein Handgelenk wieder sanft los und rieb Alex dann zärtlich und liebevoll über den Rücken.

"Psch," machte der Mann leise. "Alles in Ordnung. Gut gemacht."

Alex seufzte etwas geschafft, während er die Liebkosungen seines Vaters genoß. "Es tut mir leid, Dad."

"Ich weiss ..." Stephen beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, drückte seine Lippen auf Alex' Haar und küsste ihn dort einmal, bevor er dann ausatmete und die heiße Luft aus seinen Lungen in die Frisur pustete.

Ein paar Sekunden lag Alex noch so da, dann half Stephen ihm hoch und der Junge zog die Shorts wieder nach oben und über seine Hüften. Es brannte. Doch er versuchte sich nicht all zu viel anmerken zu lassen. Schniefend nahm er sich ein Taschentuch und putzte sich übertrieben lange die Nase, wischte sich dann kurz durch die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Stephen herum, der immer noch auf dem Bett hockte.

Der Erwachsene klopfte leicht neben sich auf die Matratze. "Komm noch mal kurz, Großer!"

In Gedanken rollte Alex mit den Augen, doch ließ sich dann wieder neben Stephen nieder. Er zuckte sofort, als sein wunder Hintern Kontakt mit dem Bett machte, doch versuchte nicht aufzuspringen und so dem Schmerz zu entfliehen.

"Was ist," fragte Alex leise.

"Du weisst, dass du Morgen und auch Übermorgen bitte hier bleiben sollst," fragte sein Dad ihn. "Wir machen Biologie und zwar ordentlich und mit praktischen Beispielen in meiner Praxis, okay?"

Alex stöhnte auf.

"Was war das bitte?"

_Mist ... _"Ah, nichts, Dad!"

"Gut," erwiderte Stephen nickend und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. "Du kannst Morgen ausschlafen, dann frühstücken wir und machen danach vor dem Mittagessen unsere erste Lernetappe. Am Nachmittag die zweite und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Stephen wollte sich von dem Bett hochdrücken und aufstehen, doch Alex hatte noch eine Frage ...

"Ehm," machte Alex leise und betrachtete seine Hände. "Aber ... aber wir lernen nicht die ganze Zeit, o-oder?"

"Wieso," fragte der Arzt sofort nach und ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken.

Sein Sohn seufzte leise und sah ihn dann endlich an. Das Pochen in seinem wunden und roten Hintern wurde stärker ... "Ich wol-lte noch was mit Julia machen."

_Julia?!_

"Alex!? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, wenn ich dir etwas verbiete oder dich bestrafe oder denkst du dir, d_er Alte kann mich mal, ich mache einfach was ich will?_ Hä? ... Ich hatte gesagt und zwar am Mittwoch, dass die Schule an erster Stelle steht und erst dann kommen deine anderen Freunde und Julia! Du darfst sie mal anrufen, aber du wirst sie nicht treffen. Ist das jetzt klar oder muss ich es dir aufschreiben?"

Der jüngere Connors sah Stephen von der Seite aus an und nickte schließlich. "Ja, klar ..."

"Na wunderbar! Diese Frage stellst du mir kein zweites Mal, wenn du nicht noch mal über meinen Knien landen willst. Gut?"

_SUPER! ... Blödmann!_ "Ja, Sir! Ich hab verstanden und ich werde nicht noch mal fragen."

Stephen atmete tief durch die Nase ein und beruhigte sich wieder. Sanft legte er Alex eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie kurz und erhob sich dann vom Bett, auf dem er jetzt einige Minuten verbracht hatte.

Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und sein Gesicht musterte, konnte der Arzt sehr genau erkennen, dass Alex immer noch sauer war. Doch was sollte er tun? Ihm ein Treffen mit der jungen Dame erlauben, die vielleicht Drogen nahm und seinen Jungen ziemlich schnell in die tiefen Abgründe der Unterwelt hinein ziehen konnte?

_Ich weiss ja nicht genau, ob das alles stimmt, aber ... Vielleicht übertreibe ich auch? Ein bißchen? ... Maßlos? _

Er drückte Alex kurz, bevoer dieser sich an den schmerzenden Hintern fasste und leicht die Augen verdrehte. Obwohl er sich vorher bereits umgezogen und bettfertig gemacht hatte und jetzt seine bequeme Boxershorts trug, fühlte er sich nicht gerade gut! Es tat weh! Und wie! Auch der dünne Stoff rieb an seinem wunden und roten Po und Alex war gerade sehr froh, dass er Morgen nicht in die Schule musste, sondern ausschlafen konnte.

Stephen ging zur Tür und öffnete. "Ich bin dann mal unten bei Mac! Schlaf gut, Alex!"

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

Alex warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, während er sich an seinem Bett zu schaffen machte und die Laken wieder richtete. "Kann ich was gegen die Schmerzen haben, bitte?"

Der Arzt seufzte und legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Tabletten sind leider aus! Spritze oder doch lieber Zäpfchen, Alex?"

Geschockt sah Alex ihn an und ließ das Laken los. "Nein, danke. Ich versuch es dann lieber doch so!"

Stephen nickte, wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht und trat auf den Flur. Dort zog er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er war müde. Doch er würde noch etwas länger wach bleiben müssen, da David und Jason noch nicht von ihrer Party zurück waren. Zwar vertraute er seinem Sohn und auch Jason - ein wenig - aber er wollte seinen Ehemann nicht allein im Wohnzimmer warten lassen.

* * *

Mac hatte es sich unterdessen in grauem T-Shirt und schwarzer Trainingshose auf dem beigen Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser standen auf dem kleinen Tisch bereit und der Fernseher lief leise. Der Cop lag halb gegen die Armlehne und ein Kissen gedrückt, während er der Spätausgabe der Nachrichten auf CNN seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und auf Stephen wartete. Zu lange warten, musste er nicht mehr! Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er, wie Jemand die Treppe hinunter joggte und kurz darauf schob sein Ehemann die Türen des Wohnzimmers auf und lugte hinein.

"Wollen sie Gesellschaft, Detective?"

Mac grinste Stephen an. "Wenn sie nichts anderes vor haben, Dr. Connors, dann auf jeden Fall, ja!"

Lächelnd öffnete sein Partner die Türen dann ganz und wollte einen Schritt hinein machen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. "Möchtest du noch was aus der Küche? Ich hätte jetzt Lust auf einen Wein."

Eigentlich war Mac sehr müde. Doch andererseits wollte er Stephen nicht alleine trinken lassen und später dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sein Mann die ganze halbe Flasche, die noch geöffnet auf der Anrichte vor sich hin vegitierte, allein leer machte und womöglich betrunken ins Bett fallen würde. Die schöne Vorbildfunktion wäre dann mit einem Mal dahin und ganz besonders wenn sie noch auf David und Jason warten würden, die auf der Fete ja auch Alkohol tranken.

Stephen sah Mac abwartend an und dieser lächelte. "Der muss leer gemacht werden, oder? Oder wolltest du Weißwein?"

"Nein, nein. Ich red von dem Roten," stellte der Arzt klar.

"Okay."

Stephen drehte sich um, ging in die Küche und holte zwei Rotweingläser aus dem Hängeschrank. Schnell schnappte er sich die Weinflasche und spazierte zu Mac zurück, der aufgestanden war und sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Die Decke lag immer noch über seinen Beinen und er hatte nachdem die _News_ zu ende waren, das Programm gewechselt.

Der Arzt stellte den Wein mitsamt den Gläsern auf dem Tisch ab, lief dann noch mal zurück und schob die Türen zu. Er würde trotzdem hören, wenn David und Jason nach Hause kommen würden. Doch bis dahin war vermutlich noch etwas Zeit! Stephen füllte die beiden Gläser bis zur Hälfte, ließ sich dann neben seinem Ehemann nieder, zog ein Bein auf das Sofa und klemmte den Fuß unter seinen Oberschenkel, während er Mac ein Glas reichte. Sie stießen an. Stephen warf einen interessierten Blick auf den Flat-Screen und nahm dann einen guten Schluck.

"Der schmeckt zum Glück noch," stellte er trocken fest und auch Mac probierte von dem Merlot, den ihnen einem Freund geschenkt hatte.

"Wenn nicht, hätte ich den schon längst in den Ausguß gekippt."

Jetzt sah Mac ihn etwas entsetzt an und riss die Augen auf. "Was? Hier wird kein Wein weggekippt, auch wenn wir ihn nicht mehr trinken! Was glaubst du, was in den Großküchen hier in New York damit gemacht wird, Steve?"

Mac griff nach vorn und nahm Stephen sein Weinglas aus den Fingern, was er dann auf den Tisch stellte. Seines stellte er daneben und legte einen Arm um Stephen's Schultern, der sich etwas enger an ihn drückte. Der Arzt nahm die Decke an einer Seite, während er Mac's Herzschlag spürte und kuschelte sich an seinen Ehemann und unter die Wolldecke. Die Nähe und Wärme des anderen Körpers ließ ihn entspannen und er fühlte sich wieder geborgen und sicher.

Tief atmete Mac durch die Nase ein, während er Stephen liebevoll betrachtete. Dann öffnete der Cop den Mund, um noch mal auf das Thema _Weine_ zurück zu kommen. "Du weißt aber schon, dass man mit Wein kochen kann, Liebling? Man kann damit Ablöschen oder Soßen reduzieren un-"

"Okay," unterbrach der Arzt ihn grinsend und streichelte vorsichtig Mac's Oberschenkel unter der Decke. "Wenn du das so genau weißt, Hase, dann mach ich dir den Vorschlag, dass wir beide uns nächste Woche einen Abend ganz für uns nehmen, die Kinder aus dem Haus werfen und du mir mit Rotwein etwas kochen darfst. Hm? ... Wie wäre es mit Steak? Medium?"

Mac grinste und lachte leise, aber Stephen fuhr fort. "Dazu nehme ich Gemüse und Salat und ... Kartoffeln!"

"Ehm, okay ..."

"Als Nachtisch bitte Eis mit heißen Kirschen und ein paar Schokladenraspeln oben drauf ... Ach ja und Sahne natürlich!"

Taylor streichelte ihm sanft den Nacken und dann den Oberarm. "Übertreibst du nicht gerade ein wenig, Liebling? Es geht hier schließlich nur darum wie man mit Rotwein kochen kann!"

Der Arzt atmete ruhig und tief ein. "Ich übertreibe nie!"

"_Nie_, ist gelogen! Oft! Du übertreibst _oft_, Baby!"

Stephen war still und nach ein paar Sekunden gab Mac ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Okay, du kriegst dein T-Bone Steak! Sag mir nur früh genug Bescheid, damit ich noch einkaufen gehen kann, ja? Drei Tage vorher wäre passend."

Connors schielte zu ihm hinauf und steckte seine Hand sanft unter Mac's T-Shirt um ihn am Bauch zu streicheln. "Willst du das Rind noch selbst erlegen, oder was? Nimmst du dazu deine Dienstwaffe oder holst du dir im Waffenladen an der Ecke in der Bronx noch ein Gewehr?"

"In der Bronx," fragte Mac lachend. "Da würde ich alleine auch nicht hinfahren, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss! Aber wo wir gerade von _Gefahren_ und _üblen Kerlen_ reden ..."

"Julia?"

"Ja," meinte Mac und zog Stephen etwas fester an seine Brust. "Als du vorhin bei Alex gewesen bist? Hast du ihm da etwas über das, was wir gesehen haben, erzählt? Oder habt ihr überhaupt von Julia gesprochen?"

Stephen seufzte leicht. "Nein! Das möchte ich eigentlich auch erst tun, wenn wir einen begründeten Verdacht haben."

"Den haben wir aber ja schon, Schatz!"

"Ja, aber ... Ich meine, wir wissen doch nicht was in der Tüte war oder? Und wozu sie die Schmerztabletten braucht? ... Gut, du hast im Internet etwas gefunden was mich auch sehr stutzig macht und was viele Fragen aufwirft. ... Sehr viele Fragen! Aber ich denke, wir sollten erst noch mal etwas abwarten, bevor wir da eingreifen, Mac!"

"Wie du meinst! Du bist der Dad!"

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Schule erstmal Vorrang hat und absolute Priorität und zwar vor allem Anderen. Er hat keinen Hausarrest und darf Julia anrufen, aber nicht stundenlang mit ihr telefonieren. Ich werde Morgen und Übermorgen mit ihm hier Bio pauken! Er soll die Klausur ja nächste Woche irgendwann nachschreiben und ich bestehe darauf, dass das klappt und zwar besser als ein _D_, Mac! Ablenkungen kann Alex im Moment nicht gebrauchen!"

"Ich stimme dir zu," erwiderte der Polizist und reckte sich ein Stück um wieder an die beiden Gläser mit dem _Merlot_ zu kommen. Er reichte Stephen das eine Glas und sie stießen noch mal an.

Die Zeit verging. Nach und nach leerten sie den Rotwein, redeten und sahen zwischendurch auf den Fernseher, was Stephen zusätzlich von Julia Walker und Alex ablenkte. Etwas später lag Mac der Länge nach auf dem Sofa und sein Mann auf ihm. Der linke Arm von Stephen hing herunter. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Mac's Schulter, so dass seine Nasenspitze sanft seine Wange berührte.

Sie hatten die warme Decke über sich ausgebreitet und dösten vor sich hin. Nur der leise Ton des TV-Gerätes war zu hören. Das Deckenlicht war ausgeschaltet und nur die zwei kleinen Lampen in den beiden Ecken des Zimmers spendeten etwas schummeriges Licht. Plötzlich öffnete Stephen ein Auge, als er einen Schlüssel im Türschloß knacken hörte ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ob David sich an die Anweisung von Stephen gehalten hat? Oder kommt er jetzt betrunken nach Hause? Wer weiss, wer weiss ... Alex hat jetzt wieder eine reine Weste und kann sich jetzt auf das Lernen am nächsten Tag konzentrieren - ob er will oder nicht! Sehen wir mal, wie das Wochenende so verläuft! Danke fürs Lesen, eure Vanessa


	8. Richtig oder Falsch?

**Disclaimer: Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen gegen kurz nach zehn stieg Alex leise die Wendeltreppe hinunter und steuerte die Küche an. Normalerweise schlief er am Wochenende noch länger, aber dieses Mal war die Nacht nicht ganz so erholsam gewesen und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr gehabt, im Bett auf dem Bauch oder auf der Seite herum zu liegen. Kaffee und etwas zu Essen würden ihn sicher gut durch diesen stressigen Tag bringen. In der Lobby hatte er bereits gesehen, dass in der Küche Licht brannte und leise das Radio lief. Also war schon Jemand wach! Als Alex auf nackten Füßen, noch im Schlafanzug, aber in seinem blauen Bademantel näher kam, entdeckte er David in Schlafanzug am Tisch sitzend.

Leise kam er um die Ecke der Schiebetür und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder prüfend, der aus seiner Tasse trank und schon den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite, an der Tür und der Außenwand war jetzt Jason zu sehen, der in sein belegtes Brötchen biss und gierig kaute. Mac's Sohn war bereits vollständig angezogen, so als ob er heute sehr schnell aus dem Haus wollte!

"Was macht ihr schon hier," fragte der ältere Connors' Sohn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und kam schließlich ganz in den kleinen, warmen Raum. Er blieb an dem, für fünf Personen, gedeckten Tisch stehen und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Kante ab.

"Morgen," sagte Jason und schluckte den Bissen hinunter. "Was machst _du_ schon hier? Hat Stephen dich schon geweckt oder was ist los?"

Alex seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich konnte nicht mehr auf dem Bauch liegen. Und ich will einen Kaffee!"

"Bedien dich, Bruder," gab David zurück. "Ehm, wie war es denn gestern Abend? Ich meine, Dad und du ihr seid jetzt wieder quitt, ja?"

Nicken. Immer noch müde schlich Alex zu der Kaffeemaschine hinüber, nahm seine Tasse vom Tisch und füllte sie aus der Kanne! Er stellte die Glaskanne wieder in die Maschine und setzte seinen Kaffee an seinem Platz ab, bevor er dann den Stuhl zurück zog und sich hinsetzte.

"AH!"

Er sprang wieder auf und rieb sich hektisch sein wundes Hinterteil mit der rechten Hand. Es tat noch weh und würde ganz bestimmt noch den ganzen Tag weh tun! Stephen hatte es ihm gestern noch mal ordentlich gegeben, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Sohn den Samstag nicht wirklich gut Sitzen konnte und immer an sein Fehlverhalten und das Versäumnis des Unterrichts schmerzlich erinnert wurde. Zähne knirschend sah er in die kleine Runde am Tisch und versuchte es dann ein zweites Mal, ohne sich um ein Kissen zu bemühen.

"Warte, Alex," hielt Jason ihn auf und griff neben sich auf den Boden. Ein Kissen aus dem Wohnzimmer kam zum Vorschein und er reichte es seinem Halbbruder über den Tisch. "Hier! Probier es mal damit! Das kann man ja nicht mitansehen, wie du leidest, Alter!"

Dankend nahm Alex das Kissen an und legte es auf die Sitzfläche, bevor er sich nun ein zweites Mal nieder ließ und trotzdem die Zähne zusammen beißen musste. Sein Po schmerzte, brannte, pochte ... _Warum hab ich von Dad gestern keine Spritze angenommen, ich Idiot ... Vielleicht frag ich ihn nachher noch mal, wenn er wach und ausgeruht ist? Nur weil ich gestern Abend `nein´ gesagt habe, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich jetzt ganz auf ein Medikament verzichten muss, oder? _Er schniefte leise und hob seine Tasse hoch._ Dass ihm die Tabletten ausgegangen sind, glaube ich ihm jetzt irgendwie auch nicht mehr ..._

Schnell warf er ein Stück Zucker hinein, rührte und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck, bevor er sich dann mit beiden Händen an der heißen Tasse festhielt und einfach nur die Wärme genoß, die durch seinen Magen und Bauch strömte.

David grinste frech. "Tut es echt noch so weh? Ich hab gedacht, dass er dir den Rest einfach nur mit der Hand verpasst hat?"

Augenrollen. "Ja, das hat er auch! Aber wenn du vorher schon den Stock bekommen hast, müsstest du dir eigentlich denken können, dass zwei Abende in Folge mit der Hand von Dad auch kein Spaziergang sind, Davy!"

"Nenn mich nicht _Davy_," protestierte sein kleiner Bruder sofort. "Das erinnert mich an _Mum_!"

"Oh, Entschuldigung," erwiderte Alex grinsend. Er schnitt sein Brötchen auf, beschmierte es mit Butter und entschied sich dann für eine Scheibe Salami. Nachdem er einmal hinein gebissen hatte und schluckte, warf er David einen interessierten Blick zu. "Ist auf der Fete irgendwas Ungewöhnliches passiert oder bist du besoffen wieder gekommen und Dad hat dir die Leviten gelesen?"

Jetzt musste Jason breit grinsen und nahm seine Tasse Kaffee vom Tisch. David öffnete den Mund um seinem Bruder zu antworten. "Nein! Es ist nichts passiert! Die Party war etwas lahm und dann waren wir überpünktlich zu unserer Deadline wieder hier. Das hat Dad einfach nur etwas gewundert, mehr nicht. ... Und ich war _nicht_ betrunken und musste _nicht_ kotzen, okay?"

Alex grinste breit. "Wie jetzt? Du warst auf einer Fete und hast dich nicht zugeschüttet?! Was- ... Bist du krank, David? Das sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich! Ich bin entsetzt!"

"Halt die Klappe," meinte der blonde Junge grinsend und trank an seinem Kaffee. "Ich wollte nur nicht, dass sich seine Wut über dich, auf mich projeziert, wenn ich mich in unserem Bad übergebe ..."

Jetzt kicherten alle drei Teenager leise, während sie weiter frühstückten und nur wenige Minuten später stieß Mac in seinem schwarzen Bademantel zu ihnen. Etwas überrascht davon, dass bereits alle Jungs wach und auf den Beinen waren, stand er an der Schiebetür der Küche und grinste leicht.

"Morgen," grüßte er und trat in den Raum. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst oder warum ist hier schon so viel los?"

"Morgen, Dad," erwiderte Jason, als Mac zu ihm ging und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

David nickte Mac kurz zu, während er weiter an seinem Brötchen kaute und sich dann ein zweites aus dem Brotkorb fischte. Auch Alex hatte eine Hälfte fast aufgegessen und griff nach der Kaffeekanne hinter sich, bevor er sich und seinen Brüdern noch mal nachschenkte und schließlich auf stand.

"Ich mach eben neuen Kaffee für euch, Mac!"

Taylor lächelte. "Danke! ... Ehm, wer von euch hatte denn die tolle Idee mit dem Frühstück?"

"Ich," antwortete sein Sohn sofort, doch fügte schnell noch hinzu. "Na ja, ich hatte die Idee und dann kam David runter und hat mitgeholfen, Dad!"

Mac nickte. "Okay ... Wäre es denn in Ordnung, wenn Stephen und ich heute im Bett frühstücken? Ich wollte ihn überraschen."

Die Jungs tauschten Blicke aus! Alex, der aufgestanden war und Wasser in den Tank der Kaffeemaschine füllte, zuckte die Schultern.

"Ist mir egal, Mac!"

Natürlich hatte der Rest der Familie auch nichts dagegen, allein zu Ende zu frühstücken und so nahm Mac das große Tablett von der Anrichte, stellte es ab und setzte die zwei Teller, Tassen und das Besteck vom Tisch darauf. Zwei Gläser folgten, die er mit Orangensaft füllte und zwei Brötchen plus Brot dazu legte. Servietten, ein kleiner Teller mit einer Auswahl an Wurst und Käse! Das war's erstmal! Nun wartete er geduldig auf den frisch gebrühten Kaffee, der langsam durch die knatternde Maschine sickerte.

Mac lehnte gelassen an der schwarzen Anrichte, während er Jason und die anderen Jungs betrachtete. Es war jetzt natürlich etwas schade, dass Stephen und er nicht auch hier unten essen würden, aber Mac wusste, dass sein Mann sich über Frühstück im Bett freuen würde und nur darauf kam es an.

Wenige Minuten später war der Kaffee durchgelaufen und Mac füllte die beiden Tassen, legte Zucker dazu und trug alles, nachdem er nochmals kontrolliert hatte, ob nichts Wichtiges fehlte, die Treppe hinauf zu dem noch schlafenden Stephen.

* * *

Nachdem die Connors und Taylors gefrühstückt hatten, waren Stephen und Mac unter der Dusche verschwunden. Die Jungs waren mit der Aufgabe beschäftigt, den Küchentisch wieder abzuräumen, alles in den Kühlschrank und die Spülmaschine zu stellen und dann war jeder seines Weges gegangen. David war in sein Zimmer gestürzt um seinen Roman weiter zu lesen und zu telefonieren, sein Halbbruder Jason hatte sich das Notebook seines Vaters in das Wohnzimmer geholt, um ein wenig im Internet zu surfen!

Alex hingegen, hockte müde mit dem Biologiebuch und dem Fragebogen aus der Schule, den sie vor etwa einer Woche hatten bearbeiten müssen, an seinem Schreibtisch und las noch mal konzentriert die Fragen und Antworten durch, bevor Stephen bei ihm auftauchen würde. Das Wasser der Dusche klatschte immer noch auf die Bodenfliesen im Bad, etwas Zeit hatte er also noch!

Eine gute viertel Stunde später klopft es an Alex' Zimmertür und Stephen betrat in einer bequemen Jeans und weißem T-Shirt den Raum. Seine schwarzen Haare waren noch naß und ungekämmt.

Alex wandte den Blick von dem Biologiebuch ab, in dem er gelesen hatte. Sein Dad kam an den braunen Holztisch und stützte eine Hand auf die Oberfläche, bevor er sich dann nach vorn und herunter beugte um einen interessierten Blick in das Buch zu werfen. Der Fragebogen, der direkt daneben lag, entging dem Arzt nicht!

Gezielt griff er nach unten und hob die Bögen Papier auf. "Bist du fertig?"

"Ja," erwiderte der Junge nickend.

Stephen sah auf das erste Blatt. "Dann tauschen wir jetzt mal und ich lese mir das mal in Ruhe durch, damit ich dir gleich die Fragen stellen kann! Gib mir ein paar Minuten, okay? Und dann kannst du in die Praxis kommen!"

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Alex seinen Dad. "Dad? Müssen wir das da machen?"

"Thema ist doch ... _Der menschliche Körper_? Seine Organe und Extremitäten, oder?"

"Ja, schon ..."

Der erfolgreiche Arzt senkte die Blätter ... "Ich hab da unten so viele wunderschöne Beispiele, die dir garantiert das Verstehen und Lernen erleichtern werden! Was sind denn die _Oberen Extremitäten_, Alex? Von mir, von dir? Einfach von allen Menschen?"

Sein Sohn verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen. _Ist das jetzt wirklich sein Ernst?_ Alex seufzte, dachte kurz nach und öffnete schließlich den Mund, während Stephen still abwartete. "Die Arme?"

Connors trat vorsichtig auf einem Fuß herum, nickte anerkennend und schob die Unterlippe nach vorn. "Das mit den Armen? War das eine Vermutung oder eine Tatsache?"

"Tatsache, Sir!"

"Dann stell bitte auch keine _Frage_, okay?"

Alex seufzte kaum hörbar. _Das fängt ja wirklich gut an ... Der ist richtig gut drauf und wird mir dieses Wochenende zur Hölle machen! ... _"Arme, Sir!"

"Gut," erwiderte der Mann nickend. "Ich geh mal und du kommst bitte so in zwanzig Minuten nach!"

"Ja!"

"Und vergiss was zu Schreiben nicht, ja?"

"Okay, Dad!"

Stephen nahm das Buch hoch und klemmte es sich mitsamt dem Bogen Papier in die Hand, mit der freien Hand strich er Alex etwas grob über die Haare und den Kopf, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und trat wieder über die Türschwelle. Alex sah ihm nach, verschränkte die Unterarme auf dem Tisch und warf seufzend seinen Kopf darauf.

_Das kann ja gleich was werden ... Ich hasse es, mit ihm zu lernen, besonders für Biologie, wo er sofort merkt, wenn ich ihm irgendwelchen Mist erzähle!_ _Mann ..._

* * *

Wenig später kam Alex mit einem Collegeblock, einem Kugelschreiber und einer Packung Schokolade bewaffnet durch die Lobby und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Die Bambusrollos an den Fenstern waren bis zur Hälfte herunter gezogen. Jason hockte immer noch auf dem Sofa und starrte hoch konzentriert auf den Bildschirm des Notebooks seines Vaters, was er sich ausgeliehen hatte. Auf welcher Seite er war, konnte Alex nicht genau erkennen. Die Tür der Privatpraxis stand sperrangelweit offen und sein Vater, der noch in dem Biologiebuch las, machte sich ein paar Notizen auf einem Block, den er auf dem kleinen Tisch abgelegt hatte, an dem er saß.

Alex ließ die Schultern hängen, als er an Jason vorbei ging. Sein Halbbruder sah kurz auf und kicherte leise und gehässig. "Viel Spass, Alex! Falls du einen Joker nehmen darfst - ich bin hier!"

Jetzt grinste auch Alex. "Ja, danke!"

"Ich glaube einen Joker braucht er nicht, Jason," meinte Stephen leise und sah von seinen Notizen auf.

Alex blieb an der offenen Tür stehen. "Bist du sicher, Dad?"

"Du hast es ja noch nicht mal richtig versucht, oder," unterstellte ihm der Arzt und legte den Stift bei Seite. "Du warst dir sicher, dass du es auch mit Lernen nicht hinbekommen wirst und mich hast du auch nicht um Hilfe gebeten, Alex! Und anstatt um Hilfe zu bitten, hast du lieber die Flucht ergriffen und geschwänzt! So etwas tust du nicht noch mal. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich möchte, dass meine Kinder die Herausforderung annehmen und es wirklich versuchen und wenn es dann nicht funktioniert ... Dann will ich davon wissen und ihnen helfen können!" Stephen wartete einen kleinen Moment, bevor er dann lächelnd fort fuhr. "Ich bin schon optimistisch, dass wir das hinkriegen! Wenn du dich konzentrierst und aufpasst! Okay?"

Jason warf einen Blick nach hinten und nickte Stephen zu. "Also ich bin hier, Stephen! Falls er doch einen Joker will!"

Seufzend machte sein Sohn einen Schritt in die Praxis, doch Stephen stoppte ihn sofort wieder, als er die Packung Schokolade in seiner Hand entdeckte. Er legte den Kopf schief und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Trauben-Nuss Packung.

"Die bleibt schön draußen," sagte der Mann leise. "Ich will hier nicht mehr Dreck als unbedingt nötig, Alex!"

Der Teenager sah auf die Schokolade, drehte sich wieder um und beugte sich über die Sofalehne. Er hielt sie Jason unter die Nase, der grinste und dankend nach der Süßigkeit griff, während er die Internetseite wechselte.

"Danke!"

"Lass mir was übrig," befahl Alex leise. "Wenn wir hier fertig sind, will ich was davon haben, ja?"

"Klar!"

Jason brach sich das erste Stück ab, steckte es in den Mund, kaute und legte den Rest neben das Notebook! Müde ging Alex dann wieder zurück zu Stephen und deponierte seinen Block und den Stift auf der Liege, an die sein Dad sich jetzt mit seinem runden Hocker gesetzt hatte und das Untersuchungsmöbelstück ebenfalls als _Tisch_ umfunktionierte. Er stützte sich mit dem linken Ellbogen ab, während er noch mal in dem Biologiebuch blätterte und dann mit dem Kopf hinter sich auf den Klappstuhl wies, der an der Rückwand der Praxis lehnte.

"Hol dir den Stuhl bitte."

"Dad? Kann ich nicht stehen? Es tut echt noch weh-"

Stephen sah ihn an. "Ja und? Ist das meine Schuld, Alex? Hol den Stuhl, damit wir heute noch anfangen können oder muss ich es dir noch ein drittes Mal sagen?"

Alex' Stimmung sank von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Das würde heute keinen Spass machen! Absolut nicht!

"Nein, Sir," erwiderte er dann und holte den besagten Klappstuhl, um ihn vor seinem Vater an der Liege abzustellen und sich ganz vorsichtig zu setzen.

Er zuckte. In der Sekunde in der sein wunder Po das harte Plastik nur ganz leicht berührte und rutschte sofort etwas herum, um den Schmerz etwas zu mildern. Doch das klappte leider nicht. Mit einem wehleidigen Blick sah er Stephen in die Augen, doch der zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

"Das ist nicht meine Schuld, oder?"

"Nein," entgegnete der Junge leise.

Einen Moment war es still und dann ergriff Stephen wieder das Wort, während Jason im Wohnzimmer eifrig auf der Tastatur herumtippte. "Wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Deal ... Du bleibst auf diesem Stuhl sitzen und zwar ohen Kissen! Aber, wenn du mir eine Frage richtig beantwortest, darfst du aufstehen und du darfst so lange stehen bleiben, bis du die nächste Frage falsch beanwortest _oder_ ich der Meinung bin, dass du mir nicht mehr konzentriert zu hörst!"

_Oh ... _"Ja, okay!"

Der Arzt seufzte leise. "Gut! Dann hol mal Herby aus dem Keller und pass auf, dass er sich nicht den Kopf irgendwo anschlägt!"

"_Herby_," fragte Alex vorsichtig.

Stephen nickte. "Herby!"

Der Teenager erhob sich wieder und verließ dann die Praxis und das Wohnzimmer, um in den Keller zu gehen. Als er aus Stephen's Blickfeld verschwunden war, ging der Arzt zu Jason hinüber und beugte sich, wie Alex vorhin, über die Sofalehne um nach zu sehen, was der Sohn von Mac an dem Notebook machte.

Jason spürte sofort, dass sich die Lehne etwas eindrückte und drehte seinen Kopf herum. "Was?"

"Nichts," gab Stephen zurück. "Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was du da machst ... Was machst du?"

"Ich wollte sehen, was es für Neuerscheinungen bei den Spielen gibt! Montag wollte ich vielleicht nach der Schule in die Stadt reinfahren und ein paar Sachen einkaufen. David kommt wahrscheinlich dann auch mit! Ist das okay?"

Connors zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, klar! Aber direkt nach der Schule, Jason? Was ist mit Hausaufgaben?"

"Können wir die nicht mal abends machen, bitte," fragte der Junge, während er Stephen immer noch in die Augen sah. "Vielleicht haben wir ja auch nur ein Fach auf? Oder gar nichts? Komm schon! Dad hab ich auch schon gefragt!"

"Und der hat _Ja_ gesagt?"

Schulterzucken. "Ja! Ich lüge nicht!"

Stephen klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Okay! Ausnahmsweise!"

Jetzt grinste der Junge breit und klickte eine andere Internetseite an. "Danke, Steve! Sollen wir dir irgendwas mitbringen?"

Der Arzt überlegte kurz und schrieb ihm dann den Titel einer CD auf, die er gerne hätte. Jason steckte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche, während durch ein leichtes Knarren in der Lobby abgelenkt wurde. Er sah Alex aus dem Keller kommen! Unter dem rechten Arm trug er eine menschengroße und in eine leichte, graue Wolldecke gehüllte Gestalt, die auf einem Sockel befestigt war. Alex stellte die Figur in der Lobby kurz ab, schaltete das Licht im Keller aus, drückte die Holztür wieder zu und kämpfte sich anschließend mit _Herby_ unter dem Arm in das Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater ihm grinsend entgegen blickte.

Jason hatte ebenfalls seinen Blick von dem Bildschirm abgewandt und sah etwas verwundert zu dem Jungen hinüber, der näher kam und dann das _Ding_ vor Stephen abstellte. Zusammen mit seinem Sohn befreite der Arzt dann die Figur von der Decke und sein Stiefsohn musste laut los lachen, als darunter ein noch relativ einwandfreies menschliches Skelett zum Vorschein kam.

Stephen reichte Alex die Decke, die er zusammenfaltete und musterte Herby dann skeptisch von oben bis unten. Er nahm das Skelett an der Hand, hob dann seinen ganzen rechten, knochigen Arm hoch und reichte Jason die Hand. "Jason, das ist Herby! Herby ... Jason!"

Sein Stiefsohn langte über die Sofalehne und reichte dem Skelett tatsächlich kurz die Hand, während er immer noch grinste. "Hi Herby! Wieso hat Stephen dich im Keller unter Hausarrest gestellt?"

"Er stand früher mal in der Praxis," teilte Alex ihm mit. "Als David und ich noch jünger waren und Dad auch öfter mal Patienten hier hatte! Als Mum dann ausgezogen ist, hat er ihn in den Keller verbannt und nur hin und wieder nach oben geholt."

Jason ließ die knochige Hand los und bemerkte dann eine kleine Unebenheit! "Eh, Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"Kann es vielleicht sein, dass an dem armen Herby mal ein Hund dran war? ... Ein Mensch hat doch an jeder Hand fünf Finger oder? Also fünf _ganze_ Finger!"

Alex lachte leise, reckte dann seinen Kopf und betrachtete das Skelett von hinten, als auch er den halben kleinen Finger sah. Alle Gelenke aus Metall waren noch vollständig vorhanden. Nur zwei körperferne - wie der Mediziner es nannte - Fingerknochen fehlten komplett! Sein Vater nahm die Hand zwischen die Finger und untersuchte den kleinen Metallring an dem kleinen Finger, der jedes einzelne Fingerglied untereinander verband und an der Hand fixierte. Diese Gelenke waren am ganzen Körper zu finden und Herby ließ sich so vollständig und Knochen für Knochen hin- und herbewegen.

"Wer hatte dich denn als Vorspeise, hm," fragte Stephen überrascht und ließ die Hand wieder fallen.

Die Knochen fielen geräuschvoll wieder in ihre alte Position zurück und Alex brachte den lebensgroßen Skelettmenschen in die Praxis hinüber, wo er ihn an eine der Glasvitrinen vor die Liege stellte. Stephen holte sich aus der Küche eine Tasse Kaffee, trank einen großen Schluck im Wohnzimmer und positionierte die schwarze Tasse dann auf dem Sofatisch. Die Hausregel, dass nichts Eß- oder Trinkbares, was krümeln, kleckern oder überlaufen konnte, in seinen sauberen Arbeitsbereich gebracht werden durfte, galt natürlich auch für den Arzt selbst!

Alex setzte sich wieder auf den harten Klappstuhl, während Stephen auf dem weicheren Hocker Platz nahm und die Beine übereinanderschlug. Kurz sah er noch mal in das Buch und den Fragebogen, den er dann zwischen die Finger nahm und Alex die erste Frage stellte.

"Wir hatten ja vorhin in deinem Zimmer schon die Oberen Extremitäten, Alex ... Was gehört denn alles zu den Unteren Extremitäten?"

Die Antwort kam schnell ... "Nur die Beine!"

"Gut! Du kannst aufstehen!"

Erleichtert erhob sich Alex von dem unbequemen und harten Stuhl und rieb sich kurz den Po, was Stephen aber sofort mit einer Handbewegung unterband.

"Aufstehen, aber sonst nichts, hm?"

"Tschuldigung," erwiderte der Teenager sofort und nahm seine Hand von der Hose.

Stephen seufzte leise und machte mit der nächsten Frage weiter.

"Wie kannst du unseren Herby hier auch noch nennen," fragte der Erwachsene dann. "Umgangssprachlich benutzen wir ja immer nur die Kurzform! Wie heisst das Wort im Ganzen, Alex?"

"Wir sagen Skelett ... und-" Alex überlegte kurz, doch dann kam er auf die richtige Antwort. "Endoskelett?"

"Frag nicht, sondern sag es mir!"

"Endoskelett!"

Stephen nickte. "Richtig! ... Wie ist der lateinische Ausdruck für Knochenkunde?"

Alex bewegte seine Beine etwas und gab dann eine Antwort. "Entyologie!"

"Falsch! Hinsetzen," befahl der Arzt, ohne für dei korrekte Antwort auf den Zettel sehen zu müssen. Viele Dinge hatte er natürlich im Kopf und musste sie nicht nachschlagen. Andere Begriffe jedoch, lagen in seiner Erinnerung so weit zurück, dass er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher war!

Frustriert setzte sein Sohn sich langsam auf den Stuhl zurück und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als das Plastik seinen ledierten Hintern berührte. Er musste einfach die nächste Frage richtig beantworten und schon durfte er wieder aufstehen und dem pochenden Schmerz entfliehen.

Stephen sah ihm in die Augen. "Das richtige Wort ist ... Etymologie! Okay? Ich frag dich das nachher noch mal, also merk es dir bitte!"

"Okay," antwortete sein Sohn nickend.

Bei der nächsten Frage musste Stephen die Antwort nicht in dem Buch oder auf dem Zettel suchen! Er hatte sie sich selbst ausgedacht und wusste, dass sie hier irgendwo auf den Zetteln stehen müsste. Denn bei einer Biologieklausur mit diesem Thema, würde so eine Frage ganz sicher auch dran kommen!

"Wieviele Knochen hat der Mensch? Und Herby hier eigentlich auch, wenn er noch alle Finger hätte ..."

"Wieviele Knochen ..." Alex sah auf seine Füße und dachte nach. Dann sah er auf. "Ehm, ein erwachsener Mensch?"

Stephen lächelte leicht. "Eine gute Frage, Alex! Ja, ein erwachsener Mensch!"

Alex grinste siegessicher. "206, Sir!"

"Richtig, Alter," rief Jason plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Jason," sagte sein Stiefvater seufzend. "Kannst du dich hier bitte zurückhalten und nicht unaufgefordert reinrufen! Da wär ich dir sehr dankbar!"

"Entschuldige!"

"Du kannst wieder aufstehen, Alex," teilte der Arzt seinem Sohn nickend mit.

Grinsend erhob sich der Junge wieder von dem Stuhl, dachte diesmal daran, nicht an seinem Po herumzureiben und wartete auf die nächste Frage.

Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf und sah schließlich Herby an. Ein Blick zu Alex ... Stephen deutete mit der Hand auf das Skelett und stellte die nächste Frage! "Zeig mir mal, wo Herby seine Brustwirbel und seine Lendenwirbel hat! Und wie viele es gibt!"

Alex ging auf das Skelett zu und musterte es von oben bis unten sehr ausgiebig. _Brustwirbel? ... Hm!_ Mutig und damit Stephen ihn nicht drängen konnte, zeigte Alex schließlich auf eine Stelle an Herby's Wirbelsäule!

"Hier ungefähr," sagte Alex und sah seinen Vater fragend an. "O-oder? Also irgendwo an der Wirbelsäule auf jeden Fall!"

Stephen blieb sitzen, griff nach rechts und nahm die Hand des Skelettes, um es mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich zu ziehen. Da der Sockel kleine, schwarze Rollen besaß, war es ziemlich einfach Herby schnell zu bewegen und nicht tragen zu müssen.

Der Arzt zeigte ebenfalls an die Stelle, die sein Sohn ihm als Lösung angeboten hatte. "Genau! Da sind die Brustwirbel! Und wie viele davon hat jeder Mensch?"

"Kann ich nachzählen?"

Nicken und ein Lächeln. "Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann zähl!"

Schnell betrachtete Alex wieder die Wirbelsäule und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf jeden einzelnen Brustwirbel bis er an der Lendenwirbelsäule angelangt war. Wieder ein Blick zu Stephen ... "12, Dad!"

Der Arzt fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und seufzte tief. "Du kannst es doch, Alex! Ich versteh nicht ganz, warum du diese Klausur schwänzen musstest! Das, was wir bis jetzt hier gemacht haben, kommt alles in der Arbeit vor, hm?"

Etwas beschämt sah sein Junge auf seine Füße.

"Weisst du, was ich glaube, Alex," fragte Stephen. "Ich glaube, du bist einfach nur faul."

Alex blieb stumm.

"Du kannst es, aber du hast keine Lust," machte der Arzt mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. Sein Gegenüber reagierte immer noch nicht. "Sieh mich bitte an, wenn wir uns unterhalten, okay?"

_`Du´redest doch gerade die ganze Zeit, Dad ... _Langsam hob er seinen Kopf an um in die enttäuschten Augen seines Vaters zu blicken. Er seufzte leise. "Ja, Sir."

"Was _Ja, Sir_, Alex?"

Alex schluckte schwer. "Ich kann ein paar Sachen, aber das Fach interessiert mich nicht wirklich, okay? Wozu brauch ich das denn später Alles, wenn ich nicht Arzt oder Biologielehrer werden will?"

"Die Endnote hier, die auf dein Zeugnis kommt, ist wichtig, mein Großer! Mit Biologie kannst du ganz gut andere Fächer ausgleichen und deinen Schnitt verbessern, das weisst du doch!"

Seufzen. "Ja ..."

"Vielleicht willst du später wirklich mal was in diese Richtung machen! Du musst ja nicht Arzt werden, Alex, aber-"

"Dad," unterbrach Alex ihn etwas genervt. "Bitte hör auf! Ich hab noch genug Zeit mir was zu überlegen, okay? Ich werde was finden, was mich interessiert und nur darauf kommt es mir an!"

Stephen hob abwehrend beide Hände und wies mit dem Kopf auf Herby! "Schön! Wo sind die Lendenwirbel und wie viele hat unser Skelett hier? Und jetzt bitte ohne nach zuzählen!"

"Sechs!"

"Falsch," entgegnete Stephen leider. "Hinsetzen!"

Geknickt ging Alex zurück zu dem Stuhl und ließ sich langsam wieder auf die Sitzfläche nieder. Etwas tat sein Po immer noch weh, also war Sitzen im Moment ganz sicher nicht, seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung! Der Junge sah seinem Dad in die Augen und kaute nervös an seiner Lippe herum. Stephen drehte Herby einmal um die eigene Achse und tippte dann jeden einzelnen Lendenwirbel an, die sich unter der Brustwirbelsäule befanden.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier und fünf, okay," fragte Stephen und schob das Skelett wieder von sich weg.

Alex nickte leicht. "Fünf Lendenwirbel, okay!"

"Was für Wirbel gibt es noch am menschlichen Körper ... und bei manchen Tieren natürlich auch?"

"Halswirbel!"

"Steh auf," sagte Stephen lächelnd und machte dann mit einem neuen Abschnitt in dem Fragebogen und dem Biologiebuch weiter.

Die Zeit verging äußerst langsam! Zwischendurch kam David hinunter geeilt, um Stephen etwas zu fragen oder um etwas zu bitten und war dann sehr schnell wieder verschwunden, als er merkte, dass Alex mit ihrem Vater intensiv und konzentriert für die Biologieklausur lernte.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Zeit für die erste Pause! Alex ging auf die Toilette und Stephen betrat die Küche. Ein Fenster war gekippt und die Hintertür stand offen, damit der Essensgeruch schnell abziehen konnte. Zwar lief die Abzugshaube auch, aber so ging es viel schneller und außerdem war es warm. Mac stand am Herd und rührte mit einem Holzlöffel in der großen Pfanne herum, wo sich bereits Zwiebeln, Zucchini, frische Pilze, rote Paprika, eine klein gehackte Chilischote und Hühnchen tummelten. Nebenan kochte der Reis und würde erst etwas später mit dem Gemüse, Fleisch und etwas Tomatenmark plus Gewürzen vermengt werden. Stephen leckte sich die Lippen, trat hinter seinen Ehemann, schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste Mac leicht auf die Wange, während er sich fest an ihn drückte.

"Na," begrüßte Stephen Mac lächelnd und roch dann an seinem Hals, nur um ihn dort auch noch mal zu küssen.

Mac drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück herum, sah Stephen liebevoll in die braunen Augen und hörte kurz auf zu rühren. "Na? Wart ihr zwei fleißig?"

"Das würde ich sagen, ja! Mein Sohn ist allerdings ziemlich faul, wenn du mich fragst," teilte der Arzt ihm mit und legte sein Kinn auf Mac's Schulter ab, um ihm beim Kochen zu zusehen. Seine warmen Hände ließ er auf dem Bauch und T-Shirt seines Partners ruhen. "Darf ich mal probieren?"

Mac öffnete die Schublade neben dem Herd und nahm einen Löffel heraus. Die Schublade drückte er wieder zu und nahm etwas von dem Gemüse und dem knusprigen Fleisch auf um es Stephen vor den Mund zu halten, der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Gierig leerte der Arzt den Löffel, kaute und schluckte schließlich das heiße Essen hinunter.

Taylor betrachtete ihn interessiert. "Und fehlt noch was?"

"Ich würde sagen, nein ... Schön scharf, Liebling!"

"Zu scharf," fragte Mac sofort. "Das ist nicht ganz David's Geschmack, oder?"

Mac drehte sich jetzt ganz zu Stephen um und lehnte sich mit dem Po an den Herd, trat dann ein paar Schritte nach rechts, um sich von dem heißen Herd zu entfernen. Sofort folgte ihm Stephen, stützte sich lächelnd mit den Händen neben Mac's Körper ab, so dass Taylor zwischen seinen Armen stand und betrachtete den Cop grinsend.

"Ja, du hast recht! Es ist nicht ganz David's Geschmack, aber er kann ja Ketchup drauf kippen um die Schärfe etwas rauszunehmen!"

"Ketchup?!"

"Ja, wieso," fragte Stephen und grinste wieder.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf, legte dann die rechte Hand auf Stephen's Hinterkopf und streichelte ihn liebevoll. "Nein, Ketchup ist aus!"

Connors legte den Kopf schief. "Dann muss ich meinen Sohn also wiederbeleben, wenn der von deinem Essen umkippt und nicht mehr atmen kann, ja?"

"Erstens," begann Mac. "Hat dein Sohn schon ein paar Mal scharf gegessen und lebt immer noch!"

"Und Zweitens?!"

Mac öffnete wieder den Mund und packte Stephen jetzt fest in den Haaren. "Zweitens ist das dein Job! Also beschweren sie sich mal nicht, _Doktor_ Connors!"

Sein Mann zischte laut auf, als der Zug am Haar noch fester wurde. "AH!"

Als Mac immer noch nicht los lassen wollte, legte Stephen beide Handflächen hinter Mac's Rücken und auf das T-Shirt und zog seinen Partner zu sich, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch mehr zu verkürzen. Mac starrte ihm in die Augen, schob dann sein Gesicht nach vorn und küsste Stephen gierig und leidenschatlich auf den Mund, während er sein Haar langsam wieder frei gab.

Schnaufend gab der Arzt sich dem Zungenkuss hin, der nach nur wenigen Sekunden tiefer und wilder wurde und schloss seine Augen. Mac veränderte seine Position etwas, legte eine Hand auf den Po von Stephen, während sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

Die Küsse wollten nicht enden und Stephen brachte das Spielchen sehr schnell auf ein neues Level, als er den oberen Knopf von der Hose seines Mannes öffnete und seine Hand von vorn hineingleiten lassen wollte. Doch Mac packte das Handgelenk im selben Augenblick und sah Stephen in die Augen.

"Nein, Schätzchen," keuchte er leise. "Wir essen jetzt, okay? Aber merk dir wo wir waren, dann machen wir heute Nacht genau da weiter, okay?"

Er konnte Stephen's etwas enttäuschten Blick sehen ... Langsam zog der andere Mann die Hand zurück, schnaufte und schloss den Knopf wieder. "Jetzt wo ich mich nicht beherrschen kann!"

"Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Mac, nahm Stephen's Kopf zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Heute Nacht hast du dafür die freie Auswahl ... Versprochen!"

Der Arzt leckte sich die Lippen. "Ich werd dich dran erinnern, Häschen!"

Dann lösten sie sich schließlich ganz voneinander und Mac kochte weiter, damit sie bald Essen konnten. Stephen sah ihm noch einen Moment lang dabei zu und entschied sich dann in den Garten zu gehen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen und ein bißchen Sonne zu tanken. Die Jungs waren im ganzen Haus verteilt und _Herby_ gönnte sich in den Praxisräumen von Stephen auch etwas _Schlaf_ ...

* * *

Nach sieben Stunden, in denen Stephen mit Alex weiter ausgiebig gelernt hatte, war die ganze Familie dann ganz spontan Essen gegangen und hatte später auf dem Rückweg eine der kleinen, gemütlichen Kneipen in Woodside besucht, die nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt war. Da Mac das komplette Essen gezahlt hatte, war Stephen jetzt für die Getränke zuständig!

Der Unfallchirurg und praktische Arzt trat an die breite Bar in der Mitte des drei-geteilten dunkelen Raumes und lehnte sich mit einem Arm auf die schwarze Theke, auf der unzählige Bierdeckel und noch ein paar leere Gläser herumstanden, die scheinbar nicht mehr benutzt wurden. Der freundliche Barkeeper, der Stephen kannte, wischte einmal mit dem Handtuch an einer Seite der Theke herum, bis er unter den fünf Gästen, die sich hier stehend tummelten, Stephen erblickte und zu ihm hinüber kam.

"Doc," grüßte Chester Heath lächelnd, warf sich das Handtuch über die rechte Schulter und stützte sich ebenfalls mit den Händen auf der Theke ab. "Was darf ich für sie tun?"

Stephen lächelte Chester zu und zückte seine Brieftasche aus der Jeans. "Wir nehmen vier Fosters vom Fass bitte ... und eine Pepsi, Chester!"

Natürlich war es auch im Bundesstaat New York so, dass an Jugendliche unter 21 Jahren kein Alkohol ausgeschenkt werden durfte ... Die Kneipen in dem Ort hatten allerdings untereinander ein kleines Abkommen getroffen! Jugendliche, die allein waren bekamen keinen Tropfen Alkohol, da würden sich die Betreiber der Bars und Clubs strafbar machen. Jedoch gab es hier viele Jugendliche und viele Schulen und so waren die Läden abends und vor allem an Wochenenden fast immer sehr voll!

Chester und ein paar seiner Kollegen waren also gezwungen dieses Verbot ein wenig zu umgehen und so schenkten sie auch an Jugendliche Alkohol aus. Wenn sie über 14 Jahre alt waren _und_ in Begleitung der Eltern! Stephen's Söhne und auch Jason hielten sich ausnahmslos immer an dieses Ausschangverbot, denn sonst dürften sie nur zu Hause oder auf irgendeiner Fete Alkohol zu sich nehmen und im eigenen Heim hatten Stephen und sein Ehemann natürlich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!

Der 54-jährige Barkeeper mit dem schwarzen Haar und dem _AC / DC_ T-Shirt zapfte die Biere und stellte alles auf die Theke vor Stephen ab. Mac hatte unterdessen mit den Jungs einen der kleinen Tische ergattert, was auch nicht wirklich schwierig gewesen war, denn die Kneipe war zu dieser Uhrzeit noch nicht sehr voll und sah zu Stephen hinüber.

Ein alter Fernseher ohne Pay-TV flackerte in einer Ecke an der Decke und übertrug gerade die Nachrichten. Das Gerät war auf Stumm geschaltet, damit die Gäste nicht gestört wurden und der Musik lauschen konnten, die über die großen Boxen der Stereoanlage in die Räume dröhnte. Der mit rotem Filz überzogene Billardtisch weiter hinten war nagelneu und noch unbenutzt! David hatte das gute Stück bereits beim Reinkommen gesehen. Er würde gleich wahrscheinlich mal eine Partie spielen und ihn ausprobieren. Vielleicht sogar mit Stephen ... aber erstmal würde der 15-Jährige sein kaltes Bier genießen!

Unterdessen stellte Chester auch die Pepsi ab und hob dann eine Augenbraue. "Wer von euch ist denn heute so vernünftig und bekommt die hier?"

Stephen lächelte. "Jason!"

"He, Jason," rief Heath lautstark durch den Raum und sofort sah der Junge zu ihnen hinüber. Der Barkeeper beugte sich über seine Theke und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Wie meinst du, soll ich denn meine Frau und die zehn Kinder ernähren, wenn du nur eine lächerliche _Cola_ trinkst, hä? Nimm gefälligst was _Richtiges_, Kleiner!"

Mac grinste breit und winkte kurz zu der Bar hinüber. "Chester? Lass ja meinen Sohn in Ruhe! Oder willst du, dass ich meinen Kollegen von deinem Deal erzähle?!"

Jetzt sah auch Stephen zu Mac hinüber und warf dann dem Barmann wieder einen Blick zu.

"Hör nicht auf ihn," sagte Stephen leise. "Jason wollte eine Pepsi! Dann kriegt er die auch oder? Es sei denn ich ..." Er beugte sich noch ein Stück zu dem anderen Mann hinüber und flüsterte leise. "Soll dir bei deiner nächsten Schutzimpfung etwas anderes in den Arm spritzen als vorgesehen?!"

Chester schluckte. "Eh, nein, nein, Doc! Ich ... Wenn Jason nur eine Pepsi will, dann bekommt er die auch!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er das Glas Pepsi etwas näher zu dem Arzt heran, grinste wieder und Stephen nickte dankend.

"Was macht das," fragte Stephen und öffnete prompt das Fach für die Scheine.

Chester sagte ihm einen Preis, den Stephen dann aufrundete und steckte seine schwarze Geldbörse wieder zurück. Vorsichtig hob er dann die ersten zwei Gläser hoch, brachte sie zu seinem Tisch und holte schnell den Rest!

Sie tranken, nahmen sich von den Chips und Erdnüssen, die auf jedem Tisch standen und redeten über alle möglichen Dinge. Als David sein erstes Bier fast ausgetrunken hatte, stand er auf und zog seinen Vater mit sich zu dem Billardtisch hinüber, der immer noch frei war! Er holte zwei Queues von der Wandhalterung, warf Stephen die blaue Kreide zu, der sie mit einer Hand gekonnt auffing und dann seinen Spielstock präparierte. David trank inzwischen noch mal, stellte das Glas auf dem kleinen, runden Nebentisch ab und hob anschließend das Holzdreieck, was die bunten Kugeln auf Position und zusammen hielt, hoch, was er ebenfalls auf den Tisch legte.

Stephen legte die Kreide auf die Bande. "Dann fang ich mal an, okay?"

Sein Sohn zuckte grinsend die Schultern. "Klar! Du brauchst den Vorteil, alter Mann!"

"Was," fragte der Arzt lachend.

David lächelte ihn an. Eigentlich wussten beide, dass Dr. Connors der bessere Spieler war, aber David spielte sehr gerne mit ihm, um bessere Tricks zu lernen. Ein guter Verlierer war er allerdings trotzdem nicht! Stephen schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte dann mit dem Queue an. Er ließ gekonnt den glatten Stock durch seine Finger schießen. Es knallte! Stephen's Queue traf die weiße Kugel frontal, die wiederum mit voller Wucht auf die Spielkugeln prallte und sie weit auseinander und über das saubere rote Filz kickte.

Eine der halben Kugeln verschwand in einem der sechs Löcher und fiel ein einen kleinen Sack unter dem Loch! Stephen war erneut mit einem Stoß dran. Er ging langsam um den Tisch herum, während David ihn beobachtete und fand dann eine gute Position um den nächsten Stoß auszuführen.

Während er sich bereit machte und den Queue zwischen die Finger legte, warf er einen Blick auf die Bar. "Seit wann hast du den Tisch denn, Chester? Der ist nagelneu oder?"

"Ja, Doc," rief der Barkeeper zurück. "Gerade mal zwei Tage alt!"

Stephen grinste, spielte weiter und versenkte die nächste halbe Kugel! David holte sich unterdessen noch ein Bier an der Bar und stellte sich dann an den kleinen Tisch, wo er einen großen Schluck nahm und Stephen beim Spiel zu sah. Die Zeit verging! Langsam wurde die Bar voller! Menschen drängten sich um die breite Theke, bestellten Bier oder auch anti-alkoholische Getränke und knabberten Nüsse!

Inzwischen war David wieder an der Reihe, ließ sich von Stephen einen kleinen Tipp geben und versenkte seine grüne Kugel in einem Loch an der breiten Bande.

Stephen klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Sehr gut! Dann mach mal weiter, vielleicht holst du mich noch ein!"

Während sein jüngster Sohn sich die nächste Kugel aussuchte und eine gute Spieltaktik überlegte, holte Stephen sein halb volles Glas vom Tisch, beugte sich zu Mac hinunter und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Taylor strich ihm liebevoll mit dem Finger über die Wange und erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Um den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen, setzte der Arzt sich dicht neben Mac auf den freien Stuhl, hielt mit der rechten Hand seinen Queue fest und ließ sich dann von Taylor etwas näher heran ziehen.

"Dad," rief David nach ein paar Sekunden. "Du bist dran!"

Mac rollte mit den Augen und ließ seinen Ehemann dann los. Dieser löste sich von ihm, lächelte leicht und stand wieder auf, um zu dem Spiel und seinem Sohn zurück zu kehren, bevor David noch auf die Idee kam zu schummeln und Kugeln zu vertauschen.

Einige Zeit später ging wieder die Tür der Kneipe auf und verschiedene Gäste strömten in die warmen Räume. Alex, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür sass, schob sich eine Hand voll Nüsse in den Mund, kaute und griff nach seinem zweiten Fosters, während Mac mit Jason quatschte. Leute kamen an ihrem Tisch vorbei, suchten einen freien Platz oder stellten sich durstig an die Bar!

Ein paar Augenblicke später sah Jason überrascht und neugierig zu einem der Tische, die nahe am Eingang aufgestellt waren. Ein bekanntes Gesicht sah ihm kurz entgegen und dann wieder scheu in die andere Richtung. _War das nicht ...? Ob sie allein hier ist? Wenn nicht, wäre die Begleitung doch mit am Tisch, oder? _

Jason sah weg und hob seine zweite Pepsi an. Chester hatte zwar versucht ihm doch noch ein Bier aufzuschwatzen, aber Jason hatte abgelehnt! Natürlich trank auch der Sohn von Mac gerne ein kaltes Fosters, aber manchmal brauchte er eine Pause. Da er gestern schon mit David unterweges gewesen war und auf der Fete natürlich getrunken hatten, brauchte er heute keinen Alkohol mehr.

Er trank, stellte das Glas wieder ab und wandte sich dann an seinen Halbbruder, der den Gast nicht bemerkt hatte. "Alex?"

"Hm," machte Connors und sah auf.

Jason schielte nach links. "Sieh mal, wer grad reingekommen ist, Alter! Julia!"

"Was? Wo?"

"Hinter mir," erwiderte Jason grinsend. "Der Tisch am Fenster!"

Sofort suchte Alex den Raum der Kneipe ab und entdeckte prompt Julia Walker in schwarzen Schuhen, Jeans und einem pinken Oberteil an einem der Tische. Sie sass da, hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, zog sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne hinter das rechte Ohr, was mit einem silbernen Ohrring geschmückt war. Sie starrte interessiert in die Getränkekarte und wippte mit dem Schuh herum!

Nervös klopfte Alex mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum, während er weiterhin wie ein Gockel hinüber starrte und sie musterte. _Soll ich rüber gehen? Aber was ist, wenn sie mit einer Begleitung hier ist? ... Hallo?! Erde an Alex! ... Mit `wem´ denn bitte? Mit wem soll sie hier sein? Sie kennt doch hier kaum Jemanden außer mich! ..._

Alex stand ruckartig auf und nahm sein Glas mit. Als er zwei Schritte gemacht hatte, spürte er eine Hand, die ihn am Oberarm gepackt hatte und zurück hielt. Wütend drehte er sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Mac.

"Was," fragte Alex sauer und nicht gerade höflich seinen Stiefvater.

"Wohin willst du denn?"

"Lass los, Mac!"

Taylor stand jetzt ebenfalls auf und fixierte Alex mit einem strengen Blick. "Ich hatte dich gefragt, wo du hin willst, Alex! Also wohin?"

Schulterzucken. "Auf's Klo?"

Mac grinste leicht. "Das ist in der anderen Richtung, wie du ja weisst!"

_Oh ... richtig! ... Mist! ... _"Julia ist da, okay? Ich wollte _Hallo_ sagen, wenn es gestattet ist, Detective! Also lass mich los!"

Gut, dieser Satz klang vielleicht nicht gerade nett oder respektvoll! Und das hatte auch Mac mitbekommen! Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch in die Stirn und seine Lippen wurden schmal. Alex wandte sich ab und wollte wieder einen Schritt machen, doch diesmal packte Mac ihn am Kragen des Pullovers und zog ihn grob zurück an den Tisch. Jason der die kleine Show beobachtete, hielt die Luft an, während sein Vater, der ziemlich ungemütlich werden konnte, wenn er gereizt war oder nicht mit Respekt behandelt wurde, Alex sehr schnell zu Recht stutzte.

Mac öffnete den Mund. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Mir ist es total egal, ob da hinten Julia sitzt oder aber Michael Jackson persönlich, Alex! Du gehst nicht einfach weg, ohne mir oder _Dad_ Bescheid zu geben, weil du immer noch unter Beobachtung stehst! Kannst du dich erinnern, mein Freund? Ich glaube, Dad hatte gesagt, dass du dich erstmal nur mit Julia am Telefon unterhalten darfst und jegliche Art von Treffen untersagt sind! Ist das richtig?"

_Scheisse ... _"Ich hab sie am Mittwoch das letzte Mal gesehen und heute ist Samstag!"

J_a und ich hab sie gestern noch gesehen und zwar in einer dunkelen Gasse mit einem Typen und einer Packung Pillen verdammt! ... _"Ja und? Sie wohnt in unserer Strasse, Alex und wird da wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit wohnen bleiben, auch wenn dein Hausarrest beendet ist!"

Jason funkelte Mac wütend an. "Ich hab keinen Hausarrest!"

"Ja, aber ein_ Julia-Verbot_ oder? Und dieses Verbot gilt so lange, bis die Biologieklausur gelaufen ist und Dad und ich sicher sein können, dass du dich wieder auf die Schule konzentrierst!"

Total genervt sah Alex zu seinem Vater hinüber, der immer noch gegen David spielte. "Dad? Komm mal bitte!"

"Ja," rief der Arzt zurück, legte den Queue auf den Tisch an die Bande und kam zu seinem Sohn und Mac hinüber, die wie es aussah eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten. Stephen sah von einem zum anderen und sah schließlich Alex fragend an.

"Was ist denn?"

"Er nervt," fauchte der schwarzhaarige Junge sauer und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Mac, der jetzt den dicken Stoff des Pullovers los ließ.

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue. "Wieso, was-"

"Julia ist da," klärte Alex seinen Vater auf. "Sie ist da und ich möchte kurz mit ihr reden, bitte? Komm schon, Dad? Ich hab doch heute den ganzen Tag gut mitgemacht und gelernt! Gönn mir doch ein bißchen Spass!"

Der Arzt wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Mann, dann sah er in die Richtung in die Mac mit dem Finger deutete. Ja, Julia sass an einem der Tische. Allein, wie es schien und blätterte gelangweilt in einer Cocktailkarte.

"Dad, bitte!"

Stephen sah Alex an und nickte schließlich. "Okay, pass auf! Setz dich zu ihr, aber Alex ... Kein Alkohol! Mac, Jason, David und ich werden gleich gehen und ich möchte nicht, dass du das dann ausnutzt um an Alkohol zu kommen! Hast du mich verstanden, mein Freund?"

"Ja, klar," gab der Junge grinsend zurück._ Ich hab ein Date ... ein ungeplantes Date!_

Sein Vater sah auf seine Armbanduhr: _23.07 Uhr_ ... "Ich erwarte, dass du um Punkt Ein Uhr wieder zu Hause bist! _Keine. Sekunde. Später!_ Du weisst was sonst passiert, hm? Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Alex seufzte. "Ja, Dad! Ein Uhr!"

"Und du machst keinen Blödsinn, okay?" Alex nickte schnell und Stephen gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Dann geh!"

Und schon war er weg! Auf dem Weg zu Julia's Tisch und einem doch noch schönen Abend an diesem so stressigen Wochenende. Stephen sah ihm kurz hinterher, winkte dann David herbei und sie setzten sich noch mal an ihren Tisch um noch eine Runde zu bestellen - das würde dann auch die letzte sein!

Etwas später zahlte Stephen die letzte Runde und die Familie machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg. David und Jason gingen voraus, quatschten und machten sich über die anderen Gäste lustig, die mit in der Kneipe gewesen waren. Es gab doch nichts Schöneres, als fremde Menschen zu beobachten und dabei etwas zu trinken.

David zuckte die Schultern, während er neben Jason her lief. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dad Alex dieses Date mit Julia erlaubt hat!"

"Stephen wird weich," gab Jason grinsend zurück und kickte einen Stein mit dem Schuh in die Regenrinne des Bordsteins.

"Ja, vielleicht ..."

Sein Halbbruder sah ihn an. "Meinst du, Alex ist pünktlich wieder zu Hause?"

"Ich würde es ihm wünschen," erwiderte der junge Connors. "Wenn der nicht um Eins wieder da ist, kann er sich am Montag das Sitzen in der Schule echt abschminken!"

Beide Brüder kicherten leise und marschierten weiter, während ihre Väter langsam hinter her spazierten. Plötzlich blieb Stephen mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stehen.

"Du hast mir heute in der Küche etwas versprochen," sagte Stephen leise und lächelte ihn an. "Schätzchen!"

Mac blickte kurz nach vorn und auf die Kinder, nur um von seinem Mann sanft an der Hand gestreichelt zu werden. Sofort sah er Stephen in die braunen Augen und grinste seinerseits.

"In der Küche? Was ...? Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr so genau erinnern, Baby ..."

Stephen keuchte den nächsten Satz beinahe. "Lügner ... Soll ich dir beim _Erinnern_ vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Taylor räusperte sich leise, während er seinen Mann musterte. "Wenn das geht, dann-"

Der Arzt umfasste Mac's Hand jetzt etwas fester, zog einmal und schon ließ Mac sich in seinen Arm fallen und Stephen küsste ihn gierig auf den Mund. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er Taylor's Kopf näher an sich und schnaubte tief, während er versuchte die Luft anzuhalten. Zwei etwas härtere Küsse später zog sich Stephen wieder mit dem Mund von ihm zurück und drückte stattdessen Mac die Hand, mit der er seine Hand festgehalten hatte, grob in den Schritt ...

Sein Ehemann riss die Augen auf und keuchte. "Okay! Ich kann mich _doch_ erinnern!"

"Siehst du?"

Stephen nahm seine Finger wieder zurück und schlenderte dann Hand in Hand mit Mac über den Bordstein und die ruhige Strasse ihren Söhnen hinter her, die bereits einige Meter voraus geeilt waren.

In der Kneipe an der Ecke hockten Julia Walker und Alex gemeinsam an einem Tisch und redeten. Die Musik aus den Boxen dröhnte immer noch durch die vollen Räume. Der Fernseher flimmerte vor sich hin. Chester hatte alle Hand zu tun, zapfte ein Bier nach dem anderen, schenkte alkoholfreie Getränke ein, brachte sie an die Tische und wischte die wenigen leeren Tisch ab, damit sich die neuen Gäste setzen konnten. Julia lehnte sich nach links, sah in ihre Handtasche, die über der Stuhllehne baumelte und wühlte schnell darin herum. Sie holte ein Feuerzeug und eine Schachtel Camels hervor, öffnete sie und bot Alex eine Zigarette an, doch dieser lehnte diesmal ab!

Julia zuckte die Schultern, zog eine Kippe aus der gelben Packung, steckte sie zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Schnell zog sie einmal, legte das Feuerzeug auf den Tisch neben die Camels und Alex griff hinter sich um den Aschenbecher von einem anderen Tisch zu holen. Er stellte ihn vor Julia ab und sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln.

Sie zog wieder an der Camel ... "Warum hat dein Vater mich so seltsam angesehen, als er gegangen ist?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern und sah kurz auf die Tischplatte vor sich. "Keine Ahnung! Ist doch auch egal ... Er hat mir erlaubt noch länger hier zu bleiben und zwar mit dir und das ist für mich die Hauptsache!"

"Stimmt," gab sie grinsend zurück, streckte den Arm aus und nahm vorsichtig Alex' Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte. Sanft streichelte sie ihm über die Haut und Alex berührte sie mit seinem Daumen.

Er seufzte leise. "Ich muss auf jeden Fall pünktlich wieder zu Hause sein, sonst reißt mein Dad mir den Kopf ab!"

"Oh," kicherte sie und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne. "Ist er so streng?"

Julia klopfte etwas Asche in den Aschenbecher und zog schon wieder lustvoll an dem Gliemstengel! Alex rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen. _Du hast ja keine Ahnung ... _Er räusperte sich und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus. Vorsichtig stuppste er ihr Schienbein an und öffnete wieder den Mund.

"Ja, er ist streng. Aber er ist fair zu meinem Bruder und mir! Er liebt uns über alles und wenn wir keinen Mist bauen, ist alles in Ordnung, aber ... na ja, Dad kann- ... Ich drück es mal so aus! Wenn wir über die Strenge schlagen, ist mit ihm nicht zu spaßen, Julia! Wirklich nicht! Aber Dad ist ein echt netter, anständiger und lieber Kerl! Wenn wir etwas haben wollen, versucht er es uns irgendwie zu beschaffen oder er hilft uns, es zu bekommen. Mit allen Mitteln! Er ist ein toller Dad!"

Sie nickte überrascht. "Okay! Streng, fair und nett? Mein Vater ist _nur_ nett ..."

"Ja, er ist nett, allerdings kann er eben auch anders sein, wenn man die richtigen Knöpfe drückt! Verstehst du? Ich wurde am Mittwoch beim Schwänzen erwischt," teilte Connors ihr mit und seufzte leise. "Unser Direktor war bei uns zu Hause und hat ihm alles erzählt! Dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr in der Schule war und die Biologieklausur nicht mitgeschrieben habe. Tja und dann bin ich zur Tür rein und hab ihn, als er gefragt hat wie die Klausur gelaufen ist, direkt angelogen! Glaub mir, das kann mein Vater gar nicht leiden."

"Und was ist dann passiert," fragte Julia neugierig. "Warte mal! Euer Direktor war bei euch _zu Hause_?!"

Alex nickte schnell. "Ja! Frey und mein Vater kennen sich schon etwas länger, weil auch mein großer Cousin aus Pittsburgh für einige Zeit hier auf unsere Schule gegangen ist und bei uns gewohnt hat! Die zwei sind fast schon befreundet ..."

"Das ist nicht gut," meinte das Mädchen, griff wieder nach ihrer Camel, zog und legte die andere Hand dann auf den sauberen Tisch. "Also was ist dann passiert? Dein Vater ist ausgeflippt?"

_Das ... könnte man das so sagen? ... _"Ehm, Frey ist dann gegangen und er hat rumgebrüllt und mir Hausarrest erteilt!"

Sie war immer noch überrascht! "Und ihr seid heute trotzdem als Familie ausgegangen?"

"Eine Belohnung wegen guter Führung," klärte Alex sie auf und grinste leicht. Seinen Hintern spürte er immer noch! "Ich hab heute den ganzen Tag mit ihm für die Bioklausur gelernt, die ich ja nachschreiben muss und mit meinem Vater zu lernen, ist wirklich nicht das Entspannteste, was man machen kann. Gott sei Dank hab ich mich nicht ganz so dumm angestellt. Das hat er mir angerechnet! Und jetzt bin ich hier und darf mit dir reden!"

Julia lächelte wieder. "Das ist doch gut!"

Schnell nahm sie wieder die Camel auf, steckte sie zwischen die leicht roten Lippen und zog gierig, bevor sie die Kippe dann auf den Aschenbecher zurück legte. Sie verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und sah Alex in die Augen.

"Willst du was trinken," fragte sie leise.

Er starrte sie an. "Nein, ich darf nicht, weil ich unter 21 bin."

"Vorhin hast du doch auch ein Bier getrunken, das hab ich gesehen!"

Alex seufzte leise. "Ja, aber da war mein Vater noch dabei, Julia ... Hier in New York oder besser in Woodside ist es so, dass du eigentlich nur Alkohol bekommst, wenn du erwachsen ist. In dieser Bar und auch in ein paar anderen Kneipen dürfen Jugendliche nur Alkohol trinken, wenn ein Erwachsener dabei ist! Und mein Vater ist jetzt weg! Außerdem hat er mir Alkohol untersagt, bevor er mit Mac gegangen ist."

"Was für ein Spielverderber," erwiderte sie lustlos. "Und wenn ich dir was hole? Auf was hättest du denn Lust?"

"Julia, du bist auch noch keine 21," erinnerte er sie grinsend.

Sie beugte sich ganz zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte leise. "Nein, aber ich hab einen gefälschten Ausweis für solche Notfälle! Hier!"

_Einen gefälschten- ...? Was?!_ Bevor Alex noch etwas sagen konnte, steckte sie wieder die Hand ihn ihre Umhängetasche und zog ihre Geldbörse heraus. Eine Sekunde später, hielt sie Alex einen Ausweis - eine Chipkarte - unter die Augen! Ihr Bild, ihre Daten und sie war um ein Jahr gealtert! Die Fälschung sah wirklich perfekt aus. Ihr Gegenüber machte große Augen und nahm die Karte an sich. Interessiert sah er auf die Daten, drehte ihn einmal herum und schob ihn Julia dann wieder über die glatte Tischplatte zurück.

"Wie ... wie bist du denn an den gekommen? Ich meine, du wohnst doch erst eine Woche hier?"

Walker lächelte breit. "Ich kenne hier die richtigen Leute, Alex! Also was willst du trinken? Ich lad dich ein!"

Seufzend stützte er den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und kratzte sich am Kopf. _Dad bringt mich um ... Aber wie soll er das herausfinden?_ Kurz sah er sich in der Kneipe um und lächelte Julia schließlich an.

"Ich nehm ein Bier!"

"Gut, ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Julia stand auf, nahm den Ausweis zwischen die Finger, steckte ihn aber wieder in ihre Brieftasche und ging damit zu der Bar hinüber, wo Chester wieder über das blanke Holz wischte. Alex beobachtete sie von seinem Platz aus, sah dann allerdings weg und auf seine Armbanduhr. Eine Stunde hatte er noch Zeit, dann musste er los!

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Julia zurück zu ihrem Tisch - in den Händen zwei Gläser Fosters! Lächelnd ließ sie sich gegenüber Alex auf den Stuhl sinken, stellte ihm ein Glas vor die Nase und steckte ihre Geldbörse wieder weg und in die Tasche zurück. Alex hatte bereits vermutet, dass der Barkeeper ihn gesehen hätte und so den Verdacht hatte, dass das zweite Bier für ihn bestimmt war, aber rund um die Theke war es so voll, dass Chester zu viele Bestellungen annehmen musste und nicht darauf geachtet hatte.

Julia und Alex tranken, sie rauchte noch eine Camel und überlegten gemeinsam, was sie nächste Woche unternehmen konnten. Später verließen sie die Kneipe durch den Hintereingang neben den Toilletten und spazierten durch die mondhelle Nacht von Woodside ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Herby das Skelett, lol ... Ich kann mir total gut vorstellen, wie Stephen früher, als die Jungs noch kleiner waren, die mit dem Ding erschreckt hat :D Wo nur der Finger hin ist? Egal, Herby hat es überlebt - sozusagen! Das Lernen hat ja ganz gut geklappt oder? Mal sehen wie das weiter geht mit Alex und Schule! Julia ist ja jetzt wieder voll präsent bei Alex und er hat sich wieder einlullen lassen! Schauen wir mal wie diese Beziehung, die ja eigentlich keine ist, weiter geht und wie Stephen das noch finden wird. ... Viel Spass weiterhin! Eure Vanessa


	9. Kein Grund zur Panik!

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine mm slash Sexszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte weiter unten nicht weiterlesen. Danke!

* * *

Am nächsten Montag war wieder ein normaler Schultag! Gegen elf Uhr stützte Alex sich mit dem Ellbogen auf den Tisch und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers in den sonnigen Himmel hinaus. _Physik_ interessierte ihn gerade nicht wirklich. Er dachte an Samstag Abend zurück.

Nachdem Julia und er die Kneipe verlassen hatten, waren sie einfach so durch die Stadt geschlendert - ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel! In einer wenig beleuchteten Gasse, war Julia dann an eine Ziegelmauer getreten und hatte in ihrer Tasche herumgewühlt. Erst hatte Alex geglaubt, sie wollte sich noch eine _Camel_ anzünden, doch sie kramte eine weiße Packung hervor und eine kleine Wasserflasche.

Schnell war die Pille in ihrem Mund verschwunden. Er hatte natürlich gefragt, was das wäre und Julia sagte ihm, es sei gegen Kopfschmerzen. Alex hatte ihr geglaubt! Warum auch nicht? Doch die Tatsache, dass sie diese weiße Tablette unmittelbar nach einem Glas Alkohol geschluckt hatte, machte ihn schon etwas mißtrauisch und besorgt zugleich.

_Wie Ibu Profen sahen die Dinger nicht aus ... So viel Ahnung davon, hab ich allerdings auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht waren es andere Kopfschmerztabletten? Welche, die Dad nicht in seiner Praxis hat, sondern die es nur im Krankenhaus oder der Apotheke gibt? ..._

Er hatte sich den komplizierten Namen nicht merken können und es dann dabei belassen! Julia war immerhin schon 20 Jahre alt und musste wissen, was sie da tat oder ... einnahm.

Seufzend sah er auf seinen Tisch und spielte an dem Kugelschreiber herum. Richtig auf den Unterricht achten und zu hören, wollte der Junge immer noch nicht - zu sehr war die Erinnerung von vorgestern Abend noch präsent und in seinem Kopf!

Alex grinste. War das wirklich geschehen? Sie waren weiter gelaufen, immer an der Strasse entlang und waren dann in eine nicht sehr belebte Seitenstrasse abgebogen. Dort hatte Julia dann sanft seine Hand genommen. Er hatte sie angesehen. Etwas verschüchtert, aber höchst interessiert! Und dann ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Bordstein war sie stehen geblieben und hatte ihn angelächelt. _Wow!_

Und dann war es passiert! Vorsichtig war sie einen Schritt nach vorn und auf ihn zu getreten und hatte sich dann zu ihm hinüber gebeugt. Ganz sanft war der Kuss gewesen, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Ihre Lippen waren so weich gewesen ...

"Mr. Connors?"

Als die Stimme von Direktor Frey etwas lauter wurde, blickte Alex sofort wieder nach vorn und auf die Tafel, an der jetzt einige Formeln geschrieben waren und er versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

"Ja," fragte David als Erster.

Frey schüttelte den Kopf. "Der _andere_ Connors!"

Alex öffnete den Mund. "Ja, Sir?"

Und Direktor Frey musterte ihn mißbilligend von seinem Tisch aus, an dem er stand und mit der Kreide in seiner Hand herumspielte. Die gesamte Klasse war still und schien ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit genau auf Alex zu richten.

Der Junge wurde nervös und Frey richtete wieder das Wort an ihn. "Alex? Hast du mir die letzten 15 Minuten zugehört und alles mitgeschrieben? Oder war die Natur da draußen vielleicht interessanter und aufregender als mein lahmer Physikunterricht?"

_Oh Scheisse ... _Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "N-n-nein, Sir! Ich- ... ich hab mitgeschrieben!"

Dicht neben ihm verdrehte David die Augen und seufzte leise. _Nein, hast du nicht, Alex! Über die Hälfte fehlt noch und Frey wird dir einen Tadel schreiben, wenn nicht-_

Es klingelte! Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch den Physikkurs und alle Schülter klappten ihre Blöcke und Bücher zu. David stieß seinem Bruder einen Ellbogen in die Seite und grinste ihn an, während Alex ebenfalls seine Sachen für die nächste Stunde zusammen packte und dann auf stand. Stühle wurden gerückt und das Gequatsche ging los. Direktor Frey räumte seinen Tisch auf, steckte die Bücher und andere Unterlagen in seine Aktentasche und nahm seine Schlüssel hoch.

Schnell rückte er noch mal seine Krawatte zu recht, bevor er seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch rückte und sich dann die Tasche unter den Arm klemmte. Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum, der sich zügig leerte. Als sein Blick an der Klassenzimmertür angelangt war, musterte er Alex kurz und öffnete dann doch den Mund.

"Alexander?"

_Oh, nein!_ Alex blieb stehen, während David an ihm vorbei trat und den Raum verließ um gemeinsam mit Jason auf dem Flur auf ihn zu warten. Der Angesprochene sah zurück und Frey kam langsam auf ihn zu.

"Sir," fragte Alex zaghaft, während er seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken hin- und herschob.

"Muss ich deinem Vater noch mal einen Besuch abstatten," fragte der Direktor leise, aber ernst. "Vielleicht sogar auf der Arbeit?"

"Was? Wieso?!"

"Ich denke, du weisst, _wieso_," sagte der Erwachsene und seufzte kaum hörbar. "Alex? Sehr lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit, okay? Du warst mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders, obwohl du auf den Unterricht achten sollst. Hast du die Dinge wirklich mitgeschrieben, die ich diktiert und an die Tafel geschrieben habe?"

"Ja, hab ich!"

"Darf ich es sehen?"

Alex sah Frey kurz an, doch merkte sehr schnell, dass er keine Chance hatte, sich herauszuwinden und ihm sein Heft zu verweigern. Also stellte er seinen Rucksack auf den nächstbesten Tisch, öffnete ihn langsam und nahm sein Physikheft heraus, was er aufschlug. Der Direktor kam etwas näher, legte seine Tasche ebenfalls auf den Tisch und nahm das Heft zwischen die Finger, während er sich zur Tafel umdrehte und dort die Sätze, Formeln und Worte ablas und mit Alex' mageren Aufzeichnungen verglich.

Als Stephen Frey nach wenigen Sekunden durch war, seufzte er laut und musterte Alex mit einem tadelnden Blick. "Alex? Du hast nicht mal die Hälfte mitgeschrieben! Was ist denn da draußen so Großartiges passiert, was viel interessanter war als Formeln? Hm?"

Sein Gegenüber schwieg!

"Gut," sagte der Direktor dann leise. "Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt an deinen Platz zurück setzt und den kompletten Rest, der dir fehlt, sauber abschreibst, in Ordnung Alex? Und zwar jetzt in der großen Pause! Verstanden? ... Ich muss mal telefonieren! Wenn du fertig bist, bring mir alles in mein Büro, damit ich die Abschrift überprüfen kann!"

Alex machte große Augen. Jetzt war doch Pause? ..._ Moment! Er muss telefonieren? ... Ah!_ "Sir, ich- ... Direktor Frey, hören sie bitte! Es tut mir leid, ich passe auf und-"

Frey griff nach seiner Aktentasche, nahm sie an sich und hob einen Finger, mit dem er dann auf den Stuhl zeigte. "Alexander? Setz dich hin und schreib!"

Er verließ den Kursraum!

Alex wurde blass und starrte ihm noch hinterher, bevor er sich umsah und einmal über seine Stirn strich. Sein Blick wurde panisch! _Der will doch jetzt nicht wirklich Dad anrufen, oder? So ein Mist! ... _Er schluckte schwer und suchte dann mit seinem Rucksack und dem Heft seinen Platz auf. Dort ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus einer Tasche, öffnete das Physikheft und begann zu schreiben.

Alex konzentrierte sich jetzt etwas mehr und versuchte sich zu beeilen, damit er noch etwas von der großen Pause hatte. Im Moment hatte er nur noch Stress! Stress in der Schule und Stress zu Hause mit seinem Vater! Und wer war Schuld daran? Julia! Immer ging es nur um Julia Walker! Vielleicht war diese Freundschaft oder besser diese Beziehung, die sie jetzt miteinander führten, doch nicht so gut? Alex schrieb weiter und setzte einen Punkt! Leise seufzte er, sah wieder auf die grüne Tafel vor sich und hatte wieder einen sehr lebendigen Flashback! Augen. Eine hübsche Nase. Lange, braune Haare und diese Lippen erst ...

Er grinste und glaubte fast Rot zu werden. _Der Kuss war schon irgendwie heiß ... _

Als Alex kurz vor Ablauf der großen Pause mit dem Abschreiben fertig war, steckte er alles in seinen Rucksack und verließ sauer den Kursraum. Der Flur war fast menschenleer. Die Schüler tummelten sich auf den zwei Schulhöfen und unten in der großen Eingangshalle, wo die Snack- und Getränkeautomaten standen und natürlich äußerst beliebt waren.

Zügig ging er die Treppen hinunter und erreichte die Lobby! Dort stieß er auf seine Brüder, die auf einer Bank hockten und wie es aussah auf ihn gewartet hatten. Alex blieb vor ihnen stehen und wedelte mit seinem Physikheft herum.

"Ich geh mal zu Frey und zeig ihm die Abschrift," sagte er leise. "Bin gleich wieder da!"

"M-meinst du, er ruft wirklich Dad an," fragte David argwöhnisch. Er ließ sein Sandwich in der Hand sinken und sah seinen großen Bruder bedauernd an. "Ich meine, das tut er doch nicht, o-oder?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, David. Ich hoffe nicht ..."

_Vielleicht tut er es doch ... Er war immerhin letzte Woche schon mal bei uns zu Hause!_

Seine Brüder sahen ihm nach, als er sich schließlich auf den Weg in das Sekretariat und zu Frey's Büro machte, um ihm die Abschrift zu zeigen und sich wahrscheinlich noch einen Anpfiff wegen seiner mangelnden Konzentration und Nichtmitarbeit im Unterricht abzuholen. Er spazierte durch die Glastüren, erreichte die Sekretärin, Jasmin, die hinter ihrem Computer sass und eifrig tippte und ihn lächelnd durchwinkte. Scheinbar hatte der Direktor ihr bereits gesagt, dass Alex hier auftauchen würde und etwas vorzeigen wollte. Er klopfte an die dicke Bürotür und wurde kurze Zeit später hereingebeten.

Frey sass hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las in einigen Unterlagen. Einen Stift in der einen und eine Tasse Kaffee in der anderen Hand, konzentrierte er sich auf die Bögen Papier vor sich und sah dann Alex an, der die Tür hinter sich zu drückte.

"Alex, komm her," rief der Direktor der High School leise und lächelte leicht.

Langsam setzte der Junge sich in Bewegung und blieb vor dem großen Holztisch stehen, auf dem sich etliche Bögen Papier, Mappen, Stifte und andere Unterlagen türmten. Beinahe sah es so aus, als ob der Mann sich nicht zu Recht finden würde, doch Alex wusste, dass Frey auch aus jedem Chaos, was er selbst fabrizierte, wieder heraus fand.

Frey legte den Stift weg. "Bist du fertig?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

Er reichte ihm sein Heft und verschränkte immer noch etwas wütend die Arme vor seiner Brust. Frey konnte das Heft selbst an der richtigen Stelle aufschlagen oder? Der große Mann legte das Heft auf die vielen anderen Dinge auf seinem Tisch ab, blätterte und las dann still für sich die verschiedenen Formeln und Einträge durch. Das, was er vorher an die Tafel geschrieben hatte, hatte er noch im Kopf ...

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Frey Alex auch keinen Sitzplatz angeboten hatte, sondern ihn einfach vor seinem Tisch stehen ließ, war der Mann mit dem Heft fertig und schlug es wieder zu. Er reichte es dem Schüler über den Tisch und nickte knapp.

"Gut! Du hast alles notiert! ... Ich möchte, dass du beim nächsten Mal, ordentlich mitschreibst und dich nicht ablenken lässt, in Ordnung, Mr. Connors?"

In seinem Kopf verdrehte Alex die Augen, doch er nickte auch. "Ja, Sir!"

Frey entließ Alex dann, sagte ihm noch mal, er solle fleißig sein und sich anstrengen und widmete sich wieder seinem Papierkram, der heute scheinbar kein Ende nehmen wollte. Geknickt verließ sein Schüler das Büro, das Sekretariat und lief zügig, von der lauten Schulklingel getrieben, durch die Eingangshalle und erreichte seinen Englischkurs, noch bevor der zuständige Lehrer anwesend war. Hatte Frey jetzt seinen Dad angerufen und ihn verpetzt oder nicht?

* * *

Später nach der Schule betraten die Jungs gegen 14 Uhr wieder das Haus! Alex brachte seine Sachen nach oben und in sein Zimmer, während seine Brüder sofort in die Küche tigerten um nachzusehen, ob Stephen oder Mac ihnen etwas zu Essen vorbereitet hatten oder Reste vom Vortag übrig geblieben waren. Der Kühlschrank wurde aufgerissen, doch es waren keinerlei Reste zu sehen. Also stellte David einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd und legte zwei Packungen Spaghetti daneben.

Jason setzte sich auf einen der weißen Stühle und faltete die _New York Times_ auseinander, um den Sportteil zu lesen und David ging auf das Gäste-WC! Als das Nudelwasser endlich kochte, warf Jason die zwei Packungen Spaghetti hinein, salzte das Wasser, gab einen kleinen Schuss Öl hinzu und wollte sich gerade wieder hinsetzen, als das Telefon im Wohnzimmer klingelte.

_Hat man hier denn niemals seine Ruhe ... _Taylor stolzierte durch die Lobby und ins Wohnzimmer und hob das Telefon von der Ladestation. Er meldete sich.

"Taylor?"

_"Hey, Jason,"_ sagte Stephen. _"Ich bin's Stephen!"_

"Hi," gab der Junge zurück und drehte sich um, damit er in die Lobby sehen konnte. "Wie läuft's auf der Arbeit?"

_"Viel zu tun, sehr viel ... Ist Alex auch schon da?"_

Jason machte fünf Schritte in die Lobby. "Ja, warte! Ist oben. ... ALEX?! DAD IST AM TELEFON!"

Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und dann waren Schritte auf dem oberen Flur zu hören. Alex kam die Wendeltreppe hinunter gelaufen, blieb dann auf der untersten Stufe stehen und sah Jason an, der das Telefon in der Hand und an sein rechtes Bein hielt, damit Stephen nichts mitbekommen konnte.

Alex blickte ihm nervös in die Augen und versuchte so herauszufinden, was sein Vater wollte, oder ob sogar Frey ihn auf der Arbeit wegen dem Vorfall in der Schule kontaktiert hatte. Keine Regung. Jason hielt ihm dann das Telefon hin, weil er auch nicht wollte, dass sein Stiefvater so lange in der Leitung warten musste und Alex griff nach dem Telefon.

Jason verschwand im Wohnzimmer und Alex meldete sch räuspernd. "Hey, Dad!"

_"Hi! Wieso hat das so lange gedauert,"_ wollte er sofort wissen.

Sein Sohn log. "Ich war auf dem Klo ... Was ist denn?"

Eine Sekunde war es still. _"Wie war die Schule heute?"_

_Frey hat's ihm gesteckt ... Oh, man!_

"Ehm," machte der Teenager unsicher und ging langsam zurück in die Küche, wo die Nudeln vor sich hin kochten. Er spazierte über die hellen Fliesen und blieb an dem Tisch stehen.

_"Hast du mich gehört, Alex oder ...?"_

Schlucken. "Ja, ja! Es war okay wie immer. Eh, Dad, wir kochen gerade und-"

Stephen seufzte schwer. _"Pass auf! Nur ganz kurz ... Frey hat vorhin angerufen!"_

_Fuck!_ "Ja?"

_"Er hat mir den Termin für die Bioklausur durchgegeben. Der ist diesen Mittwoch, okay? Also geh bitte nach dem Essen hoch in dein Zimmer und lern, bis ich nach Hause komme! Später guck ich mir das noch mal an und wenn du dann noch Fragen hast, werden wir die zusammen besprechen."_

_Okay, es geht doch um was anderes ..._ Alex nickte erleichtert, überlegte kurz und dachte dann an seine Verabredung mit Julia, die er eigentlich in zwei Stunden treffen wollte. Sie hatten überlegt in den nahe gelegenen _Doughboy Park_ zu gehen, ein Eis zu essen und zu quatschen. Jetzt schien dieses Vorhaben leider in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein.

"Dad, ich hatte mich mit Julia verabredet und wir wollten in den Park," brachte er seine Pläne vor. Lernen für eine Biologieklausur war _nicht_ mit eingeplant! "K-können wir nicht heute Abend lernen und Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag, o-oder?"

Der ältere Connors seufzte genervt. _"Nein! Du lernst konzentriert in deinem Zimmer, ohne Ablenkung deiner Geschwister und zwar Heute und Morgen! Wie ich dir schon oft gesagt habe, ist Julia nur nebensächlich und die Schule geht vor! Okay?"_

"Aber, Dad," beharrte sein Sohn immer noch auf sein Recht. "Wir haben doch gestern und am Samstag gelernt! Das ganze Wochenende un-"

_"Alex,"_ sagte Stephen über das Telefon. _"Ich möchte, dass diese Klausur am Mittwoch klappt und nicht in den Sand gesetzt wird. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"_

Alex blieb stumm. Am Telefon war es Gott sei Dank etwas einfacher, seinem Dad zu widersprechen und gegen ihn zu rebellieren, als wenn Stephen ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber sitzen würde.

Stephen seufzte. _"Alex, bist du noch da?"_

Jetzt rollte sein Sohn mit den Augen, was auch am Telefon viel einfacher war! "Ja, ich bin noch da ..."

_"Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe,"_ fragte der Arzt ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Alex ging langsam in der kleinen Küche auf und ab und dachte wieder an Julia. Er würde sie so gerne sehen! Sie berühren und mit ihr zusammen sein. Gerade jetzt nach ihrem ersten Kuss. Er wollte ihr nicht absagen! Mit den Augen beobachtete er den Garten und die Vögel, die auf dem großen Apfelbaum in den Ästen hockten und laut zwitscherten. Obwohl er das Telefon in der Hand hielt, vergaß er seinen Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung völlig.

_"Alex, muss ich nach Hause kommen und dir diese Anweisung noch einmal persönlich geben?!"_

Abrupt wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und lehnte sich mit dem Po an die schwarze Anrichte und den Schrank. Neben ihm kochten die Spaghetti vor sich hin. Er schluckte schwer. Hatte er ihn jetzt wirklich so lange warten lassen? _Scheisse ... _Schnell spähte er in die helle Lobby, doch es war keiner seiner Geschwister zu sehen.

"Nein, Dad ... Ich- ich hab dich verstanden. Ich bleibe hier und lerne, wenn du das willst."

Ein paar Sekunden war Stephen still. _"Ja, das will ich! Warte kurz."_

Alex hörte, wie Stephen das Telefon vom Ohr nahm und weg hielt. Jemand war in sein Büro gekommen und sprach jetzt mit ihm.

_"Ja, gut, Schwester, ich bin sofort da,"_ sagte der Chefarzt leise und Alex hörte Papier rascheln. _"Alex?"_

Seufzen. "Ja?"

"Ich muss zu einem Notfall, okay? Hier ist der Teufel los! Ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht pünktlich zu Hause sein, also sag David und Jason bitte Bescheid, ja? Und lern bitte! Das ist wichtig, Großer!"

Alex rollte mit den Augen und verkniff sich ein genervtes Seufzen. "Ja, Sir! Mach ich."

_"Gut, dann bis später,"_ verabschiedete sich Connors und legte dann schnell auf, um sich um den Notfall zu kümmern, der reingekommen war.

Sein Sohn seufzte niedergeschlagen und verzog genervt das Gesicht. Er starrte auf das schwarze Mobilteil in seiner Hand. Sollte er Julia jetzt wirklich absagen? Aber, wenn sein Dad erst spät wieder zurück war, würde er doch gar nicht merken, wenn Alex aus ging, oder? Er könnte rechtzeitig wieder hier sein. Die heutige Schicht von Stephen ging regulär bis sieben und gegen halb acht wäre er normalerweise hier!

Er seufzte, ließ das Telefon sinken und spazierte langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er das Telefon auf die Ladestation setzte. Erstmal würde er essen und dann überlegen, ob er wirklich eine Tracht Prügel riskieren sollte, um Julia zu treffen. Andererseits könnte er sie doch auch hier her nach Hause einladen und sie könnte ihm beim Lernen helfen oder?

_Wahrscheinlich ist das aber nicht das konzentrierte Lernen, was Dad meint ..._

Später saßen die Jungs am Küchentisch und rollten sich ihre Nudeln mit Tomatensoße auf die Gabel. Pepsi und Mineralwasser stand auf einer Seite, eine Flasche Limonade auf der anderen Seite. Sie sprachen über den Unterricht und schließlich über Julia, die ja mittlerweile eine größere Rolle in Alex' Leben spielte.

David kaute und sah dann seinen Bruder an. "Wie ist das denn jetzt? Ich meine, Julia und du? Seid ihr zwei jetzt ein _Paar_ oder was?"

Während Jason breit grinste und nach seinem Glas Pepsi griff, rollte Alex mit den Augen und antwortete schmunzelnd.

"Ich glaub schon," mutmaßte er. "Ich meine, wir haben uns geküsst und-"

"Wie," fragte David überrascht. Von dieser _Kleinigkeit_ hörte er jetzt zum ersten Mal. "Ihr habt euch geküsst? Du _sie_ oder?"

Alex lächelte jetzt und steckte seine Gabel wieder in den Nudelberg auf seinem Teller. "Eh, sie hat _mich_ geküsst."

"Wow," lachte David laut los, reckte sich ein Stück über den Tisch und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "In der Bar, als wir schon weg waren oder wann? Jetzt rück schon mit der Sprache raus und lass uns nicht doof sterben, Alex! Wenn ich dein Trauzeuge werden soll, dann will ich vorher ein paar Einzelheiten wissen, ja!"

_Trauzeuge? Was?!_ Der ältere Connors rollte mit den Augen, kaute und schluckte dann. "Dave! Hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Wir haben uns nur geküsst, das ist Alles! Niemand heiratet hier!"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Jason lautstark ein. "Aber ihr seid in einer Beziehung, oder?"

"Ihr seid doch nur neidisch!"

"Was wollte Stephen eigentlich von dir," fragte Jason und wechselte das Thema. Er merkte, dass Alex nicht über seine Beziehung mit Julia sprechen wollte und er wollte das dann doch akzeptieren und keinen Streit provozieren.

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass Frey angerufen hat und dass ich am Mittwoch die Klausur nachschreiben muss!"

David legte die Gabel und den Löffel auf den Teller. Dann verschränkte er die Arme auf dem Tisch.

"Also, falls du Hilfe beim Lernen brauchst dann helf ich dir! Ich weiss ja, was dran kommt!"

"Nein, danke," gab sein Bruder zurück und seufzte leise. "Ich hab die Anweisung nur mit Dad zu lernen, weil ich ja sonst einen Vorteil hätte. ... Und das wär ja unfair, oder? Scheisse! Ich weiss echt nicht, ob ich das hinkriege! Wenn ich die Arbeit versaue, dann krieg ich richtig Stress mit ihm. Das hat er mir schon prophezeit!"

"Oh, oh," machte David leise. Dann wurde er ernst. "Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, Bruder, aber ... seit Julia aufgetaucht ist, ehm, bist du irgendwie total abgelenkt von Allem! Ich meine, wir machen fast gar nichts mehr zusammen und du kriegst nichts mehr auf die Reihe! Ich weiss, ich kling jetzt bestimmt wie Dad, aber-"

"Ja, das tust du," zischte Alex wütend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf David, der ihm gegenüber saß. "Also halt die Klappe oder ich knall dir eine!"

David hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut, Alex! Keine Aufregung, okay?"

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich die Jungs beim Essen angeschwiegen hatten, hatte sich Alex wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dann gingen Jason und David nach oben um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Alex verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er wollte sich etwas ablenken, obwohl Stephen ihm eine klare Anweisung zum Lernen erteilt hatte.

Also zappte er munter durch die Kanäle, blieb wenige Sekunden bei _Fox_ hängen und schaltete dann wieder um, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Genervt warf er die Fernbedienung neben sich auf das weiche Polster des Sofas und ging in die Lobby, wo er durch das kleine Fenster spähte, um zu sehen wer ihn jetzt gerade stören musste!

_Julia?_ Alex zog grinsend die Tür auf. Julia stand lächelnd vor ihm auf der Veranda und hielt ihre Handtasche fest. Sie trug eine schwarze Jeans, Turnschuhe und einen beigen Pullover! Doch Alex war es egal, was sie trug, denn sie sah für ihn in allen Klamotten umwerfend aus.

"Hi," grüßte sie ihn. "Ich dachte, ich komme einfach mal rüber und sag _Hallo_!"

_Und ich, Idiot hab keine Zeit ... _"Hallo!"

Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. "Willst du mich nicht reinlassen oder bist du nicht allein?"

"Doch, doch! K-komm rein!"

Er trat zurück und Julia ging strahlend an ihm vorbei in die Lobby. Etwas geknickt drückte Alex die Tür hinter ihr wieder zu und drehte sich um. Sie war schon einen Schritt weiter gehuscht, hielt ihre Tasche locker mit nur zwei Fingern an dem Riemen fest, so dass sie fast auf dem Boden hing und sah sich interessiert in dem fremden Haus um. Sie warf einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer.

"Ihr habt ein schönes Haus," sagte Julia und zupfte sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Jetzt sah sie wieder Alex an, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war. "Unseres ist viel kleiner und irgendwie alt und eng! Ich mag es nicht besonders."

"Na ja," erwiderte Alex grinsend und zuckte die Schultern. "Unseres ist auch nicht riesig! Schon gar nicht für fünf Personen! Der größte Raum ist das Wohnzimmer!"

"Ja, das seh ich," sagte das Mädchen und machte einen Schritt die Treppe hinunter in den nächsten Raum. "Bist du alleine?"

"Meine Brüder sind hier! Dad und Mac sind arbeiten!"

Julia sah sich interessiert und neugierig um. Der Fernseher lief noch. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte die weiße Schiebetür mit Milchglas, die auf der rechten Seite war. Verschlossen. Schnell warf sie Alex wieder einen fragenden Blick zu. "Was ist da drin?"

Connors kam hinter ihr her. "Die Praxis meines Vaters! Der Raum, in dem ich am allerwenigsten sein will!"

Er lachte leise und nahm Julia dann an der Hand. Schnell zog er sie zu sich. Sie tänzelte so ruckartig auf ihn zu, so dass ihre Tasche durchgerüttelt wurde und prompt auf den Boden neben das Sofa fiel.

"Oh warte," entschuldigte sich der Teenager sofort.

Er wollte sich bücken, um sie aufzuheben, doch Julia war schneller und krallte sich die Handtasche wieder unter den Arm, so als ob sie Diamanten oder andere Edelsteine darin versteckt hatte.

Sie erhob sich wieder. "Schon okay! ... Kann ich ein bißchen bleiben oder hast du zu tun?"

"ER MUSS LERNEN," erklang plötzlich eine laute Stimme von der Treppe aus.

Erschrocken starrten sich Julia und Alex an und warfen dann einen Blick durch die Lobby. Mitten auf der Treppe standen Jason und David und grinsten dämlich vor sich hin. Wie lange standen sie schon da und beobachteten sie? Alex seufzte tief, schüttelte den Kopf und zog Julia dann sanft durch das Wohnzimmer und wieder in die Lobby zurück. Dort warf er seinem jüngeren Bruder einen tödlichen Blick zu, der herum gebrüllt hatte und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gast.

"Eh, tut mir leid, Julia. Aber irgendwie hat mein Bruder Recht! Ich muss für Mittwoch lernen und sollte die Nerven unseres Vaters nicht überstrapazieren, weisst du?"

_Meinem Hintern würde das ganz bestimmt nicht gut tun ..._

Julia legte den Kopf schief. "Er ist doch nicht da?"

"Nein, aber er kommt bald wieder und wenn Alex dann nicht in seinem Zimmer an den Büchern sitzt, dann-"

Alex' Kopf fuhr herum! "Halt die Klappe, Jason! Kümmer dich um deine Sachen und jetzt zieht Leine!"

"Wir wollen dich nur warnen," sagte jetzt David, zuckte die Schultern und ging dann mit seinem Halbbruder wieder die Stufen hinauf in den oberen Flur zurück.

Als Alex sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, lächelte er leicht. Julia streckte die freie Hand aus fasste dann Alex am Kopf und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Es kam Alex wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sie endlich von ihm abließ und ihre Handtasche an dem Reißverschluß zumachte.

"Dann geh ich jetzt wohl doch besser, wenn du keine Zeit hast ..."

Jetzt war er noch mehr geknickt als vor fünf Minuten, doch der Kuss gerade war ... "Eh, ich ... Es tut mir wirklich leid, Julia! Ich muss für die blöde Klausur pauken und ich denke, mein Dad wird mich heute Abend bestimmt noch abfragen, um zu sehen, was ich heute getan habe. Und wenn er dann nicht voll und ganz zu frieden ist, dann ..."

Sie nahm seine Hand. "Ist schon okay, Alex! Wir sehen uns einfach nach Mittwoch wieder, wenn du die Klausur hinter dir hast. Abgemacht?"

"Ja," seufzte er. "Danke für dein Verständnis."

Er brachte sie zur Tür und öffnete. Julia klammerte sich wieder an ihre Tasche, reckte den Kopf nach vorn und küsste ihn noch mal zum Abschied. Dann trat sie die paar Holzstufen der Veranda hinunter und lief langsam über den Weg bis auf den breiten Bürgersteig, wo sie sich dann rechts hielt, um nach Hause zu gehen.

"Du kannst die Tür wieder zu machen, Alter! Sie ist weg!"

Wütend knallte Alex die Eingangstür zu, wirbelte herum und rannte die Treppen hinauf um seinem Halbbruder eine zu verpassen, die er seiner Meinung nach, langsam mal verdient hatte! Als er oben angekommen war, verwarf Alex jedoch diesen Gedanken schnell wieder und verzog sich in sein Zimmer. Noch mehr Ärger mit seinem Vater durfte sich der Teenager wirklich nicht leisten.

* * *

Am späten Abend gegen halb neun traf Dr. Connors endlich auch zu Hause ein! Die Schicht war enorm stressig geworden und Stephen musste zwei Operationen durchführen, die nicht wirklich geplant gewesen waren und so eher als _Not-OP_ zu deklarieren waren. Um halb neun zog er seinen Schlüssel von der Haustür ab, drückte sie mit der freien Hand zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen das weiße Holz, während er versuchte, langsam ein- und auszuatmen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden ging er zu dem Sekretär hinüber, legte die Schlüssel auf die glatte Oberfläche und sah sofort, dass Mac noch nicht wieder da war. Also würde er sich alleine etwas zu Essen vorbereiten, denn die Kinder warteten eigentlich nicht auf ihn, wenn er so spät nach Hause kam.

Er warf einen Blick nach oben die Treppe hinauf. "ICH BIN DA!"

Keine Antwort! _Okay ... _Mit hängenden Schultern stellte Stephen seinen Arztkoffer in der Lobby ab, sah kurz auf die drei Paar Turnschuhe, die dort standen und war erleichtert, dass selbst Alex zu dieser Uhrzeit zu Hause war. _Hoffentlich hat er auch gelernt ... _Er legte sein Handy neben die Schlüssel, zog sich dann die Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Gaderobe. Seine Schuhe ließ er noch an. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Lobby und hinüber in die Küche, schaltete das Licht ein, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Wasser hervor.

Da es nur noch ein Rest war, trank Stephen ausnahmsweise mal direkt aus der Glasflasche, schraubte sie danach wieder ordentlich zu und stelle sie auf den Tisch. Sein Jacket landete über der Stuhllehne! Der nächste skeptische Blick galt wieder dem Inhalt des Kühlschranks! Der Blattsalat war zu einer Hälfte geschrumpft und auch das Toastbrot war angebrochen, was hieß, dass sich die Jungs zum Abendessen ein Brot gemacht hatten. Stephen belegte sich ebenfalls ein Sandwich mit Tomaten, Käse, Salat, Majonaise und Schinken, setzte sich dann mit einer neuen Flasche Wasser und einem Glas an den Küchentisch und begann in aller Ruhe zu essen.

Nach einer Weile kam sein Ältester die Treppe hinunter und steuerte das Wohnzimmer an, doch als er seinen Vater in der Küche sitzen sah, machte er kehrt und kam auf Stephen zu. Alex blieb in der Tür stehen und grinste leicht.

"Das gab es bei uns vorhin auch!"

Stephen kaute und schluckte, bevor er seinen Sohn an sah. Er legte das Sandwich auf den Teller zurück, griff nach dem kalten Glas Wasser, trank, stellte es wieder ab.

"Warst du fleißig, Alex," fragte er gezielt.

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue hoch in die Stirn. "Den ganzen Tag?"

Alex hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest. Irgendwie hatte er Angst, sonst umzufallen ... Schnell sah er zur Seite, überlegte ob er Julia's außerplanmäßigen Besuch erwähnen sollte oder nicht! Zwar war es nur ein kurzer Besuch gewesen und danach hatte er auch angefangen zu lernen, aber irgendwie glaubte Alex, dass Stephen ihm das trotzdem übel nehmen würde. Die Anweisung heute Nachmittag am Telefon war klar gewesen: Lernen und nicht aus gehen! Den ganzen Tag lernen, damit die Klausur Übermorgen kein Reinfall und die Versetzung nicht gefährdet wird!

Alex öffnete den Mund, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Dad zuwandte. "Ja, Dad! Ich hab kurz fern gesehen, aber das war alles!"

"Gut, ich glaub dir das," gab der Arzt zurück und nahm wieder sein Sandwich zwischen die Finger. "Dann geh bitte nach oben, hol deine Sachen und ich stell dir noch mal ein paar Testfragen, okay?"

_Oh, man ... _Alex versuchte ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, nickte stattdessen und drehte sich um. "Ja!"

Stephen sah ihm nach und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Abendessen und dem Wasser. Eigentlich hatte er mehr Lust auf ein kaltes Bier, aber die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon seit zwei Stunden quälten, waren schlimmer geworden und so war Alkohol erstmal Tabu! Zwischendurch rief Mac auf seinem Handy an, sagte ihm, dass er jetzt von dem Bürogebäude des CSI losgefahren war und vermutlich in 20 Minuten zu Hause wär - falls es keinen Stau geben würde!

"Okay, dann bis gleich, Mac," sagte Stephen liebevoll in das Telefon, während er in der Lobby kurz auf und ab ging. "Ich liebe dich!"

_"Ich dich auch,"_ gab Taylor zurück. _"Bye!"_

"Bye, Schatz!"

Er legte sein Handy wieder auf den Sekretär und sah dann Jason entgegen, der herunter eilte, ihm kurz zunickte und sich dann wie beiläufig die Schuhe an zog. Connors beobachtete ihn einen Moment und tippte ihm dann auf die Schulter, während Jason mit dem zweiten Turnschuh kämpfte.

"Ja," fragte Jason verwirrt und drehte sich um. Den Schuh hatte er nur halb an ...

"Wohin willst du jetzt noch," fragte der Arzt der Unfallchirurgie überrascht zurück. "Es ist schon spät!"

Der Sohn des Cops sah seinen Stiefvater an und zuckte die Schultern. "Stephen, ich will nur kurz rüber zu Michael, okay? Wir haben uns heute in der Schule irgendwie verpasst und er will mit mir noch was bequatschen."

Jason bückte sich und schnürte den Turnschuh endlich zu, als Alex mit seinem Biologiebuch und dem Heft in der Hand die Treppe hinunter kam. Er stoppte auf einer der unteren Stufen und musterte seinen Stiefbruder überrascht.

"Wo willst du denn noch hin?"

Jason musterte Alex. "Das geht dich ja wohl nichts an, oder?"

Und obwohl sein Vater nur zwei Meter entfernt war, machte Alex jetzt sauer einige Schritte vorwärts und baute sich wütend vor Jason auf, der nach seiner Jacke greifen wollte.

"Warum darf _er_ bitte so spät noch weg?!"

Langsam wurde auch Jason wütend. "_Ich_ hab ja wohl keine Schule geschwänzt, oder Alex?!"

"Halt die Fres-"

"Alex," warnte der Erwachsene jetzt laut. "Hör bitte auf! Ich bin müde und ich hab Kopfschmerzen, in Ordnung? Und ich hab keine Lust auf irgendeine Diskussion mit euch! Und jetzt ist Ruhe! Verstanden?"

Die beiden Teenager sahen sich wütend in die Augen, aber verstummten sofort. Stephen warf seinem Stiefsohn einen Blick zu.

"Du kannst gehen, Jay, aber sei bitte um Punkt elf Uhr wieder hier! Dad ist auf dem Weg nach Hause und Morgen ist Schule, hm?"

"Ja, mach ich, danke," gab sein Gegenüber glücklich zurück, griff nach seinem Rucksack und seinen Schlüsseln und marschierte zur Tür - froh darüber für ganze zwei Stunden hier raus zu kommen und sich mit einem Freund zu treffen! Schnell sah er sich noch mal um. "Stephen? Wenn Dad gleich kommt und will, dass ich doch früher zurück komme, soll er mich anrufen, ja?"

Der Arzt lächelte leicht. _So was nenn ich vorbildlich ... _"Ich sag's ihm! Viel Spass und bis nachher! Punkt elf!"

Nachdem sein älterer Stiefbruder die Eingangstür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, marschierte Alex etwas eifersüchtig und beleidigt mit seinen Büchern in die Küche hinüber, knallte sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, wo er auf seinen Dad wartete, der noch mal in seine Praxis ging, um sich doch noch eine Kopfschmerztablette zu holen. Der kleine Vorrat in seinem Koffer war ihm ausgegangen.

Als Stephen mit einer Packung Ibu Profen in den Fingern wieder über die Türschwelle trat und die Schiebetür mit der freien Hand zu zog, überlegte er, ob es richtig gewesen war, Jason einfach so, ohne Absprache mit seinem Vater gehen zu lassen. Immerhin war es nicht mehr nachmittags, sondern später Abend! Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Das mussten die zwei Taylors später unter sich klären! Stephen drehte sich um, warf kurz noch mal einen Blick auf die Packung, ob er auch das richtige Medikament erwischt hatte und runzelte die Stirn.

Stephen ließ die Schachtel sinken und musterte das kleine, runde Etwas auf dem Parkettboden des Wohnzimmers prüfend. Nach ein paar Sekunden, hockte er sich hin, hob vorsichtig die weiße Tablette hoch und stand wieder auf.

_Was?! Wie kommt die denn bitte da hin?_

Noch mal betrachtete der Arzt die kleine Tablette, bevor er sich dann wieder seiner Praxis zuwandte und die Türen öffnete. Er schaltete das Licht ein, ging zu der Liege hinüber, wo die starken Deckenlampen, das meiste Licht hinwarfen und hielt das Medikament wieder vor seine Augen. Auf Anhieb wusste er nicht, welche Art von Tablette es war.

"DAD," rief Alex jetzt von der Küche aus. "KOMMST DU HEUTE NOCH?"

Seufzen. "JA! GLEICH!"

Hatte er die Pille irgendwie verloren oder ...? Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Stephen ging mit seinen Medikamenten immer sehr gewissenhaft und sorgsam um und ließ niemals einfach etwas herumliegen! Hatte vielleicht sein Ehemann sich irgendwann bedient und sie versehentlich fallen lassen? Lag sie heute Morgen schon hier, bevor er zur Arbeit gefahren war? Fragen, Fragen, Fragen ...

Sein Kopf pochte. Müde fuhr sich der Arzt durch das kurze Haar, drehte sich dann um, öffnete eine Schublade und nahm eine kleine, durchsichtige Tüte heraus - eine Art Beweismittelbeutel, so wie Mac sie auf der Arbeit benutzte - und warf die Pille nach einem letzten kritischen Blick hinein. Schnell drückte er die Nähte zusammen, stopfte das Tütchen in seine Hosentasche und wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass vielleicht eine seiner Söhne, oder Jason etwas damit zu tun hatten.

Er verließ seine Praxisräume wieder, schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Türen. Mit schnellen Schritten gelangte er durch die Lobby und zurück in die Küche, wo Alex mit dem aufgeschlagenen Biologiebuch und Heft auf ihn gewartet hatte. Stephen legte die Packung Ibu auf den Tisch, nahm sein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und setzte sich seinem Sohn gegenüber.

"Okay," sagte der Arzt geschafft. "Wo waren wir?"

Stephen schluckte die Tablette mit genügend Wasser hinunter und versuchte sich dann auf die Biologieklausur seines Sohnes zu konzentrieren und seinen merkwürdigen Fund erstmal zu verdrängen. Wenn Mac gleich kam, würde er seine Entdeckung mit ihm teilen und herausfinden, was sein Mann davon hielt. Vielleicht war die Pille ja doch von ihm? Wer weiss? Während Vater und Sohn noch ein paar Fragen durchgingen und sich herausstellte, dass Alex viele Dinge jetzt besser verstand als zuvor, kam Mac durch die Haustür!

"HI," rief der Cop fröhlich und zog seine Jacke aus, die er dann an den Gaderobenhaken hängte.

Zügig legte er seine Schlüssel und das Motorola Palm Trio Handy auf den Sekretär und schlenderte dann in die Küche, wo er seinen Ehemann bereits erblickt hatte.

Stephen sah ihm verliebt in die Augen. Mac kam näher, beugte sich dicht über ihn und drückte seine weichen Lippen auf Stephen's Mund, während er ihn sanft im Nacken hielt. Alex beobachtete seine beiden Väter lächelnd und spielte an seinem Kugelschreiber herum, während Mac seinen Vater noch mal küsste und Stephen dann etwas skeptisch guckte.

Der Arzt brach den Kuss sanft ab. "Äh? Was riech ich denn da, Schätzchen?"

Mac ließ ihn los und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Was meinst du?"

"Ich denke, du weisst, was ich meine, also tu nicht so," erwiderte Stephen mit großen Augen, griff dann nach vorn und packte seinen Mann an dem Kragen des weißen Hemdes. Etwas grob zog er ihn wieder zu sich und steckte dann seine Nase in das Hemd um einmal tief einzuatmen. Ja, der Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor. Sehr bekannt! Mac stank ja gerade zu nach Essen ...

"Was ...," brachte der Polizist hervor und versuchte Stephen mit der Hand wegzudrängen. "Lass das!"

Stephen sah ihm überrascht in die Augen. "Du warst auf dem Nach-Hause-Weg an der Fritten-Bude?! ... Ohne mich?! Was soll das?"

Verwundert sah Mac ihm in die Augen. "Ich hatte Hunger, okay Häschen? Und ich wusste, dass es hier heute Abend, wenn ich so spät nach Hause komme, sicher nichts Richtiges mehr gibt, außer-"

"Sandwich," beendete der Arzt den Satz finster und funkelte Mac sauer an.

Nicken. "Ja, ein Sandwich! Es tut mir leid, okay? Aber hätte ich dich vorher noch abgeholt, dann wäre ich noch später hier gewesen und ich bin eh schon müde! Okay? Wir holen das nach! Versprochen!"

"Wann?!"

"Eh, keine Ahnung," gab Mac zurück und lächelte leicht. "Wann du willst, hm? Und danach-"

Mac beugte sich wieder über Stephen, streichelte sanft sein Haar und küsste ihn dann auf den Hals, so dass der Arzt leise aufstöhnte und Mac auf seinen Schoß zog. Mac küsste ihn wieder. "Danach gehen wir schön lange und ausgiebig unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett, okay?"

Stephen leckte sich über die Lippen und drückte dann seinerseits Mac einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Das ... könnten wir auch jetzt, oder? Die Dusche ist frei!"

"Gute Idee, Häschen!"

Alex grinste auf seinem Stuhl vor sich hin. Natürlich war es für ihn schon normal, dass sein Vater und Mac so miteinander redeten und auch über Sex sprachen, wenn er und seine Geschwister dabei waren, aber es war ihm immer noch etwas unangenehm dabei zu sein.

"Dad," fragte er leise und sein Vater warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Dann sind wir hier fertig?"

Schulterzucken. "Ja! Du kannst dir ja alles noch mal durchlesen und Morgen machen wir dann die _Generalprobe_, okay?"

"Gut!"

Schnell sammelte Alex sein Unterrichtsmaterial wieder zusammen und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer, wo er für heute Abend wahrscheinlich noch am Meisten Ruhe finden würde. In der Küche erhob sich Mac von den Beinen seines Partners, fasste ihn zärtlich an der Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Lobby und dann die Treppe hinauf. Stephen öffnete die Tür des Schlafzimmers und nahm frische Anziehsachen aus seinem Teil des Schrankes, die er dann auf das Ehebett warf.

Mac klopfte unterdessen an der Tür seines Sohnes, doch Stephen hielt ihn sofort wieder auf.

"Ah, der ist nicht da, Mac!"

Verwirrt drehte Taylor sich um und kam in das Schlafzimmer. "Wieso? Wo ...?"

"Michael!"

Mac warf einen Blick auf den Digitalwecker auf dem Nachttisch und sah wieder seinen Mann an. Er war etwas verwirrt und ein bißchen sauer zugleich.

"Warte mal! Er ist jetzt noch bei Michael drüben?!"

Stephen hob abwehrend beide Hände. "Was soll ich machen? Ich bin nur der Stiefvater!"

"Als ob dich das je aufgehalten hätte," erwiderte Taylor grinsend und drehte sich um.

Er öffnete den Schrank und begann eine bequeme Jeans, eine Boxershorts und ein graues T-Shirt heraus zu suchen, während Stephen immer noch auf dem Bett sass. Dann packte Mac seine Sachen in eine Hand und kam auf Stephen zu. Er streifte sich schon mal sein Jacket von den Schultern und legte es auf das Bett.

"Wann kommt er zurück?"

Stephen antwortete ihm und steckte dann eine Hand in seine Hosentasche, dorthin wo die kleine Tüte versteckt war! Kurz spielte er an dem Plastik herum. Sollte er das Mac jetzt sagen oder besser nach der Dusche und dem Sex?

"Kommst du," fragte Mac plötzlich.

_Okay, Frage beantwortet! ... _Connors sah seinen Ehemann wieder an, zog die Hand aus der Tasche und folgte Mac dann schnell in den Flur. Sie gingen in das leere Badezimmer, was Stephen dann von innen abschloß, damit niemand stören konnte. Mac drehte sich zu seinem Ehemann um und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

"Wann hast du denn Morgen Dienst, Schätzchen?"

Stephen kippte das Fenster und zog das Rollo ein Stück hinunter, bevor er sich dann Mac zuwandte, der ihn gierig beobachtete und anlächelte. "Erst sehr spät ... Nachtschicht und du?"

Mac grinste. "Abends ... Das heisst, dass wir-"

"Fast einen ganzen Tag für uns haben," sagte der Arzt schmunzelnd. "Dann lass uns mal keine Zeit verlieren!"

Stephen schlüpfte aus seinen schwarzen Schuhen und stellte sie an den Rand der Badewanne auf die Fliesen. Mac tat es ihm gleich und dirigierte Stephen dann direkt vor die Dusche, wo er ihn fest auf den Mund küsste und langsam die einzelnen Knöpfe von Stephen's Hemd öffnete.

Nachdem auch der letzte Knopf offen war, streifte Mac das Hemd etwas zur Seite und fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingern über die Haut seines Ehemannes, der ihn nur verliebt an sah und still hielt. Mac berührte seine Brust und bewegte die Hand dann langsam etwas tiefer. An Stephen's Bauch hielt er einen Moment inne, küsste ihn fest auf den Mund und Stephen schnaubte tief, während er Mac im Nacken packte und näher zu sich heran zog.

Die beiden Männer küssten sich wieder und wieder. Mac streichelte den Rücken unter Stephen's Hemd und der Arzt öffnete gefühlvoll den Knopf und Reißverschluss von Mac's Hose. Das Hemd von Stephen fiel zu Boden. Mac ging schnell hinüber zum Waschbecken, öffnete den Spiegelschrank und nahm die Packung Kondome und das Gleitgel heraus, was er dann in die Dusche stellte und sich schnell wieder Stephen widmete.

Connors half ihm zärtlich aus der Hose, dem Hemd und den Socken, bis Mac nur noch in seiner schwarzen Shorts vor ihm stand. Der Arzt griff einmal in die Dusche, stellte das Wasser an und prüfte kurz die Temperatur, nur um zwei Hände zu spüren, die ihm etwas grob die Hosen herunter zogen. Mac schob die Anziehsachen mit einem nackten Fuß über die glatten Fliesen und aus dem Weg, bevor er sich ebenfalls die Unterhose vom Körper streifte und die beiden Männer nackt in die Dusche traten.

Während das heiße Wasser von oben auf ihre Körper herabströmte, drückte Mac Stephen an die Kachelwand und hielt ihn dort mit sanfter Gewalt fest. Gierig küsste er ihn auf den Mund und erweiterte ihn zu einem lustvollen Zungenkuss, den sein Mann sofort erwiderte und Mac im Nacken packte. Wasser tropfte auf die Haare und rann über ihre Schultern auf den Boden.

Stephen zitterte leicht vor Erregung, als Mac mit seiner Hand wieder tiefer ging und ihn dort sanft berührte. Mac öffnete die Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen! "Ich will dich ..."

Sein Mann seufzte tief. "Was glaubst du denn, was ich will?"

"Eine Fahrt zur Fritten-Bude vielleicht?"

Der Arzt lachte laut, doch wurde sofort von einem Mund zum Schweigen gebracht, der sich ihm wieder aufdrängte. Stephen schnaubte, während er hektischer durch die Nase atmete und wieder die Hand von Mac zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Diesmal waren die Bewegungen fester und fordernder.

Mac machte noch ein paar Sekunden weiter, bückte sich dann und hob die Kondome und das Gleitmittel von dem kleinen Vorsprung der Dusche auf. Er reichte Stephen das Gel, der es fest hielt, küsste ihn dann noch mal leidenschaftlich und öffnete die Kondome. Nachdem er eines herausgefischt hatte, warf er die restliche Packung aus der Dusche und auf den Fliesenboden des Badezimmers und öffnete das dicke Plastik vorsichtig an einer Seite.

"Ich helf dir ein bißchen, okay," raunte sein Mann ihm dann leise ins Ohr und nahm das Kondom aus der Plastikhülle heraus.

Sanft und vorsichtig streifte er es Mac über und gab ihm das Gleitgel in die Hand. Als Stephen sich dann von ihm weg und umdrehte und mit den Händen fest gegen die Kacheln der Dusche lehnte, hatte Mac das Gel geöffnet. Er gab etwas auf seine Finger, schloss die Tube wieder mit dem Daumen und warf sie hinter sich in die Dusche. Er küsste Stephen sanft in den Nacken und auf die Schultern, während er ihn zwischen den Beinen berührte und das Gel verteilte.

Stephen zuckte kurz, als Mac mit einem Finger eindrang und ihn aber sofort wieder küsste. Nach wenigen Sekunden folgte unter Stephen's Stöhnen ein zweiter Finger, die wieder herausgezogen wurden, bevor Mac Stephen noch etwas mehr mit der linken Hand herunter und in Position drückte und schließlich vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.

Mac bewegte sich langsam in ihm und packte dann Stephen an einem Bein, um sich besser an ihn zu drücken. Der Arzt stöhnte leise auf und starrte auf die Kachelwand vor sich, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen Augen entfernt war.

Die Bewegungen von Mac wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde energischer. Stephen stöhnte lauter und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut los zu schreien! Seine nassen Hände drückten sich gegen die Wand der Dusche und er hatte Angst abzurutschen, doch konnte sich noch recht gut halten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, steigerte Mac das Tempo noch mehr und sie erreichten beide fast gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt.

Tbc ...

**AN:** Da hat Alex aber noch mal Glück gehabt, was? Frey hat ihn nicht verraten :D Leider hat Stephen jetzt diese Pille gefunden und weiss nicht so wirklich was er damit anfangen soll, aber in seinem Kopf werden schon die wildesten Vermutungen angestellt ... Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich unser lieber Detective um diesen Fund kümmern und sie mit auf die Arbeit nehmen! Ob er was rauskriegt? Wir werden sehen! Eure Vanessa


	10. Tag- und Nachtaktionen

**Disclaimer: Detective Mac Taylor, Laborant Adam Ross und die TV Serie CSI NY gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!**

**Special Guest Starring: Adam Ross**

* * *

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages hockte Mac in blauer Jeans und schwarzem T-Shirt auf seinem Stuhl in der Küche und löste ein Kreuzworträtsel. Er und Stephen hatten heute mal etwas länger geschlafen und waren bis fast neun Uhr im Bett liegen geblieben, bevor sie dann gemütlich gefrühstückt hatten und Stephen im Wohnzimmer noch ein paar Anrufe getätigt hatte. Die drei Jungs waren in der Schule und so war für die zwei Männer noch kinderfreie Zeit angesagt und zwar bis zum frühen Nachmittag!

Während Mac sein Rätsel löste und an seinem heißen Kaffee trank, betrat Stephen wieder die Küche. Er legte das Telefon auf den Tisch, zog ein kleines Plastiktütchen aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und ließ sich dann Mac gegenüber nieder. Er sah nachdenklich aus und besorgt irgendwie.

"Sind deine Kopfschmerzen eigentlich weg," fragte der Polizist ihn leise.

"Ja," erwiderte Stephen. "Die _Dusche_ hat ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, Schatz!"

"Das ist schön!" Taylor sah ihn fragend an. "Hast du alles für die Arbeit erledigt?"

"Ja," gab der Arzt zurück, bevor er überlegte, wie er seinem Ehemann sein Anliegen beibringen sollte. Eigentlich war es relativ einfach, aber ... Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ehm, pass auf ich bin ja gestern vor dir nach Hause gekommen. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und wollte mir aus meiner Praxis eine Ibu holen und da-"

"Ja," fragte Mac leise und legte den Stift zur Seite.

Connors räusperte sich. "Auf dem kurzen Rückweg in die Lobby hab ich etwas gefunden! Und zwar das hier!"

Er hielt die Tüte mit der Tablette in die Luft und legte sie Mac dann auf die Zeitung, so dass er sie genauer betrachten konnte. Der Cop sah verwirrt aus. Vorsichtig nahm er die Tüte an sich, begutachtete den Inhalt interessiert und öffnete den Verschluß. Nachdem er einen Blick hinein geworfen hatte, ließ er die Tablette in seine Handfläche fallen.

"Die lag einfach so auf dem Fußboden, Stephen?"

"Ja! ... Und sie ist nicht von mir! Aber ich schätze mal von dir auch nicht, oder?"

Jetzt sah Mac ihn an und in die Augen. "Nein! Denn ich frage dich erst, bevor ich mir ein Medikament hole oder in deiner Praxis oder deinem Koffer herumwühle! Das ist doch klar, oder?"

Nicken. "Ich weiss, Mac! Also-"

"Hat eines unserer Kinder sie irgendwie _verloren_, meinst du," fragte der andere Mann seufzend und gab die Pille wieder in die Tüte und Stephen diese zurück, der sie vor sich ablegte. Vorsichtig streckte er seine langen Beine unter dem Tisch aus und gähnte ausgiebig. Kurz überlegte er ... "Weisst du denn, was es ist?"

Kopfschütteln. Stephen griff nach vorn und nahm Mac's Tasse hoch. Er trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee, setzte die Tasse wieder auf dem weißen Tisch ab und seufzte leise. "Nein, ich hab leider keine Ahnung! Ich hab natürlich schon nachgesehen, ob ich irgendeine Pille hier habe, die ihr gleicht, aber das hab ich nicht. Außerdem ist Weiß die beliebteste Pillenfarbe, die es hier in Amerika gibt!"

"Hm," machte der Cop leise. "Soll ich sie heute Abend mal mit auf die Arbeit nehmen und im Labor abgeben? Adam kann bestimmt herausfinden, um was es sich hier handelt!"

"Dafür müsst ihr sie kaputt machen ..."

Mac räusperte sich. "Ja, schon, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Baby! Du hast hier ein sehr schönes Beweisstück, aber wenn du wissen möchtest, was es genau ist, müssen wir das Ding aufschneiden und nachsehen was drin ist! ... Das ist wie mit deinen Patienten!"

Der Arzt stöhnte, griff dann nach vorn und nahm Mac zärtlich und liebevoll an der Hand. Sanft packte Mac zu, streichelte ihm dann mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen.

Stephen öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ihr habt doch in eurem Labor auch diese speziellen Supermikroskope, mit denen man ein Haar in ... viele Haare zerteilen kann, oder?"

"Ah," machte Taylor und grinste. "Mein Mann denkt mit! Du glaubst, dass auf dem Ding irgendwas in Mikroschrift draufgelasert wurde, was wir aber mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen können, richtig Hase?"

Schulterzucken. "Kann doch sein?"

"Natürlich," gab der andere Mann zurück. "Okay, ich pack sie erstmal weg, damit sie niemand findet und nehme sie dann heute Abend auf eine kleine _Tour_ in die Labors mit! In Ordnung?"

Stephen reckte sich über den Tisch, ohne Mac's Hand los zu lassen. "Ja, danke! Wenn ich weiss, was es ist, werden wir mal die Jungs befragen, aber vorher sagen wir besser nichts. Irgendwie kann ich aber auch nicht glauben, dass sie Jason, David oder Alex gehört."

Er küsste ihn, als Mac ihm entgegen kam, küsste ihn wieder und lächelte dann breit. Mac grinste zurück. Stephen schob ihm wieder die Tüte vor die Nase und stand dann auf. Taylor stopfte sie in seine Hosentasche, wo er sie nicht verlieren konnte und würde sie später in seinen silbernen Pilotenkoffer legen - da hin, wo nur _er_ Zugang hatte! Sein Mann gönnte sich jetzt auch eine neue Tasse Kaffee, schenkte Mac noch mal nach und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück sinken.

_Was kann das bloß für ein Zeug sein? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wie kommt es in mein Haus und Wohnzimmer?_ _Vielleicht gehört sie ja doch einem der Jungs ... Was ist, wenn Alex sich irgendwas besorgt hat, damit er sich Morgen besser bei der Klausur konzentrieren kann? Ich weiss ja, dass ich ziemlich Druck gemacht hab und jetzt will er mich auch nicht enttäuschen, nur ... solche Dinger sind nicht der richtige Weg! __Aber ... nein! Das macht er nicht. Oder?_

Als die Jungs später von der Schule kamen, sagten Mac und Stephen kein Wort über die gefundene Tablette. Stephen wollte erst herausfinden, um was es sich handelte, bevor er wieder Richter und Henker zugleich spielte! Seine Söhne und auch Jason machten keinerlei Anstalten, irgend etwas zu suchen oder verloren zu haben, was Stephen irgendwie nur noch mehr aufregte. Lag er hier völlig falsch? Vielleicht war das Ding doch von ihm? Aber er kannte doch seine Arzneimittel und wusste wie welche Tablette aussah ...

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag machten die Kinder immer noch Hausaufgaben und Stephen schoß ein Foto von dem _Beweisstück_ auf dem Holzfußboden des Wohnzimmers - da wo er sie entdeckt hatte und lud das Bild auf seinem Notebook hoch. Dann verschwand die Pille wieder zügig in der Tüte und in dem Koffer seines Ehemannes. Stunden später sass Stephen mit Alex zusammen in dessen Zimmer und lernte wieder für die Biologieklausur am nächsten Morgen! Mac verabschiedete sich und fuhr, während es ganz langsam dunkel und Abend wurde, zur Arbeit in das CSI Labor nach New York City!

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde stellte Mac seinen Cadillac auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Bürogebäude und dem Polizeirevier ab, stieg aus, nahm seinen Koffer vom Rücksitz und schlug die Tür zu. Schnell schloß er den Wagen ab und marschierte in das große Gebäude, wo er einige Polizisten grüßte, Detective Don Flack kurz _Hallo_ sagte und dann in einem der vier Aufzüge verschwand.

Mac fuhr in den obersten Stock, wo sich die Labors und die Zentrale des CSI befand und steuerte sofort sein Büro an, wo er seinen Koffer an den Schreibtisch stellte, sich einen Kaffee machte und auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm. Er warf einen Blick in seinen Kalender, schaltete seinen Rechner an und öffnete mit der Maus eine der Fallakten, die sie im Moment bearbeiteten. _Doppelmord. Zwei Frauen. Schwestern um genau zu sein und Verdächtige gab es noch keine. Spuren dafür um so mehr ..._

Mac las konzentriert, holte nach ein paar Minuten seinen Kaffee, setzte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und öffnete schließlich seinen Koffer, um die kleine Tüte mit der Tablette, die Stephen gefunden hatte, heraus zu holen. Kurz grübelte er, nur um dann mit dem Beweisstück in der Hand sein Büro zu verlassen und einmal quer über den breiten Flur zu gehen, wo ein kleines Labor aus Glas das nächste benachbarte und dann an einer Glastür Halt zu machen.

Er drückte die Tür auf, sah sich kurz um und entdeckte seinen Cheflaborant Adam Ross auf einem Hocker und vor einem Mikroskop. Mac ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich neben ihn und warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf die Tische der anderen Laboranten, die aber alle reichlich zu tun hatten und ihm nur schnell zunickten, um dann weiter zu arbeiten.

"Adam," rief Mac ihn leise, während er die Tüte mit den Fingern festhielt.

"Hey, Mac! War bei dir auch Stau?"

Taylor grinste. "Ja, leider! Ich hoffe nur, dass ich Morgen früh pünktlich weg komme, damit ich Jason vor der Schule noch sehen kann!"

"Versteh ich! ... Was gibt es," fragte der junge Laborant und sah seinem Chef direkt in die grünen Augen.

"Adam, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun," brachte der andere Mann jetzt sein Anliegen vor und hielt Adam Ross die Tüte vor die Nase. Jedoch so, dass sie nicht direkt von den anderen Mitarbeitern im Raum gesehen wurde. Mac's Stimme war leise. "Kannst du das hier bitte ins Labor bringen und die sollen eine genaue Analyse durchführen. Ich möchte Alles über diese Pille aufgelistet haben! Wie sie heisst! Was sie kann! Nebenwirkungen und so weiter! Einfach Alles, Adam! Und bearbeite das bitte sehr vertraulich, okay?"

Adam runzelte die Stirn. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Chef eine Anfrage hatte, die geheim bearbeitet werden sollte! Interessant ... Er nickte. "Klar, mach ich!"

"Und," sagte der Detective, während er Adam die Tüte reichte. "Wenn es irgendwie geht, dann sollen sie ein Stück davon ganz lassen, ja?"

"Du weisst, dass das bei so einem kleinen Ding fast unmö-"

"Adam? Versuch es bitte!"

Ross sah auf die Tüte und legte sie dann neben sich ab. "Okay! Ich komme in dein Büro, wenn ich was habe!"

"Beeil dich bitte! Danke, Adam!"

Der junge Laborant nickte ihm schnell zu, lächelte und Mac trat wieder aus dem Labor hinaus auf den hellen Flur, wo er sich umwandte und einen Abstecher zu Stella Bonasera machte, um herauszufinden, wie weit sie mit dem Fall gekommen war und was sie als nächstes unternehmen würden.

Drei Stunden später - es war fast ein Uhr morgens, hockte Mac Taylor wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch! Zwischendurch war er gemeinsam mit Danny und Don draußen auf der Strasse gewesen und sie hatten einen Verdächtigen durch halb New York City jagen müssen, um ihn dann hier im Police Department zu befragen. Leider ergebnislos! Der Kerl hatte eisern geschwiegen, wollte dann seinen Anwalt sehen, obwohl Mac ihn nicht verhaften wollte und durfte nach einer guten Stunde wieder gehen - mit Anwalt!

Mac war frustriert! Dieser Doppelmord wurde immer komplizierter und sie waren noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Müde unterschrieb er ein weiteres Dokument, stand auf, füllte seine Tasse erneut mit Kaffee und setzte sich wieder. Er nahm sein Handy vom Stromkabel, überlegte ob er vielleicht mal Stephen anrufen sollte, um zu hören, ob er später pünktlich Feierabend hatte und sie dann gemeinsam zu Hause frühstücken würden, doch es kam ein Telefonat auf dem Festnetztelefon rein, was Mac annehmen musste.

Viele Minuten später klopfte es leise an seiner Bürotür. Mac warf einen Blick nach vorn und erwartete schon Stella, die mit ihm noch ein paar Dinge besprechen wollte, doch es war sein Laborant, der die Schwingtür aufstieß und seinen Kopf hereinstreckte.

"Hey, Mac," rief Adam fröhlich und ging schnell auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem sein Boss sass und Papierkram machte.

Taylor sah auf und legte den Stift zur Seite, mit dem er gerade eine Unterschrift nach der anderen getätigt hatte. "Ja?"

Adam Ross hielt ein Klemmbrett in der rechten Hand. Er blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, steckte eine Hand in die große Tasche seines weißen Laborkittels und zog ein Tütchen hervor. Er reichte es Mac über den Tisch, der es entgegennahm und kurz einen Blick darauf warf. In der Tüte lag die Pille, die Stephen zu Hause gefunden hatte. Sie war nicht mehr ganz intakt! Fast die Hälfte fehlte und war säuberlich abgeschnitten worden.

Sein Laborant räusperte sich. "Ehm, die ist gerade aus dem Labor zurück gekommen! Nicht mehr wie neu und nur noch zur Hälfte, aber dafür plus Ergebnis!"

Er grinste! Mac setzte sich jetzt gerade hin und sah Adam erwartungsvoll an. Hatte das Labor etwas gefunden? Etwas, was Mac und auch Stephen nicht gefallen würde?

"Erzähl schon, Adam!"

"Es ist ein Schmerzmittel," rückte der junge Mann endlich mit einer Erklärung heraus und rieb sich die Nase, während er auf sein Klemmbrett und das Papier starrte und vor las. "Ziemlich stark und ziemlich schwer zu bekommen! In der Apotheke bekommt man das nicht, Mac! Ohne Rezept geht da nichts, es sei denn, man kennt die richtigen Leute! Es heisst _Aceclodin_ ..."

Taylor legte die Tüte auf seinen Tisch. "Macht es abhängig?"

"Wenn man es eine Zeit lang einnehmen muss, dann auf alle Fälle!"

"Und man könnte es sich zum Beispiel auch auf der Strasse besorgen, wenn der behandelnde Arzt mißtrauisch wird oder es nicht mehr verschreiben will," fragte der Detective mit den schwarzen Haaren weiter und überlegte angestrengt.

Ross grinste breit. "Ey, Mac! Hier bei uns auf der Strasse kriegst du doch Alles! Die Frage ist nur, wieviel du bereit bist zu zahlen und wie lange du warten willst!"

Mac stöhnte leise und rieb sich die Stirn. Er sah Adam wieder an. "Lass mir die Ergebnisse bitte hier und lösch die Digital-Suche auf allen Computern hierfür! Das war ja eine private Anfrage von mir und ich möchte nicht, dass das Jemand von Oben mitbekommt und unangenehme Fragen stellt!"

"Ja, geht klar, Boss," erwiderte Adam sofort.

Er reichte die Suchanfrage mit dem _Aceclodin_ über den Tisch, Mac nahm es an sich, zog die drei Blätter mit den Ergebnissen ab und gab seinem Laboranten das Klemmbrett wieder zurück.

Adam drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Mac?"

"Mhm," machte der Leiter des CSI leise, während er die Tüte in seinen Koffer packte.

"Eh, versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber ... warum diese Suchanfrage? Wo kommt die Pille her? Ich meine, die lag doch nicht bei euch zu Hause rum oder doch?"

Ross lachte leise, doch sein direkter Vorgesetzter lachte nicht.

"Doch, sie lag vor Stephen's Praxis im Wohnzimmer, Adam," gab Mac eine Antwort. "Er hat sie dort aber nicht verloren und ich noch weniger, also überlegen wir jetzt, ob eines der Kinder herumexperimentiert hat."

"Ah, okay ..."

"Reicht dir das als Antwort, Adam?"

Sofort nickte der Cheflaborant schnell. "Ehm, ja, ich- ... entschuldige, Mac! Das geht mich nichts an! Ich geh dann mal wieder an die Arbeit!"

Taylor schmunzelte, nickte knapp, dankte Adam noch mal für die Hilfe und sah ihm dann nach, wie der kleinere Mann mit dem leichten Bart und den strubbeligen Haaren sein verglastes Büro verließ. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, seufzte Mac leise, legte die Blätter vor sich auf den Tisch und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Schnell drückte er die Kurzwahltaste für Stephen's Handy und wartete.

_"Hi, Schatz,"_ meldete sich der Arzt nach ein paar Sekunden.

Mac schmunzelte. "Hey, Liebling! Wie läuft deine Schicht? Ist viel zu tun diese Nacht?"

_"Es geht so,"_ gab Stephen zurück. _"Ein gebrochener Arm, ein Sturz von der Leiter und ein Mädchen, was sich die Finger in der Tür eingeklemmt hat!"_

"Und deswegen geht man in die Notaufnahme," fragte Mac verdutzt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten, während er die Beine übereinanderschlug und Stephen weiter zu hörte. Es tat gut, seine Stimme zu hören ...

Connors lachte leise. _"Wenn der eigene Bruder die Tür zuschlägt, während sie noch die Hand dazwischen hat und sie zwei gebrochene Finger hat, dann geht man in die Notaufnahme, Mac! ... Aber du rufst doch nicht nur an, um zu wissen, welche Patienten ich schon hier durchgeschleust habe?"_

"Ich habe einen sehr intelligenten Mann! Okay, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Adam mir die Laborergebnisse unserer Tablette vorbei gebracht hat und ich Alles Morgen früh mit nach Hause bringe, damit du dir das mit deinem Arztblick selbst durchlesen kannst!"

_"Oh,"_ machte Stephen überrascht. _"So interessant, ja?"_

"Würde ich sagen, ja!"

_"Okay, dann bin ich gespannt! Sagst du mir denn schon mal, wie das Zeug heisst, Liebster?"_

"Aceclodin."

_"Mhm, sagt mir nichts! Egal, wir klären das! ... Falls ich noch länger bleiben muss, melde ich mich noch mal, okay Mac!"_

Taylor schniefte leise. "Gut, dann bis Morgen, Häschen! Ich liebe dich!"

_"Ich liebe dich auch! ... Bye!"_

"Bye!"

Mac nahm das Handy wieder vom Ohr, drückte auf die rote Taste und verstaute es in seiner Hosentasche, bevor er sich dem nächsten Stapel Unterlagen widmete, der sich in der kurzen Zeit, in der er nicht im Haus gewesen war, angesammelt hatte.

* * *

Im Connors' Haus war Alex unterdessen immer noch wach! Er hockte in seinem Zimmer und sah in das Biologiebuch. Eigentlich sollte er schon längst schlafen und er wusste, dass sein Vater ihm was erzählen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn noch lernte. Doch Alex war das egal und Stephen war nicht da. Er trank noch einen Schluck Pepsi, nahm die leere Dose in die Hand und erhob sich vom Stuhl, um sich Nachschub zu besorgen.

Auf dem Flur stolperte er fast über den blonden David, der aus dem Bad spazierte. Er hatte sich schon längst umgezogen und auch schon geschlafen, doch die zwei Flaschen Bier, welche er in Stephen's Abwesenheit getrunken hatte, machten sich jetzt in seiner Blase bemerkbar!

"Wieso bist du noch wach," fragte David ihn und blieb stehen, so dass Alex erstmal nicht weiter kam.

Alex schnaufte müde. "Ich lerne noch, okay? Was machst du denn?"

"Ich musste aufs Klo! Falls es dich interessiert!"

Sein Bruder grinste wissend. Er hatte das Bier in David's Zimmer stehen sehen! "Bier treibt - schon mal gehört? Warum trinkst du eigentlich was? Morgen ist Schule und das heisst, du darfst nur an das Bier, wenn Dad dir das erlaubt hat! Hat er aber nicht, oder? Denn du hast schön abgewartet, bis er zu seiner Schicht gefahren ist und dich dann einfach bedient!"

"Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven und sieh lieber mal zu, dass du Bio Morgen nicht verhaust, Alter! Denn dann wird Dad voll ausflippen und dich garantiert zum Heulen bringen!"

Alex machte ein Gesicht. "Ha ha! Los geh mir aus dem Weg, David, sonst steck ich Dad das mit dem Bier und ich denke, das wird ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen!"

"Du kannst so ein _Arschloch_ sein!"

Alex grinste. "Ich weiss!"

Mit dem freien Arm drückte er David einfach weg und marschierte ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren die Wendeltreppe hinunter in die Lobby und dann in die Küche. Er warf die leere Dose in den Mülleimer, öffnete den Kühlschrank und zog sich eine neue Pepsi von dem Gitter herunter. Als Alex wieder nach oben kam, war sein Bruder verschwunden!

Erleichtert, dass er die Konfrontation nicht noch mal durchstehen musste, ging auch der ältere Connors in sein Zimmer zurück, drückte die Tür zu und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, um weiter zu lernen. Gelassen öffnete er die Dose, trank und setzte sie neben dem Buch ab.

Plötzlich piepte und summte sein Handy auf dem Bett. Alex ging Stirn runzelnd hinüber, nahm das kleine Gerät an sich, drückte ein paar Tasten und öffnete die SMS-Funktion! Eine Kurznachricht von Julia ... _Hi! Ruf mich bitte an, wenn du noch wach bist! Julia ..._

Er seufzte, ging mit den nächsten Tastendruck wieder in das Hauptmenü und suchte dann die Handynummer von seiner Freundin raus. Schnell wählte er und ließ sich wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und über den Büchern nieder, während er wartete, dass sie das Telefonat entgegennahm.

_"Hi,"_ flötete sie plötzlich in den Hörer. _"Du bist noch wach?"_

Er grinste leicht. "Wie du hörst ..."

"_Cool!"_

"Julia, was ist denn," fragte der Teenager etwas genervt. "Ich lerne gerade für Morgen! Ist es was Wichtiges oder?"

Dann kam sie sofort zum Punkt! _"Machen wir was zusammen? Jetzt?! Eine Nacht- und Nebelaktion!"_

_Hä? Es ist gleich halb eins? Halb eins und sie will jetzt etwas unternehmen? Manchmal glaube ich, sie schläft nie und ist in Wirklichkeit ein Vampir, der so einen komischen Ring hat, der sie vor dem Sonnenlicht beschützt wie in dieser Serie ... Wie hieß die noch? Vampire Diaries!_

Alex räusperte sich und nahm einen Schluck Pepsi. "Julia, es ist echt schon spät und ich muss noch ein ganzes Kapitel durcharbeiten, damit die Klausur Morgen nicht in die Hose geht, okay? ... Außerdem bringt mich mein Vater um, wenn ich jetzt noch raus gehe ..."

_"Ist er denn da,"_ fragte sie sofort nach.

"Nein," seufzte der Teenager und stellte die Dose auf dem Tisch ab. "Er ist arbeiten, genau so wie Mac, aber ich darf trotzdem nicht einfach nachts aus dem Haus, wenn er nicht seine Zustimmung gegeben hat, okay?"

Walker war einen Moment lang still. _"Du kannst wirklich langweilig sein, Alex! Ich dachte, wir sind jetzt zusammen und unternehmen was? Etwas, das nicht jeder tut? Ich hab gedacht, du bist anders als der Rest!"_

_Hm_ ... "Und was willst du tun?"

_"Im Dunkeln rumlaufen,"_ zählte Julia auf. _"Irgendwas Blödes anstellen, du weisst schon!"_

_Nein, das weiss ich nicht! _

Er seufzte wieder und rieb sich über die Stirn. "Julia, hör zu! Ich muss hier wirklich weitermachen und dann muss ich auch noch ein bißchen schlafen, okay? Denn wenn ich in ein paar Stunden nicht aus dem Bett komme, tötet mein Vater mich wirklich! Ich sag dir was! Morgen nach der Klausur ist alles vorbei und ich bin wieder frei! Dann machen wir was zusammen, ja?"

_"Schleich dich doch einfach raus,"_ erwiderte sie vergnügt und schien stolz auf ihre tolle Idee zu sein! _"So mach ich das auch immer in der Nacht!"_

"Wann schläfst du eigentlich?!"

_"Alex? Schlaf wird überbewertet! Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck! Ich warte an der Ecke auf dich!"_

"Julia, war-" Doch sie hatte schon aufgelegt!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Handy herunter. Ein Blick auf das Display, doch sie hatte wirklich aufgelegt und sich nicht mal verabschiedet. Jetzt war er gestresst! Nicht nur von der bevorstehenden Klausur, sondern auch von seiner Freundin, die ihn so zusagen einen Schlappschwanz genannt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht gesagt, aber Alex wusste, dass es so gemeint war.

"Wenn ich du wär, würde ich das sein lassen, Bruder!"

Alex warf einen Blick zur Tür und entdeckte David, der lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, da stand und grinste. Hatte er alles gehört? Wirklich alles?

"Wie lange stehst du schon da," fragte der ältere Connors' Sohn und legte das Handy auf den Tisch zurück.

David grinste leicht. "Lang genug, um was gegen dich in der Hand zu haben, wenn du wirklich zu ihr gehst! Alex? Tu es nicht, okay? Sie, sie bringt dich bloß wieder in Schwierigkeiten! Das weisst du! Und? Wo will sie bei Nacht denn bitte schön hingehen?"

Jetzt stand Alex auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen jüngeren Bruder. Seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden.

"Das geht dich doch überhaupt nichts an! Lass mich in Ruhe oder du fängst dir heute echt noch eine!"

David grinste verächtlich. "Mach doch, was du willst! Ist nicht mein Arsch, wenn Dad davon Wind bekommt!"

_Was ist bloß mit ihm los? Seit Julia aufgekreuzt ist, ist er total anders und baut nur noch Mist! Aber das soll nicht mein Problem sein oder? Soll er zu sehen, wie er diese Beziehung, die sie ja scheinbar haben, retten kann, ohne sie zu verärgern - oder unseren Vater ..._

Wütend und frustriert zugleich drehte David sich um und stürmte wieder in den Flur, wo er in sein Zimmer flüchtete um endlich etwas Schlaf zu finden. Wie sich Alex entscheiden würde, wusste er nicht! Und ganz ehrlich? Er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Okay, jetzt wissen wir dank Adam schon mal, was das für Pillchen sind! Und Mac und Stephen freut das natürlich ganz und gar nicht :( Julia ist sehr penetrant, oder? Und sie manipuliert gerne andere Leute, besonders Alex! Ob der es wagt, sich nachts zu verkrümeln? Vielleicht verpetzt ihn David bei Daddy? Ich liebe das ja, wenn die Brüder sich streiten, lol ... einfach klasse! Viel Spass noch und bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Vanessa


	11. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!**

* * *

Am nächsten Tag stand Alexander Connors vor dem Lehrerpult in seinem Klassenzimmer und hielt unsicher die Testbögen in den Händen, die er in einem anderen Raum, abseits des normalen Unterrichts, die letzten zwei Stunden ausgefüllt hatte. Einige Aufgaben hatte er lösen können - andere wiederum nicht! Alex hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Leistung gut, angemessen oder miserabel gewesen war, doch das würde er in ein paar Tagen sicher erfahren, wenn die Ergebnisse ausgewertet worden waren. Bis dahin musste er sich also gedulden und versuchen Stephen keinen Grund zur Besorgnis zu geben.

Er reichte die Papiere über das Pult und der Lehrer nahm sie dankend entgegen, überflog kurz das erste Blatt, heftete sie mit einem Tacker zusammen und verstaute sie dann sicher in seiner Aktentasche, als der Gong ertönte.

"Gut, dass du noch in der Zeit warst, Alexander," sagte er und lächelte leicht. "Hoffen wir mal, dass du auch ein gutes Ergebnis erzielst, denn sonst hat sich das Schwänzen letzte Woche überhaupt nicht gelohnt."

Alex seufzte. "Ja, tut mir leid wegen dem Blaumachen! Ich weiss auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe!"

Die Lehrkraft winkte mit der rechten Hand ab und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. "Entschuldige dich nicht, Alexander! Nicht für etwas, was dir nicht wirklich leid tut! Hoffen wir nur, dass du eine gute Zensur bekommst und damit ein paar andere Fächer ausgleichen kannst, hm?"

_Blödmann_ ... Alex nickte stumm.

Nachdem der Lehrer gegangen war, trat Alex zu seinen Geschwistern an den Tisch zurück und ließ sich stöhnend auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er hatte David gestern Nacht keine mehr verpasst und war irgendwann einfach nur noch todmüde in sein Bett gefallen. Julia hatte er auch nicht mehr gesehen ...

"Und wie lief es," fragte Jason interessiert. "Hast du alles gewusst?"

"Nein," gab Alex zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Frustriert ließ stützte er den Ellbogen auf den Tisch. Dann spielte er mit seinem Kugelschreiber herum, bevor er wieder seinen Stiefbruder an sah. "Das hab ich nicht! Ich hoffe, dass es noch ein C wird, sonst verspeist Dad mich zum Frühstück, wenn ich diese dämliche Klausur wieder bekomme!"

David grinste breit, bei der Aussage. "Sag ihm nachher bloß nicht, dass die Klausur mies gelaufen ist, Alex!"

Sein Bruder sah ihn an. "Werd ich nicht!"

Sie packten ihre Sachen und verließen dann endlich den Kursraum um zu ihrem nächsten Fach zu tigern. Auf dem vollen Flur, wo sich einzelne Schüler und Grüppchen tummelten, spazierten sie nebeneinander her und zu ihren Spinden, wo sie wieder Halt machten. Alex fummelte an dem Zahlenschloss herum, zog es ab und öffnete den blauen Blechschrank.

Schnell zog er die Bücher und das Heft für Geschichte heraus und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrierte. Eigentlich mussten Mobiltelefone während der gesamten Schulzeit ausgeschaltet sein und Anrufe oder Kurzmitteilungen durften nicht entgegen genommen werden. Eine eiserne Schulregel, deren Nichtbeachtung mit einem schriftlichen Tadel geahndet wurde.

Irgendwie hatte Alex heute vergessen, es auszuschalten. Während seine Geschwister auch ihre Schulsachen in den Spind und aus dem Spind räumten, zog Alex das kleine Mobiltelefon hervor, drückte zwei Tasten und meldete sich bei Julia!

"Hi," grüßte er sie, während er in seinen offenen Spind starrte.

_"Hey,"_ sagte sie. _"Ich habe gerade Pause und wollte deine Stimme hören ..."_

Neben Alex sahen Jason und David sich kurz an. Irgendwie konnten sie sich schon denken, wer dran war!

"Wir haben doch erst letzte Nacht telefoniert, weisst du nicht mehr," fragte Alex beiläufig.

_"Doch,"_ gab sie zurück. _"Wir waren sogar verabredet, aber du bist nicht aufgetaucht! ... Hast du denn heute Nachmittag für mich Zeit? Dein Hausarrest ist doch heute offiziell vorbei, oder nicht?"_

Er nickte leicht, obwohl sie das nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, schon! Ich ... ich muss trotzdem meinen Dad fragen, ob ich was unternehmen darf, okay?"

Jetzt seufzte sie und Alex verdrehte die Augen. "Julia! Ich kann nicht einfach so kommen und gehen, wie es mir passt! Mein Vater hat da klare Vorstellungen und klare Ansagen gemacht! Das sind Regeln, an die ich mich halten muss, sonst bekomm ich wirklich Ärger, okay? Also ich frage ihn und dann ruf ich dich nachher noch mal an, ja?"

_"Na, schön," _seufzte das Mädchen leise. _"Aber vergiss es nicht, Alex! Ich hab auch schon ne Idee, was wir machen können!"_

"Nein, ich vergess es nicht," erwiderte er und sah sich schnell nach allen Seiten um. Hinten im Gang stand ein Lehrer ... "Bis nachher, Julia! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

Er nahm das Handy herunter und drückte auf den roten Knopf. Dann knallte er frustriert seine Stirn gegen den Spind und stöhnte genervt.

Julia war wirklich nett und hübsch. Munter und fröhlich. Er mochte ihr Lachen und ihre Lippen! Das Bild, wenn sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zupfte oder sie seine Hand nahm. Aber die 20-Jährige war auch ... schwierig. Äußerst schwierig und sehr besitzergreifend war sie irgendwie auch!

"Mr. Connors," ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Alex sah sich überrascht nach hinten um und starrte Mr. Cooper in die grünen Augen. Der sehr unbeliebte Lehrer, der für seine Strenge bekannt war, sah Alex tadelnd an und hob dann die linke Hand hoch. Er öffnete seine Handfläche, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Lehrertasche fest hielt und wartete auf irgend etwas. Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nichts geschah, versuchte Cooper es dann doch mit Worten.

"Her damit, bitte!"

Sein Gegenüber sah sich verwirrt um, doch von seinen Geschwistern war kaum Hilfe zu erwarten. Jason und auch David taten so, als wüssten sie von nichts und überließen Alex seinem Schicksal!

"Sir, ich weiss nicht genau, was sie meinen," brachte Alex schließlich hervor und zuckte die Schultern.

Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer seufzte leise und ... völlig unnütz! "Ihr _Handy_, Mr. Connors! Ich hätte gerne ihr Handy mit dem sie gerade vor ein paar Sekunden telefoniert haben, bitte!"

_Oh Mist! Das will er ... _"Ich kann das erklären, Sir, ich hab-"

"Ihre Erklärung interessiert mich nicht, Alexander," knurrte der Lehrer ihn an, während er immer noch die Hand offen hielt. "Geben sie mir jetzt bitte das Mobiltelefon und folgen sie mir unauffällig. Jetzt bitte!"

David verdrehte die Augen. _Klasse, Alex! Jetzt kriegst du einen Tadel, den Dad unterschreiben muss. Wirklich spitze gemacht! Und rate mal, wer wieder Schuld ist? Julia Walker ..._

Niedergeschlagen hob Alex sein Handy hoch und legte es Mr. Cooper in die ausgestreckte Hand! Dieser nickte leicht, drehte sich auf dem Absatz und den teuren Schuhen um und marschierte voraus. Alex seufzte, warf einen kurzen Blick auf David und Jason und schloss seinen Spind ab. Danach folgte er der Lehrkraft über den Flur, während er von allen noch anwesenden Schülern ausnahmslos angestarrt wurde!

In dem großen Sekreteriat der High School, stand Mr. Cooper an der Theke und nahm von der Sekretärin Jasmin einen Blankotadel entgegen, den er dann vor sich ablegte und zu schreiben begann. Alex stand mit hängenden Schultern einen Meter neben dem Mann und überlegte schon mal, wie er Stephen diesen kleinen Fopax später ganz ruhig beibringen sollte. Natürlich könnte er auch die Unterschrift seines Vaters fälschen, so wie er es schon ein paar Mal getan hatte, aber das hatte jedes Mal nicht gerade schmerzfrei für ihn und seinen Hintern geendet.

Alex wurde nervös. Sollte er versuchen, Mr. Cooper doch noch davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Tadel nicht nötig war? Es war ja nur ein Versehen, dass er sein Handy eingeschaltet in seiner Hosentasche hatte! Ein äußerst dummes Versehen!

"Mr. Cooper," begann er seufzend. "Ich wollte das wirklich nicht und ich weiss, dass ich eine Schulregel gebrochen hab. Können sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen und ich verspreche einfach, dass ich es nie wieder tue? Bitte?"

Jasmin lächelte Alex kurz bedauernd an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Computer. Cooper hingegen unterzeichnete mit einer krakeligen und ausgedehnten Unterschrift das Stück gelbes Papier und legte den Stift wieder weg. Gelassen reichte er Alex den Tadel und hielt das Handy hoch.

"Nein, das können wir nicht, Mr. Connors! Wie sie schon gesagt haben, wurde hier eine Schulregel gebrochen und meine Aufgabe, als Lehrer ist es, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass diese Regeln eingehalten werden. Und zwar von jedem einzelnen Schüler! Es wäre doch ziemlich unfair, wenn ich jetzt ein Auge zu drücken würde und bei dem nächsten nicht, oder?"

_Ich hasse diesen Kerl! ... _"Ja, Sir. Natürlich! Es wäre unfair!"

Cooper grinste breit. "Na, sehen sie, Alex! Ich möchte den Tadel unterschrieben von Dr. Connors Morgen zurück bekommen. In Ordnung? Keinen Tag später!"

"Und dann bekomme ich mein Handy zurück?"

"Ganz genau! ... Machen sie es bitte aus!"

Niedergeschlagen nahm Alex den Tadel, faltete ihn einmal und steckte ihn sich in die hintere Hosentasche, bevor er dann sein Handy mit zwei Fingern ausschaltete und an Cooper zurück gab. Dieser steckte es sich in seine Diensttasche, die er wieder unter den Arm klemmte und dann zügig das Sekreteriat verließ um zu seinem nächsten Kurs zu gehen. Alex konnte dem ungeliebten Lehrer nur noch nach sehen ...

Er stieß wieder zu seiner Klasse, teilte dort der Lehrerin mit, dass er noch bei Mr. Cooper gewesen war und sich einen Tadel abgeholt hatte und versuchte dann dem Mathematikunterricht von Mrs. Miller zu folgen. Als auch dieses Fach vorbei war, hatten sie frei und gingen gemeinsam durch den Korridor und dann aus dem Hauptgebäude hinaus an die frische Luft, wo sie die Bushaltestelle ansteuerten. Dort blieb Alex seufzend an der Bank stehen und stellte seinen schwarzen Rucksack zwischen die Beine.

"Hat Cooper dir echt einen Tadel verpasst," fragte Jason und sah Alex in die Augen. "Wieso hast du das Handy heute Morgen nicht ausgemacht?"

"Ich hab es vergessen," zischte Alex wütend.

Der gelbe Schulbus fuhr vor und öffnete seine schweren Türen. Schüler stiegen ein und auch die Connors' Brüder und Jason suchten sich im Innern einen guten Sitzplatz in der letzten Reihe.

"Dann denk dir mal schnell was Besseres aus, Alex," sagte David schmunzelnd, der jetzt neben seinem großen Bruder hockte und seinen Rucksack festhielt. "Ich glaube Dad kannst du nicht damit abspeisen, dass du es _vergessen_ hast!"

Alex starrte ihn an. "Seh ich irgendwie krank aus? Ich glaub, ich sag Dad, ich hab Bauchschmerzen. Dann hab ich erstmal den Kranken-Bonus auf meiner Seite ..."

"Darf ich dabei sein, wenn du das Stephen sagst," fragte jetzt Jason und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Mit dieser Leidensmiene und diesem _kranken_ Gesichtsausdruck? Ich versprech auch nicht zu lachen!"

"Alex, das klappt doch nicht," meinte David seufzend. "Hat dir schon mal jemand erzählt, was unser Vater von Beruf ist?! A-R-Z-T? Der riecht Betrug doch vier Meilen gegen den Wind und dann kriegst du doppelt Ärger wegen dieser Nummer! Gib ihm einfach den Tadel und fertig!"

Sein Bruder schwieg. Während der Busfahrt dachte er noch mal über seine Optionen nach und ob er das wirklich durchziehen sollte! Natürlich hatte David Recht, mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Wenn er Stephen gleich einfach den Tadel in die Hand geben und um die Unterschrift bitten würde, gäbe es Ärger und zwar nicht zu knapp, das war klar! Aber wenn Alex ihn anschwindelte und ihm sagen würde, er sei krank und sein Vater herausbekam, dass er ihn belogen hatte, dann ...

Alex seufzte tief und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an das kalte Fenster des Busses. _Was für eine blöde Situation ... Warum kann nicht mal ein Tag ganz normal ablaufen, ohne Komplikationen und ohne, dass ich in der Klemme stecke?_

* * *

Dr. Connors saß in der Küche und hatte die Zeitung vor sich - und dazu die paar Blätter des Berichtes über die gefundene Pille, den Mac heute früh mitgebracht hatte! Wieder und wieder las er die Ergebnisse durch und grübelte. Sein Mann war nicht da! Mac war noch in den Supermarkt gefahren, nachdem er ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, um Besorgungen zu machen. Er hatte zusammen mit Stephen den Bericht kurz besprochen, als er von der Arbeit gekommen war und dann waren beide Männer nach ihrer anstrengenden Schicht müde ins Bett gefallen.

Nach ein paar Minuten faltete der Mann die Blätter wieder ordentlich zusammen und legte sie an den Rand des Tisches. Er dachte über seine Kinder nach ... _Ob einer ihrer Freunde darin verwickelt ist und das Ding hier verloren hatr? Aber wer? Michael vielleicht? Oder Chris Hobbs, der Kumpel von Alex? Vielleicht gab es auf der Party, auf der Alex war, irgendwelche Drogen?_

Stephen stand auf und fing an, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten - Steaks mit Pommes und gemischtem Salat! Gut, _Mac_ war für die Steaks zuständig und Stephen für den Salat ... Sein Mann kochte sehr gerne und sehr gut und das wollte der praktische Arzt ihm nicht nehmen. Stephen mochte es bedient zu werden und sich um fast nichts kümmern zu müssen. In dem wenigen Urlaub, den sie sich mal gönnten um wegzufahren, wie auch zu Hause!

Ein paar Minuten später hörte Stephen wieder einen Schlüssel in der Tür, während er die Tomaten zerteilte und in eine Schüssel gab. Er drehte kurz seinen Kopf herum, nur um seinen Ehemann zu sehen, der mit zwei braunen Papiertüten bepackt, das Haus betrat und lässig mit dem Schuh die Haustür zu fallen ließ.

"Hi," grüßte der Cop ihn lächelnd und trug die Einkäufe in die Küche.

"Hey," erwiderte Stephen und kümmerte sich weiter um die Tomaten. "Du musst die Steaks machen, okay?"

Taylor stellte die Papiertüten auf der Anrichte neben dem Kühlschrank ab und begann dann langsam auszupacken. Ein Teil nach dem Nächsten stellte er bereit und räumte dann alles in die Schränke und den Kühlschrank. Als er fertig war, landeten die leeren Tüten in einem anderen Schrank, wo das Putzmittel stand und Mac zog seine Jacke aus, die über der Stuhllehne landete.

Er trat hinter Stephen und legte ihm seine Hände an die Hüften, so dass der Arzt das Messer sinken ließ und seinen Kopf leicht herumdrehte. Mac küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hals und sog sein Parfüm ein.

Stephen lächelte leicht. "Was ist?"

"Du riechst gut," raunte der Cop ihm leise zu und küsste ihn noch mal.

Jetzt ließ der Arzt auch die halbe Tomate los. Er drehte seinen Körper zu Mac um, der kurz seine Hände weg nahm, nur um sie dann wieder an Stephen's Becken zu legen und ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Stephen erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss sofort und schloss seine Augen, als sein Mann sein Hemd aus der Hose zog und mit der rechten Hand darunter fuhr.

Ein paar Küsse später, packte Mac den anderen Mann etwas grob an der Hose und zog ihn zum Tisch hinüber, wo er Stephen an die Kante drängte und erst dort mit seinen Lippen von ihm abließ.

"Wann kommen die Kinder," fragte der Cop leise und begann sich an den Hosenknöpfen des Arztes zu schaffen zu machen.

Connors grinste und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischkante ab. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Lust hatte er schon, aber ... "Schätzchen? Das wird etwas knapp, glaub ich."

"Glaubst du, ja," fragte Mac und öffnete mit spitzen Fingern den letzten Knopf. "Ein Quickie geht immer, Steve!"

Stephen spürte seinen Herzschlag, der sich in den letzten Sekunden verdammt schnell hochgepusht hatte. Als Mac seine Hand sanft in seine Hose schob, legte Stephen seine rechte Hand auf Mac's um ihn zu stoppen.

"Schatz? Stopp, okay? Die Kinder kommen jede Sekunde, hm? Wir holen das diese Nacht nach, okay?"

Sein Partner sah ihm kurz in die braunen Augen, nickte dann leicht und zog seine Hand wieder aus der Shorts und der offenen Hose hervor. Stephen musterte ihn kurz, ob Mac jetzt vielleicht sauer war, doch der Polizist lächelte und strich dem Arzt sanft über den Kopf, bevor er ihn noch mal küsste.

"Entschuldige," sagte Taylor schließlich und Stephen zog sich wieder an. "Du hast Recht! Ich werde dich heute Nacht aber dran erinnern."

Stephen grinste lüstern. "Das will ich auch schwer hoffen! Und jetzt? Steaks?"

"Steaks!"

Connors brachte schnell die Unterlagen ins Wohnzimmer und in seine Praxis, damit sie niemand versehentlich zu Gesicht bekam und lesen konnte. Mac wusch sich die Hände in der Gäste-Toillette und nahm dann das Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank. Er würzte die Steaks, setzte dann die große Pfanne auf den Herd und ließ das Öl gut vorheizen. Anschließend schob Stephen das Blech mit den Pommes in den Backofen und Mac legte sechs Steaks in das heiße Öl.

Ein paar Minuten später als Stephen gerade den Tisch deckte, wurde die Haustür erneut geöffnet und ihre Söhne kamen nach Hause! David und Jason hingen ihre Jacken auf und stellten die Rucksäcke an der untersten Treppenstufe ab. Dann marschierten sie in die Küche, wo es bereits nach dem Mittagessen roch. Sie begrüßten ihre Väter und Alex war der Letzte, der die Tür zudrückte und sich dann ebenfalls seiner Jacke entledigte. Er nahm wieder seinen schwarzen Rucksack hoch. Den schriftlichen Tadel hatte er noch in der hinteren Jeanstasche versteckt.

Mac stand am Herd, wendete die großen Fleischstücke einmal und nahm die Pfeffermühle zur Hand, um noch mal nachzuwürzen. Sein blonder Stiefsohn trat neben ihn und starrte hungrig in die brutzelnde Pfanne.

"Wow," meinte David mit leuchtenden Augen. "Die riechen gut, Mac! Ich hab gedacht, heute gibt es Fisch?"

Der Detective warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. "Dein Vater hat sich durchgesetzt!"

"Ah ..."

Stephen legte die letzte Gabel auf den Tisch. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Ältester noch nicht hereingekommen war. "Wo ist Alex?"

"Ich glaub der ist hoch gegangen," meinte Jason Schulter zuckend und rührte den großen Salat einmal um.

Connors machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, wandte sich um und verließ die Küche, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen und zu fragen, wie die Biologieklausur heute gelaufen war. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass heute etwas in der Schule vorgefallen war.

* * *

Also stieg Stephen die Treppe hinauf und klopfte dann sanft an Alex' Zimmertür. Alex bat ihn leise herein. Stephen ließ die Tür angelehnt, als er seinen Sohn auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Er sah etwas blass aus und schien nervös zu sein.

"Wie war die Schule," fragte der Arzt leise und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

"Geht so ..."

Stephen sah kurz an die Zimmerdecke, dann wieder Alex ins Gesicht. "Wie lief die Klausur?"

Alex öffnete wieder den Mund und seufzte leise. "Geht so ..."

_Geht so?_ Connors rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen. Er hatte auf eine andere Antwort gehofft! Er legte Alex eine Hand in den Nacken und kraulte ihn liebevoll, während er ihn dann weiter ausfragte - diesmal etwas gezielter!

"Ist denn alles dran gekommen, was wir gelernt haben, Alex?"

"Weiss nicht," gab sein Sohn leise zurück und biss sich auf der Lippe herum.

Sein Dad war schien mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich einverstanden zu sein. Er nahm seine Hand weg, beugte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne und musterte seinen Sprößling intensiv. "Siehst du mich bitte an, wenn wir uns unterhalten, Alex? Ist das möglich? Oder muss ich mich direkt vor dich setzen und dein Kinn hochhalten, damit du mir in die Augen siehst?"

_Das läuft wirklich gut ... _Alex schluckte und sah Stephen dann in die Augen. "Mir ist schlecht, okay, Dad?"

Es war fast die Wahrheit! Im Bus hatte er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt und auf dem Weg von der Haltestelle hier her zum Haus war das schlechte Gefühl im Magen nur noch größer geworden. Stephen legte ihm den rechten Arm über die Schulter, rieb ihm den Oberarm und zog Alex etwas näher zu sich heran.

"Und wieso ist dir schlecht, hm," fragte er leise und mitfühlend. "Was ist passiert?"

Alex schwieg.

"STEPHEN?," rief Mac jetzt zu ihnen herauf. "DIE STEAKS SIND FERTIG!"

_Ja ... _Der Arzt sah kurz zur Tür und dann wieder auf seinen Sohn, der immer noch nicht den Mund aufgemacht hatte. "Willst du was essen, oder ist dir ... so schlecht, dass du nichts runter bekommst?"

"Ich will nichts ..."

Seufzend erhob sich der Arzt vom Bett, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und hob mit zwei Fingern sein Kinn an. Alex wehrte sich nicht und Stephen legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Wenn ich vom Essen zurück komme, unterhalten wir uns weiter, okay? Und dann möchte ich ein paar ehrliche Antworten von dir haben und keine Lügen mehr, so wie jetzt!"

Stille. "Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete der Teenager dann leise und sein Vater ließ ihn los.

"Dann geh jetzt bitte ins Bett," befahl der Erwachsene leise, aber sehr bestimmt. "Soll ich dir einen Eimer holen?"

In Gedanken verdrehte sein Sohn die Augen! _Oh, verdammter Mist! Jetzt nimmt er das todernst und ich kann nichts dagegen machen, außer ich gestehe, dass ich gelogen hab! Ah ..._

"N-nein, Dad! Es geht schon! Ich geh ins Bett!"

"Gut," gab sein Vater knapp zurück und musterte ihn noch mal eingehend.

_Ja, du lügst! Das kann ich sehr gut sehen, mein Freund ..._

Stephen verließ das Zimmer wieder, schloß die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in das Erdgeschoß, wo der Rest der Familie am Tisch hockte und gierig auf die saftigen Steaks starrte, die bereits auf einem Teller in der Mitte ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen räumte David gemeinsam mit Jason den Tisch ab, während Stephen und Mac sich kurz im Wohnzimmer beratschlagten, wann sie die gefundene Pille und die Laborergebnisse ansprechen sollten. Der Arzt wollte erst noch mal sehen, was mit Alex los war und dann ein kleines Familientreffen im Wohnzimmer abhalten. Er wollte Klarheit! Und das so schnell wie möglich, damit er die halbe Tablette vernichten konnte.

Stephen ging also wieder nach oben und in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er seinen Koffer in eine Hand nahm und dann ein paar Sekunden später bei seinem Sohn am Bett stand. Dieser hatte sich, wie von seinem Vater gewünscht, ausgezogen und in sein Bett gelegt. Ein Eimer war nicht da!

"Sag mir, was los ist," befahl Stephen seufzend und stellte den Koffer neben dem Bett ab. Er nahm sich den Schreibtischstuhl, zog ihn zu Alex hinüber und setzte sich direkt vor ihn.

Alex sah ihn wehleidig an. "Mir ist schlecht."

"Ist dir wirklich schlecht oder tust du nur so? Du weisst, dass ich solche Lügen - und das hier ist nichts anderes als eine Lüge, Alexander - gar nicht leiden kann! Hm? ... Also letzte Chance! Du erzählst mir jetzt was heute in der Schule vorgefallen ist und ich werde über diesen Regelbruch hinwegsehen oder ich verpasse dir jetzt ein Zäpfchen und eine Vitaminspritze und du bleibst bis Morgen früh in deinem Bett! Danach gehst du wieder zur Schule und wenn du wieder kommst, unterhalten wir zwei uns noch mal in einem _privaten Rahmen_ über unsere ... _Hausregeln!_ Alles klar?"

Stephen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Alex vor sich, der bei dieser Drohung noch blasser geworden war und jetzt langsam mit dem Hinterteil bis an die Wand rutschte. Hier im Bett war er doch vor der Hand seines Vaters relativ sicher oder?

Alex dachte kurz über diese Optionen nach und dann fällte er eine Entscheidung. Ob diese richtig war, wusste er im Moment noch nicht. Das würde er gleich sehen. "Ich ..."

"Ja? Du?"

"Hintere Jeanstasche," sagte Alex dann einfach nur und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Sein Vater sah sich kurz um, stand dann kurz vom Stuhl auf, um die Jeans seines Sohnes zu holen, die zusammengefaltet auf dem Zimmerboden lag und steckte seine Hand in die hintere Tasche. Nur zwei Sekunden später hatte er einen gelben, zusammengefalteten Zettel in der Hand, legte die Hose wieder weg und setzte sich, während er den Wisch auseinanderzog.

"Ist es das wofür ich es hal-" begann der Arzt leise und las dann die Überschrift. "Ja, es ist das wofür ich es halte!"

Er las den Tadel der Schule komplett durch, seufzte und warf dann Alex einen bösen Blick zu, der sich die Hände vor die Augen gehalten hatte, um das kleine Drama nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Stephen räusperte sich leise, doch der Teenager fühlte sich immer noch nicht im Stande, seinem Dad Respekt zu zeigen.

"Alexander? Dreh dich bitte um und sieh mich an!"

"Können wir nicht auch so reden? I-ich hör dir zu!"

"Nein! Setz dich hin und Augen zu mir oder ich komm rüber und du kriegst ein paar hinten drauf! "

Geknickt nahm sein Sohn die Hände von seinen Augen und rappelte sich auf. Er setzte sich, schlang die Decke um seinen Körper und wartete still auf das Donnerwetter, was jetzt kommen musste. Stephen beugte sich mit dem Tadel in der Hand nach vorn.

"Für was hast du diesen Tadel bekommen, Alex? Zu-spät-kommen, drei mal fehlende Hausaufgaben oder hast du nicht aufgepasst?"

Räuspern. "Ich ... hab vergessen mein Handy auszuschalten."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich habe mein Handy vor dem Unterricht nicht ausgemacht und dann hat es geklingelt, Sir!"

Stephen seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das kurze Haar, während er genervt auf den Zimmerboden blickte._ Ich glaub's nicht!_ Nach ein paar Sekunden hob der Arzt wieder den Kopf an und stand auf. Er marschierte zum Schreibtisch hinüber, legte dort den Tadel ab, griff nach einem Kugelschreiber und unterzeichnete in seiner schwungvollen Unterschrift und mit dem heutigen Datum den Zettel der Schule.

Den Stift warf er auf den Tisch zurück, drehte sich um. "Wie kannst du vergessen dein Handy auszuschalten, Alex?! Ich versteh das nicht! Das ist eine Schulregel, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder? Und diese Regeln mussten du und deine Brüder auswendig lernen! Außerdem habt ihr ein Blatt, wo jede Regel verzeichnet ist!"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete sein Sohn nervös und hielt sich die Decke auf den Bauch.

Connors legte den Kopf schief und kaute auf seiner inneren Wange herum. "Wer hat angerufen?"

"J-julia?"

_Julia ... Mal wieder Julia!_

"Wo ist dein Handy jetzt," fragte Stephen weiter.

"Mr. Cooper hat es eingezogen, Sir. Ich kann es mir mit dem unterschriebenen Tadel Morgen im Sekretariat wieder geben lassen."

Connors seufzte. "Okay, dann wirst du das tun, Alex und das Handy möchte ich dann Morgen Mittag haben. Alles klar? Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer!"

Sofort riss Alex die Augen auf. _Wohnzimmer? ... Mist!_ "Dad ... Es tut mir ehrlich leid! Ich hab's einfach vergessen!"

Der Arzt schlenderte zur Tür, zog sie ganz auf und wartete dort. "Komm bitte!"

Niedergeschlagen kletterte der Junge aus dem Bett und folgte ihm dann barfuß auf den Flur. Stephen stoppte, warf ihm einen Blick zu und sagte ihm, er solle schon mal vor gehen, er würde gleich nach kommen. Nachdem sein Sohn auf der Treppe verschwunden war, klopfte Stephen bei Jason und David um sie auch zu der kleinen Familienkonferenz zu bestellen!

* * *

Wenig später hockten die Connors' Brüder und Jason nebeneinander, wie Hühner auf der Stange auf dem linken Sofa, während Mac auf dem rechten Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Stephen kam langsam aus seiner Praxis - ein paar Blätter und eine kleine, durchsichtige Tüte in den Händen! Alex war etwas entspannter. Dass sein Dad seine Geschwister dazu geholt hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er erstmal nicht bestraft wurde, denn das würde Stephen nur unter vier Augen tun und auf gar keinen Fall mit weiteren Anwesenden im Raum!

Der Arzt nahm jetzt neben seinem Ehemann Platz, legte die Blätter auf seinen Schoß und reichte Mac das kleine, ominöse Tütchen. Alex konnte erkennen, dass sich etwas kleines in der Plastiktüte befand, aber was genau sah er nicht, dazu war die Entfernung doch zu groß.

_Was will er denn besprechen?_

"Gut, ich komme gleich zum Punkt," eröffnete der Arzt das Gespräch und sah die Jungs der Reihe nach an. "Ich habe gestern, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin diese Tablette auf dem Boden vor meiner Praxis gefunden!"

Überraschte Gesichter. Mac hielt mit zwei Fingern das Tütchen in die Höhe und warf sie dann Jason zu, damit die Kinder sie genauer betrachten konnten. Jason öffnete sie, um die Pille herauszuholen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig davon ab.

"Jay, lass sie bitte da drin und fass sie nicht an, ja?"

"Ehm, okay Dad!"

Er versiegelte die Tüte schnell wieder, warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick auf die Pille und gab das Beweisstück dann an seinen Nachbarn, David weiter.

David betrachtete seinen Vater! "Und du hast sie nicht irgendwie verloren oder so, Dad? Ich meine, das kann ja passieren o-oder?"

"Nein, David! Ich hab sie nicht verloren, weil ich diese Tablette hier gar nicht vorrätig habe, denn das wäre unverantwortlich von mir als euer Vater!"

Alex war still und sah auf die Tüte in seinen Fingern ... Wenige Sekunden später, reichte er die Tablette wieder an Stephen weiter, der sie auf den Sofatisch fallen ließ. Auch Alex schien sie nicht zu erkennen! Der Arzt warf einen Blick zu Mac hinüber, um sich kurz durch Augenkontakt mit ihm abzusprechen und ergriff dann wieder das Wort!

"Ich denke, euch gehört sie nicht, aber ich muss das trotzdem fragen, Jungs und hoffe ihr versteht das und nehmt es mir nicht übel! Hat einer von euch diese Pille hier verloren? Ja oder nein?"

Stephen bekam von allen drei Kindern ein klares _Nein_ als Antwort und ehrlich gesagt, hatte er es auch nicht anders erwartet. Er wusste, dass sie keine Drogen nahmen, außer Alkohol und Zigaretten und dabei würde es auch bleiben - so lange er hier das Sagen hatte!

Die Familie hatte über Drogen gesprochen, einige Male und jedes Mal hatte Dr. Connors ihnen verschärft eingebläut, dass irgendwelche Pillen zu schlucken, nur um damit besser drauf zu sein oder irgendwelche Höhenflüge zu erleben, die sehr schnell wieder bergab gehen könnten, absolut keine gute Befriedigung war und in seinem Haus nicht toleriert wurde!

Mac seufzte. "Könnte vielleicht einer eurer Freunde, die Pille hier verloren haben? ... Alex?"

Verschreckt sah Alex seinen Stiefvater an. "Ja?"

"War Chris vielleicht mal hier oder gab es auf seiner Party irgendwelche Muntermacher wie Pillen oder so etwas?"

"Keine Ahnung, Mac," erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Junge unsicher. "Aber, nein ... Chris ist Chris! Ich meine, der trinkt gerne mal was, wie wir alle, aber Drogen nimmt der nicht! Auch keine Pillen!"

"David," fragte jetzt Stephen. "Was ist mit Michael?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, Dad! Das wüsste ich doch!"

Mac sah Jason an. "Und kennst du Jemanden von deinen Freunden, der an so was ran kommen könnte?"

"Ich hab keine Freunde, Dad," gab Jason grinsend zurück und lachte dann los!

Bevor sein Vater ihm streng in die Augen sah. "Jason, das ist eine ernste Sache, okay? Wir möchten eine ehrliche Antwort bitte! Es geht hier um Drogen!"

"Entschuldigung," entschuldigte sich der Sohn des Cops leise und wurde wieder ernst. "Nein, ich kenn da auch niemanden, Dad! Außerdem geh ich doch immer mit David oder Alex auf Partys, wenn die mich interessieren und da gibt es keine Drogen!"

Die Erwachsenen tauschten wieder Blicke aus. So richtig weitergekommen waren sie nicht ... Mac Taylor streckte seine Beine unter dem Tisch aus und hob dann die Blätter hoch, wo die Ergebnisse von dem Labortest angegeben waren. Er suchte mit den Augen die wichtigen Stellen ab und öffnete dann den Mund.

"Auch wenn dieses Ding nicht euch gehört, lese ich euch jetzt trotzdem mal die wirklich wichtigen Details dieser _Droge_ vor, okay? ... Es heisst Aceclodin! Ein ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel, was man nur in Tablettenform bekommen kann! Es wirkt schnell und macht abhängig. Ist nur über ein Rezept vom Krankenhaus oder einem anderen Arzt zu bekommen oder auf der Strasse!"

"Sagt mir nichts," entgegnete David Schulter zuckend.

Alex pflichtete ihm sofort bei und sah noch mal auf die Tablette. "Wieso ist das nur eine halbe Pille?"

"Mac hat sie gestern Nacht mit ins Labor genommen um sie da zu untersuchen und die Jungs mussten sie einmal teilen und diesen Teil mit Chemikalien auflösen um ein Ergebnis zu bekommen. Darum ist das nur eine Hälfte, Alex!" Stephen seufzte und schlug sich dann mit den Handflächen auf die Knie. "Gut, wenn ihr wirklich nichts davon wisst und ich hoffe sehr stark, dass mich keiner angelogen hat, dann ist dieses Familientreffen hiermit beendet und ihr könnt gehen!"

Sofort standen alle drei Jungs auf und marschierten Richtung Wohnzimmertür! David zog die Schiebetür auseinander, trat hindurch und Jason schloss sich ihm an.

"Alex," hielt Stephen dann seinen Ältesten auf, der sich schnell und heimlich anschließen wollte. "Du bitte nicht!"

Mac drückte seinem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging dann ebenfalls mitsamt der Tüte und dem Bericht aus dem Zimmer, bevor er die Tür zu schob, um Stephen mit Alex Privatsphäre zu geben. Als Alex sich zu seinem Dad in Shorts und T-Shirt umdrehte, war dieser schon aufgestanden und umrundete das rechte Sofa einmal. Er blieb dahinter stehen, kramte seine Schlüssel für den Schrank heraus und öffnete ihn leise.

Ein Blick auf Alex! "Komm her!"

Alex setzte sich in Bewegung. "Dad? Es tut mir leid wegen dem Tadel und dem Handy wirklich! Es kommt nicht mehr vor!"

"Ja, das will ich auch stark hoffen," erwiderte der Mann und zog einen Gürtel aus dem Schrank. Schnell drückte er ihn wieder zu, faltete den Ledergürtel einmal in der Mitte und hielt ihn dann an der Schnalle fest. "Aber ein Tadel ist ein Tadel und du hast eine sehr genaue Ahnung davon, was hier zu Hause auf dich wartet, wenn du in der Schule nicht spurst, Alex! Los rüber!"

Dann deutete er mit dem Kopf auf die Sofalehne. Alex schwieg. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, was ihm den Arsch retten würde oder? Mit hängenden Schultern beugte er sich über die Lehne, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Gesicht und fühlte dann wie Stephen ihm die Shorts herunter zog.

Unendliche acht Minuten später hängte der Arzt den Gürtel wieder in den Schrank zurück, schloß die Türen und warf die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch, während Alex schniefte und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Sein Po brannte! Eigentlich war Alex, derjenige, der bei einer Strafe den Mund hielt und es einfach ertrug, doch jetzt hatte er bei den letzten zehn gezittert und leise gewimmert, was seinen Vater etwas stutzig gemacht hatte. Stephen hatte das Ganze natürlich nicht beendet. Das tat er nie! Also hatte er dem Jungen die ganzen 30 gegeben, in der Hoffnung, dass er das nächste Mal daran denken würde, sobald er in der Schule sein Handy auch nur kurz anfasste!

Sanft streichelte Stephen ihm jetzt den Kopf, Nacken und Rücken, um Alex möglichst schnell zu beruhigen. Er nahm seine Hand wieder zurück, machte dann einen Schritt nach hinten und zog ihm die Shorts wieder über seinen wunden und roten Hintern, was Alex dazu brachte, leicht zu jammern und zu wimmern.

"Sch," machte Stephen leise. "Schon passiert. Es ist alles okay, hm? Sollen wir nach oben gehen oder willst du dich hier was zu mir legen, Großer?"

Sein Sohn schniefte noch mal tief und schluckte. Seine Augen waren etwas feucht von den Tränen, die er seit den letzten zwei Minuten vergossen hatte, sonst hatte sich sein Sohn ziemlich gut gehalten. Aber so war Alex! Er wollte immer den harten Mann spielen und anders als sein Bruder sein!

"I-ich will hier bleiben ..."

"Okay," erwiderte der Arzt leise.

Sein Sohn richtete sich auf, wischte sich mit den Fingern durch die Augen. Dann sah er Stephen ins Gesicht, der ihm kurz mit zwei Fingern in den Haaren herumstrich und lächelte.

"Also die Frisur hat gehalten," machte er einen Witz. "Obwohl du im Bett gelegen hast! Wahnsinn! Das neue Gel ist echt gut, oder?"

Alex grinste. "Du brauchst keine Witze zu machen, Dad, wirklich nicht! Es ist alles okay, Alter Mann!"

"Alter Mann, mhm ... Pass ja auf, mein Freund!"

Sie lachten leise und Stephen nahm Alex sanft in die Arme, streichelte ihm den Rücken, während er sich an seinen Vater schmiegte und kurz seine Nähe genoß, bevor sie sich zusammen auf das Sofa begaben. Stephen holte sich einen Kaffee, erklärte das Wohnzimmer wieder für eine besucherfreie Zone und setzte sich dann mit der Fernbedienung auf die linke Sofahälfte.

Alex nahm eines der kleinen Kopfkissen, legte es Stephen auf den Oberschenkel und legte sich dann seitlich halb auf ihn, so dass er den Fernseher sehen konnte. Als er die Augen schloss und dann spürte, wie sein Dad ihn zudeckte und eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte und ihn sanft kraulte, fühlte Alex sich geborgen und vergeben.

"Wie lief denn jetzt die Biologieklausur, hm?"

Alex seufzte leise und antwortete dann mit leiser Stimme. "Ich ... ich weiss es wirklich nicht, Dad. Es kamen ein paar Sachen dran, die wir gemacht haben, aber- ... ach keine Ahnung."

"Toll," seufzte sein Vater ergeben, während er ihn weiter kraulte. "Das ist genau die Antwort, die ich nicht hören wollte!"

"Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür ..."

Jetzt hielt Stephen mit der Hand inne und verdrehte die Augen. "Wie bitte, Alex?!"

_Ups ... Ich sollte langsam mal aufpassen, was ich sage ..._

Der Arzt beugte sich ein Stück vor, damit er seinem Sohn halb ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Es wär mir lieber gewesen, du hättest die Klausur letzte Woche mitgeschrieben und zwar zusammen mit deinen Freunden! Aber nein, mein Sohn musste ja schwänzen und sich mit Julia am College treffen."

"Sie ist doch auch eine Freundin."

"Pass bitte auf, was du sagst, Kleiner," warnte Stephen ihn leise und drohend. "Ich spiel dieses Spielchen nicht mehr lange mit. Hast du verstanden? Erst kommt die Schule und dann ganz zum Schluß alles Andere und das wird immer so bleiben! So lange du hier wohnst und mit der Schule noch nicht fertig bist! Okay?"

"Ja, Dad ..."

"Gut," sagte Stephen. "Dann versuch mal ein bißchen zu schlafen. Ich brauch jetzt auch mal ein bißchen Ruhe!"

Dann fiel Alex noch etwas ein. "Dad?"

Stephen drückte sich mit dem Rücken wieder in die weichen Kissen des Sofas. "Ja?"

"Hab ich Hausarrest o-oder so was?"

_Berechtigte Frage oder? ... _Stephen seufzte. "Nein! Du kannst nachher gehen, wenn du unbedingt willst!"

"Danke Dad," sagte der Teenager leise und schloss seine Augen.

Plötzlich war er ziemlich müde und geschafft. Tief atmete er ein und aus, während Stephen das TV-Gerät einschaltete und einen Kanal suchte. Alex dachte an Julia und die kleinen Probleme, die sie ihm bis jetzt gebracht hatte. Aber süß war sie trotzdem! Ganz langsam döste er weg und schlief ein. Stephen zappte unterdessen das Nachmittags TV-Programm durch, bis irgendwann Mac zu ihnen stieß - eine Wärmflasche in der Hand!

Stephen wandte sich seinem Mann zu und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ist dir nicht gut?"

"Ich dachte eigentlich, die ist für _ihn_," klärte sein Mann ihn auf und trat auf Stephen zu. "Er hat doch gesagt, ihm ist schlecht, oder?"

Der Arzt lächelte, warf kurz einen Blick auf seinen Sohn, der friedlich auf seinem Schoß schlief und grinste Mac an. "Er hat geschwindelt, Mac. Ihm war wahrscheinlich nie schlecht, obwohl er noch nichts gegessen hat."

Sanft strich Stephen Alex über das Haar und die Stirn. "Er wollte mir den Tadel von der Schule verschweigen und hat sich dann plötzlich nicht ganz wohl gefühlt, weil er nicht wusste, wie er mir das beichten soll und wenn meine _Babies_ krank sind, dann erweicht das ja meistens mein Herz!"

Mac grinste, beugte sich dann hinunter und küsste Stephen liebevoll auf den Mund. "Du hast ein gutes Herz, Dr. Connors! Deine _Babies_ können froh sein, dass du sie so gut beschützt und ihnen genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, als andere Dads, die sich einen feuchten Dreck kümmern!"

"Das hast du schön gesagt."

"Danke, Schätzchen!"

Mac ließ sich auf dem Sofatisch genau gegenüber Stephen nieder und drückte die Wärmflasche an seinen Bauch, während er verspielt lächelte.

"Was ist," fragte der Arzt leise.

"Ehm," begann Mac unsicher, während er einen skeptischen Blick auf seinen Stiefsohn warf und dann wieder Stephen in die schönen Augen blickte. "Was hälst du davon, wenn wir ... uns mal ein Wochenende nur für uns nehmen würden? Ich meine jetzt nicht, dass wir lange irgendwo hinfahren, sondern vielleicht hier in der Gegend bleiben und uns ein Motel suchen?"

"Ein Motel? Ist das dein Ernst, Mac," fragte Stephen und sah seinen Ehemann verwundert an. "Weisst du auch, dass solche Motelzimmer eine totale Brutstätte für allerhand Keime sind, Baby? Es ist da dreckig bis zum Abwinken!"

"Dreckiger Sex erfordert eine dreckige Umgebung," meinte Mac trocken und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich weiss, dass du Lust darauf hast und das vermisst! Komm schon!"

Stephen musste los lachen!

"Was ist," fragte Taylor unsicher.

"Du kannst dich vor meinem Sohn auch nicht mal zurückhalten, oder?"

Mac warf einen Blick auf Alex, der so aussah als ob er tief und fest schlafen würde. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Mac stand auf, nahm das Mobilteil von der Station und meldete sich.

"Taylor? ... Hi, Sheldon! Was gibt es?"

Während er telefonierte, hielt er Stephen die Wärmflasche hin, der sie entgegen nahm und dann unter die Decke auf Alex' Bauch legte. Sein Sohn grummelte zufrieden und schnaufte leise, als die Wärme seinen Körper durchflutete. Er fühlte sich gerade bei seinem Vater äußerst wohl! Stephen sah ihn kurz an, stellte dann die Lautstärke des Fernsehers etwas leiser, während Mac mit seinem Kollegen Sheldon Hawkes und der Arbeit telefonierte.

Minuten später beendete Mac das Telefonat, legte das Mobilteil auf den Tisch und sezte sich wieder Stephen gegenüber auf den Sofatisch. Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass sein Mann sich nicht mehr auf das Fernsehprogramm konzentrieren, geschweige denn es _sehen_ konnte und kraulte sanft Stephen's Knie.

"Also, ich suche ein paar Sachen raus und du sagst nur _Ja_ oder _Nein_! Ich zahle alles, hm? Du brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern, einfach nur mitkommen und es genießen, Steve!"

"Kochst du auch?" Jetzt hatte der Arzt angebissen!

"Wir gehen Essen, Schatz," teilte Mac Stephen grinsend mit, beugte sich dann wieder nach vorn und drückte seine Lippen auf Stephen's Mund. Stephen erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss und hob seine Hand um Mac am Kopf zu streicheln. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und der Arzt sah den Cop wieder fragend an.

"Eine Nacht in einem fremden Bett, ja?"

Mac grinste. "So ist es! Mit Ungeziefer, Dreck und allem, was dazu gehört! ... Also Dr. Connors würden sie mir ihre Begleitung anbieten - für ein Wochenende ihrer Wahl in ein Motel ihrer Wahl und sich von mir einladen lassen, _Sir_?"

"Ja!"

"Sehr schön!" Wieder ein Kuss ...

Nachdem das geklärt war, verschwand Mac wieder im ersten Stock, wo er zu Jason ging und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half. Stephen blieb mit Alex im Wohnzimmer, sah fern und dachte über das Angebot seines Ehemannes nach. Ein bißchen Zweisamkeit würde ihnen ganz sicher gut tun und klang sehr verlockend. Natürlich hatten die beiden Männer auch Sex, wenn die Kinder im Haus waren, aber ... _noch mal so richtig?_

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Alex etwas geschlafen und sich dann umgezogen. Er wollte zu Julia! Stephen hatte zugestimmt, da er keinen Hausarrest ausgesprochen hatte und Alex nicht wirklich verbieten konnte, seine Freundin zu sehen. War sie eigentlich schon seine richtige Freundin? Er hatte seinen Sohn noch nicht danach gefragt, aber er würde diese Frage bald stellen, wenn sie sich weiterhin trafen und Dinge unternahmen.

Jetzt stand Alex vor der Haustür der Walkers und klingelte einmal. Er hatte Julia nicht angerufen, da ja dieser dämliche Mr. Cooper sein Handy einkassiert hatte und da sie etwas unternehmen wollte, war er einfach so her gekommen. Und wenn sie jetzt doch keine Zeit für ihn hatte, war das auch okay! Schließlich wohnte sie nicht fünf Meilen voneinander entfernt, sondern waren sozusagen Nachbarn!

"Ich geh schon, Mum," hörte er sie rufen und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Julia sah zunächst etwas verwirrt aus, doch dann lächelte sie. "Hi!"

"Hey," erwiderte Alex.

Sie umarmten sich kurz und er küsste sie auf ihre weichen Lippen. Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und dann etwas tiefer, bis Alex sich verlegen räusperte und ihre Hand sanft von seinem wunden Hintern hob, bevor es weh tun konnte und er sich irgendwie rechtfertigen musste.

"Ehm," machte sie nur nachdenklich. "Sorry!"

"Entschuldige, ich-" gab er zurück und lachte leise. "Ich erklär es dir nachher, wenn wir allein sind! Wo gehen wir hin? Oder bleiben wir hier?"

Schnell schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf und ihr Haar wurde nach hinten geweht. Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite, ließ Alex eintreten und schob die Tür hinter ihm zu. Alex sah sich kurz um.

"Wir gehen raus, okay? Ich muss nur noch meine Tasche holen und dann können wir los!"

Alex nickte. "Okay!"

"Überleg dir schon mal wohin wir gehen können," teilte sie ihm mit, wandte sic h dann auf dem Absatz um und sprintete schnell die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Der Junge blieb allein zurück und wartete geduldig. _Hm, wo können wir denn hingehen? Vielleicht in den Coughboy Park? Oder wir gehen in der Stadt was trinken? _Noch bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, sauste Julia die Stufen hinunter und zog ihre Handtasche über die Schulter.

Er musterte sie liebevoll. "Du siehst toll aus! Können wir?"

"Danke," erwiderte Walker lächelnd und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. "Lass uns gehen! Ich muss hier raus! ... Bye, Mum! Wir sind weg!"

Eine Stimme ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer nebenan. "Wiedersehen, Schätzchen! Komm nicht zu spät ja?"

Julia rollte mit den Augen und öffnete für Alex die Tür. "Nein, nein!"

Zügig verließen sie das Haus, traten auf den Bürgersteig und liefen dann nebeneinander her und Hand in Hand die Strasse entlang. An der Ecke bogen sie ab und spazierten weiter in den Stadtkern von Woodside! Sie hofften dort an diesem späten Nachmittag und mitten in der Woche noch etwas Spannendes zu finden, was sie unternehmen könnten. Im Haus herumtreiben, wollten sie sich wirklich nicht!

Also fuhren Julia und Alex mit dem öffentlichen Bus einfach los und kamen ein paar Minuten später am anderen Ende von Woodside an! Sie stiegen aus, spazierten über die Strassen und gingen dann weiter in den wunderschönen, aber sehr einfach gehaltenen _Doughboy Park - _ein ziemlich korpulenter Gegensatz zu dem weitläufigen _Gantry-Plaza State Park_, wo sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten.

Julia und Alex gingen ein gutes Stück in den, zu allen Jahreszeiten offenen, Park hinein und setzten sich dann mit einer gekauften Pepsi und Hot-Dogs auf eine der vielen Holzbänke an den schönen Grünflächen, die von langen und geschwungenen Wegen gesäumt wurden. Als Alex sich vorsichtig hinsetzte verzog er keine Miene, als sein immer noch schmerzender Hintern Kontakt mit dem harten Holz machte. Er versuchte es auszuhalten und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, denn die ganze Zeit stehen wollte er eigentlich auch nicht. Aber natürlich merkte Julia, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du ... hast kurz gezuckt, als du dich hingesetzt hast?"

Alex räusperte sich und stellte die volle Pepsidose auf der Bank neben sich ab, bevor er sich dann zu ihr umdrehte und leicht lächelte.

"Das, das ist eigentlich etwas worüber man nicht gerne spricht, weisst du? Mein Vater hatte auch Bedenken, dass ich heute noch weggehe und mich mit dir treffe und-"

"Was ist?"

_Ja ... _"Ich hab Hämorriden, Julia! Okay? Und darüber spricht man eigentlich nicht, denn es ist doch sehr peinlich und so ... Aber ich- Mir fällt es so leichter, wenn du es weisst!"

_Das ist mal gar keine so übele Lüge, Alter ..._

"Oh," machte sie leise. "Tut ... tut mir leid, Alex! Das wusste ich nicht!"

Er wurde verlegen. "Schon gut!"

"Okay, jetzt weiss ich auch, warum du nicht wolltest, dass ich-"

"Dass du mich da anfasst, ja! E-es tut schon ziemlich weh und juckt wie Hölle! Ich werd jetzt nicht näher ins Detail gehen!"

Julia nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrer Pepsi. "Willst du lieber stehen?"

_Ja, eigentlich schon, aber ... _"Nein, es geht schon! Ich bin ja ein harter Kerl!"

Jetzt lachte sie laut auf! "Wie du willst! Wann musst du wieder zu Hause sein? Du hast doch sicher eine Deadline bekommen, weil Morgen Schule ist, oder?"

Er nickte leicht und grinste. "Ja, hab ich! Mein Tagesablauf ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie der einer fast erwachsenen 20-Jährigen und Dad hat gewisse Vorstellungen davon, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe und ein paar Regeln, die ich befolgen muss, sonst gibt es Ärger."

"Zum Beispiel pünktlich wieder da zu sein, wenn _Daddy_ pfeift, ja," riet sie und lachte dann leise. "Was passiert, wenn du zu spät kommst?"

Alex sah sie an. _Das verschweig ich dir lieber ... _Er räusperte sich. "Hausarrest, Stubenarrest oder so was in der Art! Mein Vater kann da sehr kreativ sein! Es kommt immer drauf an, ob ich mich in der Woche gut geführt habe oder wieviele Minuten ich zu spät gekommen bin, weisst du?"

"Du kannst einem echt leid tun, Alex!"

Er schmunzelte. "Danke für dein Mitgefühl! Also ich muss nachher unbedingt pünktlich um neun wieder da sein. Ich bin schon froh, dass er mich heute überhaupt noch aus dem Haus gelassen hat."

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da und beobachteten die anderen Mütter und Väter mit ihren Kindern, die herumturnten und ein Eis aßen.

Julia streckte ihre langen Beine aus. "Dein Dad ist wirklich streng ..."

_Oh bitte? Lass uns doch jetzt nicht über Dad reden!_ "Ja, ist er," gab der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren zu. "Aber mein Vater ist ein echt prima Kerl! Auf ihn ist immer Verlass und er ist relativ fair, wenn wir Mist bauen! Ich weiss, dass er für mich und meinen Bruder sterben würde!"

"Das hast du schön gesagt," erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und strich langsam und vorsichtig über seinen Handrücken.

Seine Haut war warm und weich. Plötzlich beugte Alex sich zu ihr hinüber, nahm sie an der Schulter und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Julia schloss ihre hübschen Augen. Der Herzschlag wurde schneller, als der Kuss intensiver wurde. Doch dann zog sie sich abrupt von ihm zurück. Alex sah sie verwundert an. _Was ist los?_

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Hier war ja nur eine Off-Screen Szene, daher keine Warnung von mir ;) Mac möchte also mit Stephen in ein Motel? Könnte lustig werden und Stephen hat sich das doch redlich verdient, oder? Außerdem hat er seinen Mann etwas zu oft abgewiesen. Ich mag Alex' Ausrede gegenüber Julia mit den Hämorriden, lol ... sehr gut, Junge! Das glaubt man doch sofort! Alex macht sich jetzt natürlich schon ein paar Gedanken wegen der gefundenen Pille! Hm, mal sehen ob er drauf kommt, wem die sein könnte! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Vanessa


	12. Spielball der Gefühle

**Disclaimer: Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir. Schade ...**

* * *

Die nächsten Tage und der Samstag verliefen eher schleppend und ruhig! Alex war an dem Mittwochabend pünktlich wieder zu Hause gewesen und so hatte Stephen nichts zu beanstanden. Jetzt am Sonntagmittag, hatte die Familie beschlossen zu einem Brunch in Sunnyside zu fahren und noch mal das gute und sonnige Wetter zu genießen. Zwar war Alex nicht so begeistert von den Plänen seiner Eltern gewesen, da er vor hatte, sich mit Julia bei ihr zu Hause zu treffen, aber Stephen war hart bei seiner Entscheidung geblieben und so musste der Junior wohl oder übel mitziehen.

Das _Quaint_ in der _Skillman Ave_ hatte es Mac schon etwas länger angetan und jetzt endlich hatten Stephen und er einen passendes Wochenende gefunden, wo sie und ihre Söhne gemeinsam Zeit hatten um in Ruhe zu brunchen. Sie waren mit dem BMW da und hatten auf der Strasse geparkt, da das Lokal keine Parkplätze aufbot, aber das war nicht schlimm, denn zu dieser Tageszeit bekam man fast immer einen guten Parkplatz. Im Innern des Lokals, was halb Restaurant und halb Kneipe war, hatte der Besitzer kleine Tische mit Bänken aufgebaut und direkt am verglasten Eingang eine lange Bar. Dunkeles Parkett, große Fenster, die aber nur zur Strassenseite hin zeigten und einzelne Lampen verliehen dem Quaint eine äußerst gemütliche Atmosphäre!

Mac, gekleidet in einer legeren, blauen Jeans und einem grauen T-Shirt, hielt seinem Ehemann die Tür auf und Stephen spazierte an ihm vorbei in den Innenraum des Lokals. Während Stephen nach einem freien Tisch Ausschau hielt, kamen hinter ihm die Jungs heran, ebenfalls in Jeans und einem T-Shirt, denn noch war es äußerst warm.

Als Stephen einen Tisch ausfindig gemacht hatte, der etwa in der Mitte lag, rutschte er auf der Bank bis zu der hübschen Holzwand durch und Alex ließ sich geschafft neben ihm nieder. Auf der anderen Seite nahmen Mac und Jason Platz und David hockte sich auf den Holzstuhl, der am Kopf stand. Schnell wurden die Getränkekarten studiert, die der nette, junge Kellner gereicht hatte und die erste Runde bestellt.

Der träge und wütende Gesichtsausdruck, den Alex seit sie von zu Hause losgefahren waren, seinen Mitmenschen präsentierte, gefiel Stephen von Minute zu Minute immer weniger. Auf der Fahrt hier her, war Alex schlecht gelaunt und hatte das an fast allen Mitreisenden ausgelassen. Nur bei seinem Vater hatte sich der Junge etwas zurück gehalten, um _keinen Stress zu bekommen_, wie Alex immer zu sagen pflegte. Stephen schielte kurz zu Alex hinüber und der sehr aussagekräftige Ausdruck, beherrschte immer noch sein Gesicht!

"Na los," sagte Mac laut und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. "Auf in die Schlacht! Das Buffet ist eröffnet!"

Neben ihm stand Jason auf und ging voraus und auch David erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und folgte seinem Stiefbruder zu den aufgebauten warmen und kalten Leckereien. Der Detective quälte sich aus der Bank, während dann auch Alex auf stand, doch von einer energischen Hand zurück auf seinen Hintern gezerrt wurde. Etwas überrascht sah er nach links und Stephen legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, um ihn am Weggehen zu hindern.

Der Arzt beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm und flüsterte dann leise in sein Ohr. "Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu, mein Freund! Unsere Familie macht höchst selten etwas zusammen, weil Mac und ich auch sehr oft unterschiedliche Schichten haben, ja?"

Stephen warf kurz einen Blick hinter sich und entdeckte seinen Mann mit einem Teller in der Hand am Buffet. Mac sah zu ihnen hinüber und Stephen in die Augen. Der Blick war eindeutig! Der Cop hatte keine Lust auf Ärger und Stress! Nicht an einem Sonntag und nicht heute und Stephen sollte versuchen sich daran zu halten und nicht zu viel Druck auf Alex ausüben.

Connors sah wieder Alex an und sprach leise weiter. "Ich weiss, dass du keine Lust hier drauf hattest, aber das ist mir ziemlich egal. Mac und ich möchten für zwei Stunden mit euch zusammen Mittagessen in diesem schönen Lokal, was mein Mann ausgesucht hat und ich bestehe darauf, dass sich meine Kinder gut benehmen und etwas mehr ... Freude an den Tag legen, wenn sie so ein leckeres Essen gratis bekommen können! Okay?"

Alex seufzte kaum hörbar. "Du hast Recht! Ich hab keine Lust Essen zu gehen! Ich wollte lieber was mit Julia machen-"

"Alexander," zischte sein Vater leise. "Das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte! Ich möchte jetzt, dass du deine Haltung änderst und zwar einmal um 180 Grad und Mac zu Liebe etwas netter guckst! Wenn du das heute nicht hinkriegst, _mein Sohn_, ist später zu Hause eine Unterhaltung fällig, die ich eigentlich nicht führen möchte. Haben wir zwei uns verstanden?"

Vorsichtig kaute Alex auf seiner Lippe. Ein kurzer Blick zu Stephen ... "Ja, Sir. Ich hab verstanden."

"Sehr gut," gab Stephen zurück, tätschelte ihm das Haar und nahm seine Hand wieder zurück. "Komm! Ich hab Hunger!"

Immer noch frustriert stand nun auch Alex auf und spazierte mit seinem Vater zu dem aufgebauten Buffet hinüber. Mac lächelte leicht, Stephen lächelte und nahm sich einen großen Teller. Kurz küsste er Mac auf den Mund, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles okay war und ließ dann seine braunen Augen über die angerichteten Speisen wandern.

David stapelte sich vier duftende, goldbraune Pancakes mit Schokoladensoße auf seinen Teller, nahm eine Gabel und ein Messer aus dem Besteckkasten und ging an seinem Vater vorbei zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. Stephen sah ihm nach, seufzte und hoffte innerlich, dass sich sein 15-Jähriger noch für etwas anderes entscheiden würde - etwas mit nicht so viel Zucker! Während Mac Rührei mit Bacon für sich und Stephen auf einem Teller plazierte, holte sein Mann ein paar Brötchen und beobachtete dann Alex, der sich für Toast mit Käse und einen Erdbeerquark entschieden hatte. Das reichte für den ersten Gang, sie würden ja heute mehrmals das Buffet aufsuchen!

Als Jeder etwas zu Essen auf dem Teller hatte, setzte sich die Familie wieder und begann zu speisen. Minuten vergingen. Stephen und Mac unterhielten sich über die Planung für die nächste Woche, wann sie welche Schicht hatten und sie sich nicht sehen würden und die Jungs stopften sich die Mägen voll. So ein opulentes Mittagessen sollte man ausnutzen oder? Jedenfalls dachten David und sein Stiefbruder Jason so ... Alex hingegen, versuchte nur die Zeit totzuschlagen!

"Man, Alex," sagte David plötzlich und grinste seinen Bruder an, nur um dann wieder zur Eingangstür zu starren. "Du hast vielleicht ein Glück! Da ist deine Freundin!"

_Was?_ Sofort schnellte Alex' Kopf in die Höhe und er sah über den Tisch hinweg auf die Tür. Und tatsächlich! Dort stand die dunkelhaarige Julia gemeinsam mit ihrem kleinen Bruder Zac und ihren Eltern und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die noch freien Tische zu beschaffen! Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und redete mit ihrem Vater. Stephen, der jetzt auch neugierig geworden war, stöhnte leise und genervt. Eigentlich wollten er und Mac ein ruhiges MIttagessen abhalten und zwar ohne irgendwelche Bekannte zu treffen und nur mit ihren Söhnen. Doch dieser Wunsch schien jetzt in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein!

Auch Jason blickte jetzt hinter sich. "Was für ein Zufall?"

"Ja, ein _toller_ Zufall," fluchte der Arzt leise und auch sein Ehemann verdrehte vorsichtig die grünen Augen.

David und Jason aßen schließlich weiter, doch natürlich starrte Alex immer noch seine Freundin und deren Familie an, die jetzt von einem Kellner zu einem der vorderen, noch freien Tische geführt wurde. Familie Walker setzte sich, bestellte Getränke und Alex bekam einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen von seinem Vater in die Seite.

Sofort warf der 16-Jährige ihm einen Blick zu. "Was?"

"Hast du gewusst, dass die Walkers auch hier herkommen, Alex?"

"Nein," gab Alex sofort zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Wirklich nicht, Dad! ... Darf ich kurz rübergehen und _Hallo_ sagen?"

Der Arzt atmete aus und nahm seine Tasse Kaffee hoch. "Du kommst bitte zügig wieder zurück! Verstanden? Und setzt dich nicht zu ihnen oder so was! Wir sind als Familie hier und die Walkers auch und genau so soll dieses Essen weiter ablaufen. Klar, Alex?"

David grinste gehässig und verputzte den nächsten Pancake. Sein Bruder hatte den Blick jedoch genau gesehen und beugte sich jetzt zu ihm.

"_Was. Ist_," zischte der leise, aber drohend. "Kümmer dich um deine Sachen, _Davy_!"

Mit diesen Worten, erhob sich Alex von der Bank, kletterte in den Gang und marschierte dann zielstrebig zu der schönen Fensterfront und den Tischen hinüber, wo die Walkers Platz genommen hatten. Mac konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was Alex sagte, doch als die Eltern zu ihnen hinüber blickten und lächelten, drehte auch der Cop sich einmal um und hob zur Begrüßung lächelnd die Hand. Stephen tat es ihm gleich. Auch er wollte nicht unbedingt rüber gehen, sondern sich lieber am Buffet einen zweiten Gang genehmigen. Er beobachtete seinen Sohn noch einen kurzen Moment, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Teller.

Als er wieder aufsah, schlenderte Julia, die ein Glas Wasser in der einen Hand und ihre Tasche in der anderen Hand hielt mit Alex gerade durch die Eingangstür des Quaint auf die Strasse!

Verdutzt wollte Stephen aufstehen, doch die Hand von Mac, die sich auf seine legte und ihn sanft festhielt stoppte ihn in seiner väterlichen Fürsorge!

"Schätzchen," erinnerte Mac ihn leise und spielte sanft an Stephen's Fingern herum, während er ihm liebevoll in die Augen sah. "Lass es! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gleich wieder kommen, okay? Wenn die beiden sich hier schon über den Weg laufen, dann wollen sie auch Zeit miteinander verbringen, hm? Du hast Alex gesagt, dass er sich beeilen soll und genau _das_ wird dein Sohn tun. Entspann dich bitte."

Stephen schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Du hast leicht Reden! Ich weiss, dass irgendwas mit ihr los ist, Mac, ich weiss nur nicht genau was es ist!"

"Ja, ich weiss," gab Mac ihm Recht und streichelte wieder seine Hand. "Aber, wenn wir keine Beweise haben, dass etwas nicht stimmt, können wir nichts machen. Wir können Vermutungen anstellen, aber mehr nicht! Also ... sei jetzt ein braver Dad und lass Alex mit Julia draußen in Ruhe reden. Sie kommen gleich wieder!"

Der Arzt schnaubte leise. "Kannst du mir nicht Morgen von der Arbeit so eine kleine Wanze mitbringen, die man gut an der Kleidung verstecken kann, ich w-"

"Stephen," warnte der Cop ihn jetzt streng und zog seine Hand zurück. "Hör bitte auf!"

"Okay, sorry ..." Er beugte sich über den Tisch und wollte Mac zur Versöhnung einen Kuss geben, doch dieser machte keinerlei Anstalten mehr ihm entgegen zu kommen und zog sich stattdessen ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Connors machte ein Gesicht. "Mac, komm schon! Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Immer noch nichts. Die grünen Augen durchbohrten ihn förmlich. Stephen öffnete wieder den Mund und flüsterte leise. "Ich fahr auch mit dir in ein _Motel_! ... Hm? Ein ganzes Wochenende nur wir zwei und ganz allein!"

Jetzt grinste Mac leicht und streckte sich dann seinem Ehemann entgegen, der ihn liebevoll küsste und sich dann wieder von ihm zurück zog. Jason und David erhoben sich von den Stühlen und gingen noch mal zum Buffet hinüber, um sich einen Nachschlag zu holen und ihre Väter kurz allein zu lassen.

* * *

Währenddessen standen Alex und Julia draußen vor dem _Quaint_ auf dem Bürgersteig und redeten. Die letzte Woche hatten sie sich nicht so häufig gesehen, weil Stephen der Meinung war, dass man es auch übertreiben konnte und so mussten Julia und Alex jetzt jede Möglichkeit ausnutzen, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

"Seid ihr spontan hier," fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge grinsend, während er ihre zarte Hand streichelte.

"Ja, wir hatten eigentlich nichts vor und ich war etwas enttäuscht, als du mir heute Morgen absagen musstest," teilte sie ihm mit. "Meine Mum wollte noch mal brunchen gehen und da hab ich einfach das Lokal hier vorgeschlagen, weil ich ja wusste, dass du mit deiner Familie hier bist."

Alex grinste. "Ich hab eine wirklich schlaue Freundin!"

"Danke!"

"Schade, dass wir nicht zusammen sitzen können, aber na ja, ich hab meinen Vater heute schon ziemlich gereizt und ich glaube, dass er jetzt _die Leine einholt_, soll für mich ein Zeichen sein, dass er das nicht mehr lange mitmacht! Ich muss gleich auch wieder rein, sonst kommt er und holt mich. Darauf bin ich nicht wirklich scharf, Julia!"

Kurz sah sie ihn von oben bis unten an. "Was- ... was macht eigentlich dein Problem? Ich meine, ist es noch ein Problem, o-oder?"

Natürlich wusste er sofort worauf sie hier anspielte. Leicht lächelte er. "Ehm, nein es geht schon wieder! Ich kann wieder sitzen, danke der Nachfrage."

"Schön!" Sie reichte ihm das Wasserglas ... "Hälst du mal kurz?"

Er nahm es entgegen und Julia öffnete ihre Handtasche. Kurz suchte sie darin herum und eine Packung Tabletten kam zum Vorschein. Sie zog die Folie heraus, drückte eine weiße Pille in ihre Handfläche und stopfte die Packung wieder schnell zurück in die Tiefen der Tasche. Alex hatte die Packung ganz gut sehen können und auch eine Hälfte des Namens _Acec-_ ... Julia steckte die Pille zwischen die Lippen, nahm sie dann in den Mund und griff nach dem halb vollen Wasserglas, was Alex festgehalten hatte.

Sie trank, würgte die Pille hinunter und lächelte dann. "Kopfschmerzen!"

"Ich hab dich ja gar nicht gefragt," teilte Alex ihr Schulterzuckend mit. Er räusperte sich. "Du hast oft Kopfschmerzen, oder?"

"Es geht so ..."

Wirklich darüber reden, wollte sie scheinbar nicht! Er küsste sie schnell auf den Mund. "Lass uns mal wieder rein gehen, bevor mein Vater wirklich noch raus kommt und mich am Ohr reinschleift vor allen Leuten ..."

Sie grinste breit. "Das würde er tun?"

"Vielleicht," gab Alex zurück. "Wenn ich ihm einen Grund dafür gebe! Wir verstehen uns heute nicht besonders gut, weil ich absolut keine Lust auf diesen Ausflug und den Brunch hatte und so regt ihn jede Kleinigkeit auf, die ich mir erlaube."

"Hättest du vielleicht Lust heute Nacht etwas zu unternehmen," fragte Julia ihn plötzlich leise und hob eine Augenbraue, während sie noch mal an dem Wasser trank. "Etwas ... Verbotenes?"

Verdutzt sah Alex sie an. "Verbotenes? Was meinst du?"

Sie lächelte verführerisch und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Dann lehnte sie sich noch mal mit dem Po an das linke Fenster des Lokals und spielte mit den Fingern an dem Glas herum.

"Lass uns einfach irgendwas Aufregendes unternehmen ..."

Alex lachte. "Was denn, Julia? ... Du willst, dass ich mich rausschleiche?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Na und? Das kannst du doch oder? Wir waren doch auch auf dieser Fete von, wie hieß der noch mal? Chris Hobbs? Da hast du deinen Dad auch nicht gefragt, ob du hingehen kannst!"

"Ja, aber da waren Mac und er auch nicht im Haus! Die haben nicht vor, heute noch mal wegzugehen, geschweigedenn heute Abend oder nachts! Das krieg ich nicht hin, verstehst du?!"

"Heisst das, du magst mich nicht mehr, Alex?"

_Oh ... _"Nein, nein, aber-"

"Dann ist ja alles klar," bestätigte sie ihn kurzer Hand und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Lächelte, grinste. "Ich schreib dir eine SMS wann wir uns treffen!"

Bevor Alex noch etwas erwidern konnte, stieß Julia sich von dem Haus ab, umrundete ihn einmal und öffnete die Eingangstür des Quaint! Sie trat in den warmen Innenraum und Alex folgte ihr langsam und etwas unsicher.

Während sie sich wieder zu ihren Eltern und dem kleinen Zac setzte, ging Alex tiefer in das Lokal hinein und dachte über ihren Vorschlag von dieser Nacht nach!

Natürlich würde es sicher Spass machen, sie heute direkt noch mal zu sehen und etwas zu unternehmen, aber wie sollte er aus dem Haus kommen, wenn sein Vater da war? Er war immer noch sauer auf Stephen, dass dieser sich so einmischte und Julia scheinbar nicht besonders mochte, warum auch immer, aber eine Regel brechen und das Risiko eingehen, erwischt zu werden, schlug ihm doch gewaltig auf den Magen.

Alex ging weiter an den Tischen vorbei, bis er sich wieder neben Stephen nieder ließ und ein gespieltes Lächeln aufsetzte.

Der Arzt legte den Kopf schief. "Das wurde aber auch allerhöchste Zeit, Alex!"

_Na und? _Alex seufzte leise. "Sie wollte mir noch was erzählen! Okay, Dad?"

"Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst dich zusammenreißen," begann Stephen ihn zu tadeln, doch wurde dann von Mac sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Steve? ... Nicht!"

Angespannt starrte der praktische Arzt und Chirurg zu seinem Mann hinüber, der ihn bittend an sah und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Stephen seufzte tief, bevor er sich dann von seinem rebellischen Sohn abwandte und noch ein Wasser bestellte.

Alex hatte ebenfalls seinen Blick abgewandt und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen, während er vorsichtig zu dem anderen Tisch hinüber sah und Julia beobachtete, die mit ihrem kleinen Bruder sprach. _Sie hat Recht! Ich brauche noch mal eine Auszeit von Dad, sonst sag ich nachher etwas, was ich tief bereue ... Und was meint sie bloß mit ... etwas Verbotenes tun?_

* * *

Nachdem das Essen eine Stunde später beendet war, verließen Stephen, die Kinder und Mac, der bei einem der Kellern bezahlte, das Lokal und fuhren nach Hause zurück. Dort setzte der Arzt Kaffee auf und ging dann nach draußen in seinen Garten, um ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Nicht vor seinem Ehemann oder den Jungs, sondern einfach um zu entspannen! Jason war mit David im ersten Stock und spielten Playstation, während Alex bei Mac in der Küche stand, der schon mal zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank holte und zwei Löffel dazu legte.

"Mac," fragte der Junge leise und warf seinem Stiefvater einen fragenden Blick zu, der sich jetzt an den Küchentisch setzte und die Zeitung aufschlug.

"Mhm, was ist?"

Alex lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an den Schrank, so dass er Mac sehen konnte. "Wollen Dad und du heute Abend noch weggehen?"

Eine erhobene Augenbraue! Die Zeitung wurde einmal umgeblättert. "Wieso, Alex?"

"Eh, nur so," teilte der Junge ihm mit und trommelte auf dem blanken Holz der Anrichte herum. "Darf ich nicht wissen, ob ihr hier seid oder noch raus geht?"

Mac schüttelte die Zeitung einmal, so dass das lästige Eselsohr am oberen Rand verschwand und er den Artikel ganz lesen konnte. "Natürlich darfst du das, aber warum interessiert dich das jetzt? Wir sind doch gerade erst aus Sunnyside wieder hier und du willst uns schon wieder los werden, Großer?"

_Das läuft ja super ... _Alex seufzte leise. "Ich hab doch bloß gefragt!"

"Okay," gab der Detective zurück und ließ die New York Times in seinen Händen sinken. "Dann bekommst du jetzt eine Antwort! Nein, wir gehen nicht mehr weg, weil dein Dad hier bleiben und den James Bond Film auf DVD sehen möchte! Hm? Frage beantwortet? Ich koche heute Abend eine Kleinigkeit und dann verziehen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und zwar eine _ganze_ Weile!"

"Ah, okay ... dann stören wir euch nicht."

Mac grinste. "Das wäre schön, ja ... Darf ich jetzt weiter meine Zeitung lesen oder hast du noch eine Frage zu dem heutigen _Familienprogramm_?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, nein. Ich geh dann nach oben!"

Er stieß sich von dem Küchenschrank ab, drehte sich um und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Gerade als er die Küche verlassen wollte, rief Mac ihn noch mal mit einer eigenen Frage zurück.

"Alex?" Der Cop sah erstmal weiter konzentriert auf die Zeitung vor sich. "War Julia vielleicht mal hier bei uns, während Dad und ich nicht hier waren?"

_Fuck! Wie kommt er denn jetzt da drauf?_ Alex machte große Augen, während er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und Mac so keine Möglichkeit zu geben, Mißtrauisch zu werden. Er drehte sich ganz zu seinem Stiefvater um, der langsam den Kopf hob. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Alex wusste, dass er einfach lügen musste. Es ging nicht anders! Wenn Stephen wüsste, dass Julia hier gewesen war und zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er für die Biologieklausur hatte lernen müssen, dann wäre der Teufel los!

Mac öffnete den Mund. "Ja oder nein, Alex?"

"Eh, nein," log er. "Wieso?"

"Nur so," antwortete Mac knapp und seufzte leise und nachdenklich. "Du belügst mich doch nicht gerade, oder?"

"Nein," sagte der Teenager sofort und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum, so wie er es immer tat, wenn Stephen ihn wegen etwas beschuldigte ... "Wieso? Julia war nicht hier, Mac! Wann denn und warum?"

"Alex, ich frage nur," beharrte der Mann. "Ich möchte gerne wissen, wer hier ein und ausgeht und ich glaube, Stephen will auch gefragt werden, wenn Besuch kommt, okay?"

Sein Gegenüber ließ frustriert die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiss, dass ich fragen soll, wenn ich Besuch mitbringe, _Mac_! Ich wohne schon etwas länger hier ..."

Jetzt warf der Cop seine Zeitung auf den Tisch und erhob sich vom Stuhl. "Was soll das jetzt heißen, Alex? Pass auf, was du hier von dir gibst, in Ordnung? Ich möchte noch etwas von diesem ruhigen Sonntag haben und habe keine Lust auf Theater und Stress!"

Alex stand wie angewurzelt in der Küchentür. Mit den Augen fixierte er Mac und spürte, dass er sauer wurde. In diesem Moment ging die verglaste Hintertür auf und Stephen trat in den kleinen Raum. Er musste sich nur kurz umsehen und wusste eigentlich sofort, dass es hier ein kleines Problem zwischen seinem Mann und seinem Sohn zu geben schien. Er trat neben Mac, der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mac warf Alex einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Junge schluckte schwer und wurde zu Mal sehr klein. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Stephen ihm die Leviten lesen würde, wenn er herausbekommen sollte, dass Alex ziemlich frech und äußerst respektlos zu seinem Ehemann gewesen war. Die Kaffeemaschine knatterte leise. Die Anspannung im Raum war deutlich zu spüren. Nach einer Sekunde warf Alex Mac einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und der Erwachsene drehte sich zu Stephen um, der Gott sei Dank noch überlegte, ob es hier Schwierigkeiten gab oder nicht!

"Ja, es ist alles okay, Schätzchen," teilte Mac Stephen schließlich leise mit und lächelte breit. "Alex wollte nach oben gehen, glaube ich ..."

Der Teenager nickte schnell. "J-ja ich bin mal oben. Ich glaub, ich muss noch was für die Schule machen!"

"Ja, das glaube ich auch," bejahte Mac seinen Vorschlag das Feld _kampflos_ zu räumen!

_Ja, das ist sicher besser so, Alex!_

Alex verließ geknickt die Küche und rauschte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er die Tür zudrückte und sich dann kopfschüttelnd gegen das Holz sinken ließ.

Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Wie kam er darauf, Mac einfach weiter zu provozieren und sich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben? Mac war der Ehemann seines Vaters, verdammt ... Und auch der durfte Alex etwas sagen oder verbieten - mit Absprache zu Stephen natürlich und dann hatte der Junge sich daran zu halten, wenn er keinen Ärger haben wollte.

Er zog den Stuhl unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, kippte das Fenster und suchte seine Hefte und Bücher heraus, in denen er dann seine Aufgaben suchte und sich hin setzte. Äußerst gemächlich und nicht eilig, begann der Junge mit Mathematik! Er löste die ersten beiden Gleichungen zu X auf und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Dritte, als er noch mal über Macs Frage nach Julia nachdachte.

Ja, sie war hier gewesen und zwar bevor sein Dad diese Tablette gefunden hatte ... Und heute hatte Julia eine Packung in den Fingern, wo das halbe Wort _Acec_ zu lesen war. Wie hatte Stephen noch mal das Medikament genannt? _Aceclodin_ oder so? Angespannt legte Alex den Kugelschreiber auf das Heft zurück und starrte auf die Wand vor sich. Hatte Julia vielleicht diese Pille im Wohnzimmer verloren, als ihre Tasche hingefallen war? Und heute war ja wieder eine neue Packung aufgetaucht. _Sie hat gesagt, dass ist gegen Kopfschmerzen, aber wenn Dad sich sicher ist, dass es ein stärkeres Schmerzmittel ist und sogar abhängig macht, dann ..._

Alex nahm sein Handy vom Tisch und sah auf das Display! _Keine SMS, weder von Julia noch von irgendwem sonst! Also wenn die gefundene Pille wirklich von ihr war ... Sie wollte ja auch unbedingt die Tasche selber aufheben, obwohl ich ihr helfen wollte ... dann nimmt sie Schmerzmittel und das nicht zu wenig. Heute hat sie ja wieder eine Pille eingeworfen und beteuert, es ist gegen Kopfschmerzen. _

Er lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und ließ die Schultern hängen. Ja, er mochte Julia, aber ... _Vielleicht spreche ich sie heute Nacht einfach mal drauf an? Mal sehen, was sie sagt! Oder ich gehe einfach zu Dad und- ... Aber dann muss ich zugeben, dass ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe und bekomme bestimmt ziemlich großen Ärger. Was für ein Scheiss!_

Angespannt und nachdenklich über diesen Vorfall und seine Vermutungen bezüglich seiner Freundin machte Alex schließlich mit seinen Hausaufgaben weiter, um am Abend wenigstens nicht an die Schule denken zu müssen!

* * *

Stunden später gegen halb elf kam dann endlich die versprochene SMS von Julia! Alex, der in karierter Boxershorts und weißem T-Shirt auf seinem Bett hockte, legte das Handy weg, stand auf und schlich aus seinem Zimmer.

Als er auf dem Flur niemanden sehen konnte, marschierte er die Treppe hinunter und blieb in der Lobby stehen. Das Licht in der Küche war gedimmt und die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers war geschlossen. Alex wartete einen Moment, ehe er wieder hinauf ging und dort seine Klamotten tauschte. Jeans, seine schwarzen Turnschuhe, rotes T-Shirt und einen dunkelgrünen Kapuzenpullover! Das Handy nahm er wieder an sich, schrieb Julia kurz, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg machen würde und steckte das Mobiltelefon in die Jeanstasche. Schnell nahm er seine Schlüssel, die in die andere Tasche wanderten und die Geldbörse in die hintere Hosentasche. Fertig!

Als er wieder hinunter ging und dort seine Lederjacke von dem Gaderobenhaken hob hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ohne das Einverständnis seines Vaters am späten Abend das Haus verließ! Er würde ja zurück kommen und das bevor Jemand sein Verschwinden bemerken würde. So war zumindest der Plan.

Alex verließ sein Elternhaus so leise wie möglich und ging über den Rasen und auf den Bürgersteig, wo er in die Richtung von Julia's Haus lief. Es war bereits dunkel. Viele Meter weiter an einem hohen Baum, der mit seiner Krone und den langen Ästen fast bis über den Bürgersteig und auf die Jefferson-Street ragte, machte er Halt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm und die Rinde, wo er geduldig wartete.

Nur wenige Sekunden später kam Julia, ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleidet, über die Strasse gelaufen. Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn auf den Mund, während sie ihn sanft mit der Hand am Pullover festhielt und an sich drückte.

"Ich hab dich vermisst," flüsterte sie leise.

Alex löste sich vorsichtig von ihr. "Ich dich auch. Tut mir leid, dass ich heute Mittag nicht so lang quatschen konnte, aber Dad wollte einen Familientag draus machen."

"Ist schon okay, Alex," erwiderte sie freundlich und ließ ihn los. "Jetzt bist du ja da und wir haben Zeit!"

_Na ja, so viel Zeit auch wieder nicht. Ich müsste vor der Schule auch noch etwas schlafen, weisst du ..._

Er nickte. "Ja! ... Also was hast du vor?"

Julia nahm ihn an der Hand und sie spazierten die Strasse hinunter. Eine Antwort auf seine Frage hatte sie ihm noch nicht gegeben, aber Alex war sich sicher, dass sie einen Plan hatte! Als sie endlich nach zehn Minuten eine Bushaltestelle erreicht hatten, zog Julia aus ihrer Handtasche ihr Portemonnaie hervor.

Sie betrachtete Alex schmunzelnd. "Hast du Geld dabei?"

Schulterzucken. "Ja ..."

"Gut," erwiderte sie. "Weißt du, wo der Rockaway Beach ist?"

"Eh, ja klar! Da willst du hin?"

"Ja, wieso nicht?" Jetzt war es Julia, die die Schultern zuckte und den Bus heran kommen sah. "Das liebe ich an Queens! Die Bahnen, Züge und Busse sind fast immer pünktlich!"

_Sie will wirklich zum Strand? Aber der ist doch schon seit drei Stunden geschlossen? ... _"Julia, warte mal! Das ist ziemlich weit und wir sind bestimmt ne Stunde unterwegs!"

Doch sie stieg zügig in den Bus und kaufte beim Fahrer ein Ticket - für sich! Alex stand etwas perplex auf der Strasse. Sollte er mitfahren? Immerhin war er jetzt schon mal draußen unterwegs und wenn sie unbedingt zu dem blöden Strand wollte, dann ... Seufzend stieg auch er in den wartenden Bus, kaute ein Ticket und setzte sich neben seine Freundin in eine der mittleren Reihen, wo nicht so viele Passagiere waren.

* * *

Über eine Stunde später an der Haltestelle _Rockaway Beach BI / Beach 96 St_ stiegen sie aus und gingen das letzte Stück zum Strand zu Fuß. Alex war irgendwie nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Aktion! Sein Vater und Mac hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er gerade war und dass er Woodside verlassen hatte. Das auch noch in der stockdunkelen Nacht und mit einer Person, die sie nicht wirklich kannten und die Stephen bereits verurteilt hatte!

Trotzdem führte Alex Julia bis zum Strand, der natürlich durch ein Tor und Maschendraht abgesperrt war, da die Besuchszeiten bereits vorbei waren und sich niemand unbefugt hier aufhalten sollte. Alex starrte auf das gut sichtbare Schild auf dem _Attention! No Swimming at Nights! Coast Guard!_ zu lesen war. Julia zog an dem Tor, doch natürlich bewegte sich nichts!

"Mist," fluchte sie leise und ging dann ein Stück am Zaun entlang, um vielleicht eine Schwachstelle zu entdecken.

Alex spazierte nervös neben ihr her. "Das wollte ich dir ja vorhin sagen! Der Strand hat nur zu bestimmten Zeiten geöffnet! Wir sind viel zu spät dran, Julia! Komm, lass uns wieder zurück zum Bus gehen und nach Hause fahren!"

Doch Walker schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Handtasche von der Schulter. Kurz sah sie sich um, wickelte den Riemen um die Tasche und warf sie im hohen Bogen über den Zaun auf die andere Seite und in den Sand.

Sie grinste Alex an. "Ups!"

"_Ups_," fragte er sie verwirrt und rollte mit den Augen. "Ah, komm schon, Julia! Bitte tu es nicht! Wir- Was ist wenn wir erwischt werden? Ich war schon mal im Gefängnis und das ist wirklich nicht witzig!"

"Wir werden schon nicht erwischt! Entspann dich, Alex!"

Sie griff einmal mit der rechten Hand und den Fingern über ihren Kopf und in die Maschen des Zaunes. Mit aller Kraft zog sie sich dann ein Stück nach oben und fand sehr schnell mit den Turnschuhen weiter unten Halt! Ihr Begleiter stellte sich hinter sie und ... starrte auf ihr wohlgeformtes Hinterteil, was in der engen Jeans sehr sexy aussah. Julia zog sich noch höher und erreichte dann die Querstange des Zauns. Sie warf ein Bein und ihren Fuß hinüber und kletterte hinauf. Der Zaun wackelte leicht. Außer Atem schien sie nicht zu sein.

"Los, komm schon! Es ist ganz leicht," forderte sie ihn munter auf und sprang auf der anderen Seite, die zum Wasser führte hinunter.

"Was mach ich hier eigentlich," sagte Alex Kopf schüttelnd und legte zwei Hände in den dünnen Draht. "Ich breche ein!"

"Das ist kein Einbruch," meinte Julia Walker schmunzelnd. "Wir sind doch _draußen_!"

Während der Junge sich weiter hoch zog und dann ebenfalls am obersten Punkt des Zaunes angelangt war, nahm Julia die Tasche aus dem Sand, putzte sie kurz ab und schlang sie über ihre Schulter. Alex kam dicht neben ihr mit den Füßen auf und keuchte tief. Die Kletterei war nicht ohne gewesen und gewollt natürlich auch nicht! Er schlug sich den feinen Sand von der Jeans und wurde kurz darauf von einer Hand gepackt und mit gezogen.

"Komm," befahl Julia freudig. "Die Klamotten brauchst du gleich eh nicht mehr!"

_Hä? Was hast du vor?_

Etwas entsetzt starrte Alex sie an, doch ging mit ihr in Richtung Meer, was schäumend gegen das Riff schlug. Nach wenigen Metern erreichten sie die Wassergrenze und Julia ließ sich in den Sand fallen. Die Tasche landete neben ihr und Alex setzte sich vorsichtig.

Mit den Augen betrachtete er das Meer vor sich und er wurde ruhiger. Er streckte die Beine aus, stützte sich mit den flachen Händen im Sand ab und sie zogen die Schuhe und Socken aus, um den Sand an ihren nackten Füßen besser spüren zu können. Minuten vergingen und dann hielt Julia ihm plötzlich eine Flasche Foster vor die Augen.

"Hier," sagte sie und hatte eine Sekunde später einen Flaschenöffner in der anderen Hand. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich einen Ausflug plane und dann mit dir auf dem Trockenen sitze, oder?"

_Ah, okay ... _

Er nahm die Flasche, die durch die lange Hinfahrt nicht mehr ganz kalt war und Julia öffnete sie und eine zweite für sich selbst. Nachdem sie den ersten Schluck getrunken hatten, saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Alex wollte noch ein paar Details über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren und Julia wollte wissen, welche Art von Medikamenten Alex' Vater zu Hause in seiner Praxis aufbewahrte. Warum, wusste Alex nicht, doch er gab bereitwillig Auskunft!

Als sie die Flaschen geleert hatten, lagen sie dicht nebeneinander auf dem Rücken. Julia sah ihn lächelnd an und stieß ihm dann einen Finger in die Seite.

"Lass uns schwimmen gehen," meinte sie mit säuselnder Stimme und großen Augen. "Ich brauch 'ne Abkühlung."

Alex legte sich auf die Seite, um sie besser sehen zu können. "Das ist zu gefährlich, Julia! Es ist stockdunkel und hier sind keine anderen Menschen mehr, die uns helfen könnten, wenn was passiert!"

"Komm schon," bettelte sie ihn an. Schnell setzte sich sich hin und zog den Pullover über den Kopf. Der Pulli landete neben ihr und schon rupfte sie an ihrem T-Shirt herum. Als Alex sie wieder an sah, trug sie ein rotes Bikinioberteil.

Er öffnete den Mund, während sie auf stand und ihre Jeans über ihre Hüften streifte und auszog. "Hast du das geplant oder?"

"Ja und? Ich wollte ein bißchen Spaß! Außerdem ist es noch relativ warm oder nicht?"

Als sie im Bikini vor ihm stand und er das erste Mal ihren fast nackten Körper sehen konnte, verschlug es Alex fast den Atem. Sein Herz begann härter gegen seine Brust zu schlagen und er stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich hab keine Badehose dabei ..."

"Macht doch nichts," beharrte sie. "Du hast doch eine Unterhose an, oder? Aber von mir aus, kannst du natürlich auch nackt schwimmen, wenn du dich traust!"

Er grinste und öffnete die Knöpfe der Jeans. Zum Glück hatte er sich für eine schwarze Shorts entschieden! "Das würde dir gefallen, oder? Aber ich nehm die Unterhose, danke! Lass uns aber nicht zu tief reingehen, okay? Und bleib in meiner Nähe!"

Julia machte große Augen. "Du hast Angst um mich! Das ist sehr sexy, Alex!"

Er starrte sie noch einen Moment lang an und zog seinen Pullover und das T-Shirt aus. Schnell legte er alles auf einen Haufen und tänzelte dann mit ihr Hand in Hand auf das Wasser zu, was sanft gegen den Strand schlug.

Mit den nackten Füßen hatte er zuerst Kontakt! Es war nicht sehr kalt, sondern angenehm, obwohl die Sonne schon seit Stunden nicht mehr zu sehen war und dem hellen Mond Platz gemacht hatte. Alex ging etwas tiefer hinein und Julia folgte ihm prompt, bis sie fast mit dem ganzen Oberkörper im Meer standen. Die leichte Strömung, die an seinen Füßen zupfte, ignorierte Alex fürs Erste!

Nach einer Weile spürte er den sicheren Sand unter sich nicht mehr, doch auch jetzt machte sich Alex keine großen Sorgen. Sie wollten ja schließlich schwimmen und nicht herumplanschen wie kleine Kinder!

"Das war eine gute Idee, oder," fragte das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren leise, während sie mit beiden Füßen leicht strampelte, um über Wasser zu bleiben.

Alex lächelte. "Ja, es ist gar nicht so kalt, wie es vom Strand aus aussah!"

Er bewegte sich noch ein Stück weiter und die Strömung wurde stärker und zog an seinen Füßen. Die Wellen schlugen an die kleinen Felsen, die sich im Wasser türmten und das bewachsene Riff bildeten. Alex merkte gar nicht wie er immer weiter vom Ufer abgetrieben wurde, denn er konnte Julia in ihrem roten Bikini immer noch sehen. Zwar war sie ein paar Meter weit weg, aber er erkannte sie im Dunkeln der Nacht immer noch!

Alex grinste, während er mit den Armen paddelte, doch plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Sog! Eine riesige Welle schlug ihm vom Meer aus entgegen und krachte in sein Gesicht, so dass er für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen verlor. Ein Schmerz. Ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner linken Seite. Sein Rücken, die Rippen, Haut! Alles tat weh und brannte plötzlich fürchterlich.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Versuch kein Wasser zu schlucken und oben zu bleiben, suchte Alex das Ufer nach Julia ab. Er fand sie etwa acht Meter weit von sich entfernt schwimmend im Meer! Ihr schien es gut zu gehen.

Dann schluckte er salziges Meerwasser! "JU-JULIA!"

Er wollte sich an die verletzte Seite greifen, doch verlor sofort die Kontrolle und drohte zu ertrinken. Also padelte und trat er sich weiter vorwärts um den rettenden Strand zu erreichen. Es war zwar dunkel, aber der Mond schien hell herab, so dass sich Alex noch ziemlich gut orientieren konnte. Wäre es zu dunkel gewesen, hätte er nicht mehr gewusst, in welche Richtung er schwimmen musste, um zum Ufer zu gelangen!

Schließlich erreichte er nach Luft schnappend und Wasser tretend Julia, die ihn skeptisch an sah und ihm dann zügig aus dem Wasser half. Alex ließ sich kurz nach dem Wasser in den Sand fallen. Er hatte Schmerzen und er war erschöpft. Doch wie hatte er sich verletzt und wo? Er schniefte, stützte sich dann mit den Händen im Sand ab und stemmte sich hoch auf die Knie.

Julia stand vor ihm. "Du, du blutest."

Mit einem Finger zeigte sie auf seinen Körper. Geschafft starrte Alex sie an und ließ dann seine rechte Hand an seine Seite wandern, wo seine Rippen lagen. Etwas war nass ... Er zischte leise auf und hielt sich die Finger dicht vor die Augen. Das rote Blut, was an ihnen klebte, konnte der Junge auch ohne größere Lichteinwirkung erkennen. _Scheisse, verdammt ... Dad wird mich umbringen!_

Schnell sah er an sich herunter, hob den linken Arm an, um noch besser sehen zu können und sah eine blutende Wunde, die quer über seine untersten Rippen ging. Alex schluckte schwer. Natürlich konnte er ganz gut Blut sehen, schließlich war er der Sohn eines Unfallchirurgen und Chefarztes, aber wenn die rote Flüssigkeit von ihm selbst war, dann ...

"Was ist passiert," fragte seine Begleitung endlich und hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Das Blut tropfte in den Sand. "Wir- wir müssen nach Hause fahren, Alex! Schnell!"

Er versuchte zu grinsen, obwohl der Schmerz unglaublich war! "Gute I-idee!"

Zitternd stemmte er einen Fuß in den Sand und drückte sich hoch. Sofort war Julia an seiner rechten Seite und stützte ihn bis sie an ihren Klamotten und den leeren Bierflaschen waren. Nachdem sie ihm höchst umständlich beim Anziehen geholfen hatte und sich selbst mit ihrer Kleidung bedeckt hatte, stapften sie gemeinsam zurück zu dem Zaun, der den Strand umgab.

Julia hatte Alex ein Taschentuch gegeben, was er sich jetzt in die Seite drückte, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Hatte er sich an einem Korallenriff gestoßen? Oder schwamm Treibgut im Wasser? Während er darüber nachdachte, was ihn so zugerichtet haben könnte, starrte seine Begleiterin den jetzt schier unüberwindbaren Zaun hinauf. Wie sollte Alex da wieder hinauf kommen, ohne runter zu fallen oder sich noch mehr zu verletzen? Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, denn einen Schlüssel für dieses verdammte Tor hatten sie nicht!

* * *

Nachdem Julia Alex, wie auch immer sie es fertig gebracht hatte, über den Zaun geholfen hatte, waren sie mit den nächsten Bus zurück nach Woodside gefahren. Sie hatte Alex noch bis zu seiner Haustür gebracht und war dann ebenfalls zügig gegangen. Gegen drei Uhr morgens drückte Alex so leise wie er konnte, seinen Schlüssel in das Türschloss und öffnete. In der Lobby war es dunkel. Er schloss die Tür, sah sich kurz um und holte dann ein Küchenhandtuch aus seinem der Schränke, was er mit nach oben nahm.

Alex holte seine Schlafsachen, als er sich sicher war, dass weder sein Vater, Mac oder einer seiner Brüder noch wach war und verschwand damit still und heimlich im Badezimmer. Er entledigte sich der dreckigen Schuhe, der Jeans und dem Pullover. Für seinen Pulli und das Shirt brauchte er Unmengen an Zeit, da jede Bewegung sehr weh tat und er sich zusammen reißen musste, um nicht los zu schreien. Als er eine neue Shorts angezogen hatte, stellte er sich mit dem Handtuch vor das Waschbecken und einen der Spiegel um sich das erste Mal nach dem Unfall selbst zu betrachten.

Blut. Ein großer Riss und Schrammen zierten seinen Körper. Seine Seite, Bauch und Rücken! Alex versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er tränkte das Handtuch mit kaltem Wasser und versuchte sich so gut es ging sauber zu machen, doch natürlich war ihm klar, dass Wasser allein nicht reichen würde. Er benötigte etwas weitaus stärkeres, um die Keime und Bakterien abtöten zu können. Entweder ein Desinfektionsmittel aus der Praxis oder dem Koffer von Stephen oder aber Alkohol!

Schnell machte er sich weiter sauber und rollte dann die Klopapierrolle ab. Er faltete einige Blätter legte sie dann auf seine Wunden, die er gut erreichen konnte und brachte seine nassen Klamotten hinunter in den Keller und die Waschküche, damit hier oben nichts herumlag, was Stephen entdecken könnte. Er schleppte sich wieder in den ersten Stock zurück.

Er wusch sich die Hände und legte sich endlich um viertel vor vier abgekämpft und müde in sein Bett. Den Alkohol merkte er gar nicht mehr, doch seine Wunde schmerzte ziemlich. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte mit geöffneten Augen die Wand an.

_Soll ich vielleicht besser doch zu Dad gehen und alles beichten? Dann wird er mir was gegen die Schmerzen geben und mich für Morgen krank schreiben. _Alex schluckte._ Auf der anderen Seite, wird er vor Wut toben und an die Decke gehen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich mich rausgeschlichen habe, mit Julia zu einem Strand gefahren bin, mir dort unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft habe und betrunken schwimmen gegangen bin! Und dann hab ich es auch noch wunderbar hingekriegt, fast zu ersaufen und mich verletzt! Super gemacht, Alex! Wirklich toll!_

_Der wird mir so den Hintern versohlen, dass ich einen Monat lang nicht mehr auch nur ansatzweise Sitzen kann!_ Mit diesem letzten Gedanken, schloss Alex schließlich seine müden Augen, versuchte seine Nervosität zu verdrängen und fand irgendwann die Ruhe, die er so sehr benötigte.

Tbc ...

**AN:** Das Kapitel hier mag ich sehr gerne! Zum Einen weil es nicht nur zu Hause spielt und weil Julia Alex wieder um den kleinen Finger wickelt, obwohl er es besser wissen müsste. Auch die Szene in der Küche, wo Mac und Alex einen kleinen Machtkampf austragen, ist super :D Mac hat ihn noch mal vor Stephen gerettet, aber Alex nutzt das natürlich sofort aus und haut von zu Hause ab! Tja und dann der Badeunfall *denk* Ob Alex das vor Stephen verheimlichen kann? Immerhin ist Morgen Schule! ... Wir werden sehen! Viele Grüße eure Vanessa


	13. Checkmate!

**AN: **Detective Mac Taylor und die TV Serie CSI NY gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

* * *

Müde öffnete er die Augen. Sein Wecker hatte schon drei Mal geklingelt und Alex hatte es bis jetzt wunderbar geschafft, ihn zu ignorieren, doch jetzt wurde es langsam Zeit aufzustehen und sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Wenn er noch weiter herumtrödeln würde, würde Stephen bald in seinem Zimmer stehen und ihn aus dem Bett zerren und das konnte sich Alex beim besten Willen nicht leisten. Nicht Heute und nicht in seinem körperlichen Zustand!

Das Wasser der Dusche war bereits drei Mal angesprungen und gelaufen, was hieß, dass er gleich ungestört duschen und sich im Bad fertig machen konnte, ohne dass einer seiner Brüder sich beschweren würde. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf seine gesunde Seite und zuckte trotzdem schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als er knallhart an seinen kleinen Nachtausflug mit Julia erinnert wurde. Mit der linken Hand stellte er den Wecker ganz aus, drückte sich dann im Bett hoch und zog das Rollo nach oben.

Nachdem Alex sich aus dem Bett gequält hatte, zog er eine frische Jeans, Unterwäsche, Socken, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen neuen Pullover aus dem Kleiderschrank und verließ sein sicheres Zimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, trabte über den leeren Flur, wo er Musik aus David's Zimmer hören konnte und schob dann mit zwei Fingern die Badezimmertür auf. Dann stutzte er! Leider war er nicht allein, wie er gehofft hatte, denn sein Stiefvater stand in Hose und Hemd vor dem großen Spiegel und rasierte sich.

Alex blieb wie angewurzelte in der offenen Tür stehen, während Mac sich weiter ordentlich rasierte und ihm dann einen Blick zu warf.

"Aha, da ist ja der Letzte der Connors' Brut," kommentierte der Cop Alex' Erscheinen mit einem Grinsen. "Hast du deinen Wecker wieder ausgemacht, Alex?"

"Kann sein, ja ..." Ihm war wirklich nicht nach Reden zu mute ...

"Geh ruhig duschen, ich bin gleich so weit ..."

_Ja, wenn das so einfach wäre mit dir in einem Raum ... _Alex räusperte sich vorsichtig, während er seine sauberen Anziehsachen fest im Arm hielt. "Mach dich erstmal fertig, Mac, ich- ... Mach einfach!"

Etwas genervt, dass er doch nicht allein war, legte Alex seine Klamotten auf den Fliesenboden vor die Dusche. "Ich komm gleich noch mal wieder!"

Taylor hielt kurz mit dem Rasierer inne und drehte wieder seinen Kopf herum. "Wieso? Du bist doch sonst nicht so prüde, Alex? Was ist los? Versteckst du irgendwas?"

_Na, toll! Jetzt hat er schon Lunte gerochen ... Typisch Bulle! _

Alexander sah Mac an und versuchte die Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Wirklich gut gelingen, wollte das allerdings nicht! Er atmete tief ein und wandte sich dann von dem Mann ab.

"Ich komm noch mal wieder, Mac," sagte er mit hängenden Schultern. "Ich pack erstmal meine Sachen zusammen."

Der Polizist zuckte die Schultern, sah seinem Stiefsohn kurz hinterher und rasierte sich dann fertig! Als Alex wieder in sein Zimmer wollte, trat David auf ihn zu und legte ihm einen Arm über die Schultern. Sein großer Bruder stoppte seinen Vormarsch sofort wieder und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Was ist?"

"Ja, dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Alex," meinte David und lächelte, während sie gemeinsam in das Zimmer gingen. "Willst du dich nicht mal etwas beeilen? Es ist schon ziemlich spät und Dad ist heute Morgen mit dem falschen OP-Schuh aufgestanden, also ... wenn der gleich hier hoch kommt und du noch nicht mal angezogen bist, Alter, dann weiss ich nicht was passieren wird!"

_Auch das noch!_ Genervt schüttelte Alex die Hand und den Arm seines kleinen Bruders ab! "Ja, schön und jetzt lass mich in Frieden, David! Wenn Mac sich noch Stunden rasieren muss, kann ich da nichts für oder?!"

"Wow," machte der andere Junge leise und erstaunt. "Ist ja schon gut! Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen ..."

"Ja, hast du und jetzt hau ab!"

David sah Alex noch mal interessiert an, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Er musste noch seine Schulsachen packen und dann wurde mit allen Anwesenden gefrühstückt, so wie jeden Tag! Aber da Alex seinen Wecker einige Male ignoriert und _ausgestellt_ hatte, war er ziemlich spät dran und würde so zu spät zum Frühstück erscheinen, was widerum ihren Vater nur noch mehr aufregen würde. _Stress_ war also schon vorprogrammiert!

* * *

Stephen sass unterdessen in der Küche auf seinem Stuhl und führte eine eigene kleine Diskussion mit Jason Taylor, der am Kopfende hockte und an seiner heißen Tasse Kaffee nippte. Der Arzt hatte ihm jetzt einige Minuten still zugehört, doch wollte immer noch seiner Meinung vom Anfang bleiben. Jason setzte die Tasse auf dem weißen Tisch ab und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, wie ein schmollendes Schulkind, was seinen Willen nicht bekam und so ähnlich war es ja auch. Das _Kind_ war zwar schon 17 Jahre alt, doch sich plötzlich ein Tatoo stechen zu lassen, war eine Sache, von der Stephen ganz und gar nicht begeistert schien.

"Jason? Da kann allerhand passieren, okay? Wenn die Nadeln und Instrumente nicht penibel gereinigt sind kann es böse Infektionen geben und du bekommst eine Blutvergiftung, wenn das nicht sofort behandelt wird. Ein Tatoo und sei es noch so winzig, ist ehrlich keine gute Idee!"

Der Junge schob die Unterlippe nach vorn. "Woher willst du wissen, dass es _klein_ werden soll?!"

"Jason," warnte der Arzt ihn leise. "Das ist heute wirklich keine gute Idee mich zu reizen, in Ordnung? Du kriegst kein Tatoo und damit fertig! Und dein Vater wird mir da sicherlich zustimmen, wenn du _ihn_ mal fragst! Hm?"

Stephen nahm wieder einen Schluck Kaffee und warf einen Blick auf seine Küchenuhr. So langsam wurde es Zeit ... "Wo bleiben die denn?"

"Was ist, wenn ich es mir irgendwo hinstechen lasse, wo es nicht sofort auffällt? Ich kann dir Prospekte von dem Studio besorgen oder wir gehen da zusammen hin und du sagst mir dann ob das deinen ... fachärztlichen und penibelen Ansprüchen gerecht wird, Steve?"

"Nein, Jason! _Kein. Tatoo. _Und zwar so lange du noch nicht 21 bist und hier wohnst! Hast du verstanden?"

Genervt rollte der Teenager mit den Augen und sah dann an die Zimmerdecke. Einer aus der Parallelklasse hatte sich vor zwei Wochen einen Adler auf die Schulter tätowieren lassen und auch nicht so viel dafür zahlen müssen. Das Teil sah auch noch verdammt gut aus und er hatte Jason die Adresse vom Studio genannt.

"Hast du mich verstanden, Jason," fragte Connors noch mal Zähne knirschend nach. "Oder müssen wir auf deinen Vater warten und das in seinem Beisein klären?"

Jason seufzte tief. Er wandte den Blick von der Decke ab und sah Stephen in die braunen Augen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Sir! Ich hab verstanden. Kein ... Tatoo und zwar so lange ich hier wohne und noch keine 21 Jahre alt bin! _Sir_!"

Eigentlich war das die Antwort gewesen, die Stephen hatte hören wollen, doch in dem Ton, den Jason gebraucht hatte und wie der das _Sir_ am Ende betont hatte, kam sie höchst respektlos daher! Langsam beugte sich der Erwachsene nach vorn, legte Jason dann eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte leise, aber streng.

"Du änderst jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Ton mit mir, Jason Taylor! Ansonsten werde ich Dad sagen, was hier gerade gelaufen ist und ich schätze mal, dass ihn das nicht wirklich freuen wird! Die Frage ist jetzt, ob du heute in der Schule ohne Schmerzen sitzen möchtest oder nicht? Meine Antwort zu dem Tatoo ist entgültig und dein Vater denkt genau so darüber, glaub mir ..."

Der junge Taylor schluckte nervös, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. "E-entschuldige, Stephen! Tut mir leid, wirklich! Du musst ihm das nicht sagen, wirklich nicht."

Stephen nahm seinen Arm wieder von Jason's Schultern, lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte den Jungen einen Moment, bevor auch er zustimmend nickte und die Diskussion als beendet abhakte. Gerade als der Arzt aufstehen und nachsehen wollte, wo seine Jungs abgeblieben waren, hörte er hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und dann kam David fertig angezogen und mit Rucksack durch die Lobby spaziert.

Connors setzte sich wieder und griff dann einmal hinter sich um die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine zu ziehen. Jason reichte ihm Davids Tasse und Stephen schenkte ein, während sein Sohn den Rucksack an der Küchentür neben dem Koffer seines Vaters abstellte und sich dann an den gedeckten Tisch setzte.

"Hast du dein Mathebuch jetzt gefunden," fragte der Mann David mit erhobener Augenbraue, als er die Kanne wieder wegstellte.

"Eh, noch nicht so richtig, Dad!"

Stephen sah angespannt zu ihm hinüber und beugte sich wieder nach vorn. "Was heisst bitte ... _noch nicht so richtig, Dad_ ...? Hast du es etwa verschlammt, David?! Wenn das der Fall ist, dann kan-"

Panisch riss sein Sohn die Augen auf! "NEIN!"

"Hey," ermahnte der Mann ihn leise. "Brüll hier nicht rum, mein Kleiner! Ich hab dich nur was gefragt, okay?"

David beruhigte sich ziemlich schnell wieder, da er ja wusste, dass sein Dad nicht gut drauf war und nickte dann. "Ich- ich suche gleich noch mal, okay? Ich wollte erstmal was essen, Dad!"

Stephen legte eine Hand auf den Tisch. "Okay! Dann wird Alex dir gleich suchen helfen! Und heute Nachmittag, David, möchte ich, dass du dein _Chaos_ da oben mal aufräumst, so dass man noch barfuß zum Fenster kommt, ohne dass man auf irgendwas drauf tritt oder klettern muss! Ja? Vergiss es nicht!"

"Ja, mach ich," gab sein blonder Sohn sofort zurück und trank an seiner Tasse.

"Wo ist Alex eigentlich," fragte der Arzt plötzlich nach. Seinen Ältesten hatte er heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und gestern Abend hatte er sich auch ziemlich früh ins Bett verabschiedet ...

David zuckte die Schultern. "Ich glaub der ist grade mit Mac im Bad! Kommt gleich!"

"Gehst du bitte noch mal rauf und machst ihm Beine, David?"

Verdutzt musterte der Blonde seinen sichtlich gereizten Vater. "Aber ich komm doch gerade erst von da?"

So schnell wie Stephen jetzt vom Stuhl auf stand und mit ausgestrecktem Finger und Arm in die Lobby zeigte, hatte David den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen. Der Arzt drückte seinen Stuhl zurück und fixierte seinen jüngsten Sohn mit einem wütenden Blick.

"Jetzt ist Schluss! ... Geh ins Wohnzimmer, David!"

David spürte sein Herz rasen! _Scheisse_ ... "D-dad, warte bitte! Dass- ... es tut mir leid, ich geh und hol ihn!"

"NEIN! ... WOHNZIMMER, DAVID! SOFORT!"

Jason war zusammen gezuckt und hielt sich an seiner Tasse fest, während Stephen genervt und wütend um den Tisch herum ging. David war jetzt doch aufgesprungen und ging zügig, ohne noch mal einen Blick auf seinen Vater zu werfen durch die Lobby und dann nach rechts! Er hörte seinen Vater, der ihm in den sauberen, schwarzen Schuhen folgte und dann die Schiebetür hinter ihm zugedrückt wurde.

* * *

Nach nur wenigen Minuten öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür wieder und David trat schniefend in die Lobby. Kurz rieb er sich mit den Fingern durch die verheulten Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und lief die Treppe hinauf, um seinen Bruder zu holen. Am Ende der Treppe kam ihm Mac entgegen, der sich für die Arbeit fertig umgezogen hatte und etwas erstaunt stehen blieb, als er das verweinte Gesicht seines Stiefsohnes bemerkte.

"David," fragte Taylor leise und hielt ihn mit erhobenem Arm an der obersten Treppenstufe auf. "Was ist passiert?"

"Habt ihr euch letzte Nacht irgendwie gestritten oder so was," fragte David zurück und fasste sich vorsichtig an sein wundes Hinterteil. Zwar hatte Stephen ihm die Tracht Prügel nur mit der flachen Hand verpasst und so viele Schläge waren es nicht gewesen, doch sein Vater hatte klar stellen wollen, dass direkte Anweisungen auch ausgeführt werden sollten und zwar ohne nach zu fragen oder ohne Zeit zu verlieren!

Mac schüttelte den Kopf und strich David kurz über das Haar. "Nein, haben wir nicht! Er hat heute Nachmittag eine schwierige OP, bei der Professor Holland ihm auf die Finger gucken wird und ich denke, das passt deinem Dad nicht wirklich. Tut mir leid, dass du das jetzt abgekriegt hast, David!"

"Alex ist Schuld daran, Mac! Wenn der nicht bald unten ist, dann rastet Dad total aus!"

Mac lächelte leicht und nahm seine Hand zurück. "Ich geh mal runter und besänftige ihn etwas. Ist das ein Angebot?"

David ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ja, versuch mal dein Glück! Danke!"

Schon marschierte Mac an ihm vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, um Stephen's offensichtliche miese Laune etwas zu verbessern und zu verhindern, dass es am heutigen Wochenbeginn noch mehr Tränen im Hause Connors gab!

Im Bad hatte Alex es endlich fertig gebracht zu duschen und nicht los zu schreien, denn das warme Wasser tat seinen Abschürfungen und den Wunden nicht wirklich etwas Gutes. Jetzt stand er in Shorts vor dem Spiegel und machte sich seine Frisur fertig. Als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, zuckte Alex zusammen und drehte sich sofort um, damit die Verletzungen nicht sofort ins Auge fielen. Zum Glück war es nur sein kleiner Bruder, der im Türrahmen stand und ihn ziemlich finster anfunkelte.

"Mach weiter," keifte David relativ leise und trat in den Raum.

Alex machte einen Schritt zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass David nichts sehen konnte und zupfte sich weiter in den Haaren herum. "Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?!"

"Hast du schon mal was von _Pünktlichkeit_ gehört, Alex? Dad wartet unten und er wird dich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn du nicht in einer Minute mit am Tisch sitzt! So sieht es aus und jetzt mach endlich weiter! Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht geduscht, als sich Mac hier drin rasiert hat?"

"Was geht dich das an? Dein Mathebuch liegt übrigens auf meinem Schreibtisch!"

David machte noch einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und hob dann warnend einen Finger. "Hast du gehört, wie er gerade rumgebrüllt hat? Er hat mich angebrüllt und mir dann eine Tracht Prügel verpasst, weil ich keinen Bock hatte dich zu holen! Okay?! Und jet-"

Doch weiter kam der jüngste Connors nicht mehr, denn sie hörten hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und dann im Flur. Zwei Sekunden später stand Dr. Stephen Connors hinter David in der Tür und sah über seinen Kopf hinweg auf Alex, der erschrocken den Mund öffnete und ihn sofort wieder schloss, als er das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich sah.

"Hol dein Mathematikbuch aus seinem Zimmer und dann geh bitte wieder nach unten, David ..."

David schluckte kurz, doch wagte es nicht, zu wiedersprechen oder sonst etwas zu sagen. So schnell er konnte drängte er sich an seinem Vater vorbei in den Flur und war innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden in Alex' Zimmer, wo er zügig den Schreibtisch absuchte, sein Buch fand und war dann im Erdgeschoß verschwunden.

"Warum brauchst du so lange, Alex," fragte Stephen jetzt seinen Ältesten und versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

Er trat ganz in das Badezimmer hinein, wo er seinen Sohn kurz musterte. So komisch wie Alex dort stand und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Der Arzt sah in den Wandspiegel und ...

"Was?"

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ging Stephen schnell auf ihn zu, packte Alex grob am Oberarm und drehte ihn einmal herum, so dass er seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

Überrascht und geschockt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, suchte Stephen schnell Alex' Oberkörper nach weiteren Wunden ab. Eine Art Schnittverletzung, ein Riss, blaue Flecke ... "Was ist passiert, Alex?!"

Auch Alex war schockiert. Darüber, dass er so schnell aufgeflogen war und sich noch keine wirlich gute Geschichte überlegt hatte, die er seinem Vater erzählen und die Stephen auch glauben würde. Alex rührte sich nicht, während sein Vater ihn eingehend musterte und ihn dann am Arm mit sich aus dem Bad zerrte.

"Ich habe gefragt, was passiert ist, Alexander?"

_Alexander? Okay, vielleicht hat David Recht! Dad ist echt angepisst ... _"I-ich bin hingefallen!"

Stephen öffnete Alex' Zimmertür und rief dann einmal über seine Schulter nach seinem Ehemann! Mac sollte rauf kommen und seinen Arztkoffer mitbringen. Er setzte seinen Sohn auf das gemachte Bett, holte sich den Stuhl und ließ sich genau vor Alex nieder, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Dass er einfach hingefallen war, glaubte der Arzt ihm nämlich kein Stück!

"Sag mir wie das passiert ist und ich verlange die Wahrheit und keine weiteren Lügen, okay? Ansonsten wird die Behandlung gleich sehr unangenehm für dich, Alex! Also ich höre?"

_Eine kleine Chance lebend aus der Sache raus zu kommen hab ich nicht oder?_

Sie hörten hastige Schritte auf der Treppe. Alex schluckte und öffnete den Mund um seinem Vater zu antworten. "Ich war letzte Nacht- ... nicht ... zu Hause, Dad."

Der ältere Connors schlug sich frustriert eine Hand vor das Gesicht und seufzte. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Er nahm die Hand wieder weg und Mac kam in das Zimmer. Geschockt über Alex' Anblick öffnete er den Mund, doch Stephen schüttelte nur den Kopf, dass er noch nichts Genaues wüsste und ihm nachher Bescheid sagen würde. Mac sollte mit den Kindern frühstücken und dann für ihn im Krankenhaus anrufen, dass Stephen erst heute Mittag kommen würde ... hoffentlich!

"Lass Holland ausrichten, dass ich die OP mache, Mac und David soll Alex in der Schule entschuldigen! Erstmal nur für Heute! Ich werd Frey noch selbst anrufen und ihm Bescheid geben!"

Mac nickte schnell. "Ja, ja mach ich, Schatz!"

Und dann war er wieder weg! Und Alex verlor die erste Träne ... Stephen öffnete seinen Koffer, legte eine Tüte mit Handschuhen bereit, das Desinfektionsmittel und einige andere Dinge und verschwand dann schnell im Badezimmer um sich dir Ärmel hoch zu krempeln und gründlich die Hände zu waschen.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten zurück kam, hatte Alex sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckt und heulte bitterlich! Stephen schluckte schwer. Er ging auf das Bett zu, setzte sich dicht neben Alex und zog ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme.

"Sch ..." Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. "Nicht weinen, Alex. Komm!"

Er hörte Mac unten mit dem Krankenhaus telefonieren. Alex zitterte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Sanft streichelte Stephen ihm über die nackten Schultern.

"Leg dich mal auf den Bauch und dann darfst du mir erzählen wie du dich so verletzt hast! ... Oder war das Jemand anderes, der dich geschubbst hat?"

Vorsichtig wandte Alex sich von Stephen ab und kletterte auf sein Bett, wo er sich auf den Bauch legte und zu hörte, wie sein Dad die Handschuhe auspackte, überzog und das Desinfektionsspray kräftig schüttelte.

"Also, fang an zu erzählen! Ich hör zu!"

Während Stephen die Wunden einsprühte, verzog Alex sein Gesicht und hatte große Mühe ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu schreien. Sein ganzer Rücken brannte höllisch! Als er wieder einigermaßen gut atmen konnte, versuchte er sich an letzte Nacht zurück zu erinnern und was alles passiert war.

"Ich war mit Julia an einem Strand," begann er unsicher und wartete schon darauf, dass Stephen ihn sofort unterbrach, aber das passierte nicht. "Wir haben ein B-bier getrunken und sie wollte schwimmen gehen ..."

Nachdem der Arzt mit dem Spray fertig war, wühlte er kurz in seinem Koffer herum und zog eine Pinzette und etwas Watte heraus. Alex hatte es irgendwie geschafft kleine Steinchen und Pflanzenreste in den Schnitt zu befördern und die mussten erstmal raus, bevor er sich einen besseren Überblick verschaffen konnte!

Alex zuckte zusammen, als er das feine Eisen in einem der Risse spürte. "AH!"

"Still halten," forderte der Mann ihn auf und machte sofort mit der Behandlung weiter. "Ihr wart bei völliger Dunkelheit schwimmen? Und ihr habt davor ein Bier getrunken?"

"Ah," machte der Junge wieder und drückte die Augen zu. "Ja, Sir."

"An welchem Strand wart ihr, Alex?"

"Rockaway Beach ..."

Eigentlich war das jetzt der Zeitpunkt, an dem Alex geglaubt hatte, dass sein Vater total ausflippen würde. Doch dieser blieb immer noch ziemlich ruhig. "Ihr wart also an einem _einstündig entfernten_ Strand bei Nacht, wo sonst keine Menschenseele da ist und euch irgendwie helfen könnte, betrunken schwimmen? Und währenddessen ist im Wasser etwas passiert und du hast dich an einem Fels oder sonst wie verletzt?"

Stephen holte Pflanzenreste aus einer anderen Wunde, während Alex leicht nickte. "J-ja!"

"Wie seid ihr bitte auf das Gelände gekommen, denn ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass der Rockaway Beach ab einer bestimmten Uhrzeit abgesperrt ist?"

Stille.

Stephen fummelte noch ein Stück Stein hervor. "Alex? Seid ihr eingebrochen? Julia und du?"

"Ja," seufzte sein Sohn leise.

"Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren?! Ich fasse das einfach nicht! Du haust von zu Hause ab, verschaffst dir unbefugt Zutritt auf einem Gelände, trinkst und säufst dann auch noch fast ab, nur um einem Mädchen zu imponieren?!"

"N-nein, das i-"

"Doch, Alex," unterbrach Stephen ihn zischend. "Genau so ist es verdammt!"

Zähne knirschend machte Stephen mit Alex' Rücken weiter, befasste sich dann mit der Seite, wo er die Rippen abtastete um zu sehen, ob vielleicht etwas gebrochen oder angeknackst war und gab etwas Heilsalbe auf die Risse. Stephen hatte vorher schon gesehen, dass er hier Gott sei Dank nichts nähen musste, also würde wenig Bewegung und viel Ruhe das Ganze schon richten.

Er half Alex dann sich aufzusetzen. Stephen packte einen dicken Verband aus, legte Mullbinden auf die Wunden und wickelte dann Alex' Bauch und die untersten Rippen ein, um Infektionen zu verhindern und es seinem Sohn so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Der Arzt ging zu dem Kleiderschrank, nahm ein frisches T-Shirt heraus und half Alex dann beim Anziehen. Schließlich lag der Teenager wieder auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett, war bis zum Kopf eingepackt und Stephen wusch sich im Bad die Hände.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam der Arzt zurück und packte seinen Koffer! Als er auch damit fertig war, setzte er sich zu Alex auf die Bettkante und kraulte seinen Sohn liebevoll am Rücken - da wo er keine Verletzungen gesehen hatte. Minuten vergingen in denen keiner der Beiden etwas sagen wollte. Irgendwann hielt Alex es nicht mehr aus, dass sein Vater ihn anschwieg und öffnete ein Auge.

"Wenn du so still bist dann ... dann sitz ich richtig tief in der- ... d-dann steht mir das Wasser bis zum Hals, oder?"

Stephen sah auf ihn hinab. "Gut ausgedrückt und _Ja_, dir steht das Wasser bis über die Ohren, Alex! Schon alleine deswegen, weil du ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach nachts abgehauen bist! Darüber, dass du dich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hast, möchte ich jetzt bitte nicht reden, das machen wir etwas später, wenn du dich wieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen kannst und ich dir die Ohren lang ziehen kann!"

_Oh nein ... Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht! Wenn der mit mir fertig ist, werd ich viele Tage nicht mehr sitzen können! Verdammt ... _"Aber Dad, das hab ich doch gar ni-"

"Sei bitte still, okay," ermahnte der Erwachsene seinen Sohn mit ruhiger Stimme und kraulte ihn dann erstmal weiter. Er würde ihn gleich erstmal allein lassen und hinunter ins Wohnzimmer gehen, um sich dort etwas zu entspannen und mental auf die komplizierte Operation vorzubereiten. "Ich will jetzt nichts mehr von dir hören, es sei denn, es geht dir schlechter! Ist das klar, Alex?"

"Ja, Dad."

Stephen zog seine Hand zurück und deckte Alex zu, bevor er dann aufstand und ihm noch mal über das schwarze Haar strich.

"Ich bin unten und sag dir noch mal Bescheid, wenn ich ins Krankenhaus fahre."

"Okay," seufzte sein Sohn leise, doch drehte sich nicht um.

Er konnte hören, wie sein Vater seinen Koffer hoch nahm, durch das Zimmer ging und dann war er weg. Die Tür hatte er wahrscheinlich halb offen gelassen, falls Alex etwas wollte. Er horchte noch auf die schweren Schritte, die Stephen auf der Treppe machte und wie er durch die Lobby ging und dann hörte er erstmal nichts mehr!

Vier Stunden später hatte er Alex Bescheid gesagt und war dann zur Arbeit gefahren. Natürlich würde Stephen normalerweise zu Hause bleiben, wenn einer seiner Söhne krank war oder sich verletzt hatte, doch heute ging das leider nicht, denn die Operation, die er durchführen musste, war äußerst wichtig und Professor Dr. Jake Holland wollte ihm über die Schulter gucken. Also musste der Chefarzt wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und mittags gegen halb zwölf fahren!

Er hatte seinem Sohn die Anweisung gegeben, dass er im Bett bleiben und unter gar keinen Umständen das Haus verlassen sollte! Es sei denn, es ginge um Leben und Tod! Zwar hatte Stephen die Schnittwunden an Bauch und Rücken ganz gut abgeklebt, aber trotzdem wollte er in diesem frühen Stadium der Heilung jegliches Risiko einer Infektion oder einer aufkommenden Blutung vermeiden. Jegliche Ausflüge nach draußen waren gestrichen und zwar so lange bis der Arzt etwas anderes sagte.

* * *

Alex hatte drei Stunden geschlafen, dann etwas gegessen und dann hatte sein Handy geklingelt. Jetzt telefonierte er bereits einige Minuten mit Julia, die ihn dazu überreden wollte, dass sie sich treffen sollten. Alex hockte in Trainingshose und T-Shirt in der Küche auf einem der Holzstühle und nippte an einem Glas Wasser, während er das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt.

"Julia! Zum Hundertsten Mal, ich darf hier nicht raus, okay," sagte er laut. "Der Ausflug von gestern hat mir gereicht! Mein Vater ist fast an die Decke gegangen, als er meinen Rücken gesehen hat, okay? Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was er mit mir machen wird, wenn ich erstmal wieder gesund bin ..."

Julia seufzte. _"Liegst du im Bett und hängst an einem Tropf oder was?!"_

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum mussten Frauen immer so kompliziert sein? "Nein, aber ich soll mich schonen und darf mich nicht überanstrengen, sonst kann es Blutungen geben!"

_"Wir überanstrengen uns schon nicht, Alex!"_

Er ließ seine Hand auf den Tisch fallen. "Julia, komm schon ... Ich darf dich nicht sehen. Ich darf _niemanden_ sehen!"

_"Dein Vater ist doch arbeiten,"_ erinnerte sie ihn netterweise. _"Ich bin zu Hause und könnte rüber kommen! Das merkt er doch nicht, Alex!"_

Alex seufzte tief. "Nur eine Stunde, okay? Dann musst du gehen! Wenn mein Vater früher von der Arbeit kommt und du hier bist, dann bin ich geliefert!" _Und du hast keine Ahnung was das heisst ..._

_"Okay, ich bin unterwegs! Bis gleich,"_ rief sie fröhlich in den Hörer und dann war die Verbindung weg!

"Ja, bye," erwiderte der Junge seufzend, obwohl sie ihn ja nicht mehr hören konnte.

Er legte das schnurlose Telefon auf den Tisch, trank noch mal an seinem Wasser und lehnte sich dann in dem Stuhl zurück, was ihm gar nicht gut tat. Schnell richtete er sich wieder auf, um dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu entkommen und fasste sich sofort mit der rechten Hand an die wunde Stelle. _Was mach ich denn mit ihr, wenn sie gleich vor der Tür steht? Wir könnten Karten spielen? Oder Fernsehn? Oder wir gehen in mein Zimmer und hören Musik und quatschen? Oder ..._

Alex stand auf und ging in die Lobby und das Wohnzimmer, wo er das Telefon weglegte und sich dann auf das Sofa setzte, um auf Julia zu warten. Lange musste er nicht warten! Nur fünf Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür und seine Freundin stand vor ihm und irgendwie sah sie toll aus, wie immer.

"Hey," rief Walker grinsend und marschierte an Alex vorbei und ins Haus.

Alex sah ihr kurz nach und drückte dann die Eingangstür zu. "Hi!"

Er wandte sich um, während sie stehen blieb. "Ist bei euch zu Hause alles okay? Ich meine, haben deine Eltern irgendwas gemerkt, dass wir zusammen weg waren?"

Etwas schnippisch sah Julia ihn an und wühlte sich dann in den schönen Haaren herum. "Alex, ich muss Mum und Dad nicht Bescheid sagen, dass ich weg gehe, ich bin schon fast 21! ... Ich hab mich auch rausgeschlichen und sie haben nichts gemerkt. Mein kleiner Bruder, Zac ist wach geworden, aber den hab ich mit zwei Dollar bestochen, so wie immer! Der sagt nichts!"

_Sorry, ich vergaß, dass du vier Jahre älter bist als ich und dich manchmal trotzdem noch wie ein Kind aufführst ... _"Du bestichst deinen kleinen Bruder?!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ja und? Hast du das mit David nie gemacht?"

"Schon gut," erwiderte er seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also was machen wir jetzt? Fernsehn?"

"Langweilig!"

"Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag," befahl Alex ihr gerade zu und verschränkte unbewusst die Arme vor der Brust. Sofort zuckte er vor Schmerzen zusammen und fasste sich vorsichtig mit der flachen Hand an den Bauch und die Seite.

Während er versuchte sich den pochenden Schmerz nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, nahm Julia ihre Handtasche herunter und steckte die Hand hinein, um etwas zu suchen. Nur zwei Sekunden später zog sie ihre Packung _Camel_ hervor und ein Feuerzeug! Alex hatte sich kurz weggedreht um einen schnellen Blick auf die Küchenuhr zu werfen, um herauszufinden wieviel Zeit sie jetzt gemeinsam verbringen konnten, ohne dass er Gefahr laufen musste, von seinem Vater oder Mac entdeckt zu werden.

Julia zündete sich eine Kippe an und Alex drehte seinen Kopf wieder herum, als er das wohl bekannte Geräusch eines Feuerzeuges hinter sich vernahm, was angezündet wurde. Sofort riss er verschreckt die Augen auf und nahm Julia die Zigarette aus den Fingern, die sie schon fast zwischen den Lippen hatte.

"Spinnst du," fuhr er sie barsch an. "Doch nicht hier drin! Mein Vater riecht das doch sofort!"

"Wenn ich mir eine anstecke und hier kurz ein paar Züge nehme? _Das_ kann dein Dad riechen?!"

Alex seufzte. "Er ist Arzt und hat eine sehr feine Nase, Julia! Glaub mir, er riecht das!"

Konzentriert sah sie ihn an und zuckte dann die Schultern. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm sie ihm die Camel wieder weg und lief in Richtung Haustür!

"Wohin willst du denn jetzt," rief der Junge ihr laut hinterher.

"Eine rauchen, Alex und zwar draußen vor dem Haus, wenn dir das recht ist!"

Er seufzte tief und spazierte dann hinter her. Besser sie rauchte draußen an der frischen Luft als hier drin bei geöffnetem Fenster, so wie es David immer machte! Julia öffnete die Tür, Alex nahm sich seinen Haustürschlüssel, zog die Tür von außen zu und sie gingen über die Treppe der Veranda auf den schmalen Weg und die grüne Wiese. Von dort marschierte Julia noch ein paar Schritte nach links bis sie vor der geschlossenen Garage stand. Schnell steckte sie sich die Camel zwischen die Lippen, gab noch mal Feuer und zog dann kräftig. Das Feuerzeug verschwand wieder in ihrer Handtasche.

Alex kam vor ihr zum Stehen. Das Verbot seines Vaters, das Haus ja nicht zu verlassen uns sich zu schonen, war in seinen Gedanken nicht mehr präsent ...

Er sah ihr beim Rauchen zu, doch lehnte dankend ab, als sie ihm auch eine Kippe anbot. Er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass Stephen vielleicht später den Rauch in seinem Atem riechen würde. Die zwei jungen Menschen küssten sich, lachten und redeten über allerhand wichtiges und unwichtiges Zeug. Alex wollte noch etwas mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren und wie es sich so in Texas gelebt hatte. Es gab natürlich riesige Unterschiede gegenüber dem Bundesstaat New York!

"Ich vermisse das Wetter sehr," erzählte sie und klopfte die Asche auf den Boden der Einfahrt. "In Texas ist es fast jeden Tag unglaublich warm und Kälte gibt es kaum! Das Klima ist viel milder und du brauchst nicht viel zu waschen, weil du ja nicht so viele Klamotten trägst und wechselst!"

Alex nickte verstehend. "Texas würde mich auch reizen, glaube ich! ... Ich mag New York und hier zu wohnen, aber es gibt einige Hurricanes vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen muss und es regnet auch häufig."

"Und hier laufen viele Typen mit Waffen rum," meinte sie grinsend.

"Ja, das auch," seufzte Alex leise. "New York ist schon etwas gefährlicher als Texas, denke ich! Das ist auch der Grund, warum mein Vater eigentlich immer wissen muss, wenn ich weggehe und wo ich zu finden bin. Ich darf abends nicht so lange weggehen und muss mein Handy immer dabei haben. Nachts lässt er mich gar nicht mehr vor die Tür, es sei denn er oder Mac sind dabei! Jetzt weisst du warum ich gestern nicht mehr mit dir weg wollte! Es- ... hätte so einiges passieren können." Kurz war er still und fügte dann leise hinzu. "Es _ist_ einiges passiert."

Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Julia sah ihm in die Augen und schnippte noch mal die Glut auf den Boden neben sich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich dazu überredet hab, Alex! Wirklich!"

Alex biss sich auf die Lippe. _Dafür ist es jetzt leider zu spät ..._ "Schon gut, aber überrede mich nicht noch mal zu wo etwas!"

"Werd ich nicht!"

Kurz sah sie sich in der Einfahrt der Connors um, ließ ihre Handtasche auf den Boden sinken und entdeckte dann den Basketballkorb, der äußerst fachmännisch über der Garage angebracht war. Julia ging ein paar Schritte zurück, warf einen Blick auf den Korb und sah sich dann suchend auf dem Boden um.

"Habt ihr auch einen Ball?"

Ihr Freund zog seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche, ging auf das Tor zu und öffnete es kurzerhand. Er schob das weiße Garagentor mit zwei Händen nach oben und musste dann schlucken, als das Brennen in seiner ledierten Seite heftiger wurde. Tief atmete der Junge durch. Alex ging einen Meter in die kühle Garage hinein, suchte dann konzentriert den Betonboden und die paar Regale ab, die an den Seiten aufgebaut waren und entdeckte den Basketball seines Bruders in einer Ecke.

"Da ist er ja," teilte er Julia grinsend mit und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger in die Richtung. "Ich kann mich schlecht bücken, also-"

"Ja, ja, ich seh ihn!"

Die Brünette holte den orange-farbenen Ball, klemmte ihn unter den Arm und trat wieder aus der Garage hinaus. Das Tor wurde wieder geschlossen und Alex lehnte sich etwas erschöpft dagegen, bis der Schmerz in seinem Rücken ihn dann doch zwang sich wieder auf seine zwei Beine zu stellen. Julia drückte die Camel kurz auf den Boden aus und ließ den Basketball mit einer Hand lässig nach unten donnern. Während sie geschickt dribbelte und dann den zwei Meter hohen Korb anvisierte, ging Alex ein paar Schritte zurück auf die Wiese.

Und der erste Wurf von Julia saß perfekt! Der Ball war in einem weiten Bogen durch die Luft geflogen und hatte noch nicht mal das Brett getroffen! Sie fing ihn mit zwei Händen auf, nachdem er auf den Boden gekracht und wieder abgeprallt war. Dann dribbelte sie erneut.

"Hast du mal in einem Verein gespielt," fragte Alex erstaunt, während er ihr zu sah.

"Nein, aber in Texas hatten wir viel Platz und mein Dad hat mir einen eigenen Korb gebastelt," erklärte sie lächelnd. "Aus einem kaputten Eimer und ein paar Seilen! Der Ball hat gerade so durchgepasst und du musstest höllisch aufpassen, dass du den ihn nicht zu hoch wirfst, weil der sonst in den Kakteen gelandet ist!"

"Die gibt es ja hier zum Glück nicht ..."

Sie warf ihm den Ball zu, den Alex geschickt auffing und dann in die Einfahrt spazierte, wo er dribbeln konnte. Zwar spürte er, dass ihm diese harte Bewegung nicht all zu gut tat, aber machte trotzdem weiter.

"Wärst du lieber in Texas geblieben," fragte Alex weiter. "Ich meine, ihr seid nur wegen deinem Dad hier hergezogen, weil der hier einen besser bezahlten Job gefunden hat oder?"

Er dribbelte, sah zu dem Korb hinüber und warf den Ball ebenfalls gekonnt durch die feinen Ketten. Der Sportgerät prallte auf den Boden, flog hoch und knallte wieder herunter, bis Alex ihn zu fassen bekam und dann erstmal fest hielt.

"Ja, wir sind nur wegen meinem Dad hier hingezogen," gab Julia zurück und zupfte sich nachdenklich eine Strähne aus dem hübschen Gesicht. "Wieso interessiert dich das, Alex? Nimmst du mich jetzt ins Verhör? Hat dir das Mac beigebracht?"

"Eh, nein!" Er schüttelte sofort den Kopf und winkte mit einer Hand ab! "Ich hab nur gefragt ..."

"Gut! Dann lass es! Ich kann solche _Fragen_ nicht leiden, okay?!"

Beleidigt und verärgert zugleich drehte sie sich von ihm weg und rupfte ihre Tasche vom Boden. Während sie suchend mit den Fingern darin herumtastete und sie dann in die Tablettenpackung schob, wurde sie von Alex beobachtet. Wenige Sekunden später zog sie die Finger wütend wieder heraus. _Scheisse! Nichts mehr drin ... So ein Mist!_

"Julia, es tut mir leid," sagte Alex plötzlich leise hinter ihr.

Die plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen hatten ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Abrupt drehte Julia sich um, klammte sich die Tasche unter den einen Arm und ging schnell an Alex vorbei in Richtung Strasse! Überrascht sah Alex ihr nach und folgte ihr dann bis zum Bürgersteig. Dort hielt er sie sanft am Arm fest.

"Wo willst du denn hin," fragte er schnell.

Julia riss sich los! "Nach Hause!"

"Wieso?"

"Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, okay," fauchte sie sauer.

Erstaunt marschierte Alex hinter ihr her und holte sie dann wieder ein. Er versperrte ihr den Weg und hielt sie sanft mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Julia, sag mir was los ist," bettelte er vorsichtig. "Irgendwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht? Du sagst immer, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast, aber diese Tabletten, die du schluckst scheinen nicht zu helfen! Außerdem bist du von dem einen auf den anderen Moment stink wütend auf mich oder total lustlos!"

Sie starrte ihn an. "Alex, lass mich in Ruhe. Mir geht es nicht gut, okay?"

"N-nein, nicht okay," verhandelte er weiter, während sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen. "Nimmst du irgendwas? Drogen?"

"Du sollst mich in Frieden lassen!"

Panisch und aggressiv schubbste sie ihn aus dem Weg, so dass Alex zur Seite stolperte und dann zurück fiel. Julia hatte ihn genau an seiner Verletzung getroffen und fest zugedrückt! Während Alex die Augen weit aufriss und dann verkrampft auf der Wiese lag, drehte Julia sich nicht mehr zu ihm um, sondern rannte den Bürgersteig hinunter um nach Hause zu kommen. So schnell wie möglich!

Alex spürte, dass ihm übel wurde. Zwar versuchte er sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, aber das flaue Gefühl im Magen wurde immer stärker! Krampfhaft öffnete er seine Augen, nur um zu erkennen, dass er immer noch auf dem Gras vor dem Haus lag. Er atmete tief durch, stemmte sich dann auf die Unterarme, drückte sich auf die Knie und erhob sich vorsichtig und langsam.

Den Wagen, der näher kam und dann ein Stück hinter ihm abbremmste, nahm Alex fast gar nicht mehr wahr! Eine Autotür, die geöffnet und schnell zugeschlagen wurde, hastige Schritte und dann wurde er von zwei starken Händen und Armen vorsichtig auf die Füße gezogen.

"Alex," hörte er leise eine männliche Stimme. "Hörst du mich? Was ist passiert?"

_Mac?_

Er konnte nicht antworten. Ihm war so schlecht, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment kotzen zu müssen!

Taylor brachte ihn langsam über den Weg, die Stufen der Veranda hinauf und zur Haustür, wo er ihn fest hielt und dann aufschloß! In der Lobby machte er sich keine Mühe, die Tür zu schließen, sondern steuerte sofort die Küche an, wo er Alex dann auf einen Stuhl hievte und ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

"Ist dir schlecht?"

Der Junge konnte nichts sagen, nur nicken. Doch das reichte Mac als Antwort! Schnell ging er in den Keller, holte einen Eimer und setzte ihn dann Alex auf den Schoß, nur um dann den Kühlschrank zu öffnen und ein Glas mit Wasser zu befüllen. Er reichte seinem verwirrten Stiefsohn das Glas und strich ihm liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar, damit er sich beruhigte.

"Trink mal was! Schön vorsichtig, hm?"

Nachdem Alex einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte, nahm Mac ihm das halb volle Glas wieder weg und setzte es auf die Anrichte.

"Erzähl mir was passiert ist, Alex," befahl der Polizist mit leiser Stimme, während er seinen Stiefsohn weiterhin aufmerksam musterte.

Die ersten Sekunden schwieg der Junge noch, doch dann öffnete er den Mund und sah seinem Stiefvater ins Gesicht. "Ich bin hingefallen ... I-ich ... hab Basketball gespielt und damit hab ich es wohl übertrieben, denke ich ... Es tut mir leid, Mac!"

"Du hast in deinem Zustand Basketball gespielt?"

Schlucken. "J-ja ..."

Mac glaubte ihm, denn er hatte den Ball draußen liegen sehen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und fasste dann mit den Fingern in seine Hosentasche. Er zog sein Handy hervor und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für seinen Ehemann!

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Alex den Mann vorsichtig. "Wen rufst du an?"

Mac lehnte sich an die Anrichte gegenüber von Alex und hielt sein Motorola Palm Trio an sein Ohr! "Was glaubst du wohl, wenn ich anrufe, hm?"

Alex' Augen wurden noch größer, als er begriff! "Ah! Warte, Mac!"

"Scht," machte Taylor streng und hob einen Finger hoch, als er sich meldete. "Hey Schatz! Eh, hör zu, ich bin zu Hause! ... Ja, ich hatte eine Akte vergessen, die ich Sinclair versprochen habe und musste dann noch mal zurück! ... Pass auf, Stephen, ehm ... es geht um Alex! Ich hab ihn draußen halb bewusstlos auf der Wiese gefunden, als ich parken wollte-"

Stephen unterbrach ihn sofort und Mac warf Alex einen Blick zu. Dann öffnete er wieder den Mund, um seinem Ehemann alles zu erläutern und ihn zu beruhigen. "Er sagt, dass ihm schlecht ist, aber gebrochen hat er noch nicht. Nein! ... Stephen, er hat Ball gespielt und ist dann wohl hingefalllen, so genau weiss ich das gerade auch noch nicht! ... Nein, du musst nicht vorbei kommen! Ich rufe gleich im Labor an, damit Sheldon die Akte hier abholt und dann bleibe ich bei Alex!"

Mac hatte sich zum Fenster gedreht und sah durch das saubere Glas in den Garten.

"Mach deine Schicht zu Ende, Stephen," beharrte Mac weiter. "Nein, du brauchst nicht vorbei zu kommen, ich bin ja hier und pass jetzt auf ihn auf! ... Du hast doch sowieso schon Zeit verloren und- ... Ja! Nein, das wird er nicht! ..." Kurz schwieg er und hörte Stephen zu. "Ja, ich seh gleich mal nach und wenn er bluten sollte, werd ich ihm was drauf machen. Mhm, ja ... ja, die kenn ich! Okay, bis später, Liebling! ... Ich dich auch. Bye!"

Mac nahm das Handy vom Ohr, drückte einen Knopf und steckte es wieder in seine Hosentasche zurück. Grimmig musterte er seinen Stiefsohn, der es wiedermal geschafft hatte, seinen Vater gegen sich aufzubringen.

Der Cop baute sich vor Alex auf, beugte sich herunter und legte ihm eine starke Hand auf die Schulter, so dass Alex keine Möglichkeit hatte, aufzustehen ohne sich los zu reißen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als Mac leise flüsterte. "Macht dir das Spass? Deinen Vater so sehr zu reizen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren kann und die ganze Zeit an dich denkt? Er hatte sogar vor, seine Schicht sausen zu lassen und her zu kommen, obwohl im Krankenhaus die Hölle los ist und sein Talent dringend gebraucht wird. Sei bei Gott froh, dass ich ihm das noch ausreden konnte, mein Kleiner"

Mac stand wieder auf und nahm die Hand weg. "Und freu dich schon mal auf heute Abend, wenn er wieder kommt! ... Steh auf!"

Vorsichtig erhob sich Alex vom Stuhl, doch sagte nichts. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sorry, dass ich so ein Idiot bin und es tut mir leid? "E-es tut mir leid, Mac ich-"

Schon hatte er einen Finger im Gesicht. "Ich rate dir, Alex, dass deine Entschuldigung heute Abend für ihn viel besser ausfallen wird, als dieses läppsche _Es tut mir leid_ ... So wütend wie Stephen gerade am Telefon war, wird ihn das ganz bestimmt nicht zu frieden stellen. Hm? ... Komm mit, ich muss nachsehen, ob du blutest!"

Taylor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn dann vor sich und hinaus aus der Küche! Zügig spazierten sie durch die Lobby und ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mac seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche kramte und den Zweitschlüssel für Stephen's Praxis suchte. Alex hielt seinen Plastikeimer fest umklammert - für alle Fälle!

"Seit wann hast du davon einen Schlüssel," fragte der Junge verwundert und hielt sich die freie Hand auf die brennende Seite.

Mac hatte den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden, öffnete die mit Milchglas bedeckte Schiebetür und drückte sie auf. Er schaltete das Licht an und trat dann mit Alex gemeinsam in den hellen und sterilen Raum.

"Ich hab mir irgendwann einen nach machen lassen, Alex, weil es ja immer sein kann, dass Stephen nicht zu Hause ist und wir dann trotzdem hier rein müssen, oder? So wie jetzt!"

"Ja," erwiderte der Teenager schluckend.

"Auf die Liege und Rücken zu mir!"

Etwas genervt und niedergeschlagen ließ sich Alex ohne auf eine zweite Aufforderung zu warten, auf die weiße Liege seines Vaters nieder und stellte den Eimer davor ab. Dann begann er sein T-Shirt aus zuziehen. Unterdessen wusch Mac sich die Hände, desinfizierte sie einmal und schlüpfte anschließend in ein Paar Latexhandschuhe, die Stephen in einem Pappkarton aufbewahrte.

Er half Alex bei seinem Shirt, legte es neben ihn und zupfte dann an den kleinen Metallklammern, die den Verband an Ort und Stelle fixierten. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte er ihn gelöst und hob vorsichtig und sanft die beiden weißen Mullbinden von Alex' Wunden.

Taylor seufzte, während er mit einem geübtem Blick den Rücken seines Stiefsohnes begutachtete. Plötzlich spürte der Junge Finger auf seiner Haut und zuckte zurück. "Ja, genau da blutet was! Wirklich gut gemacht, Alex! Bravo! Hoffen wir mal für dich, dass Dad das nicht nähen muss ..."

"Ist ... ist es schlimm, Mac?"

Taylor drehte sich um und nahm etwas Watte aus einer Schublade, damit er das Blut abwischen konnte. Er behandelte Alex' Rücken so gut es ging und trug dann noch etwas Desinfektionsspray auf. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. "Ich bin kein Arzt, Alex, also ... muss das erstmal so reichen, bis Stephen wieder da ist! Ja? So schlimm, wie ich befürchtet habe, ist es aber nicht. Keine Angst!"

"Okay."

"Ich mach dir jetzt einen neuen Verband. Dann bring ich dich nach oben und du legst dich schön artig ins Bett und rührst dich dann nicht mehr! Hast du mich verstanden, mein Junge?"

Der scharfe Ton, in dem Mac den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, ließ Alex einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Natürlich respektierte er Mac als seinen Stiefvater und zweites Familienoberhaupt und er mochte es nicht, wenn der sauer auf ihn war oder enttäuscht!

Alex nickte leicht. Jetzt war ihm richtig schlecht! "Ja, Sir. Ich hab verstanden!"

Nachdem Mac Alex einen frischen Verband angelegt hatte, der natürlich nicht so akurat gewickelt war, wie Stephen das machen würde, löschte er das Licht und schloss er die Praxis wieder sorgfältg ab. Er führte den Teenager die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und in sein Zimmer.

Alex legte sich in sein Bett und auf die Seite, so dass der Schmerz einigermaßen erträglich war. Mac deckte ihn ordentlich zu und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante, um etwas bei ihm zu bleiben. Als Alex dann tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, verließ Mac das Zimmer wieder leise, um hinunter zu gehen und einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Es war jetzt kurz nach halb drei und gleich würden die anderen Jungs von der Schule kommen. Da Mac und Stephen heute die Frühschicht übernommen hatten, würden sich die Geschwister selbst versorgen und Mac musste nichts frisch zubereiten! Unterdessen war auch Mac's Kollege Sheldon Hawkes aufgetaucht und hatte die wichtige Akte abgeholt!

Nur fünf Minuten später kamen Jason und David durch die Haustür! Sie waren etwas erstaunt, dass Mac zu Hause war, doch mit einer kurzen Erklärung gaben sie sich schnell zu frieden, machten sich etwas zu Essen und verzogen sich dann nach oben.

* * *

Am Nachmittag und nachdem Mac ein paar Mal bei Alex im Zimmer nach dem Rechten gesehen hatte, sass der Leiter des CSI New York draußen auf der Terrasse in einer der Liegen und las in einem Roman. Plötzlich wurde die Hintertür geöffnet und Mac sah Stephen, der abgekämpft und mit seinem Koffer bepackt in der Tür stand.

Mac setzte sich auf und legte das Buch neben sich. "Was machst du hier?"

"Was soll ich hier schon machen," erwiderte Stephen lächelnd. Er ging auf seinen Mann zu, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die weichen Lippen. Als Stephen sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, ließ er die Schultern hängen. "Alex ist oben?"

Mac nickte kurz. "Mhm! Schläft wahrscheinlich immer noch."

"Okay, dann seh ich mal nach ihm," sagte der Arzt leise und drehte sich um. "Ach so! ... Die OP hab ich natürlich hinter mich gebracht, wenn du das von mir hören wolltest, Schätzchen und Holland war sehr zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit!"

"Sehr schön," sagte Mac lächelnd und sah Stephen dann hinter her, der wieder durch die Küche ging und dann aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Stephen ging durch die Lobby und dann die Treppe hinauf, ohne sich die Schuhe auszuziehen oder sonst etwas anderes zu tun! Er sah kurz nach David und Jason, gab Bescheid, dass er auch zu Hause war und auch nicht mehr zum Krankenhaus fahren würde und verschwand kurz im Badezimmer, wo er auf Toillette ging und sich danach gründlich die Hände wusch.

Als er dann wenig später in Alex' abgedunkeltem Zimmer stand, schloss er leise die Tür hinter seinem Rücken, trat auf das Bett zu und stellte seinen Arztkoffer ab. Ein Plastikeimer stand neben dem Bett. Stephen warf einen kontrollierenden Blick hinein, doch der Eimer war leer. Mit zwei spitzen Fingern zog er das dunkelblaue Rollo ein Stück nach oben, um den Raum etwas zu erhellen und nahm dann den Schreibtischstuhl an der Lehne, um ihn hinüber zum Bett zu tragen.

Dort zog der Arzt sein Jackett aus, hängte es über die Stuhllehne, öffnete die kleinen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, krämpelte die Ärmel nach oben und ließ sich dann endlich auf dem Holzstuhl nieder. Stephen beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, zog den Stuhl dann noch näher an das Bett heran, so dass er mit der Hand Alex' Kopf und Haar erreichen konnte und streichelte ihn dann sanft, um ihn ruhig aufzuwecken.

"Alex," flüsterte der Mann leise.

Behutsam legte er die rechte Handfläche auf die Stirn seines Sohnes, doch Fieber hatte er zum Glück nicht!

Er öffnete wieder den Mund und rüttelte sanft seine Schulter. "Alex? Wach auf! Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete der Teenager seine Augen. Er hatte schon gehört, dass Jemand in sein Zimmer gekommen war und er hatte sich auch schon gedacht, dass dieser Besucher kein Geringerer als sein Dad sein musste. Schläfrig öffnete er den Mund, obwohl er ganz sicher nicht mit Stephen reden wollte!

"Wieso bist du schon zu Hause," fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge vorsichtig, doch wurde im Nu von Stephen wieder unterbrochen.

Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue. "Hast du Kopfschmerzen, Alex?"

"N-nein."

Nicken. "_Gut_! ... WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!"

Sofort zuckte sein Sohn von dem Gebrüll zusammen und rutschte ein Stück nach hinten. Er lag immer noch auf dem Bett.

Stephen hob warnend einen Finger. "Ich hatte dir heute früh gesagt, dass du dich schonen sollst, Alex und unter _schonen_ verstehe ich etwas ganz anderes als draußen in der Einfahrt Körbe zu werfen! ... Setz dich gefälligst richtig hin, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Sofort ließ sich der Teenager auf seinem Hintern nieder und zog die Decke etwas fester und schützend um sich. Unsicher beobachtete er seinen Vater. Solange Stephen auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb, war alles in Ordnung oder?

"Du hast meine Anweisung nicht befolgt, Alex," klärte Stephen ihn mit strenger Stimme auf. "Und das hat Konsequenzen! Genau so wie dein gestriger Ausflug bei Nacht sehr ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben wird. Hat Mac sich deinen Rücken angesehen?"

"Ja, hat er, Dad. Er- er hat ein neues Patch draufgeklebt und den Verband gewechselt. Er hat gesagt, dass du d-dir das besser noch mal genauer ansiehst ..."

"Da hat Mac richtig gedacht," erwiderte der Mann seufzend und rieb sich die Stirn. "Was tut mehr weh? Rücken oder Seite?"

"Alles irgendwie ..."

"_Irgendwie_," wiederholte der Arzt Zähne knirschend und rollte mit den Augen. Er war etwas genervt von der Haltung seines Ältesten! "Mit diesem Wort kann ich nicht sehr viel anfangen, Alex, okay? Sei bitte etwas präziser!"

_Okay, er ist sauer! Das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, nachdem Mist, den ich wieder abgezogen habe._ Alex überlegte und sah auf den Boden vor sich.

"Habt ihr die Biologieklausur eigentlich schon wieder zurück bekommen," fragte Stephen plötzlich und musterte seinen Sohn eingehend von seinem Stuhl aus.

"Nein," gab der Junge leise zurück, während er sich weiter auf den Teppichboden in seinem Zimmer konzentrierte, als seinem Vater Respekt zu zollen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Stephen dieses kleine Spielchen nicht mehr lange mitmachen und irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren würde, doch das machte ihm im Moment nicht so viel Angst, wie es eigentlich sollte.

"Bist du sicher," fragte der Arzt ihn noch mal bissig.

Alex fuchtelte mit den Händen herum und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn er sich gerade ungerecht behandelt fühlte. "Ja!"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich nachfragen muss," sagte Stephen und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Aber du hast mir auch nicht erzählt, dass ihr sie schreibt, oder? Also, weiss ich gar nicht genau, ob ich dir gerade glauben soll oder nicht!"

Langsam wurde sein Sohn wirklich sauer. "_Wir. Haben. Sie. Noch. Nicht. Zurück. Dad!_"

Sein Vater beugte sich ein kleines Stückchen in dem Stuhl nach vorn und flüsterte leise und drohend. "Ich glaub dir kein Wort mehr. Seit du Julia kennen gelernt hast und _Ja _jetzt sind wir wieder beim Thema _Julia Walker,_ lügst du wie gedruckt, Alex! Du schwänzt die Schule, gehst zu einer Party, die ich dir verboten habe, trinkst und so weiter! Aber dieses Verhalten wird jetzt und hier ... enden. Das versprech ich dir!"

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und Alex spürte, dass sein Fluchtreflex gerade ziemlich groß war! Er hatte Angst. Angst davor etwas Falsches zu sagen und seinen rasenden Vater so auf die Palme zu bringen! Also versuchte er so wenig zu sagen wie möglich.

"Du bleibst jetzt dabei, dass ihr die Arbeit noch nicht zurück bekommen habt, ja," hakte der Mann noch mal zielsicher nach.

Er sah Alex ins Gesicht, der aber weiterhin keine Mine verzog. Stephen atmete leise aus, drehte sich dann in seinem Stuhl nach hinten und warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch, wo diverse Hefte und Bücher der Schule herum lagen. Kurz suchte er die einzelnen Hefte mit den Augen ab und hob dann Alex' Schulrucksack vom Boden hoch, den sein Junge eigentlich für den heutigen Tag gepackt haben sollte. Schnell öffnete er den Reißverschluß und sah wieder Alex an.

Sein Sohn machte große Augen. "Was machst du da? Dad! Das sind meine Sachen, das-"

"Wenn du dir so sicher bist, hast du wohl nichts dagegen, wenn ich mal nach sehe oder?"

"Doch," fauchte Alex jetzt laut! "Ich hab was dagegen!"

Diesmal ignorierte Stephen den Ausbruch und sah ihn nicht mal mahnend an, sondern wühlte mit einer Hand in dem Rucksack herum. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass er die Arbeit nicht finden würde und irgendwie hoffte er, dass Alex ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch konnte er sich da wirklich noch sicher sein, wo sein 16-jähriger Sohn ihm schon so lange ins Gesicht log und Dinge unternahm, die seine Gesundheit und sein Leben gefährdeten?

Mit zwei Fingern zog der Mann das Bioheft heraus, ließ den Rucksack vor seine Füße fallen und schlug das Heft auf. Während er Seite für Seite umblätterte, dachte Stephen darüber nach, ob er hier vielleicht doch zu weit in seinem Kontrollzwang ging. Oder sollte er lieber sagen _Kontrollwahn_?

Das Heft war _sauber_! Also zog Stephen noch mal den Rucksack auf seinen Schoß und suchte weiter, bis er von zwei Händen, die den Rucksack umklammerten, gestört wurde.

"Wenn du nichts auf die Finger möchtest, nimm sie sofort weg," drohte der Arzt ihm leise.

Der ältere Connors hob seinen Kopf und warf Alex einen Blick zu, der ihm zeigen sollte, dass er es ernst meinte und es besser für ihn war, wenn er gehorchte. Schnell nahm Alex seine Hände wieder zurück und versuchte krampfhaft nicht noch mal zu interagieren und seinen Vater weiter die Schulsachen durchsuchen zu lassen.

Während Stephen ein Heft nach dem anderen heraus holte, durchblätterte und dann auf den Schreibtisch warf, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du so gut lügen kannst, Alex, müsste ich das hier nicht tun, okay?"

"Wenn ich die Klausur wieder bekommen hätte, hätten David und Jason das doch auch! Hast du daran schon mal gedacht, Dad?"

Stephen atmete tief durch. _Eins ... zwei ... drei ... vier ... _Er hob wieder seinen Kopf und warf Alex noch mal einen wütenden Blick zu, den sein Sohn sehr gut kennen müsste. Spielchen waren jetzt vorbei und wenn Alex so weiter machte, würde es sehr schnell noch sehr viele Tränen geben. Stephen sprach ihn an. Leise, aber deutlich! "Wirst du jetzt auch noch frech, mein Freund?"

Sofort hatte sein Sohn einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Und er schwieg.

"ICH HABE DICH ETWAS GEFRAGT!"

"N-n-nein ich-"

"Nein, was?"

"Nein, ich wollte das nicht sagen, ich wollte nicht frech werden ... Sir!"

Stephen hob noch mal einen Finger. "Wenn du mich nur noch ein einziges Mal unterbrichst oder mir sagst, was ich tun soll! Oder mir nicht antwortest ... Oder mich belügst, Alex ... wird diese Woche sehr, sehr bitter für dich! Ich kann dich sehr schnell und einfach von der Schule befreien und auch für mich werde ich zügig eine Vertretung organisieren können und dann haben wir sehr viel Zeit zusammen, die ich _nutzen_ werde. Verlass dich drauf! Haben wir zwei uns da verstanden oder muss ich deutlicher werden?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir! ... N-nein, Sir, ich hab verstanden."

Der Mann sah kurz auf den offenen Rucksack in seiner Hand, dann wieder Alex ins Gesicht. "Ich glaube dir, dass ihr die Arbeit noch nicht wieder zurück bekommen habt, okay? ... Aber ich frage dich jetzt, weil du vorhin nicht wolltest, dass ich hier rein sehe ... Ist in dem Rucksack irgendwas versteckt, was ich nicht sehen soll, Alex?"

Augenkontakt! "Eine Packung Zigaretten, aber sonst nichts."

Die Drohung von vor ein paar Sekunden hatte gewirkt!

"Das war mal eine ehrliche Antwort, sehr gut," kommentierte der Arzt lächelnd und suchte dann mit der Hand den Rucksack ab. Er zog die neue und mit dünnem Cellophan umhüllte Packung _Lucky Strike_ hervor, die Marke, die auch David rauchte und behielt sie in der Hand. "Ich werde die gleich unten entsorgen, aber ich denke, das ist klar! Sonst ist hier nichts mehr? Irgendwelche _Joints_ oder so was in der Art?"

_Jetzt denkt er auch noch, ich kiffe ... _"Nur das Tütchen Kokain," flüsterte Alex dann ohne nachzudenken.

Stephen öffnete überrascht den Mund, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und atmete dann tief aus. Seine Stimme war leise. "Ich werde jetzt aufstehen. Dann geh ich raus und komme etwas später wieder zu dir und falls du dann immer noch darauf bestehst mich verarschen zu müssen, Alexander, werde ich meinen Gürtel ausziehen und dir eine Lektion in Sachen Respekt erteilen! Und danach gehen wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und da unterhalten wir uns über dein kontinuierliches Fehlverhalten der letzten Tage! Und wir werden darüber sprechen, wie wir das wieder in den Griff bekommen und zwar _ohne_, dass ich dich in diesem Haus einsperren muss oder aber den _Verstand_ verliere!"

Alex spürte wieder sein Herz rasen und Stephen stand auf! "Also, denk darüber nach! Ich komme gleich wieder."

Alex war etwas geschockt. Flehend sah er seinem Vater nach, der seinen Stuhl stehen ließ und dann auf die Tür zumarschierte. Als Stephen die Klinke hinunter drückte, atmete er wieder tief durch und verschwand dann auf dem Flur, wo er das Zimmer wieder schloß und die Treppe hinunter ging, um seinen Mann zu suchen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh ... Ich mag das Gespräch mit Stephen und Alex hier total :D Stephen ist sauer und Alex sieht wieder mal nicht ein, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat, lol ... Klasse! Auch dass der Junge so langsam von seinem Vater genervt ist, weil der jetzt jede Kleinigkeit hinterfragt und ihm nicht mehr glaubt! Tja, was im nächsten Kapitel auf Alex wartet, könnt ihr euch sicher alle denken. Ist Alex kooperativ? Bleibt Stephen ruhig? Und was ist mit Julia?! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	14. Love is a Fire!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

**Warning: **Zwei Spankingszenen in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiterlesen, wer das nicht mag :)

* * *

Stephen fand Mac im Wohnzimmer und auf dem Sofa! Seufzend ließ der Arzt sich auf dem kleinen Tisch, direkt vor Mac nieder und versperrte ihm so die Sicht auf den Fernseher. Mac lehnte sich nach vorn, legte die Fernbedienung weg und nahm seinen Mann sanft an den Händen.

"Was ist los, hm," fragte Taylor ihn leise und mitfühlend.

Er wusste natürlich, dass Stephen mit Alex gerade eine Art Diskussion führte und dass Stephen das ziemlich mit nahm.

Connors stöhnte leise. "Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, Mac! Er macht mich wahnsinnig!"

"Sei doch froh, dass dein anderes Kind sich gut benimmt und nicht auch noch deine Autorität untergräbt." Mac grinste leicht und spielte dann an Stephen's Fingern herum. "Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir unser Wochenende und die Übernachtung im Motel buchen, was? Hast du dir schon meine Vorschläge angesehen oder war dafür, dank deinem Sohn, noch keine Zeit?"

"Nein, entschuldige," entgegnete der andere Mann. "Aber ich werde mir heute Abend deine Vorschläge ansehen. Versprochen!"

Dann sprach er noch mal seinen Partner an. "War Alex bewusstlos, als du ihn gefunden hast? Oder war er nur etwas verwirrt und stand neben sich?"

"Nein, ich musste ihn aufwecken ... Aber dann war er wieder voll da!"

"Er hat aber nicht gekotzt?"

Taylor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat zwar gesagt, dass ihm schlecht ist, aber brechen musste er dann doch nicht. Überlegst du, ob du besser mit ihm ins Krankenhaus fährst?"

Stephen nickte. "Mhm. Aber im Moment scheint es ihm wieder gut zu gehen. Er ist respektlos, er gibt Widerworte und er ist frech wie Dreck!"

Jetzt lachte Mac laut los!

"Das ist nicht witzig, Schätzchen," stoppte der Arzt ihn Kopf schüttelnd. "Seit er mit Julia zusammen rumhängt, ist aus meinem lieben und aufmerksamen Sohn ein totales Arschloch geworden und ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich damit umgehen soll!"

Mac hob eine Augenbraue. "Militärakademie?"

"Nein," gab Stephen sofort zurück und spielte an seinem Ehering herum. "Ich werde meine Kinder nicht wegschicken ... niemals!"

Nachdem Mac ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen und den Mund geküsst hatte, erhob sich Stephen wieder seufzend von dem kleinen Couchtisch. Er hielt sanft Mac's Hand fest, strich über seinen Handrücken und ließ sie dann wieder fallen.

"Ich seh mal nach, ob er wieder klar denken kann! Bestellen wir heute Abend was beim Lieferdienst, Baby?"

Mac zuckte die Schultern. "Klar!"

"Okay," sagte der Arzt leise.

Er spazierte wieder durch das Zimmer und in die Lobby. Dort atmete er noch einmal tief durch, stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf und war eine Sekunde später wieder in dem Zimmer seines Sohnes, der sich scheinbar nicht einen Zentimeter von seiner sitzenden Position und dem Bett wegbewegt hatte.

Alex hatte aufgesehen, als sein Dad wieder den Raum betreten und die Tür zugedrückt hatte. Stephen nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz und musterte seinen Sprößling von oben bis unten, um herauszufinden in welchem Gemütszustand er sich gerade befand.

Dann öffnete der Mann wieder den Mund und seufzte tief, während er die Hände flach auf seine Oberschenkel und Knie legte. "Also? Wo sind wir noch mal stehen geblieben, bevor du so respektlos geworden bist, mein Sohn?"

Alex schluckte schwer. "Du hast meine Sachen durchsucht."

"Ja, korrekt und genau da mache ich jetzt weiter, denn ich vertraue dir nicht mehr! Du hast mich von oben bis unten beschissen, Alex und das lasse ich mir nicht bieten! Nicht von deinem Bruder und schon gar nicht von dir! Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja," erwiderte der Junge leise.

"War Julia heute bei diesem _Zwischenfall_ anwesend, Alex? Und denk bitte daran, was ich dir geben werde, wenn du mich belügst!"

Alex warf kurz einen Blick aus seinem Fenster, während er über die Frage und vor allem seine Antwort nachdachte. Ja, er wusste, dass ihm zehn Hiebe extra blühen würden, wenn er jetzt einfach lügen würde. Sollte er das riskieren? Oder ihm einfach mal zur Abwechslung die Wahrheit sagen? I_ch bin so oder so fällig für die Prügel meines Lebens, aber ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht noch weiter anlügen. _

Er räusperte sich vorsichtig und sah dann wieder Stephen ins Gesicht. "Ja, Sir! Sie war hier als das passiert ist."

Der Arzt rollte mit den Augen. "Ich dachte es wäre klar gewesen, dass du Julia erstmal nicht wieder siehst und dass die Schule vor geht, Alex? ... Und heute hast du wieder einen ganzen Schultag verpasst, weil du mit deinem kleinen Hintern nicht in diesem Bett gelegen und geschlafen hast, wie andere Menschen das nachts tun und viel lieber mit Julia schwimmen gewesen bist!"

"I-ich werd den Stoff nachholen, Dad!"

Stephen grinste leicht.

"Oh, aber sicher wirst du das, mein Großer! Ich werde nachher mit Direktor Frey sprechen und zu sehen, dass du jede einzelne Minute, die du verpasst hast und die wir als wichtig erachten, Samstags vormittags penibel nachholen wirst! Unter Aufsicht und in der Schule!"

Alex öffnete überrascht den Mund, aber er sagte wohlwissend nichts ... Doch dann! "Ahm, k-kann ich das nicht hier zu Hause in meinem Zimmer machen?"

_Jetzt. Ist. Schluss!_ Blitzschnell griff Stephen nach vorn, packte Alex am Kragen seines T-Shirts und zog ihn unsanft aus seinem Bett und auf die Füße. Wackelig stand sein Sohn mit offenem Mund auf dem Teppich, während Stephen von dem Stuhl auf stand und dann einmal mit der linken Hand um Alex' Körper griff und seinen aufmüpfigen Sohn dann nach unten und dann fest an sich drückte.

Jetzt hatte auch Alex registriert was gleich passieren würde und er wurde panisch. "E-es tut mir leid, Dad! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen, bitte!"

Doch sein Vater hatte jetzt taube Ohren! Er rupfte Alex schnell die Trainingshose herunter und die Shorts folgte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Alex sah nur noch den Teppichboden unter sich, während er hilflos in dem Arm seines Dads hing und nicht wusste, weshalb er diesen Satz überhaupt gedacht und dann auch noch laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Der plötzliche und harte Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf sein entblößtes Hinterteil brach den Denkprozess im Nu wieder ab. Alex ruckte nach vorn und riss schmerzerfüllt die Augen auf! Noch ein Schlag und noch einer! Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, presste die Lippen aufeinander um keinen Ton entkommen zu lassen. So langsam wurde Alex klar, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war, mit Julia zusammen sein zu wollen und sie ihn wirklich nur in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Sein Hintern wurde langsam heiß und brannte fürchterlich!

Auch die nächsten fünf Hiebe waren nicht viel besser. Das laute Klatschen der Hand dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Zwar konnte Alex sich noch sehr gut beherrschen, denn er war ja einiges von seinem Vater und seiner rechten Hand gewohnt, aber der Gedanke, dass Julia wirklich der Grund für all den Ärger hier war, brachte ihn fast zur Verzweiflung!

Nachdem Stephen seinem Sohn einen kleinen Vorgeschmack verpasst hatte, zog er ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Position und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Ich möchte jetzt _keine_ Widerworte mehr von dir hören! Du tust was ich dir sage und _wann_ ich es sage! Hast du mich verstanden, Alex?"

"Ja, ich hab verstanden," brachte sein Sohn leise hervor.

"Du kannst dich jetzt wieder anziehen ..."

Alex tastete nach seinen Hosen. Sein Vater ließ ihn los, drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte bis er vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand Halt machte. Dort legte er seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf und atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig zog Alex die Trainingshose über seine Hüften, sah zu Stephen hinüber und wartete dann weitere Anweisungen ab.

Stephen drehte sich um und hob einen Finger. "Du wirst diesem privaten Samstagsunterricht in der Schule beiwohnen und zwar so lange, wie ich es für richtig erachte. Und solltest du nur ein einziges Mal in dieser Zeit zu spät kommen oder Theater machen ... Deinem Lehrer keine Beachtung schenken oder ihm Widerworte geben und ich erfahre davon ... Und ich _werde_ davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, Alex, dafür werde ich sorgen ... wirst du das Sitzen für die nächsten Tage ganz bestimmt vermeiden wollen, wenn ich mit dir durch bin! Das ist ein Versprechen! War das deutlich?"

_Oh verdammt! Er hat wirklich die Nase voll ... _"Ja, Sir! Sie waren deutlich!"

"Du hast keine Kopfschmerzen und dir ist nicht mehr übel?"

_Ich wünschte mir wär kotzübel ... _"Nein, aber meine Seite tut noch weh, Dad!"

Stephen nahm den Stuhl vom Boden hoch, stellte ihn weg und marschierte zur Tür, die er öffnete. Sein Sohn blieb zunächst wo er war! Der Arzt wies mit dem Kopf auf den Flur.

"Dann komm mal," befahl er ihm leise. "Um deine Wunden kümmer ich mich später!"

Äußerst geknickt spazierte Alex dann an Stephen vorbei und wandte sich der Treppe zu. Er konnte seinen Vater hinter sich hören. Er zog die Zimmertür zu, entfernte sich dann aber von Alex und klopfte irgendwo. Nervös blieb der Teenager an dem oberen Treppenabsatz stehen und sah wieder zurück. David hatte seine Tür geöffnet und sprach jetzt mit Stephen, der ihm mitteilte, dass er doch bitte für die nächste Zeit hier oben bleiben sollte, da er mit seinem Bruder etwas zu besprechen hatte. David sah kurz aus seinem Zimmer hinaus.

Als er Alex an der Treppe stehen sah, wusste der jüngere Connors sofort, dass es Ärger geben würde und zwar sehr großen Ärger! Er hatte seinen Dad vorhin herumbrüllen hören und auch Stephen's Gesichtszüge verhießen gerade nichts Gutes! David nickte dem Arzt kurz zu, dass er verstanden hatte und Stephen ging zu Jason um auch ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass das Erdgeschoss bitte für die nächste Stunde Tabu ist!

Der Mann trat wieder einen Schritt rückwärts, wandte sich um und kam auf Alex zu, der langsam die Stufen hinunterstieg. Diesmal folgte Stephen ihm ...

* * *

Unten angekommen hockte Mac immer noch auf dem Sofa und sah fern. Alex machte ein paar Schritte durch die Lobby und auf seinen Stiefvater zu, während Stephen noch mal kurz auf das Gäste-WC ging. Als Taylor seinen Stiefsohn sah und auch seinen Ehemann gesehen hatte, schaltete er das TV-Gerät ab, legte die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch vor sich und seufzte leise.

"Muss ich gehen," fragte der Mann, obwohl es klar war, dass er gehen musste!

Alex hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Rahmen der Schiebetür fest und nickte. "Ja! Ich muss dich leider in den ersten Stock verbannen, Mac! Tut mir leid!"

Sie hörten die Toillettenspülung. Mac erhob sich von seinem Platz, kam auf Alex zu und strich ihm liebevoll über die Frisur.

"Zick bitte nicht weiter rum, Alex, ja," ermahnte er ihn. "Ich habe keine große Lust heute Nacht neben einem genervten Ehemann zu schlafen!"

Alex nickte. "Ja, ich- ich versuch's, Mac!"

"Denk daran, dass du es bist, der hier Mist gebaut hat und nicht er," erinnerte ihn Taylor und streichelte ihn noch mal, bevor er dann die Hand weg nahm.

Das Wasser und der Hahn wurden abgestellt und nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür des WCs geöffnet. Stephen ließ sie einen Spalt auf und ging auf seinen Partner zu, um ihn sanft an den Schultern zu nehmen und in seine grünen Augen zu blicken.

"Gehst du spazieren oder was machst du die nächte Stunde, Schatz?"

Mac lächelte leicht. "Ich werd eine Runde mit dem Auto machen. In die Waschstrasse vielleicht? Ich glaube der Cadillac hat es mal wieder nötig. Ruf mich einfach kurz an, wenn ihr hier fertig seid!"

Sanft küssten sie sich auf den Mund. Stephen war der Erste, der sich zurück zog und den Detective dann zum Sekretär begleitete, wo Mac seine Geldbörse an sich nahm und dann Alex kurz zu zwinkerte, bevor er das Haus schließlich verließ um den beiden Connors so viel Privatsphäre zu geben wie möglich!

Stephen sah dem Mann kurz nach, der über die Wiese und zu seinem Wagen hinüber ging. Dann schloß er die Haustür mit leichtem Druck, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zu Alex, der immer noch an der Wohnzimmertür stand und argwöhnisch zu seinem Vater hinüber blickte. Dieser musterte Alex vorsichtig, bevor er ihn schließlich ansprach.

"Ich weiss, dass wir beide hierauf keine große Lust haben, Alex," begann er ruhig. "Aber ich muss das trotzdem tun und ich denke, es wäre besser für dich, wenn wir das nicht lange aufschieben, okay? Normalerweise würde ich dir etwas Zeit geben, damit du dich von deinen Verletzungen erholen kannst und dich erst zwei Tage später bestrafen. Allerdings hat mir dein unkooperatives Verhalten und deine enorme Respektlosigkeit von vorhin deutlich gezeigt, dass ich überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss, nur weil ich dir keine Zeit mehr lasse, damit du dir die Wunden lecken kannst."

Alex sah ihm in die Augen und schluckte schwer. _Oh ja, er wird es mir gleich richtig geben ..._

Sein Vater verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte leicht mit den Fingern auf seinem Hemd herum, bevor er weiter fort fuhr. "Heute Abend wenn Mac wieder da ist, werden wir drei, das heisst Mac, du und ich zusammen zu den Walkers rüber gehen und dort werde ich mit Julia _und_ ihren Eltern sprechen und klar stellen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann."

"W-was kann so nicht weiter gehen, Dad?"

"Eure Beziehung," erwiderte Stephen nickend und nahm dann die Arme herunter. "Freunde sind in Ordnung und eine Freundin zu haben ebenfalls, Alex, aber nur so lange wie sie deine Ausbildung nicht gefährden oder dich nicht ... in Gefahr bringen!"

Alex' Augen wurden groß. "Sie hat mich nicht in Gef-"

"He! Sie hat dich in Gefahr gebracht und _du_ hast es zugelassen oder nicht? Genau darum geht es hier! ... Geh ins Wohnzimmer und setz dich! Ich hol uns was zu trinken und dann unterhalten wir uns noch mal detailliert über alles, wenn du das möchtest, okay?"

Alex nickte und spazierte dann die drei Stufen hinunter, wo er sich auf das linke Sofa setzte. Sein wunder Po tat immer noch weh und in wenigen Minuten würde sich der Schmerz ins Unendliche steigern. Vorsichtig rutschte Alex auf dem harten Stoff herum und spielte an seinen Fingern herum, während er auf seinen Vater wartete. Dieser füllte in der Küche zwei Gläser mit Pepsi und kam sofort zurück.

Nachdem sich Stephen gesetzt und Alex die Pepsi über den Tisch geschoben hatte, nahm er einen Schluck und führte dann sein Verhör, was er in Alex' Zimmer bereits begonnen hatte, weiter.

Er nahm die Zigarrettenschachtel an den Kanten hoch und legte sie auf den Tisch, dann beugte Stephen sich ein Stück nach vorne und sah Alex tief in die Augen.

"Wie würde ich David bestrafen, wenn ich ihn mit einer Zigarrette erwischen würde?"

"Ich hatte sie doch noch gar nicht an, Dad," teilte der Junge ihm mit. "Die Packung ist doch zu ..."

Stephen hob warnend einen Finger. "Ja und das ist dein verdammtes Glück! Ich weiss, dass du in dieser Hinsicht etwas schlauer bist als dein Bruder und eigentlich ganz genau weisst, was diese Dinger deinem Körper an tun können und darum frage ich mich jetzt, warum ich diese Packung in deinem Schulrucksack finden musste?"

"Ich ... Ja, ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich irgendwann aufgemacht und eine geraucht! Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal eine rauchen sehen, Dad?!"

"Das ist hier nicht der Punkt, Alex," meinte der Arzt leise. "Du hattest diese Packung in deiner Tasche und du hättest davon Gebrauch gemacht, nur darum geht es mir, okay? Und _ich_ ..." Hier zeigte Stephen mit dem Finger auf seine Brust und seine Stimme wurde einen Hauch schärfer. "Zahle übrigens für diese Dinger, die dir irgendwann das Leben verkürzen werden, ja?! Also hör bitte auf das als Bagatells Delikt abzustufen und so zu tun, als würde jeder Jugendliche rauchen! Dem ist nicht so, denn viele von denen haben noch immer etwas _Grips_ im Schädel!"

Er verstummte einen Augenblick und nahm einen Schluck Cola, während er seinen Sohn ganz genau betrachtete. Wenn Stephen es ganz offen zu gab, war die Sache mit den Kippen das, was ihn am Wenigsten aufregte, aber das musste Alex ja nicht wissen oder?

"Okay," gab Alex seufzend zu. Er sah kurz auf den Parkettboden des Wohnzimmers und dann schnell wieder Stephen ins Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Zigarretten gekauft habe, Dad! Ich weiss, dass es nicht gut ist, zu rauchen und ich werde es nicht mehr tun, okay?"

"Sehr gut! Das war genau das, was ich hören wollte! Kann ich dir das denn so glauben oder muss ich dein wöchentliches Taschengeld kürzen, damit du es sein lässt?"

_Oh nein, bitte nicht! Wir kriegen doch sowieso nicht so viel Geld ... _Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "N-nein, Dad, das ist nicht nötig! Ich weiss, dass es falsch war und ich werd mein Geld für andere Sachen ausgeben, versprochen!"

Stephen seufzte tief. "Mhm, gut! Ich werde dich jetzt wegen der Zigarretten verwarnen! Also, sollte ich dich mit einer Zigarrette in der Hand erwischen, Rauch an dir riechen oder irgendwo in deinen Sachen eine Packung entdecken, werde ich dich genau so bestrafen, wie ich das mit deinem Bruder getan hätte. Hast du mich verstanden, Alex?"

"Ja, Sir ..." _Auf die Prügel kann ich verzichten!_

"Dann haben wir die Kippen jetzt abgehakt! Ich muss dich jetzt etwas persönliches fragen, Alex und ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest!"

Sein 16-jähriger Sohn nickte und Stephen fuhr fort. "Julia und du? Seid ihr wirklich fest zusammen oder ist das nur ein Spielchen oder eine Scheinbeziehung? Freundschaft oder Zweckbeziehung? Ich will das genau wissen, okay?"

Alex hatte schon erwartet, dass eine Frage in diese Richtung kommen würde, aber jetzt war er doch etwas überrascht, dass sein Dad sie wirklich gestellt hatte! Er überlegte. Spielte an seinen Fingern. Schluckte. Stephen betrachtete Alex aus der Entfernung, nahm noch mal einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, leerte es dann komplett und warf kurz einen Blick auf seinen Ehering, den er am Finger trug. Er würde heute Abend, wenn sie von den Walkers zurück gekommen waren, Macs herausgesuchte Motels in Augenschein nehmen und dann mit ihm zusammen entscheiden, wann und wohin sie für ein Wochenende fahren würden.

"Alex, hast du die Frage verstanden oder ...?"

Räuspern. "Ja, ich- ... Ich mag sie, aber ... ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich Liebe ist. Sie ist echt nett und ich bin gerne mit ihr zusammen, Dad, nur ihre Stimmungsschwankungen nerven mich langsam ziemlich."

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue. "Stimmungsschwankungen?"

"Ja, erst ist sie freundlich und gut drauf und dann im nächsten Moment will sie mich nicht mehr um sich haben und wird wütend, obwohl ich gar nichts getan habe!"

_Ah ... _Der ältere Connors hatte plötzlich einen Verdacht! Den Verdacht, der ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herumspukte, den er aber noch nicht wirklich aussprechen wollte.

"Dad, ich muss dir was beichten, glaube ich!"

"Was?"

Räuspern. Alex streckte kurz seine Beine aus. "Diese Pille, die du hier gefunden hast, die ist Julia denke ich! Sie war hier und da ist ihre Handtasche hingefallen und als ... ich sie aufheben wollte, hat sie das sofort getan, so als ob sie etwas verstecken wollte! Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Aber jetzt glaub ich, dass sie einfach nicht wollte, dass ihre Pillen zum Vorschein kommen."

Er fuhr fort. "Sie sagt, dass sie öfter Kopfschmerzen hat und deswegen nimmt sie irgendwelche Pillen! Die sind nicht gegen Kopfschmerzen o-oder?"

"Mac hat die Tablette ja untersuchen lassen und es ist sein sehr starkes Schmerzmittel, wie ich euch ja schon erzählt habe! Und es macht süchtig und hat gewisse Nebenwirkungen, wenn man zu viel davon einwirft!"

"Sie ist süchtig oder?"

Stephen verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und stützte die Unterarme auf seinen Knien ab. "Ja, ich fürchte Julia ist abhängig! ... Mac und ich hatten diesen Verdacht schon seit ein paar Tagen, Alex, aber wir waren uns eben noch nicht sicher genug, um mit dir darüber zu reden. Wir gehen ja heute Abend rüber und dann versuche ich das mal anzusprechen ohne dass mir der Kopf abgerissen wird! Hat sie heute noch mal eine von den Pillen genommen? Hast du was gesehen?"

Alex nickte sofort. "Ja, hat sie!"

"Okay ..."

"Dad? Ist das gefährlich?"

"_Drogen_," sagte der Arzt leise und ruhig. "Sind fast immer gefährlich, Alex! Jeder Körper reagiert anders auf Missbrauch und Entzug! Ich weiss ja nicht, wie lange Julia die Dinger schon nimmt ... Vielleicht krieg ich das heute Abend raus!"

Sein Sohn seufzte und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das Haar. "Muss ich da heute Abend mit hin? Ich glaub, ich will sie nicht wieder sehen. Das Alles ist mir zu kompliziert und ich hab echt Angst, dass sie irgendwann mal ausrastet und um sich schlägt oder so was!"

"Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich möchte, dass du uns begleitest! Ich würde gerne ihren Eltern zeigen, was bei dem kleinen Ausflug geschehen ist und dass ich es nicht akzeptieren werde, wie mein Sohn behandelt wird und wie seine Gefühle ausgenutzt werden. Okay?"

Schlucken. "Ja."

"Willst du mir sonst noch irgendetwas erzählen, bevor wir weiter machen?"

Stille. Dann ... "N-nein, ich wüsste nicht was ..."

"Dann fass bitte noch mal kurz zusammen, warum wir jetzt hier schon wieder sitzen, Alex!"

"Ich war respektlos und hab gelogen," begann er leise. "Ich hab mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus geschlichen und war mit Julia zusammen, obwohl am nächsten Tag Schule war und die Sch-Schule vor geht! Wir sind eingebrochen! Ich hab getrunken und dann ... hab ich mich in Gefahr gebracht, obwohl ich es hätte besser wissen müssen. Und heute Morgen wollte ich das Ganze verschweigen, obwohl es mir ziemlich schlecht ging."

Er räusperte sich verlegen. "U-und dann hab ich es nicht geschafft, Julia abzusagen und sie wieder gesehen und mich überanstrengt, obwohl ich die Anweisung hatte, mich zu schonen. Im Grunde hab ich heute auch wieder die Schule geschwänzt, oder? Ich meine, durch meine Blödheit hätte ich das auch gut vermeiden können!"

"Aha," machte der Arzt grinsend und nickte scharf. "Ja, das hätte vermieden werden können, das ist richtig! Aber so weit hast du ja gar nicht gedacht, weil du ihr imponieren wolltest und ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen konntest, hm?"

Stephen wartete einen Moment und ließ dann seine Hände auf die Hose klatschen. "Fertig? Oder kommt da noch was, Alex?"

"N-n-nein das war's!"

"Du hast keine von diesen Pillen geschluckt und sie hat dir keine angeboten oder?"

"NEIN!"

"Gut, dann hat die Dame doch noch _etwas_ Verstand im Kopf! Steh auf!"

Mit hängenden Schultern erhob sich Alex wieder vom Sofa, während Stephen zu seiner Praxis hinüber ging und mit seinem Schlüssel die Tür öffnete. Als nächstes schloß er den großen Holzschrank auf und nahm den Stock heraus. Die Tür knallte zu und Stephen drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um, der still an seinem Platz stand und auf Instruktionen wartete.

"Na komm ..."

Alex ging zu ihm ohne Protest einzulegen oder sich zu zieren! Wenn er jetzt auch noch Zeit schinden würde, wäre das verdammt unklug und würde seinen Vater nur wieder wütend machen.

Als Alex vor ihm stand, öffnete er noch mal den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch war, Dad! Ich weiss jetzt, dass Julia nicht zu mir passt und es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn ... wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehe. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr Ärger machen und mich auf die Schule konzentrieren und meine Noten aufbessern. Aber wenn sie wirklich Tabletten süchtig ist, dann- ... ich meine ... können wir ihr dann nicht irgendwie helfen, dass sie davon los kommt?"

Lächelnd streckte der Mann seine freie Hand aus, griff an Alex' Hinterkopf und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und das Haar. "Das ist mein Junge! Ja, wir können versuchen Julia und ihren Eltern bei diesem Problem zu helfen, wenn sie uns lassen."

"Gut," erwiderte der Junge grinsend und drehte sich von Stephen weg. Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung Schiebetür, doch wurde sofort von einer Hand, die den Kragen seines T-Shirts fest hielt, gestoppt.

"Wohin," fragte Stephen leise und zog einmal. "Runter mit den Hosen und über die Lehne!"

_Okay, das hat nicht wirklich funktioniert, aber das hab ich auch nicht erwartet ..._

Der Teenager drehte sich zu ihm und trat an die Sofalehne heran. Jetzt drehte Stephen sich weg und ließ seinen Blick durch das Inventar seiner Praxis wandern, um Alex beim Ausziehen Privatsphäre zu geben. Nach wenigen Sekunden schob Alex die Daumen in das Gummiband seiner Shorts und drückte sie über seine Hüften, so dass sie an seinen Beinen hängen blieb. Er machte noch einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts bis er in der richtigen Position war, beugte sich nach vorn und nahm eines der kleinen Kissen, was auf dem Sofa lag, um es unter seine Arme zu legen.

Diesmal spürte Alex keine Hand, die ihm sanft den Rücken rieb um ihn zu beruhigen. Das wäre zu schmerzhaft! Stattdessen hörte er, wie Stephen in Position ging. Nervös schloss Alex seine Augen, schluckte und wartete dann auf den ersten Schlag!

Als der dünne Stock seinen nackten und bereits wunden Po traf, sprangen seine Augen wieder auf und Alex zischte laut. Stephen nahm den Stock wieder nach hinten und ließ ihn noch einmal hart auf die rote Haut fallen! Diesmal schaffte es Alex schon nicht mehr still zu sein. Er riss den Mund auf und ein leiser Schmerzensschrei erfüllte das Zimmer. Stephen gab ihm noch einen und noch einen! Als er seinen Rythmus gefunden hatte, war es für Alex etwas einfacher sich zu konzentrieren und still zu halten. 5 ... 15. Das unangenehme Brennen auf seiner Haut wurde stärker!

Der Holzstock, der durch die Luft sauste, war das einzige Geräusch was im Zimmer zu hören war. Alex ruckte etwas nach vorne, als ihn der nächste, gut plazierte Hieb auf seinen beiden Pobacken traf. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um Julia. Das Mädchen weswegen ihm sein Vater gerade wieder so richtig den Hintern versohlte! Normalerweise hätte Alex solche Dummheiten nicht getan. Das wussten er und auch Stephen!

Doch Alex hätte letzte Nacht einfach _Nein_ sagen können oder? _Hätte, wäre, sollte ...Ja, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen! ... Ich bin Schuld an dem ganzen Theater, weil ich meine Klappe nicht aufgerissen hab! Weil ich ihr gefallen wollte. _

Als der nächste Schlag kam, hatte Alex sich schon fast an den wiederkehrenden Schmerz gewöhnt, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Natürlich wollte er trotzdem, dass sein Vater bald zum Ende kam! 35 ... 45! Minuten vergingen, in denen Stephen schwieg und den Stock _sprechen_ ließ! Sein Sohn versuchte krampfhaft die Kontrolle zu behalten und nicht los zu schreien, obwohl ihm mittlerweile zum Heulen zu Mute war.

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten Morgen in die Schule zu geh- ... _"AH! Scheisse!"

"Hör auf zu fluchen, Alex," ermahnte ihn Stephen sofort und hielt kurz mit dem nächsten Hieb inne. "Oder willst du später noch die Seife?"

Hektisch schüttelte sein Sohn den Kopf und schluckte schwer. "Nein, nein! Es tut mir leid!"

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht," meinte der Arzt leise und nahm den Stock wieder weit nach hinten.

Der nächste starke Hieb brachte Alex schließlich dazu leise zu wimmern und zu schluchzen. Er konnte nicht mehr still sein. Aber das war auch völlig egal, denn seine Geschwister waren in den ersten Stock verbannt worden und Mac war nicht zu Hause, also konnte er theoretisch so laut sein und herum jammern, wie er wollte. Theoretisch ...

Er spürte, wie seine Augen langsam tränten. Vorsichtig zog Alex die Luft durch seinen Mund in seine Lungen, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterbinden, als der Stock ihn erneut traf. Stephen zog das Tempo jetzt etwas an und brachte den Stock noch härter auf das wunde Hinterteil seines Sohnes!

Dann endlich nach dem 70. Hieb war alles vorbei. Der Mann ließ den Stock sinken und legte ihn dann wieder in den Schrank zurück. Alex hatte sich noch nicht aufgerichtet und weinte jetzt leise in seine Arme und das Kissen hinein. Er war geschafft! Wie er am Anfang vermutet hatte, war sein Vater nicht sehr sanft mit ihm umgesprungen und Alex war sich sicher, dass er seinen Hintern noch einige Tage, wenn nicht sogar eine Woche spüren würde. Und die Woche hatte gerade erst begonnen, was hieß, dass er ziemlich große Mühe haben würde, in der Schule auf seinem harten Holzstuhl zu sitzen.

Plötzlich spürte er Stephen's Hand, die ihm sanft das Haar und den Kopf kraulte. "Sch ... Es ist alles gut! Hm? Du warst sehr tapfer, mein Großer! Gut gemacht!"

Alex schluckte schwer und rappelte sich dann vom Sofa auf. Vorsichtig stützte er sich mit den Händen auf der Lehne ab, während Stephen seine Hand zurück nahm und ihn skeptisch von der Seite musterte. War er zu streng gewesen? Aber Alex hatte sich mit dieser Nacht-Schwimm-Aktion in Lebensgefahr gebracht oder?

Ein paar Tränen tropften auf das Sofa und den Parkettboden.

Stephen atmete tief aus. "Ich würde dich jetzt gerne in den Arm nehmen, aber ich befürchte, dass ich dir damit mehr schade, als dass es dir gut tut, oder?"

Nicken. Alex schniefte leicht und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er seinen Dad vorsichtig an sah. "Ja ..."

Wieder strich Stephen ihm über das Haar und dann zärtlich über die Wange. "Wir holen das Kuscheln nach, okay?"

Jetzt musste sein Sohn leicht grinsen und fasste dann in den Stoff seiner Boxershorts, die er vorsichtig nach oben und über sein geschundenes Hinterteil zog. Obwohl er sanft gewesen war, musste er jetzt die Zähne zusammen beißen und zischte leise. Das heiße Brennen würde noch einige Stunden anhalten. Das war sicher!

"Ja, ich ... komm drauf zurück, Daddy," antwortete er Stephen dann spielerisch und zog die Trainingshose nach oben. "E-es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich dir so viel Ärger gemacht habe! Es kommt nicht wieder vor und schon gar nicht, werde ich nachts irgendwo schwimmen gehen!"

Stephen lachte leise. "Gut zu hören! Na komm! Dann geh mal rauf! Ich komme gleich nach!"

Er sah seinem Sohn noch nach, der sich an ihm vorbei quetschte und ganz langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer spazierte und dann unter größter Anstrengung die Wendeltreppe hinauf stieg. Als Stephen ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, nahm er das Mobiltelefon von der Station und rief Mac auf dem Handy an, um ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass er sich auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Natürlich nur, wenn sein Cadillac wieder sauber war!

* * *

Minuten später kam Stephen dann nach ... Er trug ein Küchenhandtuch und ein Ice-Pack in den Händen, kam in das kühle Zimmer seines Sohnes und legte beides auf dem Teppichboden ab. Schnell ging er sich noch mal gründlich die Hände waschen, bevor Stephen sich dann auf die Bettkante setzte und einen prüfenden und bemitleidenden Blick auf Alex warf, der auf dem Bauch lag und ganz ruhig atmete.

Vorsichtig zog er ihm die Trainingshose aus, legte sie auf den Holzstuhl und schob dann Alex T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Die Shorts ließ er wo sie war! Er würde sich erst mal um die Verletzungen kümmern und nach sehen, ob der kleine Sturz Auswirkungen auf den Heilungsprozess hatte oder ob eine weitere Behandlung erforderlich war. Natürlich vertraute Stephen Mac's Urteil, jedoch war sein Mann kein Mediziner und so waren seine Kenntnisse über Wundversorgung und dergleichen etwas eingeschränkt!

Er zog sich ein Paar Latexhandschuhe über die sauberen Hände und zupfte dann vorsichtig und möglichst sanft an dem Verband herum, bis er ihn am Anfang gelöst hatte.

Leise seufzte er. "Du musst mal aufstehen, Alex, sonst kann ich mir das nicht genau ansehen, okay?"

Alex hob sein Gesicht aus dem dicken Kopfkissen. "Muss das sein? Ich liege gerade so gut ..."

"Ja, tut mir leid, das muss leider sein. Ich versuch mich zu beeilen und dann darfst du dich gleich wieder hinlegen, ja?"

Seufzend stemmte der Teenager sich von der Matratze hoch und setzte sich ohne vorher zu überlegen wieder auf seinen wunden Po! Sofort riss er die Augen weit auf. "Ah!"

Der Schmerz und das Pochen waren extrem! Schnell stellte er sich auf seine nackten Füße neben das Bett und seufzte dann erleichtert auf, als der unangenehme Druck schon wieder nach ließ. Sein Vater musterte ihn kurz, erhob sich dann ebenfalls und stellte seinen geöffneten Arztkoffer auf das Bett, so dass er sich nicht nach unten bücken musste, wenn er die Behandlung vor nahm.

Während der Arzt dann vorsichtig den Verband komplett von Alex' Körper löste, versuchte sein Junge möglichst still zu halten. Stephen nahm den dicken Verband ab und die Mullbinden von den Schnittwunden herunter und begutachtete konzentriert die verletzte Haut. Sanft fuhr er mit der Fingerspitze über eine bestimmte Stelle und bekam sofort einen leisen Aufschrei von Alex zu hören, der zusammen gezuckt war.

"Tut es so weh," fragte Stephen leise.

"Wenn du drauf drückst schon, Dad!"

Stephen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er weiter seine scharfen Augen über den nackten Oberkörper seines Sohnes schweifen ließ. "Also die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich wirklich nichts mehr nähen muss, Alex!"

Alex drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. "Und die schlechte Nachricht?"

"Das wird nicht so schnell heilen, wie ich gehofft habe," klärte er Alex auf und zog den Finger wieder zurück. "Der Sturz von vorhin hat den Heilungsprozess leider ziemlich hinausgezögert. Ich werde dir ein paar Abende bevor du ins Bett gehst, etwas Wundsalbe auftragen und die Pads wechseln, damit sich nichts infiziert."

"Okay."

"Außerdem werde ich dir nachher eine Entschuldigung für die Schule schreiben und dich damit vom Sportunterricht befreien! Körperliche Anstrengung ist jetzt erstmal nicht das Richtige für deinen Rücken! Wenn ich nachher Direktor Frey anrufe, sage ich ihm das schon mal, damit er Bescheid weiss, okay? ... Dreh dich noch mal um!"

Schluckend drehte Alex sich jetzt mit der Brust zu seinem Vater, der dann noch mal möglichst sanft auf einem der kleineren Abschürfungen herumdrückte und dann mit den Fingern die erste Ladung Wundsalbe auftrug. Nur ein paar Minuten später hatte er Alex wieder mit Mull und einem Verband versorgt und der Teenager lag geschafft wieder auf dem Bauch und in seinem Bett, wo Stephen sich jetzt noch seinem Hinterteil widmete. Leider war er dort nicht ganz so sanft ...

"Dad?"

Stephen verteilte eine andere Salbe auf den roten Striemen und Alex' rotem Po. "Mhm?"

Alex versuchte sich hoch zu drücken, damit er Stephen sehen konnte, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf bei der Bewegung und hielt kurz mit der Behandlung inne.

"Bleib liegen bitte! Was ist?"

"Ich muss Morgen in die Schule, oder," fragte sein Junge vorsichtig, obwohl er die Antwort auf diese blöde Frage bereits kannte. "Ich meine, e-es tut echt weh! Wie soll ich denn so lange sitzen, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen oder dass die anderen Jungs mich anstarren und sich fragen, was los ist?"

Stephen war fertig und packte jetzt zwei große Mullbinden aus der durchsichtigen Folie. "Alex? Ganz ehrlich? Das ist nicht mein Problem, oder? Es war deine Entscheidung mich zu hintergehen und meine Anweisung zu mißachten und jetzt fragst du mich tatsächlich um einen freien Tag?! Und das nur weil die Jungs und Mädchen mißtrauisch werden könnten, wenn du auf deinem Stuhl herum zappelst?"

Alex ließ enttäuscht den Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und vergrub seine Hände darunter. Er hörte wie sein Vater sich die Handschuhe von den Händen streifte. Stephen befüllte seinen Dienstkoffer, klappte den Deckel zu und verriegelte ihn. Dann stellte er ihn neben das Bett, erhob sich und nahm den medizinischen Abfall, den er produziert hatte, vom Teppich in die rechte Hand - mit der Linken nahm er seinen Koffer.

Seufzend warf er einen Blick auf Alex. "Du wirst es aushalten, da bin ich mir sicher, hm? Außerdem hast du schon genug Unterricht verpasst, um dir einfach _frei zu nehmen_ oder? Sei froh, dass ich dir den Sport ersparen werde!"

"Ja, entschuldige ... Ich sag nichts mehr."

Stephen nickte knapp, wandte sich um und brachte seinen Koffer in sein Schlafzimmer, den Müll hinunter in die rote Abfalltonne im Garten und wusch sich zum wiederholten Mal gründlich die Hände. Er räumte die beiden Gläser weg, die noch im Wohnzimmer herum standen und gönnte sich noch ein Mineralwasser, bevor er die Spülmaschine ausräumte und kurz den Küchentisch und die Arbeitsplatte abwischte.

* * *

Detective Taylor parkte seinen glänzenden Wagen auf dem Bürgersteig vor der Wiese, da Stephen mit dem BMW direkt vor der Garage stehen geblieben war. Die Sonne schien heute Nachmittag immer noch und wurde nur durch ein paar wenige Wolken eingekreist. Es war mild und immer noch windstill. Mac kappte die Zündung, stieg aus und verschloss seinen Cadillac mit der kleinen Fernbedienung, bevor er zügig über den Gehweg und die Stufen der Veranda hinauf stieg und den richtigen Schlüssel für die Eingangstür suchte.

Die Lobby war leer und in der Küche schien auch niemand zu sein. Mac drückte die Tür hinter sich zu, legte seine Schlüssel auf den Sekretär und die Geldbörse dicht daneben, bevor ihm die geschlossene Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers ins Auge fiel!

Er klopfte leise und zog dann die rechte Tür vorsichtig auf, als er Stimmen aus dem Raum hörte. Er hatte seinen Ehemann erwartet, doch wurde enttäuscht! Sein Sohn und David sahen ihm entgegen. Beide sassen auf dem Sofa und der Fernseher flimmerte. Eine Quizshow!

Mac lächelte. "Na ihr?"

"Hey Dad," begrüßte ihn sein Sohn und legte die Fernbedienung endlich neben sich. "Stephen sagt, wir bestellen heute was beim Lieferdienst!"

"Ja, das haben wir vor," gab der Mann zurück. "Wisst ihr schon, was ihr wollt?"

Jason sah David an und beide nickten. "Pizza!"

"Klar, was sonst," seufzte Mac leise. "Biologie habt ihr noch nicht zurück, oder Jason?"

Dieser zuckte die Schultern. "Nein! Ich glaub die kriegen wir erst wieder, wenn Alex' Arbeit kontrolliert ist und weil der seine ja später geschrieben hat, dann-"

"Ja, gut," erwiderte der Mann schnell. "Ich wollte es nur wissen! Wo ist Stephen?"

Jetzt war es David der seinem Stiefvater antwortete, während er sich über Jason beugte um nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen. "Oben mit Alex im Schlafzimmer! Ich glaub Alex wollte nicht alleine sein!"

"Okay!"

Als Mac sich umdrehte und zwei Schritte in die Lobby machte, rief sein Sohn ihn noch mal zurück!

"Dad? Können wir irgendwann noch mal über das Tatoo reden," wollte der Junge wissen und beugte sich ein Stück auf dem Sofa nach vorn, um seinen Vater besser sehen zu können. David grinste neben ihm und versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen! Er wusste von der Idee seines Stiefbruders und auch, dass sein Dad und Mac etwas dagegen hatten, dass sich Jason irgendein Bild oder einen Schriftzug in die Haut stechen lassen wollte.

Taylor rieb sich über die Stirn und seufzte leise, während er sich wieder umdrehte. "Nein, Jason! Es wird kein Tatoo geben! Nicht jetzt und nicht später! Warum bist du damit eigentlich zuerst zu Stephen gelaufen und hast es mir verschwiegen?"

"Ist ja klar, dass er dir das sagt!"

Mac nickte. "In einer Ehe, die Stephen und ich ja führen, erzählt man sich Alles, mein Junge! Das ist einfach so! Es gibt keine Geheimnisse untereinander! Und wir wissen auch über die Wünsche unserer Kinder Bescheid!"

"Und wann hat er es dir erzählt," fragte Jason argwöhnisch weiter.

Jetzt grinste David neben ihm. "Schon mal was von _Telefon_ gehört, Alter?"

"Ja, wir haben heute zwei Mal telefoniert," teilte der Cop ihnen mit. "Einmal war es wichtig und das andere Mal eben ... nicht ganz so wichtig, okay? Was hat Stephen denn auf diese Tatoo-Idee erwidert?"

Jason warf kurz einen Blick zu David und ließ dann die Schultern hängen, bevor er seinem Dad antwortete. "Dass man eine Infektion oder sogar eine Blutvergiftung bekommen kann, wenn die Nadeln nicht sauber sind. Und dass ich so lange ich hier wohne und noch keine 21 bin, mir kein Tatoo stechen lassen darf."

Mac nickte zustimmend. "Da hat mein Mann vollkommen Recht! Außerdem brauchst du die Unterschrift eines Erziehungsberechtigten auf einem Formular, was du dann in dem Studio vorzeigen musst, richtig?"

"Ja," erwiderte der Teenager seufzend.

"Mhm," machte der Mann grinsend. "Meine Unterschrift bekommst du ganz sicher nicht und wie ich das jetzt gehört habe, wird Stephen dir seine auch nicht geben! Also vergiss diesen Plan mit dem Tatoo ganz schnell, okay? Es gibt doch so Dinger, die man aufkleben kann?"

David lachte neben ihm und warf seinen Kopf zurück, während Jason mit den Augen rollte und seinen Vater sauer an sah.

"Tolle Idee, Dad! Bei der kleinsten Berührung blättert das Teil doch sofort wieder ab und nach drei Mal Duschen ist es ganz verschwunden!"

"Ich bleibe dabei, Jason! Kein Tatoo! Nicht in diesem Haus und _nicht_ auf deinem Körper! Alles klar? Ist das Verhör jetzt beendet und darf ich zu Stephen gehen?"

"Klar!"

Taylor sah Jason noch einmal warnend an, dass er sich ja an dieses Verbot halten sollte und machte sich dann endlich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock um Stephen zu sagen, dass er wieder da war!

Als Mac die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und hinein spähte, sah er seinen Ehemann in einer bequemen Jeans und T-Shirt im Bett liegen. Stephen war wach und hielt ein Buch in der rechten Hand, in dem er konzentriert las. Auf seiner Seite des Ehebettes lag, bis zum Rücken zugedeckt und halb auf dem Bauch liegend, Alex und schlief laut atmend. Stephen hatte den linken Arm auf dem Kopfkissen von Mac ausgestreckt, so dass sich sein Sohn darauf legen und ihm so nah sein konnte.

Mit dem linken Arm hatte Alex den Oberkörper seines Vaters halb umschlungen. Der Polizist schmunzelte bei dem Anblick, machte dann leise einen Schritt in das Zimmer und Stephen sah von seinem Roman auf und Mac in die grünen Augen.

"He," begrüßte Stephen ihn leise, während Mac sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte, um Alex nicht zu wecken.

Mac beugte sich zu Stephen hinunter, der das Buch jetzt neben sich legte und küsste seinen Ehemann verliebt auf den Mund. Sanft streichelte er Stephen im Haar, während er sich wieder mit dem Mund von ihm löste. "He!"

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Alex ... "Wie lief es denn bei euch?"

"Es ging so," meinte der Arzt leise. "Er konnte sich nachher mit seinen Äußerungen etwas zurück halten und dann ist er sogar selbst drauf gekommen, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er sich von Julia fern hält!"

"Gut ... Dann lassen wir ihn noch etwas schlafen und gehen dann zu den Walkers, einverstanden?"

Stephen nickte leicht. "Ja! Er braucht noch etwas Ruhe, denke ich! Ist dein Auto jetzt sauber?"

"Oh ja, lupenrein, wenn du so willst! Ich hab ihn sogar noch polieren lassen!"

"Mach mich ruhig neidisch, Häschen ... Das macht mir nichts!"

Mac hob eine Augenbraue an. "Schon mal was von Kinderarbeit gehört? Frag doch David, ob er das für zehn Mäuse machen will? Außen und Innen!"

Jetzt lachte Stephen leise. Immer darauf bedacht seinen Sohn nicht aufzuwecken. "Ich glaub für zehn Dollar macht David das nicht, Mac!"

"Ich mach's für zehn Dollar, Dad," nuschelte Alex plötzlich müde in sein Kissen hinein und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um seinen Vater und auch Mac sehen zu können. Er nahm seinen Arm von Stephen's Brustkorb und Bauch und stützte sich halb auf die Matratze und die Bettdecke.

"Guten Morgen, Großer," sagte Mac lächelnd.

Stephen legte das Buch jetzt auf den Nachttisch. _Lesen_ würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr! Vorsichtig nahm er den linken Arm etwas hoch und zog ihn unter dem Kissen und Alex' Kopf hervor, so dass das Blut wieder in seine Adern schießen konnte. Das leichte Taubheitsgefühl hatte er die letzten Minuten gekonnt ignoriert, doch jetzt nutzte er die Gelegenheit, dass sein Sohn wach war.

"Hey Mac," begrüßte Alex seinen Stiefvater leise. "Wie spät ist es denn?"

Stephen sah auf den Wecker. "Kurz vor halb sechs! Hast du wirklich geschlafen oder nur gedöst?"

Er beugte sich zu seinem Sohn hinüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar.

"Wieso? Habt ihr über was geredet, was ich nicht mitkriegen sollte?"

Mac grinste. "Nein! Wenn wir Geheimnisse austauschen, machen wir das wenn wir ins Bett gehen und ihr in euren Zimmern seid!"

"Aha ... Kann ich noch was liegen bleiben, Dad?"

"Klar," sagte sein Vater leise und erhob sich dann langsam vom Bett, bis er neben Mac auf der Kante sass. Dort legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und kraulte ihn liebevoll und sanft. "Ich stinke!"

"Dann sollten wir was dagegen unternehmen, oder nicht?"

"Wie wär es denn mit einem schönen Bad und danach gehen wir dann zu den Walkers rüber, hm?" Stephen sah noch einmal auf Alex hinab und dann wieder Mac in die Augen. "Dann kann er noch mal die Augen zu machen, bis wir uns umgezogen haben?"

"Ja, da bin ich dabei, Schatz!"

Die Männer standen auf und holten frische Anziehsachen aus den Schränken. Stephen zog das Rollo am Fenster noch ein Stück herunter, damit die Sonne Alex nicht stören konnte und verschwand dann mit Mac im Badezimmer, wo sein Mann das heiße Wasser anstellte und etwas Badelotion in die Wanne gab. Als das Wasser nach ein paar Sekunden schäumte, regulierte er die Temperatur, damit es nicht zu heiß war und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt.

Mac setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und zog seine Schuhe und die Socken aus, während Stephen auf die Toillette ging. Kurze Zeit später sass sich das Paar gemeinsam in dem schäumenden Wasser gegenüber und Mac massierte sanft Stephen's Füße und die Zehen.

Tbc ...


	15. Zeit für die Wahrheit

**Disclaimer: Die TV Serie CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehören CBS und den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!**

* * *

Nach dem erholsamen Bad hatten die beiden Männer sich dann umgezogen und warteten in der Küche auf Alex. Während Mac sich an den Kühlschrank gelehnt hatte und noch mal in der _Times_ blätterte, hockte Stephen auf dem leeren, weißen Esstisch und ließ seine Beine herunter baumeln.

Lautes Maschinengewehrfeuer und Schreie waren zu hören! David und Jason waren immer noch gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und hatten Jason's Playstation angeschlossen. Jetzt ballerten die zwei Jungs schon seit etwa dreißig Minuten aufeinander ein und ein richtiger _Sieg_ für einen der beiden imaginären Soldaten war noch lange nicht in Sicht!

Als das Geballere dann plötzlich noch lauter wurde, seufzte Stephen genervt auf und sprang in einem Satz vom Tisch auf die Fliesen der Küche. Genervt schüttelte er den Kopf, warf Mac kurz einen Blick zu und marschierte dann in die Lobby und zum Wohnzimmer hinüber, um die Schiebetür zu öffnen.

Bevor er seinen Kopf in das Zimmer streckte, sah er kurz und prüfend die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

"ALEX! WIR WOLLEN LOS!"

"JA! KOMME!"

Kopfschüttelnd machte der Arzt schließlich einen großen Schritt auf seinen Sohn und Jason zu, die immer noch hoch konzentriert auf dem Sofa hockten und versuchten sich gegenseitig die Lichter auszuknippsen! Stephen räusperte sich leise und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes. David sah seinen Vater kurz an, drückte dann schnell eine der kleinen Tasten auf dem schwarzen Controller und das Bild auf dem Flat-Screen fror unwillkürlich ein!

"Ja," fragte David leise und legte den Controller neben sich.

"Es ist eindeutig zu laut, okay," teilte Stephen ihnen mit und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Jason, der seinen Controller in den Händen behielt, zuckte die Schultern. "Ihr geht doch jetzt eh zu den Walkers ..."

Kaum zwei Sekunden später spürte er David's harten Ellbogen in seinen Rippen! Er sah seinen Stiefbruder mit erhobener Augenbraue an und machte ein wütendes Gesicht, dass Jason sich bloß zurück halten sollte.

Stephen musterte seinen Stiefsohn und öffnete dann wieder den Mund. "Es ist mir egal, ob Dad und ich gleich weg gehen oder nicht! Ich will dass ihr den Ton leiser stellt, okay? Wenn wir nachher zurück kommen habt ihr sie ausgemacht, denn ich möchte für den Rest des Tages etwas Ruhe haben. Einverstanden?"

Sein blonder Sohn ließ die Schultern hängen. "Aber Dad ..."

"David," sagte Stephen streng. "Keine Diskussion bitte! Davon hatte ich heute schon mehr als genug!"

"Ja, okay," erwiderte David leise. "Wie lange seid ihr denn weg?"

Stephen drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, als er hörte, dass Alex die Treppe hinunter kam.

"Eine Stunde ganz sicher, wenn Mr. Walker uns nicht vorher rauswirft," teilte der Mann seinem 15-jährigen Sohn schmunzelnd mit und sah Alex dabei zu, wie er sich im Stehen an der Treppe mit den Turnschuhen abquälte.

Der Arzt fischte seinen Schlüsselbund vom Sekretär und sah dann in die Küche, wo sein Ehemann immer noch in der Zeitung las. "Schätzchen? Wir sind fertig!"

Sofort faltete Mac die Tageszeitung zusammen, legte sie auf die Anrichte und spazierte aus der Küche und in die Lobby hinüber. David und Jason konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihr Videospiel und regulierten die Lautstärke, wie von Stephen gewünscht, etwas herunter, bevor sie sich weiter durch die Spielwelt jagten!

Mac sah ihnen kurz zu und öffnete dann die Haustür. "Bis nachher, Jungs!"

"Mhm ..."

"Ja, ja," machte Jason nur und feuerte dann wieder wild drauf los!

Stephen legte Alex eine Hand auf die Schulter und trat dann auf seine Veranda und spazierte die Stufen hinunter auf den Gehweg, wo er kurz auf Mac wartete und mit ihm dann Hand in Hand über den Bürgersteig lief. Sein Sohn war direkt hinter ihnen. Hände in den Hosentaschen. Den Blick auf den Boden vor sich fixiert. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf dieses Treffen mit Julia und ihren Eltern, aber er wusste, dass es sein musste, um die Verhältnisse zu klären und sie über die Gefahren ihrer Tablettensucht aufzuklären - im Beisein eines Arztes.

* * *

Etwas später klingelte Mac schließlich an der Haustür von Familie Walker! Er hatte sich vorher den Dienstplan von Mr. Walker durchgelesen und so wusste er, dass der Herr des Hauses ebenfalls da war. Stephen ließ seine Hand los und warf kurz einen Blick hinter sich und auf seinen Sohn, der vorsichtig an seiner engen Jeans herumzupfte. Leider half das nicht viel und Alex war froh, wenn er später wieder in seine gemütliche und weite Trainingshose schlüpfen durfte.

Gerade als Mac ein zweites Mal den Klingelknopf bedienen wollte, hörten sie hastige Schritte und dann wurde die Tür von Conny Walker geöffnet! Erst war sie etwas überrascht, da sie eigentlich nicht so oft Besuch bekamen, doch dann lächelte sie leicht und nickte Mac freundlich zu.

"Mac, Stephen," begrüßte sie ihre Nachbarn höflich und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter. Dann konnte sie auch Alex erkennen, der hinter seinem Vater stand. "Hallo Alex!"

Taylor räusperte sich verlegen. "Hallo Conny! Verzeihung, dass wir schon wieder unangemeldet bei euch auftauchen, aber ... es gibt ein kleines _Problem_, über das wir sprechen müssen!"

Jetzt war sie noch überraschter! Reden? Worüber denn? "Ehm, na-natürlich! Kommt doch bitte rein!"

Sie ließ ihre Gäste eintreten und drehte dann ihren Kopf herum. "MARCUS?! WIR HABEN BESUCH, LIEBLING!"

Die Tür wurde zugedrückt und Conny führte sie ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Nur einen Moment später betrat Marcus den Raum und war genau so überrascht wie seine Frau! Schnell trat er auf Mac zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Hallo Detective!" Er machte einen Schritt auf Stephen zu, der den Mann heute das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. "Doktor Connors!"

"Sagen sie bitte _Stephen_," betonte Connors sofort und lächelte. "Unter Nachbarn macht man das ja so!"

"Schön," gab der andere Polizist zurück und nickte.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, bat Marcus sie Platz zu nehmen und Conny verschwand in der Küche um ein paar Getränke zu besorgen. Mac ließ sich auf dem bequemen Sofa nieder, schlug ein Bein über das andere und auch Stephen nahm neben ihm Platz und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte er hier nur kurz hinein gesehen, doch jetzt blieb etwas Zeit um die Einrichtung auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Als Conny ein paar Sekunden später zurück kam, stand Alex immer noch abwartend neben dem Sofa. Sein Po pochte immer noch wie wild und er wollte das Sitzen auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Conny schenkte ihnen einen Saft und Mineralwasser ein, stellte die Flaschen auf den Couchtisch und sah dann fragend Alex in die Augen.

"Setz dich ruhig hin, Alex! Wir haben genug Platz für Alle!"

Der Junge seufzte leise und lächelte Conny an. "Danke, ich kann ruhig Stehen! Das macht mir nichts aus, Mrs Walker!"

Leider hatte sein Vater andere Pläne und räusperte sich warnend. Alex sah zu ihm und als ihre Blick sich trafen, öffnete Stephen den Mund. "Du hast die Lady gehört, Alex oder? Wir bleiben ein bißchen, wie du ja weisst, also setz dich bitte hin!"

_Vielen Dank, Dad_ ... "Ja, Sir."

Angespannt machte der Junge einen Schritt und setzte sich dann langsam neben Mac auf die freie Stelle des Sofas. Kurz räusperte er sich um irgendwelche _Geräusche_ oder Klagelaute zu unterdrücken und legte dann seine Hände in seinen Schoß.

Conny ergriff das Wort und sah ihren Ehemann an, der neben ihr auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa hockte. "Ehm, Mac sagt, es gibt ein Problem, über das sie mit uns sprechen wollen, Liebling ..."

"Okay, um was geht es?"

Verwirrung machte sich breit, das konnte Stephen und auch Mac sofort erkennen!

"Ist Julia auch hier," fragte der Arzt leise und warf einen Blick in den Flur und die Küche, die gegenüber lag. "Es ... geht um sie und Alex' Beziehung zueinander!"

Conny sah ihren Mann an und erhob sich dann. "Ich hol sie!"

"Danke, Liebes!"

Nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, rückte Marcus ein Stück auf dem Sofa nach vorn und musterte Stephen kurz interessiert. Er nahm sein Wasserglas hoch, trank einen kleinen Schluck und setzte es wieder auf dem Tisch vor sich ab, nur um sich dann am Ohr zu kratzen. Gerade als er fragen wollte, um was es denn bitte genau ging, trat seine Frau wieder in das Zimmer - ihre Tochter im Schlepptau!

Kurz ließ Julia ihre wachen Augen über die Gesichter der anwesenden Personen wandern, bis sie dann ein gespieltes Lächeln aufsetzte und ihre fast perfekten Zähne zeigte. Alex war etwas überrascht! Ihre Stimmung schien wieder eine enorme Kehrtwende hingelegt zu haben. War sie doch heute Vormittag, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wütend und sogar aggressiv ihm gegenüber gewesen, schien sie jetzt fröhlich und ausgeglichen zu sein!

"Hallo, Dr. Connors," begrüßte sie Stephen mit einem Lächeln und nickte dann auch Mac zu. "Detective Taylor!"

Stephen nickte leicht, während er sie ausgiebig und mit seinem Arztblick musterte. "Hallo Julia!"

Auch Mac grüßte das Mädchen höflich und nahm dann einen Schluck Saft. Dann wanderte Julias Blick zu ihrem _Freund_, der sie entgeistert anstarrte. "Hi, Alex! ... Ist alles in Ordnung? Warum seid ihr hier?"

_Wow ... _In Alex' Kopf raste es! _Hat sie das heute Vormittag jetzt wirklich vergessen oder spielt sie nur so gut Theater?! Immerhin hat sie mich geschubbst und ist dann einfach sauer weggerannt und hat mich auf der Wiese liegen lassen, obwohl ich Hilfe gebraucht hätte._

"Setz dich bitte, Julia!" Das war Marcus!

Schnell ließ sie sich auf dem Sessel nieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah wieder abwartend in die kleine Runde! "Was ist denn los, Dad?"

"Stephen und Mac möchten uns etwas erzählen, glaube ich," gab der Mann zurück und atmete tief ein. "Und es hat mit dir und Alex zu tun!"

"Okay und um was geht es genau?" Julia schien immer noch etwas ratlos zu sein.

Marcus sah jetzt seinen Gast an. "Stephen? Sie dürfen, wenn sie wollen?"

Plötzlich war es totenstill in dem Zimmer und alle starrten Stephen an. Dieser atmete tief durch, warf kurz einen Blick auf Mac und dann auf Julia, bevor er sich dazu durchrang den Mund zu öffnen und mit der Sprache heraus zurücken, weswegen sie genau hier waren.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Alex und Julia sich weiterhin sehen oder anderweitig Kontakt zueinander haben, bis ich etwas anderes sage!"

Etwas überrascht riss Julia die Augen auf und sah Alex an, der zu seinem Vater hinüber schielte und an seinen Fingern herumspielte, um sich von dem Schmerz in seinem wunden Hinterteil abzulenken.

Auch Marcus und Conny waren etwas perplex von dieser Bitte des Arztes. Sie waren glücklich darüber, dass iher Tochter hier so schnell Anschluß gefunden hatte und mit Alex einige Dinge unternahm. Zwar waren die beiden jungen Menschen immer irgendwo draußen unterwegs gewesen und nie hier in ihrem Haus, aber das machte den Eltern nicht viel aus.

Julias Blick wurde jetzt etwas feindseliger, wie Mac bemerkte ... Sie sah wieder Stephen in die Augen. "Aber das- ... das können sie nicht machen! Was? Warum wollen sie uns auseinander bringen, Dr. Connors?!"

"Das würde ich auch gerne erfahren," sagte Conny leise.

Stephen sah kurz auf seine Hände und dann wieder Julia ins Gesicht. "Ich _korrigiere_ Julia ... Alex und du, ihr seid schon auseinander und zwar ab dieser Minute, okay? Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zu lassen, dass du meinen Sohn noch mal in Gefahr bringst!"

Jetzt mischte sich der Streifenpolizist verwundert ein. "Weshalb _in Gefahr bringen_, Stephen? Was ist denn passiert?"

"Marcus? Wissen sie wo ihre Tochter letzte Nacht gewesen ist," stellte Stephen eine Gegenfrage und warf Julia einen bedeutenden Blick zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann widmete.

"Was soll das," rief Julia entsetzt. "Was machen sie? ... Alex, sagst du vielleicht auch mal was?!"

Als sie ihn ansprach, ja fast anschrie, riss Alex den Kopf hoch und sah ihr in die schönen Augen. Sollte er etwas dazu sagen? _Was kann ich denn dazu sagen?! Dad hat Recht! Ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen ..._

"Julia," rief ihr Vater jetzt etwas lauter. "Sei bitte still, ja? Stephen was meinen sie? Ich schätze mal, sie war hier und hat geschlafen? Das ist doch das, was man nachts tut oder nicht?"

Stephen räusperte sich und konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er nickte und nahm das Glas an sich. Schnell trank der Mann einen großen Schluck und behielt das Wasser in der Hand.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Marcus ... Genau das habe ich von meinem Sohn hier auch gedacht! Dass ich immer wüsste, wo er gerade ist und dass er nachts in seinem Bett liegt und Schäfchen zählt! Aber leider war das letzte Nacht eben nicht so!"

Er sah wieder Julia an. "Ist das richtig, Julia? Du hast ihn angerufen und wolltest etwas unternehmen! Etwas spannendes, hm? Ihr zwei seid also losgezogen und dann mit dem Bus einmal quer durch Queens und New York gedüst, nur um am Rockaway Beach eine Runde zu schwimmen!"

"Was," fragte Marcus erstaunt. Jetzt sah er seine Tochter an und Stephen konnte sehen, dass der Cop blass wurde. "Ist das wahr, Julia? Ihr beide ward nachts im Meer schwimmen? _Nachts_?!"

"Auf einem abgesperrten Gelände, Marcus," sagte Mac leise. "Ich muss ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass das theoretisch Hausfriedensbruch ist, obwohl es unter freiem Himmel statt fand!"

Marcus seufzte tief. "So ein Mist ..."

"_Mist_ ist eine schöne Umschreibung, Marcus," sagte Mac leise und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das kurze Haar. "Die zwei haben Glück, dass sie niemand gesehen hat, sonst hätten sie jetzt ein ziemlich großes Problem am Hals! Aber das muss ich ihnen als Polizist ja nicht sagen ..."

"Nein ..."

Julia sah ihren Vater flehend an. "Daddy, ich-"

"Sei still bitte," unterbrach er sie leise, aber bestimmend, während er mit den Augen den Boden zu seinen Schuhen betrachtete. Schließlich nach wenigen Sekunden sah er wieder auf. Ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen. "Nimmst du noch immer dieses Zeug, Julia! Und antworte mir bitte ehrlich, denn wir wollen dir nur helfen, okay?"

Jetzt hatte er nicht nur Julia's Aufmerksamkeit, sondern auch die von Conny, Alex und Stephen und Mac! _Zeug?_ Meinte er etwa die ominösen Tabletten? Das Schmerzmittel, was Stephen in seinem Wohnzimmer entdeckt hatte und was er und Mac jetzt ein paar Mal bei Julia gesehen hatte?

Seine Tochter sprang von ihrem Stuhl. "Was?! N-nein, ich hab aufgehört, Daddy! Das glaubst du doch nicht?!"

Ihr Vater biss sich auf die Lippe. "Liebes, wir wollen dir nur helfen, in Ordnung? Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit, andernfalls werde ich dein Zimmer und deine privaten Sachen durchsuchen! Hast du verstanden?"

Julias Mund bebte fast vor Zorn! Sie sah wieder Alex in die Augen und zischte laut, während sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor ihrem Stuhl stand. "Hast du ihnen irgendwas erzählt, Alex?!"

"Julia," sprach Mac sie an und hielt schützend einen Arm und seine Hand vor Alex' Körper, damit sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen konnte. Innerlich hoffte er, dass er es bei dieser Art der _Abschirmung_ belassen konnte und nicht handgreiflich werden musste! Darauf hatte Mac wirklich keine Lust und das wollte er ganz besonders ihrem Vater, der ja auch Cop war, nicht an tun!

Mac sah sie immer noch an, während sie stehen geblieben war. "Tu das nicht, okay? Alex hat nichts Falsches getan! Wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst oder ihm etwas antust, dann bekommst du Ärger mit _mir_ ... O-kay?!"

Sein Mann sass angespannt neben ihm, bereit ebenfalls aufzuspringen und seinen Sohn zu beschützen, wenn es wirklich sein musste!

"Julia, setz dich sofort wieder hin," befahl Marcus ihr jetzt und stand ebenfalls auf, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen.

Geschockt warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Vater. Und dann, ganz langsam, machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

"Über was reden wir hier eigentlich," knurrte sie dann leise und verdrehte die Augen. "Sie haben keine Beweise, oder?"

"Ich hab dich gesehen," teilte Mac ihr dann mit und nahm ebenfalls seinen Arm wieder herunter. "Und zwar abends in der Stadt, wo du in einer dunkelen Gasse etwas von einem Fremden gekauft hast, Julia! Außerdem hat Stephen dich an einem anderen Tag im Krankenhaus beobachtet, wie du von einem seiner Kollegen eine neue Packung Aceclodin bekommen hast!"

"Julia, ist das wahr," fragte jetzt ihre Mutter leise und mitfühlend. Scheinbar wussten alle hier über ihre Abhängigkeit Bescheid und waren verblüfft und schockiert zugleich, dass Julia diese Pillen wieder einnahm!

Genervt und auch weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte und es auch nicht mehr leugnen konnte, gab Julia auf!

"Mum, ich kann nicht aufhören, okay?" Sie schluchzte leise und hielt sich dann die Hände vor das Gesicht um sich zu verstecken und den Blicken auszuweichen. "Ich kann nicht aufhören ... Ich will ja, aber ich kann nicht!"

Stephen öffnete den Mund und wandte sich an den Cop vor sich. "Also wissen sie von den Tabletten? Sie hat sie schon vorher genommen, dann aufgehört und jetzt nimmt sie sie wieder?"

Marcus nickte stumm. Conny erhob sich vom Sofa, ging zu ihrer weinenden Tochter und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Zu Stephens Verwunderung ließ das Mädchen die Berührung zu und klammerte sich dann fest an ihre Mutter. Das Gesicht vergrub sie beschämt in ihrer Schulter, während die Frau ihr den Rücken streichelte um sie zu beruhigen.

Stephen seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Marcus. "Sie wissen, was diese Dinger für Nebenwirkungen haben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "N-nein, Stephen, ich-"

"Enorme Stimmungsschwankungen," teilte der Arzt ihm mit. "Und die hat Alex leider auch zu genüge mitbekommen! ... Außerdem hat er sich bei dem Ausflug mit ihr, letzte Nacht ziemlich große Verletzungen zugezogen, die er noch ein paar Tage spüren wird!"

Alex schluckte schwer und Stephen erhob sich vom Sofa. Er gab seinem Sohn die Anweisung aufzustehen und sich umzudrehen, was Alex ohne Wiederworte zu geben, tat. Mit den Fingern hob Stephen das T-Shirt ein Stück an und zeigte Marcus und auch Conny den Verband, den er Alex zuvor neu angelegt hatte.

Marcus starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Was? Was ist denn passiert?!"

"Keine Sorge, das war nicht Julia," sagte Stephen schnell, als er den besorgten und wütenden Blick von Marcus sehen konnte. "Jedenfalls nicht direkt! Sie hat Alex ja zu dem Ausflug überredet und ihn gewissermaßen gezwungen mitzukommen und auch das nächtliche Bad war nicht Alex' Idee gewesen, wie ich weiss! Aber jeder erwachsene Mensch hätte ihn aufgehalten oder wäre gar nicht erst auf die Idee gekommen und ich denke, da stimmen sie mir zu, Marcus oder?"

Er ließ das T-Shirt wieder fallen und tätschelte seinem Sohn leicht die Schulter. Der andere Vater räusperte sich. "Ehm, ja natürlich, Stephen! Es- Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, glauben sie mir das bitte! Wir werden versuchen Julia's Problem in den Griff zu bekommen und ihr zu helfen."

Mac nickte leicht, während Julia immer noch weinte. "Kriegen sie das denn alleine hin oder möchten sie Hilfe? Wir könnten eine Klinik, die vielleicht in der Nähe ist, für sie raussuchen! Ich denke, Stephen hat da ein paar Connections, die er mal anrufen könnte oder Schatz?"

"Ja, klar," erwiderte der Arzt sofort. "Ich kenne ein paar Leute und meine Kollegen im Krankenhaus kennen noch viele andere! Ich kann ihnne da etwas raussuchen Marcus, wenn sie möchten?"

Der Officer warf einen Blick auf seine Tochter und Frau! "Ja! Das ist wirklich sehr nett, Stephen, danke!"

"Ich such ihnen was raus," sagte Connors noch mal. Kurz dachte er noch mal über alles nach, doch dann wurde er von seinem 16-jährigen Sohn abgelenkt.

Alex öffnete den Mund und sprach Julia leise an. "J-julia?"

Das Mädchen hatte sich mitterweile etwas beruhigt und löste sich jetzt ein Stück von ihrer Mutter ... Sie ließ sich von ihr zu dem Sofa lenken und setzte sich zwischen sie und ihren Vater, der sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm und kurz an sich drückte, bevor er sie wieder los ließ und nur noch seine Hand auf ihrer schlanken Schulter ruhte.

Sie warf Alex einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ja ...?"

"Ist, ist das der Grund für euren Umzug," fragte der Junge unsicher, obwohl _er_ sich sicher war! "Ich meine, ist das der Hauptgrund, dass ihr Texas verlassen habt und hier neu anfangen wolltet?"

"Ja, das ist richtig," antwortete Conny für ihre Tochter. "Sie hatte in der Schule massive Probleme und dann hat sie immer ihre Schmerzmittel geschluckt und dem Allem zu entkommen. Nur leider gab es Nebenwirkungen, die wir nicht vorhersehen konnten. Wie haben dann allein versucht, Julia auf Entzug zu setzen."

Stephen unterbrach sie. "Eine Art _Kalter Entzug_, ohne professionelle Hilfe und Hart auf Hart?"

"Ja, leider," gab dann Marcus offen zu und es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm peinlich war, sich vor Fremden so zu offenbaren. "Aber wir wussten es nicht besser, Stephen! Leider. Sie hat uns dann hier bestätigt, dass es ihr ganz gut geht und dass sie nichts mehr ein nimmt, aber das war wohl einfach nur eine sehr gute Lüge!"

Jetzt sah Julia ihren Vater an. Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern ..."Es tut mir leid, Dad. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so viel Kummer mache ... und ich werde jede Hilfe an nehmen, die ihr mir bietet. Wirklich! Ich will von den Pillen los kommen!"

Sie seufzte laut. "Ich möchte _Freunde_ haben und keine Menschen um mich herum, die mich meiden oder mich abweisen, weil ich sie abweise und mit meinem Leben nicht zu Recht komme!"

"Liebes," sagte Conny leise und schluckte schwer. Es tat weh, das eigene Kind so verzweifelt zu sehen! "Du wirst Freunde finden, glaub mir!"

Die Frau warf Alex einen Blick zu, der lächelte. "Alex hier, ist dein Freund, hm?"

Jetzt ergriff wieder Stephen das Wort! "Julia, ich weiss, dass ich vorhin gesagt habe, dass ihr euch nicht mehr sehen dürft, aber jetzt da- ... Wir werden eine Lösung finden, mit der alle zu frieden sind, okay? Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Alex noch mal verletzt wird, aber ich denke das verstehst du!"

Sie nickte schnell. "Ja, ich verstehe."

Dann warf sie verschüchtert Alex einen kurzen Blick zu._ Ich schäme mich ja so ..._

"W-wenn du wirklich in eine Klinik gehst, dann-" Alex sah seinen Vater fragend an. "Dann können wir sie doch mal besuchen oder, Dad?"

Stephen grinste. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn!

"Natürlich können wir das! Ist das ein Wort, Julia, hm?"

Julia schniefte leise und wischte sich noch mal eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sanft lächelte. Jetzt strahlten ihre weißen Zähne heller, als alles andere in dem tristen Zimmer! "Ja, ja, das ist eine gute Idee! Danke, _Doc_!"

"Kein Problem," gab der Arzt schmunzelnd zurück.

Er legte Mac eine Hand auf das Knie, die sein Mann sanft in seine Hand nahm und liebevoll streichelte. Sie sprachen noch weiter über das Aceclodin und Stephen teilte den Walkers mit, welche Wirkungen diese Tabletten noch hatten und wie es vielleicht am Einfachsten sein würde, von ihnen los zu kommen und nicht auf ein anderes Präparat umzusteigen!

Und der Arzt und auch Mac bot ihnen noch mals seine Hilfe an. Wann immer sie Hilfe brauchen würden, wären sie für ihre neuen Nachbarn da! Danach ging Julia in ihr Zimmer und holte die zwei Packungen, die sie noch versteckt hatte, hervor und übergab sie Stephen, der sie in seiner Praxis aufbewahren würde - für den Fall der Fälle!

* * *

Als Familie Connors dann eine halbe Stunde später wieder in ihrem eigenen zu Hause war, sass Alex mit Stephen im Wohnzimmer nebeneinander auf dem linken Sofa und unterhielt sich mit ihm noch mal über die Therapie, die Julia machen würde und den unausweichlichen Klinikaufenthalt. Sie hatten die Tür geschlossen, damit niemand ihr Gespräch mitbekommen konnte, denn Mac war mit den anderen Jungs in der Küche und klärte sie über die momentane Situation mit Julia auf!

Alex spielte an seinen Fingern herum, während er Stephen in die Augen blickte. Am Liebsten hätte er sich nicht hingesetzt und er war relativ froh gewesen, als sein Vater schließlich zum Aufbruch geblasen hatte. Leider hatte Stephen darauf bestanden, dass sie das Gespräch im Sitzen führten und so hatte Alex keine andere Wahl, als sich zu fügen und sich dem Schmerz in seinem wunden Po zu stellen.

"Danke, Dad!"

"Wofür denn?!"

"Für Alles," erwiderte sein Sohn leise und nachdenklich. "Dafür, dass du bereit bist, ihr zu helfen, obwohl sie mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat ... und das nicht nur einmal! Ich hätte viel früher drauf kommen können, dass diese Pille, die du hier gefunden hast, von Julia kommen könnte! So schlau war ich leider dann doch nicht ..."

Er lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. Stephen strich ihm behutsam durch das Haar.

"Wenn du jetzt sagst, du bist blöd, dann," warnte er seinen Sohn leise.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Ah, nein, nur ... manchmal nicht ganz so schlau! O-oder?"

Er bekam einen sanften Kuss seines Vaters auf die Stirn und Stephen drückte ihn zärtlich an sich, was Alex wiederum dazu veranlasste, leise aufzuschreien und die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hinein zu ziehen, als sein Po etwas grob über das rauhe Polster des Sofas rutschte.

"Das akzeptier ich noch gerade so, ja," erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und kraulte ihn im Nacken., als die Schiebetür auf ging und Mac in das Zimmer sah. Stephen warf seinem Ehemann einen liebevollen Blick zu. "Was ist?"

"Die Bande würde jetzt gerne was essen, glaub ich," sagte der Cop schmunzelnd und winkte mit der Karte vom Lieferdienst. Sofort wurden Alex' Augen groß. Die letzte Stunde hatte er eh schon mit seinem Magen gekämpft und eigentlich gehofft, dass das Gespräch und der Besuch bei Julia etwas schneller gehen würde, aber dem war ja leider nicht so und jetzt knurrte ihm ziemlich der Magen. Zügig stand er auf, ging um seinen Vater herum und auf Mac zu.

"Ich guck mal, was ich esse und ich lad euch heute Abend ein!"

Mac machte jetzt auch große Augen und öffnete den Mund, als Alex an ihm vorbei ging und in der Lobby und der Küche untertauchte. "Wow! Hast du das gehört, Liebling? Wir werden eingeladen!"

"_Mein_ Sohn," gab der Arzt grinsend zurück und legte dann beide Arme lässig auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Mac kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Zärtlich streichelte er Stephen über die Wange und wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab, während er mit der anderen Hand und den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum fuhr und sich langsam zwischen seine Beine schob.

Stephen seufzte und legte seine Hand auf die von Mac. "Nicht jetzt, Baby! Die Kinder sind in der Küche und die Tür ist auf! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir nachher die Motels ansehe und eins aussuchen werde, hm? Und für den Rest der Reiseplanung bist dann du verantwortlich!"

Mac legte den Kopf schief, rutschte dann ein Stück näher an seinen Mann heran und legte die Hand an Stephens Rippen. "Wehe du vergisst es, Steve!"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! He, ich freu mich dadrauf, okay? Komm schon, sei jetzt nicht beleidigt, bitte!"

"Ich bin nicht beleidigt, wenn ich nachher im Bett einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekomme, okay?"

"Das ist Erpressung," flüsterte der Arzt leise und drückte Mac dann seine Lippen auf den Mund.

Taylor ging auf den Kuss ein, schnaubte tief und zog seinen Mann näher zu sich heran, bevor er ihn noch mal küsste und sie dann von Jason gestört wurden, der in der offenen Tür stand und grinsend mit der Pizzakarte herumwedelte.

"Dad? Wir sind so weit!"

Mac rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sich von Stephen löste und nach hinten sah. "_Wir_ aber noch nicht!"

"Komm schon," lachte Stephen und nahm Mac an der Hand, während er sich vom Sofa erhob und ihn dann hinter sich herzog.

Das Paar ging mit Jason in die Küche, wo David am Tisch saß, Alex an einem der Schränke stand und sie ihnen wartend entgegen blickten. Ein Zettel lag auf der Tischplatte und David hielt einen Kugelschreiber in den Fingern. Er hatte bereits drei Nummern von Speisen notiert und wartete jetzt auf die Bestellung seiner Väter!

Nach dem guten Abendessen, was Alex ja vor allem seinem gestressten Dad spendiert hatte, waren Mac und David zusammen in die Videothek von Woodside gefahren um einen Film für heute auszusuchen, den sie alle sehen wollten.

Und David's Wahl fiel auf ... eine Komödie!

ENDE

* * *

**AN:** Das war Alex' Abenteuer mit Julia Walker! Ich hoffe es hat euch Spass gemacht! Dank der Unterstützung von Stephen, Alex, Mac und ihren Eltern wird Julia die Kurve kriegen und das Schmerzmittel irgendwann einfach vergessen können und noch mal einen Neuanfang starten in Woodside und unter Freunden :) ... Und jetzt noch die Frage der Fragen! Hat euch ein Kapitel besser gefallen als alle anderen? Und wenn _Ja_, warum? Wir lesen uns irgendwann wieder! Danke euch für das Interesse an dieser Story und bis bald, eure Vanessa


End file.
